<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of the Blue by raelee514</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691808">Out of the Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelee514/pseuds/raelee514'>raelee514</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Writing for Fun, tiny mention of suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>141,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelee514/pseuds/raelee514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected hook up.</p><p>Sneaking around. </p><p>It's about fun and that Robron idiocy of falling in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I needed a fun little fic because all the rest of WIPs are all in angst mode at the moment. I need a breather.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bar West was crowded, yet Aaron couldn't seem to get himself out of the eye line of one Alex Mason. He leaned against the bar to order another pint and cursed his mother for insisting on him meeting Alex. He'd given it a try, but he'd soon just grown bored, and they had nearly nothing in common. Both of them being gay was unsurprisingly not enough. </p><p>He cringed when he smelled that sort of lingering hospital smell near his nose — that certainly had never helped with feeling any attraction to the man.  He heard a throat clear, and he had to turn and try to offer a polite smile. Which, in his case, was a grimace even when he meant it.  </p><p>"Aaron," Alex smiled all hope. </p><p>He wondered how a doctor could be so dense.  </p><p>"Aaron," another voice sounded, deeper and more confident on the vowels and familiar. But he couldn't quite place it until he turned toward it and saw Vic's brother Robert walking right up to him.  </p><p>A large hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed it, not quite intimate, but it implied it, and Robert nudged between him and Alex. </p><p>"Did you forget to buy me a pint?" Robert asked.</p><p>Aaron blinked at him.</p><p>Robert winked and moved a shoulder minutely at Alex.</p><p>"Yeah, uh… sorry, didn't know you were here yet."</p><p>"Just walked in, didn't you get my text?"</p><p>Aaron found himself looking at his phone without one text message and nodding. "Yeah, must've not heard it."</p><p>"Yeah, it's crowded tonight," Robert said and turned toward Alex. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting… I'm Robert, by the way."</p><p>Aaron nodded as if that meant something.  </p><p>Alex looked disappointed and hurt. Aaron fought not to roll his eyes at the latter, they'd dated all of two weeks and barely snogged.  </p><p>"See you around, Aaron," Alex said before he ducked his head down and walked away.  </p><p>Robert started laughing before Alex was out of earshot and turned toward Aaron. "Who was that sad sack?"</p><p>"No one," Aaron mumbled and picked up his pint. </p><p>Robert ordered one of his own and nodded.  </p><p>Aaron looked behind them and saw Alex was still looking over at him and sighed. "You're stuck with me for a while…" he frowned. "What was with the rescue anyway?"</p><p>Robert shrugged. "Vic's always telling me, I should be nice to her friends — and well, I got stood up."</p><p>Aaron blinked at that and then decided not to dwell on why he found it surprising.  </p><p>"So, nothing better to do — avoiding my apartment tonight, roommate has their fiancée over, and it's… well, it's romcom disgusting."</p><p>Aaron snorted. "Try living with your sister and Adam."</p><p>Robert just gave him a look.</p><p>Aaron laughed.  </p><p>Robert glanced behind them and picked up his pint. "Let's find a table, wait twenty minutes, and act like we're leaving together?"</p><p>Aaron shrugged and nodded. </p><p>It took them a bit to find a table, and Aaron groaned when he sat down and could see Alex. Robert turned to see why and turned back with a questioning look. "Who is he?"</p><p>"Some doctor, my mum set us up."</p><p>Robert cringed. "No, no… I love my mum, but no way."</p><p>"She just nags I wanted to shut her up, thought he looked fit in the picture," Aaron said with a shrug.</p><p>Robert looked behind him again and snorted. "If you like string beans."</p><p>Aaron snorted his beer. </p><p>Robert laughed. "Sorry, mate."</p><p>Aaron coughed a bit but quickly got his breath back. "He'd dead boring and just…" he made a face. </p><p>"I take it that feeling wasn't mutual?"</p><p>Aaron nodded. "He kept trying for a while, if I'd known he'd be here wouldn't have gone elsewhere."</p><p>"Like there is an elsewhere…"</p><p>Aaron nodded. "Who were you meant to meet?"</p><p>"Man Crave hook up, not really upset to be honest, I was just bored and wanted out of the flat… and now I've wasted my time."</p><p>"Don't know, saved me, right?"</p><p>Robert nodded.  </p><p>Aaron leaned back in his chair, realizing it took Alex out of sight, also kept Robert in his sight pretty well — and it really wasn't a bad view, he decided to chalk that up to four pints he had. He was pretty warm, was pretty sure his face was a bit pink, but for the first time since realizing Alex was in the building, he felt relaxed.  </p><p>Robert sat and drink, his eyes darting out around every now and again. But he didn't seem to be looking for anyone. He ordered a second, third, and fourth pint himself. Buying Aaron a fifth and they kept idly chatting, about Vic mostly in the end…</p><p>Robert started to shred his napkin.  </p><p>Aaron leaned forward. "What is it?"</p><p>"Should probably head home but… Romcom." </p><p>Aaron nodded. "You know, Vic and Adam are out of town."</p><p>Robert blinked. "What?"</p><p>"Yeah, Ads surprised her with a weekend away, it's some anniversary. Like I said, try living with them… you could crash on our couch."</p><p>"I don't know…"</p><p>"Beats Romcom noises."</p><p>"What beats Romcom noises is making your own noises…"</p><p>Aaron eyed for a beat. "Where you planning on bring someone back and out fucking them?"</p><p>Robert leaned back with a smug grin. "Maybe. Turnabout is fair play."</p><p>Aaron nearly snorted on his pint again. "Couch offer stands."</p><p>"Yeah, you know what, why not…" Robert said.</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>"I'll call a taxi," Robert said, already pulling out his phone. </p><p>Aaron nodded and stood up. The world tipped a bit, but he blinked it righted itself up again, and he shoved his hands into his pockets. Robert stood up while talking on the phone and nodded at Aaron to follow him.  They were halfway out of the bar when Aaron realized he was staring at Robert's arse… </p><p>He shook himself, but he went back at looking at it. How had he not noticed this before? Though the truth was he'd barely ever given Robert much thought at all. He was barely around for one thing because he didn't live in Emmerdale, and from what he knew, he caused drama more than he didn't due to the fact he and Andy didn't get along. There was something to do with Andy's wife, Katie…</p><p>Aaron frowned. "Wait?" </p><p>Robert stopped. </p><p>Aaron walked into him. </p><p>Robert put his hands on his shoulders again, and Aaron remembered how big they were… he stared up at him. "You're gay?"</p><p>Robert snorted. "You're just getting around to that now?"</p><p>Aaron shrugged.</p><p>"No…Bisexual… Vic knows, my mum knows, but haven't gotten around to letting in Andy and Katie, but technically it's not a secret, it just is, you know?</p><p>Aaron nodded.  </p><p>A group walking by bumped into them, and they crashed together, Robert's arms dropping to Aaron's waist to keep them both steady. Aaron felt his body heat and smelled him and fought not to inhale it. He shook himself again, and the stepped part, in unison, but Aaron thought that maybe Robert's hands stayed on him a bit too long. </p><p>"Surprised Vic never told ya…" Robert said.</p><p>"Why is that?"</p><p>"She's usually trying to hook me up with anyone with a pulse."</p><p>"I don't do hookups, mate."</p><p>"Who said I let her?"</p><p>Aaron shook his head. </p><p>Robert held the door open for him.  </p><p>He eyed the door and raised an eyebrow at Robert.</p><p>"My mum raised a gentleman."</p><p>"So, I should thank Sarah for the rescue tonight?"</p><p>Robert shook his head. "You haven't thanked me yet."</p><p>"Keep dreaming."</p><p>The air outside felt amazing on Aaron's cheeks, and there was a bit of a wind. He walked into it for a second, closing his eyes to focus on it more but felt a tug on the hood of his hoodie, and suddenly he was flush against Robert's front, eyes wide open in time to see a car careen just hair too close to them.  </p><p>"Jesus, Aaron," Robert swore.</p><p>"Uh, yeah…"</p><p>"How much did you drink before I got there?"</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>Robert shrugged, and they stood where they were. Still standing maybe a bit too close. Aaron kept glancing at him and seeing him differently than he had before. Maybe because now he wasn't Vic's brother, who walked in and out in a minute of minutes. He was tall, and his face was mostly freckled, he had some smarmy haircut that meant he probably spent twenty minutes in front of a mirror… but it worked on him, Aaron thought. He was actually really fit… like real fit.  </p><p>Not maybe fit. </p><p>Aaron dragged his gaze away from Robert's jawline and rolled his eyes at himself. </p><p>"That's ours…" Robert said in his ear and started walking. </p><p>Aaron followed the fine arse to the taxi. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Their taxi driver had a lead foot. Robert felt his whole body press into Aaron's side as they went around another curve. Maybe they were sitting a bit too close, Robert wasn't sure, all he knew was he was being pressed into warm that was solid. That felt strong, and really he kept looking Aaron and wondering how he'd never noticed just how fucking blue his eyes were.  </p><p>Not that he knew him well at all. Just on sight and that he was close to Vic and lived with her and Adam. He and Adam had a scrapyard, which his mum been worried about them making money with until Robert had a chat with her about it… For Vic, really, but it was sound business to invest in. He'd almost offered Adam money before remembering Vic's fiancé hated him. He got along with Andy, though, and Robert found himself frowning.  </p><p>"What?" Aaron's voice was rough, and he felt a shiver down his back. </p><p>"Nothing…" he shrugged. </p><p>Aaron shrugged in return. </p><p>He'd liked that about him, all night, he was just… halfway not giving a shit what they talked about. It was easier, Robert thought, not having to work at having a conversation or work at being witty. Aaron was without trying he'd found out and felt it was a good quality in a person.  </p><p>"Here you are," their taxi driver said. </p><p>Robert started to pull out his wallet, but Aaron's hand grabbed his wrist. He felt a rush of heat up his arm and stared at him.  </p><p>"I'll pay."</p><p>"I called…"</p><p>"You bought me a beer."</p><p>"You're letting me crash on your couch."</p><p>"I'd just like to get paid please," the taxi driver chimed in.</p><p>"Half?" Robert asked.</p><p>Aaron shrugged.</p><p>They both paid the driver. </p><p>Robert frowned when they walked into Keepers, and he was assaulted by lime. He shrugged out of his leather jacket and turned toward Aaron, not quite conscious he was looking for something nicer on his eyes. Aaron was on a chair and untying his boots. He looked up at Robert and just sort of looked at him, and Robert realized he probably thought he had something to say…</p><p>But he really didn't. </p><p>Aaron cleared his throat after a beat and stood up, leaving his boots by the chair. "I'll find you some blankets and stuff."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"I think Vic has extra toothbrushes under the sink in the bath…" Aaron called over his shoulder before he went up the stairs. </p><p>Robert sat down on the couch, he could feel the buzz from the beer starting to ebb away, and he didn't like it. He sighed and leaned back, suddenly the lonely feeling that driven him onto Man Crave and out to the club was loud again. The absolute train wreck of his last relationships kept playing over and over in his head… </p><p>It always seemed to fall apart.</p><p>He sighed, he was young yet, though early thirties, and he was starting to think it was never going to happen for him. Maybe it was karma for the way he'd acted in his teens like he had to prove a point and be with the most women he could…</p><p>He sighed. </p><p>"You alright?"</p><p>"Yeah…fine…" he looked at Aaron. He'd pulled off his hoodie and was just in a black t-shirt, and it fit him, well. He was bloody fit, near beautiful, Robert's brain supplied. He reached out and grabbed Aaron's hand without thinking.  </p><p>Aaron stared at their hands and back at Robert.</p><p>Robert licked his lips, he felt buzzed again suddenly, and he nodded, slowly and felt his heart beating loud in his ears, almost like it was wondering what he was doing.  </p><p>But it went away when Aaron moved. It was sudden and quick, and he was in Robert's lap, and they were kissing. Robert moaned into his mouth, licking at his lips and Aaron ground down on his lap, and his hips thrust up. "Shit…"</p><p>He wasn't sure which one of them said it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stop that…" Aaron murmured, not at all aware of what he was saying. He was asleep, really, and wanted to stay there. But something kept hitting his legs, and he twitched and tried to move away from it because that was all his brain could process. Only he couldn't really move, something was around his waist, and his hand went to move it, searching for freedom, but it wrapped around a wrist…</p><p>He was awake. </p><p>Aaron blinked and looked down at the wrist he was holding, strong forearm, large hand almost splayed out on his stomach… he groaned as he realized his head felt heavy from one too many pints the night before. Must've been more than that… Because he remembered perfectly well who the arm around him belonged to, and he groaned a bit as he tried to figure out if that was a monumental mistake or not.</p><p>Robert kicked out in sleep, his foot sharp against Aaron's legs, and he was leaning toward mistake. He moved Robert's arm off him, which made the other man twitch, and his foot shot out again. Aaron elbowed him in the stomach and muttered. "Stop that."</p><p>"Huh…" Robert blinked sleepily before jumping up into a half-sitting position and looked around the room. His gaze landed on Aaron last. "Oh, fuck."</p><p>"Yeah…" Aaron groaned and rubbed a hand at his temple. </p><p>Robert followed suit and sighed. "Uh, mind if I make some eggs?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"For the hangover…I got to call a taxi anyway and…"</p><p>Aaron sighed. "Whatever…" he gathered the sheet and yanked it off the bed, wrapping it around his waist.</p><p>Robert grabbed at the blanket that almost fell off the bed with the rest of it.  </p><p>"I'm taking a shower."</p><p>"Alright…" Robert muttered. </p><p>Aaron hurried out his room and into the bathroom. He shut the door and leaned against it and tried to remember what he'd been thinking? What had he been thinking? He groaned as the only words flew into his head were <i> He's fit, and he wanted to. </i>  He wasn't that hard up was he? It'd been a while, but really, this was crossing a line right… It was Vic's brother. He didn't even know him — not that stopped him from plenty of one night stands. </p><p>He stepped forward and turned on the water. He needed to just wash it away, he'd wash it all away. Only, he started to remember. His eyes closed as he stepped under the hot water, and he remembered Robert's hot palms against his ribs, tickling him almost and his mouth against his throat. Aaron felt his cock's interest in the memories and shook his head. He tried to shove it all way, muttered to himself to think about Vic — that should kill the mood, right? </p><p>Only he was remembering being pressed against his bed, hands hard on his hips, and that mouth wrapped around his cock, and his hand wrapped around it now, and he sighed. It'd been amazing, every touch, every lick… and Robert, big and hard and inside him.  </p><p>"Shit…" he murmured as he gave in and jerked off. </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>His sister needed to go grocery shopping. Or Aaron did… Robert scowled and told himself to focus on Vic. She wouldn't want him messing around Aaron — and she'd probably think he was, wouldn't she? They all would. He rolled his eyes and tried to shake it off. His mum was always telling him he was the one who thought half the shit, he thought… </p><p>He pulled out what she had left for eggs, three, some cheese, and grabbed some bread for toast. It would have to do, he guessed, since he hadn't found any paracetamol in the cupboards. He wasn't about to ask Aaron. </p><p>He turned on the stove and stuck some butter in the pan. And then there was nothing to do for a moment until he could crack the eggs. Last night coming to him in bits and pieces. How he'd made the first move, how he couldn't stop staring into Aaron's eyes… they were so fucking blue. Aaron's legs tight around his waist, his tongue in his mouth, and the sounds he'd made in his ear as Robert fucked him. </p><p>He groaned and wondered how long Aaron be in the shower. </p><p>Before snapping himself out of it and continuing to make eggs. He couldn't go there, again, it'd been… not a mistake, but not a good idea. It'd been a bad idea, and he'd been drunk and stupid. <i>Lonely</i>. He started on some toast as the eggs cooked and looked around for coffee. But there was only tea…</p><p>He put on the kettle and thought it'd do until he got back to Hotten. </p><p>That reminded him, and he reached for his phone. Only it wasn't in his jeans. He sighed, turned off the stove, and started back up the stairs, thinking it was on the floor somewhere in the box room.  </p><p>Aaron stepped out the bathroom, hair wet, in nothing but a towel as Robert rounded the corner from the staircase. They stared at each other, a long beat, then Robert's eyes trailed down Aaron's body — he couldn't help it.  </p><p>"Fuck it…" Aaron muttered.</p><p>Then they were kissing.</p><p>Robert breathed sharply, when Aaron tore away from his mouth to kiss his jawline, rough stubble against his skin, and he liked it — it liked it a lot, and maybe he said because Aaron laughed into his skin and their mouths met again, and Aaron shoved him against a wall, dropped to his knees and undid Robert's jeans.  </p><p>Robert's hands landed into his hair, he couldn't help but not that the shower made it thick and curly, he dug his fingers into it and twisted it a bit as Aaron wrapped his mouth around him. "Shit…" </p><p>Aaron hummed. </p><p>"Oh, God…" Robert felt like his knees might buckle, and he pressed a hand against the wall. "Aaron…"</p><p>But then like an evil echo, they heard someone else yell Aaron. </p><p>Aaron was on his feet in a second, grabbing the towel, and Robert was fighting his zipper as he hoped like hell he was wrong about who the voice belonged too. </p><p>"Aaron, it's Sarah…"</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Robert whispered, and he felt panicked. </p><p>Aaron looked just as panicked. </p><p>He shoved Robert into the bathroom and just got the towel around his waist when Sarah appeared.  </p><p>"Oh, oh, dear… I'm sorry. Late start?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah…"</p><p>"You have cold eggs on the stove?"</p><p>"Yeah, late night, really…" Aaron stammered.</p><p>"Vic said she had a box of things for the church sale, but I can't seem to find it. I'll check her room while you get dressed."</p><p>"Sure…" Aaron said, and he opened the door to the bathroom. Robert hurried out and across to Aaron's room, barely looking at him and started to look for his cellphone. Which is all he should've done when he came back up the stairs. Aaron was behind him, closing the door.  </p><p>"Vic mentioned that I forgot…" Aaron muttered. </p><p>"Thanks for that."</p><p>"Not like I knew you'd be here, did I?"</p><p>"You're the one who invited me here."</p><p>"You're the one who made the first move."</p><p>"Don't remind me…" Robert found his phone and quickly dialed the cab company. He needed to get out of here. "How am I going to get out without seeing me…"</p><p>"She'll be at the church soon enough," Aaron muttered. </p><p>"Yeah… hello, yeah, I need a cab, Keepers Cottage, Emmerdale… yeah, soon as… 45 minutes, I need a quicker pick up than that…" Robert sighed and hung up and saw Aaron was getting dressed. He hated he felt a jolt of disappointment at that.  </p><p>"Aaron…" Sarah yelled again. </p><p>Robert and Aaron shared another panicked look.  </p><p>"Closet," Aaron said in a loud whisper.</p><p>Robert rolled his eyes but ducked into it, closing the door and peeking out. Aaron opened his door, and Sarah gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, love, I can't find it. Did she mentioned it?"</p><p>"She did, maybe it's downstairs?" he said. </p><p>"Alright, help me look, I'm probably just missing it."  </p><p> Robert waited for a beat after they'd disappeared and stepped out of the closet. He sat down on Aaron's bed, trying to ignore the mess they'd made of it — and how they'd probably be on it again if his mother hadn't shown up. He sighed and told himself to get a grip, yeah Aaron was fit…and really good with his hands and his mouth but... </p><p>But. </p><p>But.</p><p>He heard a ding and frowned when it was a text telling him that the taxi was still 45 minutes out and sorry for the inconvenience.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The first thing Aaron saw when they got downstairs was Robert's bloody leather jacket over the back of the sofa. He tried to rush forward, to somehow hide it, get it, he didn't know what… but that'd meant actually pushing Sarah out his way, and he couldn't do that.  </p><p>"What is Robert's jacket doing here?"</p><p>"Guess he left it…" Aaron shrugged.</p><p>"He visited her recently, he's been putting me off for weeks…" she made a disappointed noise. "Well, at least he makes time for his sister. Now that box…"</p><p>They finally found it on the table in the kitchen and Sarah looked pointedly at al the cold food. "You should eat."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I will…"</p><p>Sarah eyed him. "Aaron, are you alright, you looked peaked."</p><p>"Hungover is all."</p><p>"Ah, to be young with no worries."</p><p>He laughed nervously. </p><p>Sarah took the box and left. Finally. </p><p>Aaron breathed out a sigh of relief. </p><p>He counted to ten. He wasn't sure why, but he felt he needed his head about him before he set eyes on Robert again — he wasn't about to shove his hand into his pants again. He couldn't… it'd been stupid and foolish. Once had been plenty…</p><p><i>Really</i> some traiterous part of his brain supplied. <i>I don't think so.</i></p><p>He knocked on his own bloody bedroom door.</p><p>It opened, and Robert stared at him weirdly.</p><p>"Your mum saw your jacket, she's upset you were in town and didn't see her."</p><p>"Bloody perfect," Robert muttered. </p><p>"Just letting you know."</p><p>"Did she find that box."</p><p>"Yeah. Your eggs are cold."</p><p>"Oh, shit…I'll clean that all up…" Robert brushed past him and went down the stairs. </p><p>Aaron found himself following.  </p><p>He ended up watching Robert clean up the kitchen, or rather try as he might he couldn't stop watching his hands as they wiped off the counters, cleaned the dishes he used, and then put the toast on a plate and shrugged.  </p><p>"Cold, but it's still good, yeah? Want some?"</p><p>Aaron wasn't going to turn down toast. </p><p>They stood in the kitchen, the sound of toast crunching the only sound. </p><p>Then Robert cleaned up that plate and got some crumbs off the floor.</p><p>Soon enough, and it seemed faster than 45 minutes, Robert shrugged himself into his jacket and left Keepers. They didn't say goodbye, they didn't look at each other. They definitely were on the same page. </p><p>It would never happen again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert put his hand to his face so quickly, he basically smacked himself in the eyes, but there was no way he was watching Tyler and Michael do what they were doing on the couch — and he heard something crash, and they both coughed and just stood there covering his eyes.  </p><p>In the middle of his own bloody flat. </p><p>Only it really wasn't… Tyler's name was on the lease. </p><p>"You're home…" Michael coughed. </p><p>"And you've apparently moved in," Robert snapped back.</p><p>"Well, we are engaged," Tyler said. "You can open your eyes."</p><p>Robert peeked between his fingers, and they'd both covered up, give or take, he'd rather they weren't shirtless but what was he going to do. He dropped his hand and flat out glared at Tyler.  </p><p>"I thought you were meeting your sister and brother for dinner."</p><p>"I am — just thought, you know I'd take a bit of shower first after working all day. In my flat, where I live."</p><p>Michael elbowed Tyler. </p><p>Robert narrowed his eyes at them.</p><p>"Yeah, um, about that…"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Our contract is up…"</p><p>"In six months."</p><p>"But we're… tripping over each other…" Tyler muttered.</p><p>"I'm not that one doing it on every surface I can…." Robert snapped.  </p><p>"You are in a bit of a dry spell, huh…" Michael said. </p><p>"Babe…" Tyler warned but chuckled. </p><p>Robert glared at them both and stomped past them. "I don't have time for this…fucking twats…." He slammed the door to his bedroom shut. He grabbed a pair of black jeans and a white shirt to wear to dinner, spread them out on his bed, then grabbed his robe and opened his bedroom door.  </p><p>And nearly got Tyler in the face. "Fuck, I missed your nose… maybe we should try again?"</p><p>"Robert…"</p><p>"We're not discussing it," Robert muttered and walked across the flat to the bathroom.  "Where is Michael, anyway, already in the shower to mock me…"</p><p>"He went to feed his dog… which is moving in this weekend."</p><p>Robert stopped short and groaned. </p><p>"It's a beagle. It won't really be in the way…."</p><p>"Fine…" Robert said between clenched teeth. </p><p>"Fine?"</p><p>"I will move out."</p><p>"That's great, that's really….thanks for understanding," Tyler clapped in on the back.</p><p>Robert glared at him.</p><p>Tyler backed off slowly. "Right, you don't really… get it. So, not gonna stay mates then?"</p><p>"We were never mates." </p><p>~~~</p><p>"What're they doing here?" Aaron snapped at Adam.</p><p>"I didn't mention?"</p><p>Aaron shook his head.</p><p>Adam looked across the restaurant, where Andy, Katie, and Vic were already sitting. "Alright, here is the thing."</p><p>"Ads?"</p><p>"It's this monthly siblings dinner thing they do, alright… it's for Sarah really, where Andy and Robert work on their people skills. Well, with each other anyway…"</p><p> "I'm leaving," Aaron snapped and turned to go.</p><p>"No, no, no, Aaron, mate… please. I'm bored to death at these things, so I thought I'd bring the family along too."</p><p>"Last I checked, I ain't your family."</p><p>"But, Matty lives in London and Pete, Ross, Finn, and I… it's not there yet. You're more my brother than them anyway… it's not like I can bring Isaac." </p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Come on, I just need someone to help me… deal with the tension. Katie glares at Robert the whole time, he and Andy pretend they get alone, Vic pretends their all getting along and then tells Sarah it went great. Then Sarah is happy and plans a family dinner at her house. And we do all over again."</p><p>"I'm so not going to Sunday dinner at the Sugden's with you."</p><p>"No, no… fine. But do this, please. We're already here, and Vic's spotted us."</p><p>"What?" Aaron looked over and groaned when he spotted Vic smiling and waving them over. "You owe me."</p><p>"Alright, alright…" Adam said, and they walked toward the table. </p><p>He found himself sitting next to Adam and an empty chair, they were crowded around a small table, that seemed only big enough for Andy — let alone a group of them. Aaron stood right back up. "I'm getting a pint."  </p><p>"I'll go with ya," Katie said, and he swallowed a groan.  </p><p>His mum and Katie were friends, but he'd never much liked her. But since it was none of his business, he'd never said. It was just easier that way. They made their way up to the bar, and she moved next to him, as they waited to get the bartender's attention. </p><p>"I need a lot of wine to get through these nights."</p><p>"Why just not come," Aaron muttered.</p><p>"Sarah, really, we try for her… though she can't really expect miracles when it comes to Robert."</p><p>"Why would I care about Robert," he snapped. Then he panicked and ducked his head away from her. </p><p>"Exactly, why should anyone care about Robert," Katie mumbled. </p><p>He breathed a slight sigh of relief. The truth was he'd been panicking about Robert showing up since Adam mentioned him. He looked back at the empty chair next to the one he'd be sitting at. He looked at Katie and nearly asked to switch, but no way she'd want to sit next to Robert.  He groaned and looked behind the bar and wondered why only one woman was tending it. It was too crowded for her to cover it all. Where was someone else…</p><p>He sighed. </p><p>"This place is always so busy, I don't know why we came here… Vic probably wanted to try some specialty or something…how Adam lives her…"</p><p>"Hey," Aaron snapped. </p><p>Katie had the decency to look like she felt bad. </p><p>Aaron wondered if it was true. </p><p>"Robert," he heard Vic's shout.  </p><p>And he looked, he looked despite him, then he looked the right way. But it was too late, he'd seen it, tight black jeans and a white shirt not buttoned at the collar. Hair bloody perfectly coifed… Sugden just had to be the type of bloke that coifed.  </p><p>Aaron turned and shouted down the bar. "Oi, we were here first."</p><p>The bartender looked down at them and nodded.  </p><p>"Finally," Katie huffed as she was given a large white wine. </p><p>Aaron decided to get pints for everyone but her and glared at her until she took Andy's. Then he somehow balanced the four… Only Robert was coming straight for him and taking two of them before he could even blink. Their fingers brushed, and their eyes locked…</p><p>Then Robert looked away like it was nothing and put the beer down in front of Vic and sat down. "Let's get this over with," he said. </p><p>"Lovely," Vic said. "It's so nice to see you, Vic, it's been over a week, how are you? I've missed you."</p><p>"We all know he has no manners," Andy said.</p><p>"Coming from you, that's rich," Robert snapped. </p><p>"I'm polite, unlike some…" Andy snorted.</p><p>"Whatever," Robert scoffed and drank half his pint. </p><p>Aaron followed suit because he bloody watched him swallow it, the length of his neck, and he felt hot and sweaty. And why the hell was he here?  He shifted on his seat, but all he managed to do was knock elbows with Robert. </p><p>Robert glanced at him, then looked away again. "So, Vic, how are ya?"</p><p>"Oh, how nice of you to ask," Vic laughed. "I'm tired, Marlon's on this new rustic kick and…" Vic went off on a whole rant about working with Marlon in the Woolpack kitchens. </p><p>Aaron picked up his menu, he'd heard the rant earlier in the week, it did seem to have grown though, and he glanced at Adam. Who gave him and you have no idea, mate no idea, look.  </p><p>Robert's elbow hit his.  </p><p>He glanced at them.</p><p>Both their jaws ticked, and they looked away again. </p><p>Suddenly a waiter appeared with a whole tray of food. </p><p>"What's this?" Vic asked. "We haven't ordered yet."</p><p>"All of today's specials, there are six of them, on the house from our new head chef."</p><p>"Uh, why?" Vic asked. </p><p>"He said to tell Robert, Gary said hi?" the waiter said his cheeks red at having to deliver the message. </p><p>"Who's Gary?"</p><p>Robert groaned. "A bulldog."</p><p>"What?" Vic laughed.</p><p>"It's that chef, I told you about, Mike. He must work here now."</p><p>Vic's eyebrows went up. "Just what did you do to him that's given us all the specials for free?"</p><p>Robert turned red.</p><p>"Do to him? Did you like get him a deal on, what do you sell…"</p><p>"Bonds, I sell bonds, Andy and no, I didn't get him a deal."</p><p>"I meant in bed…" Vic gasped and covered her mouth. She gave Robert an apologetic look.</p><p>"In bed?" Katie's face screwed up. "Is Mike some new trendy girl's name."</p><p>"No, Katie. He's a bloke for fuck sake," Robert snapped and sent Vic a shrug. "It's fine, Vic. Not like it's a secret, not really."</p><p>Andy snorted beer up his nose.  </p><p>Which made both Robert and Aaron start to laugh, and they shared another quick look before both Adam and Vic were laughing with them, and Katie was trying to get Andy to swallow some water to help the coughing.  </p><p>"So, really Rob… what did you do to him…" Vic quipped once everyone settled.</p><p>"Shut up," Robert muttered, his face red. "I'm gonna go… go say thanks, just eat the food…" he got up. </p><p> Aaron forced himself not to turn around and watch. He was also trying to force himself not to think about what Robert might have done — but his brain was giving him examples… </p><p>Like was it that thing with this tongue.</p><p>Or the way he'd yanked his thigh higher and just thrust…</p><p>Aaron choked a bit on the piece of steak he'd absently taken from the plate that'd been put in front of him. He coughed and grabbed his pint to find it empty. He groaned and stood up.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Vic asked.</p><p>"Just swallowed a bit wrong," he muttered.</p><p>"Seems to be going around," Andy said wryly. "Can I try the steak, I don't even know what these are…"</p><p>"They're scallops," Vic said in an appalled tone.</p><p>Aaron sped up, pushed through a bit of crowd, and found himself waiting at the end of the bar again. Only this time, Robert was bloody there too, talking to a dark-haired man with a bloody Irish accent…</p><p>Of course, he was Irish too… Aaron thought and then shook his head. What was that thought?  </p><p>Robert glanced at him, and Aaron shrugged. </p><p>"He's from your table, is this the brother, Andy."</p><p>Aaron and Robert both stared at Mike aghast.</p><p>"You're not then… I'm Mike," he offered a hand. </p><p>"Aaron..."</p><p>"And you two…"</p><p>"We're nothing, nothing at all, nothing…" both of them said in unison. </p><p>Aaron cringed and glared at Robert. What the fuck was that? </p><p>Robert glared at him and cleared his throat. "I think he needs a pint, I could do with one…"</p><p>"Oh, my manners… I need to get back to the kitchen, but do call me, Robert…" Mike winked. "Elinor, get these two a pint next," he called out the bartender. "On the house."</p><p> Robert ducked his head down, and Aaron tried to tear his eyes away from his profile… because what the fuck was he doing? What the bloody hell? He looked down at the bar and tapped his fingers.  </p><p>Robert cleared his throat.  <br/>Aaron looked at him.</p><p>Robert looked right into his eyes and then backed away a few steps, his jaw twitched, and he turned around.  Aaron felt himself moving, a beat a later, following him right into the bogs…</p><p>His heart was hammering. </p><p>Robert dragged him into a stall, shut the door, and slammed Aaron into it. "What the fuck are you doing here?"</p><p>"Wasn't my idea."</p><p>Robert looked him up and down.  </p><p>Aaron licked his lips. </p><p>Then his face was engulfed by huge hands, and that mouth was pressed against his own, and he groaned into the kiss. They stumbled, and he was thrust into the door again, and he started to unbutton Robert's shirt…</p><p>"No…." Robert jumped back. "Not here."</p><p>"Then, where?"</p><p>"Just…make up an excuse you've gotta leave when we get back…"  Robert opened the stall and walked out. </p><p>"Robert…"</p><p>"Just do it," Robert snapped.</p><p>And Aaron had no idea where his nod of agreement came from.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron fiddled with his phone and told himself he didn't have to follow Robert... Like he'd already followed him enough hadn't it -- right into the bogs and nearly. He wasn't sure what he'd been doing, trying to undress the guy right then and there. It was like some weird short circuit happened in his head around Robert Sugden.  </p><p>It was weird.</p><p>He wasn't sure he liked it at all. </p><p>He fiddled with his phone. He had an excuse ready, really. It'd popped right into his head as the best way to leave the group of them and meet Robert in the parking area. He chewed on his lip, though, wondering if he should use it.  </p><p>"Vic, chin up, not like we're missing much with him not here," Katie said. </p><p>Vic glared at her. </p><p>"Babe, if he wanted to leave, he wanted to leave..."</p><p>"Maybe it was the Chef? He was too forward or something... Robert always gets cagey about seeing someone more than a few times."</p><p>"Allergic to commitment," Katie snorted. "Guess he has more people to cheat on now."</p><p>Vic glared at her again. </p><p>Aaron felt itchy, and he made his phone buzz, then faked opening a text. He frowned at the screen -- feeling overly dramatic, yet he was doing it. "Uh...it's Cain. He wants me back."</p><p>"What?" Adam shook his head. "No way."</p><p>"It's some family thing... Not your mom," he added quickly. </p><p>"But...come on, we've all this free food."</p><p>Aaron shrugged. "Sorry, but I'll get a taxi, don't worry about it. Sorry, Vic," he said as he stood up.</p><p>"Alright, thanks for coming anyway."</p><p>Adam looked like he was being betrayed. </p><p>Aaron shrugged and pushed away the guilt he felt... He turned around and left. He walked through the crowd and out the door. And Robert was slouching against a pole near the front of the place. His arms were crossed, and Aaron got distracted by how the fabric stretched over his biceps.</p><p>"What the hell took so long, almost left."</p><p>"Yeah, well..." Aaron shrugged. "Almost didn't come out."</p><p>They stared at each other.</p><p>"Do you want to go back in?" Robert asked him.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Good..." He turned. "My car is this way."</p><p>"Right..." Aaron mumbled and followed him. </p><p>He blinked as Robert came to a stop by Porche 944. He ran his eyes up and down the lines of it and stared at Robert. Robert's mouth twitched, and Aaron let out a gasp as his backside hit the car. Robert leaning into his space, his hands on Aaron's face again seconds before his mouth was on Aaron's.  </p><p>His lips felt hot, hotter than his hands, and Aaron found himself chasing the heat, right into Robert's mouth, their tongues sliding and he gripped at Robert's shirt again, remembering again that he wanted to get at skin... Pale, freckled, smooth skin. Would it feel hot too? </p><p>Robert broke their kiss with a sharp breath, it was nearly a hiss, his hands somehow migrated down Aaron's arse, and he gripped onto Aaron there and stared down at him. "Alright, then... Yeah," he muttered, but it felt' like he was talking to himself. "Let's go..." He pulled open the door of the car for Aaron. </p><p>Aaron felt like his heart was on his tongue, it was pounding so hard, and he couldn't find words. Maybe Robert kissed them right out of him? He slipped into the car, winced a bit at the sound of the door shutting. He pulled on the seatbelt and looked over as Robert folded himself into the car...</p><p>He seemed to barely fit into it, Aaron thought, his eyes on Robert's thighs.  </p><p>Robert glanced at him and then toward the road as he started the car. </p><p>Then they were off. </p><p>And Aaron started thinking. He wiped at his mouth a bit and blinked through the haze the kiss had started and realized what he was doing. Speeding off with Robert Sugden to have sex. It was a fucking booty call. He was meant to be having dinner with his best mates, and instead, he...</p><p>He was gonna fuck Vic's brother.</p><p>Again. </p><p>He frowned. </p><p>A hand landed on his thigh, rubbed up and down, just missing touching Aaron's dick, and he bit his lip and somehow stopped the impulse to get Robert's hand further up. His eyes were on his hand though, they were huge, really... He remembered what they could do to him and his eyes closed, he slumped into the seat and decided to go with it. </p><p>Soon after, Robert pulled into a drive, and Aaron blinked as he saw the signage for a hotel. "What're we doing here?"</p><p>"What do you think," Robert laughed as he pulled into a spot.</p><p>"This some of sort charge for the hour..." Aaron asked, and he felt weird about it if it was. </p><p>"No...staying here, aren't I."</p><p>"What why?"</p><p>"Romcom, I told you about, they've kicked me out."</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes. "Romcom... You know when Vic used to complain you were a geek, I never saw it... Now."</p><p>"Shut up...my room is this way...I think. I just checked in and tossed my stuff inside earlier."</p><p>"They really kicked you out?"</p><p>"Contract is up in six months, but it's really the dog."</p><p>"Dog?"</p><p>"Some fucking beagle, I'm not going to live with Snoopy."</p><p>"Geek..." Aaron chuckled. </p><p>They were stepping into an elevator, and Robert pulled out a keycard and hit a number. Aaron leaned against the back wall, his arms crossed until suddenly Robert was in his face.  </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You look too warm..." Robert mumbled his hands on Aaron's hoodie.</p><p>Aaron felt too hot, especially under Robert's gaze.  </p><p>He let Robert unzip it and tug him off it. Robert's hands landed on his arms, squeezing a bit as he rubbed them down them. "You shouldn't cover up so much."</p><p>Aaron looked at Robert's unbuttoned collar and licked his lips. "Not a show off like some."</p><p>"You got it, flaunt it..." Robert muttered, and the doors opened. And Aaron felt his hand going into Robert's hand... He blinked at it, as Robert yanked him down the hallway. It felt a bit weird, it was weird, but this whole thing was weird... </p><p>Robert opened the door to a room, and they crashed inside of it. Both of them with their hands everywhere and their teeth clicking as they both dove in to kiss. Aaron felt himself laughing until he wasn't because Robert made quick work of his jeans, and his hand was wrapped around his cock, as his tongue licked the roof of Aaron's mouth.  </p><p>Aaron moaned. </p><p>"Yeah, like that..." Robert twisted his wrist. </p><p>"Don't talk..." Aaron mumbled. </p><p>"Fine, got better plans for my mouth anyway..." Robert started to kiss the side of his throat, and Aaron felt his toes curl, and his insides flip as he found a spot, or did something with his teeth and tongue. He gripped onto Robert harder, and Robert did it again and again.  </p><p>"Shit..." Aaron swore.</p><p>"You said no talking," Robert mumbled before he started to stroke his dick, with more intent and dropped to his knees. </p><p>"For you, no talking for you...." Aaron muttered, hands going to Robert's shoulders to push him their faster. "Just fucking... OH."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Robert licked his lips and stared up at Aaron, thought about telling him he tasted good, better than, but it didn't make it past his mind. Which was well and good because Aaron grabbed his shoulders, ordered him to stand up before kissing him -- tasting himself on Robert's tongue.  </p><p>Maybe he knew. </p><p>Robert felt his legs hit what he hoped was the bed when his whole center of gravity went fully backward. But Aaron was over him, hands on him, somehow softening the fall into what was thankfully a mattress... </p><p>He straddled Robert and started yanking on his buttons.  </p><p>Robert growled and pushed at Aaron's t-shirt, wanting it off of him too, but his hands were swatted away. He sighed and lifted up so his shirt could be taken off, and then he was at the t-shirt again, only Aaron's tongue was down his throat as he ground himself against Robert's dick...</p><p>"Fuck..." Robert rolled his hips and fought with the shirt until Aaron caved in and parted away from him long enough for it to pulled over his head. It knocked some of his hair out of the gel he had taming it. Robert instantly stuck his fingers into and moved up to kiss at his throat. </p><p>"Stuff..." Aaron growled as he started on Robert's jeans. </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Stuff..." Aaron barked. </p><p>"Oh...shit...yeah..." Robert groaned and pushed at Aaron.</p><p>Who did not want to pushed. </p><p>He glared at him. "Do you want lube and condoms?"</p><p>Aaron made a noise and let Robert up. </p><p>He felt shaky as hell as he stood, his legs felt ready to give out on him. He stepped completely out of his jeans and underwear as he walked over to his bags. He'd thrown his toiletry bag onto the bureau, and he knew in one of the pockets were condoms and a tube of lube...</p><p>He was searching for it when he felt Aaron grab him from behind, felt a hard cock against his arse, and a mouth against the back of his neck. His eyes closed, and he tried to swallow a moan, it felt like it'd be too loud -- and it was because he couldn't stop it. It just spurred on Aaron though, he started kissing down Robert's spine. </p><p>He found the lube, and his hand blindly went down to give it to Aaron. Their fingers tangling for a second when he grabbed it. Robert's hands fell onto he bureau as his arsecheeks were spread, and he felt Aaron's tongue...</p><p>"Fuck.." He breathed out and bowed his head and was nearly sure his legs would give out on him if Aaron continued rimming him like he was... He whimpered, though when he felt air where the tongue should be... </p><p>Then he felt a finger, covered in lube, and he sighed in relief. </p><p>They never made it back to the bed. </p><p>~~~</p><p>It was awkward. </p><p>Kinda. </p><p>Aaron walked toward the door to get his clothes, most of them anyway. He hopped into his boxers and pulled on his shirt. He heard a door close and looked behind him and saw Robert gone into the bathroom. It made a bit easier to breathe, and he picked up his jeans. He needed to call for a taxi home...</p><p>He was in the middle of ordering it when Rober walked out of the bathroom. Still bloody naked. He stared. It was impossible, not too. That was irritating, he thought, but he stared. </p><p>Robert glanced at him, and a smug smile formed on his face. </p><p>Yeah, it was real irritating.  </p><p>"Didn't have to get dressed."</p><p>"Kind of do... Need to get back to Emmerdale." </p><p>"Right..." Robert frowned and found his jeans.  He just hopped into them without underwear, and it just made Aaron stare more. He forced himself to look away.  </p><p>Robert walked over to the room's minibar and pulled out what looked like whiskey. "Drink?"</p><p>Aaron shrugged. "Why not..... Yeah, an hour?" he said to the guy on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, fine."</p><p>When he looked back up, Robert was walking over with two glasses full with a shot of whiskey. He took it, took a sip, and looked around the hotel. It was white, crisp, and expensive. The whiskey tasted expensive too, he felt suddenly really out of place in it. "You can afford this?"</p><p>"I make good money."</p><p>"Huh..." Aaron shrugged. </p><p>"It's not that expensive... Just is...I wanted comfort if I'm stuck living here until I find a place."</p><p>"Could stay at your mum's'."</p><p>"Not going to put her out."</p><p>"Doubt she'd think that, mate..." Aaron said, remembering her disappointed look when she thought he'd seen Vic and not her. </p><p>"We aren't mates," Robert laughed. </p><p>Aaron frowned. "Yeah, suppose not."</p><p>"I'm gonna flip on the TV," Robert muttered, and he crawled onto his bed, sat up, and turned it on.</p><p>"I uh..."</p><p>"Just wait here until the taxi shows."</p><p>Aaron nodded, but he quickly pulled on his jeans. He saw Robert was watching Top Gear and sat down at the foot of the bed, to watch it too. After a bit, he felt the bed shift, then Robert's breath on his neck. Aaron's eyes closed as a mouth found that spot on his neck that'd made his whole body curl... </p><p>"Or stay a bit longer..." Robert mumbled into his skin.</p><p>Aaron nodded. Because why the fuck not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron was running the next time he saw Robert. He ran every day. It was the only time he ever felt truly alone, and the only way his head didn't feel cluttered with a lot of thoughts. He was running, it was warm out, and he was sweaty and dirty, but he felt clear and alive. He was only paying attention to his surroundings to make sure he didn't bump into anyone -- they always got so annoyed when he did... He barely noticed the people he did run around, though...  Once his mum got his case because he'd just looked through her.  He'd tried to explain, but she hadn't listened really past his apology.  </p><p>But he saw Robert, just standing outside David's cafe, looking at his phone. He was in a maroon suit, hair perfect and blowing a bit in the wind. He looked like he didn't belong there -- maybe he didn't. He rarely came into the village. But there he was, and Aaron was watching him come closer and closer...</p><p>And was he slowing down?</p><p>Then Robert turned, and their eyes met. </p><p>And Aaron tripped...</p><p>"Aaron..." Vic yelled his name.</p><p>He grimaced at the torn fabric of his pants and his bleeding knee. He stood up quickly and shook his head. Vic and Sarah were hovering in front of him. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Vic asked. </p><p>"Fine, just... Uh..." He looked around and saw a rock on the ground. "Guess, I tripped on that."</p><p>"We should get you patched up," Sarah said. "Come into Keepers."</p><p>"Nah, I'm fine..."</p><p>"No, come in. Robert, get the door."  </p><p>"Just come in, Aaron," Vic said.</p><p>Aaron looked past Sarah and Vic at Robert for a second. Robert shook his head and mouthed. <i>They won't let up</i>, before shaking his head a bit and turning to open Vic's door.  </p><p> "Sit down on the couch, Vic you have a first aid kit."</p><p>"It's upstairs, Robert..."</p><p>"Yeah, I'll get it," Robert muttered.</p><p>Aaron watched him go up the stairs. </p><p>"Aaron, sit..." Sarah said. </p><p>He sat down, and she sat the coffee table facing him. "That was a bad fall, glad you aren't worse for wear..." She smiled at him. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine, really..." He said. </p><p>Vic came from the kitchen and handed Sarah a washcloth.</p><p>Aaron stared as Sarah started cleaning up his knee.</p><p>"I really..."</p><p>"Oh, just let me mother ya, alright," Sarah said again. </p><p>Aaron chewed his lip but nodded. It did seem easier to go with it all -- he hadn't had much mothering when he was scrapping his knees as a kid. Chas definitely no one ever done this that he could remember. It was kind of nice -- if weird. </p><p>"Vic, this kit is in dire need of a resupply..." Robert said, walking into the room. "There is no antibacterial, only a couple plasters..."  </p><p>"Is it?" Vic said.</p><p>"Look for yourself... Aaron, want a pint?"  </p><p>Vic took the kit. "Oh, yeah, I guess you're right."</p><p>"You guess," Robert rolled his eyes and looked at Aaron.</p><p>"Uh, water?" Aaron asked, instead. "It's not even five, mate."</p><p>"I've had a day," Robert muttered, but he walked into the kitchen.</p><p>Sarah took the kit from Vic. "This does need a resupply," she said as she grabbed a plaster. "But, this will do."  </p><p>Aaron watched her put the plaster on the cut. "Uh, thanks." </p><p>"No worries."</p><p>Robert came back, holding a water bottle and a beer. He handed Aaron the water. Aaron took it and tried to avoid thinking about how their fingers touched and how it shot something up his arm and through his body. Was it going to be bloody every time he saw him? </p><p>Robert cleared his throat and sat down in a chair.  He slumped down in and took a long drink from his beer bottle. </p><p>"Don't go getting a drink," Sarah said, but she ran his hands through the back of his hair in a motherly fashion.  </p><p>"Why shouldn't I?" Robert muttered. </p><p>"You can move in with me."</p><p>"Yeah, because that's just what I need to cheer me up."</p><p>"Rob," Vic scolded. </p><p>But Sarah laughed. "Honey, I know the last thing you want is to live your old mum..."</p><p>"What, no?" Robert looked appalled. "You're not the problem, Mum. Sorry..." He looked down.  </p><p>Aaron drank some of the water and stood up. "I should..."</p><p>"You sure you're all right?" Sarah asked again. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm... I need to get back up the scrapyard."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Ask Adam to call me... He seems to be ignoring my texts," Vic said. </p><p>"Yeah, alright..." He started for the door.</p><p>"Aaron..." Robert shouted, and Aaron turned only for them to bump right into each other. </p><p>Robert's hands came up and then fell back down before touching Aaron's chest. "You dropped your air pods."</p><p>"Oh..." Aaron reached for them, and it happened again -- their fingers brushed. This time their eyes met too, and Aaron saw something spark inside of Robert's before his perfect jaw clenched, and he stepped back.  </p><p>"Thanks..." Aaron muttered, and he felt awkward about it, and he turned around.  </p><p>"No problem."</p><p>Aaron stepped out of the cottage and let out a long breath. He decided to cut his run shorter than he'd meant too, get a shower and head back to the scrapyard. It was just a bit of a detour, that was all... </p><p>He hadn't at all fallen to the ground because he'd gotten caught up in blue-green eyes... He felt his cheeks heat as he walked toward the pub and  his heart in his ears. This was the opposite of what a run felt like. He felt stupid and weird. There was always this weird tension now between him and Robert...</p><p>Whenever he showed up and was around. </p><p>Aaron would just stare at him and if they touched...</p><p>It was stupid.</p><p>They'd had a one night stand -- alright it'd been twice. Alright, they'd done it more than twice. By the time he reached the shower, his mind was back there -- at the hotel, the last time they'd done anything. He remembered all of it, the taste of Robert on his tongue, the slide of Robert's hands on his cock, and his arse... </p><p>He groaned because he was aroused. </p><p>Again.  </p><p>He didn't know him. He was pretty sure he didn't even like him. </p><p>Robert was a stranger. </p><p>Why couldn't he just forget him? </p><p>~~~</p><p>"You're being weird."</p><p>"What?" Robert blinked and found his sister standing right in front of the chair he was in. That he was sulking in. He shrugged.  </p><p>"I mean weird than normal."</p><p>"I need another beer..." He stood up. </p><p>"Drinking's not going to find you a house."</p><p>"I know that..." He sighed. "I just...maybe I'm being too picky. Maybe I can do with a roommate again..."</p><p>"You don't want too, you have the money you just have to find the right place."</p><p>"Right, the magical flat I can afford without a roommate."</p><p>"Don't you have that promotion soon?"</p><p>"Yeah..." He nodded. "It's a good position, lots of money. Could save faster..."</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing," he mumbled. </p><p>"I thought you were excited about this -- all that over time, all the meetings with clients, and getting commissions on your bigger sales."</p><p>"I was...I am..."</p><p>"Robert," Vic said in that tone, that tone she'd inherited from their mother. The one he could never ever avoid answering with a lie or even half a lie. It was fundamentally unfair. </p><p>"No," he managed.</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"Not you will not Mum tone me into me spilling... I'm not spilling anything to you, Victoria Sugden."</p><p>"Barton."</p><p>"Not yet and as if I'm ever calling you that. You're a Sugden."</p><p>Vic grinned. </p><p>Robert smiled despite himself.</p><p>"You can tell me, you know. Or Mum. Whatever it is."</p><p>Robert shrugged. "It's nothing. All right. I'm getting a huge promotion, I will be able to get my own flat, or maybe something even bigger. I'm just stuck at the moment between the cash influx and a place I like I can afford... And I'm picky."</p><p>"You're lying, I don't know what about but..."</p><p>He shrugged and turned toward the kitchen.</p><p>"Don't drink all of Adam's beer, will ya?"</p><p>"I won't, I'll buy more..."</p><p>"Just don't buy him anything fancy, he and Aaron like it cheap."</p><p>"What do I care about what Aaron likes?" Robert snapped at her and instantly wished he hadn't.</p><p>"You know, if you're going to crabby at least tell me why...never mind," she tossed up her hands and walked away. </p><p>Robert sighed and tried to get the image of a sweaty Aaron Dingle out of his head. But his hair been all damp and curly, and his shirt been sticking to his chest, and he hadn't even smelled all that bad...</p><p>He groaned and shoved it away. He had way too many other issues than to be remembering what it was like to have Aaron Dingle bending him over a bureau... </p><p>He was unsettled enough as it was. He didn't need to keep thinking about getting Aaron Dingle naked every bloody time he saw him. </p><p>They weren't anything.  </p><p>It wasn't a thing. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Robert found himself in the backroom of the Woolpack a few hours later. He was looking for his mother. He'd decided to take her up on her offer, and he needed the key to the house. Vic said she was busy in town, with church things and some other things -- he really hadn't been listening. But she was probably at the Woolpack.  </p><p>Charity had sent him through the back when he asked for her. So he went back into an empty room. Though he did recognize his mother's purse on the table. So, he walked over to search it for keys to the house and opened it up. </p><p>"What the hell?"  </p><p>He froze because he knew that voice anywhere -- and since when did he know that voice anywhere. He sighed and stuck his hand deeper into his mum's purse, feeling all sorts of odd things but nothing key-shaped. </p><p>"What the hell are you doing?"</p><p>"Looking for the keys to my mum's place," Robert snapped. "I'm staying with her, apparently."</p><p>Aaron blinked at him. "You sure that's hers?"</p><p>"I bought it for her." He picked it up and showed Aaron the front of it, where the name Sarah was embossed into the leather.  </p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"She's not here to ask, and I'm tired."</p><p>"Alright, whatever... Think I saw her, Katie, and my Mum walking toward David's."</p><p>"Hope she wasn't planning to buy something. Where are the bloody keys?"</p><p>"On her?"</p><p>Robert sighed but opened an outside pocket.</p><p>"What happened to the posh hotel room?" Aaron's voice was closer. </p><p>"Too much money for the long term."</p><p>"Can't find a place?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why not? Just need four walls, don't ya?"</p><p>"I want a home..." Robert muttered and looked down the second he realized what he said.</p><p>"A home?"</p><p>"Yeah..." He furrowed his brow. "I want something I can't seem to find."</p><p>"Sounds deep," Aaron chuckled. </p><p>"Maybe it is?" Robert asked him and finally, truly looked at him. And wished he hadn't, his eyes were sharp blue, and his face was fucking beautiful. He was looking right at Robert, looking apologetic for laughing at all things...</p><p>When what he'd said was ridiculous. </p><p>"What is it you want?" Aaron asked. </p><p>"I..." </p><p>"Robert..." Sarah's voice carried. "I ran into Vic, she said you wanted the keys..."  </p><p>Robert forced himself to tear his eyes off Aaron and toward his mom. She held out the keys. "Here you go, just leave the door open for me, alright? We'll get you a set made tomorrow."</p><p>"Yeah, thanks, Mum..." He kissed her cheek. "Katie, Chas," he said, flashing the other two women fake smiles. He started out of the room, but he glanced back and saw Aaron watching him leave. </p><p>Aaron seemed to tense when their eyes met and averted them quickly. </p><p>Robert frowned and turned around. He never should have gone there with him -- he was Vic's mate, really. He never should have done it, especially more than once. He made it out of the pub and down the street to his car and told himself he wasn't going to look back...</p><p>That Aaron wouldn't have followed him away. </p><p>But he felt like someone was staring at him. </p><p>And when he turned, blue eyes were watching him.  </p><p>And they were still sharp. </p><p>He nodded. </p><p>Aaron opened the door of his own car.</p><p>Robert drove until he pulled over the side of the road, at layby, and cut his engine. He sat until Aaron opened the passenger door of his car and got in. They looked right each other, for one beat of a second, then they were kissing...</p><p>Undressing.</p><p>And climbing into the backseat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The backseat of his car was cramped, his legs were spread as far he could get them, and Aaron's hands were on his shoulders, fingers pressing in hard enough to leave marks -- not that Robert cared. He panted into Aaron's neck as Aaron sank down way too slowly. It was near torture. He wanted to be inside him, and he leaned in and scraped his teeth against the spot on Aaron's neck that made him curl into Robert.  </p><p>"Shit..." Aaron swore, and his grip tightened on Robert's shoulder.  </p><p>Robert thrust up and groaned as Aaron finally sank down.  </p><p>"Fuck...your...fuck..." Aaron groaned, and his face was suddenly in front of Robert. </p><p>Robert kept his mouth where it was, though, and sucked on Aaron's skin as he started to thrust up into him. Aaron swore again, his hands going into Robert's hair and tugging. Making him pull his face away from Aaron's neck, and Aaron attacked his mouth. </p><p>"Shit..." He lost focus, and they were kissing, moving, it all felt like too much, and it was hot, hot in the cramped space, and he pulled away from Aaron's mouth needing to breathe...</p><p>It was a mistake. </p><p>He met sharp blue eyes and felt that odd spark, he felt around Aaron before, more than he wanted to admit -- because it wasn't normal, it was weird, he looked away and started on his neck again. </p><p> "Fuck...fuck..." Aaron panted and started moving faster, fucking himself, really, and Robert fell back and just watched. </p><p> </p><p>And their eyes met again, but Aaron glared, and his chin tilted up and kept going like it was a fucking challenge. Robert reached and grabbed Aaron's cock and started to stroke it as he started to move his hips again. Aaron fell forward, his mouth on his jaw, and Robert thought he wanted it to last forever...</p><p>But they both fell over the edge, and Aaron was a heavy weight against him, and Robert was aware his legs were cramping. But he pressed another series of kisses on Aaron's neck because he liked how he shivered against him... </p><p>It sent goosebumps down his spine as well. </p><p>Then Aaron was shoving and pushing, and he fell onto the seat next to Robert and started to pull up his jeans. Robert sighed and yanked his over his hips and started to do the same thing. Get dressed. Neither of them looked at each other as they did it, and then Aaron started to get out of the car. </p><p>Robert grabbed his wrist. "Wait."</p><p>"For?" Aaron just looked at him. </p><p>"Yeah, nevermind..." Robert said because really, his mind was blank... He just didn't want him to leave, he realized. He'd done it in the hotel room too... He'd initiated all of this, hadn't he? </p><p>"I gotta go," Aaron said, but it almost sounded like a question. </p><p>But Robert pretended it didn't. "Fine, go...just, was good."</p><p>Aaron looked away and then looked back, his teeth pulling his lower lip into his mouth. Robert felt instantly aroused again, and moved forward and kissed him, kissed his teeth away...</p><p>Aaron kissed him back for a moment then pulled away. "Guess so..." He muttered and left. </p><p>Robert leaned back in the seat and watched Aaron from the windshield mirror until he drove away. "You're an idiot...such a fucking idiot," he muttered to himself as he climbed into the front seat and started driving...</p><p>Not home, but to his mum's. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"Hi, what do I owe this honor?" Chas asked.</p><p>Aaron walked into the backroom and shrugged. He went for the refrigerator, he needed beer or something, he just needed something to get the taste of Robert out of his mouth. He needed to stop licking his lips because of it... </p><p>"Chas, I'm going to head home," Katie said, coming into the room. "But did I leave my bag here."</p><p>"Here," Chas lifted it off a chair. </p><p>Katie sighed.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Robert, staying with Sarah. Not a fan."</p><p>"Thought you two were getting along better?"</p><p>"We pretend too. He's a better liar than me, of course. I don't know, it just makes me uneasy. Him being around. He and Andy, it'll kick off. It's never good."</p><p>"Keep Andy away from him?" Chas said. "Not like they enjoy each other's company, is it?"</p><p>"They've nothing in common. I wonder why he's even staying with Sarah, given how he's always going on about hating this village."</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes at the conversation. He finally found a soda and opened it, meaning to head to the couch. But Katie sat down, and he stared at her head a minute. Wasn't she supposed to be leaving? He glanced at the television, he'd wanted to turn on some Top Gear and try not to think. It was too late to go running.</p><p>"I just hate seeing his smug face around... I don't know how Sarah has it in her forgive him all the time." </p><p>"It's been a while, though, yeah?"</p><p>"You think I should trust that lying womanizer?" Katie asked.</p><p>"Of course, not, love, just don't go looking for trouble where he isn't..."</p><p>"Trouble's his middle name..."  </p><p>Chas nodded.</p><p>Aaron sighed and started to leave the room. </p><p>"Aaron, love, you're all untucked..." Chas laughed. </p><p>Aaron turned and realized he hadn't shoved the back of his shirt back into his pants. He shrugged. "Not in a fashion show. Anywa going up to stay here tonight, Vic and Adam have a date night planned…don't wanna walk in on it."</p><p>"It's early yet."</p><p>"Not much for girl talk."</p><p>"Oh, I'm leaving," Katie said and stood up.  </p><p>Aaron was stuck having to move out of her way.  </p><p>She paused, though, and tilted her head. "I didn't know you had a lad?" </p><p>"What?"</p><p>Katie laughed. "Quite the love bite, Aaron."</p><p> His face went red, and he slapped a hand onto his neck, right on that spot that Robert had discovered and used against him tonight. Not that Aaron hated it, he hadn't at all. He felt like his face was on fire, and he turned around to make a run for it but not fast enough. </p><p>"Can I hear about him?" Chas got up. </p><p>She was always too nosy about his love life.</p><p>"No, wasn't a love connection or anything. It's nothing, mum."</p><p>"Seems quite the something," she said, and he realized he moved his hand, and she could see it. </p><p>"No one to write home about..." He muttered and turned.  </p><p>"Well, he'd be better than Robert, at least..." Katie said.</p><p>Chas laughed. "Anyone would be."</p><p>"Don't let him ever make a move, Aaron. Now that he's all half gay now..." Katie shook her head. </p><p>"Aaron has far better taste than Robert Sugden," Chas laughed. </p><p>Aaron hurried up the stairs. He closed his old bedroom door and leaned against it. Did he? Have better taste? Was Robert that awful? Katie Sugden struck him as not the most reliable narrator... She was always bad-mouthing him, though when Vic and Sarah weren't around. Like a lot, Aaron was suddenly realizing...</p><p>Why was she wasting so much time on someone she hated anyway?</p><p>What did it matter?</p><p>Not like he was looking to date, Robert. He was just... </p><p>He was just...</p><p>Aaron walked to a mirror and looked at the love bite. He pressed his fingers into the bruised skin and flashed to being the car, smashed together, and with Robert inside him and his hand on his cock...  </p><p>His mouth on his neck. </p><p>Teeth scraping. </p><p>Staring into Robert's eyes as he fucked him. </p><p>It was going to happen again. </p><p>He didn't know when or where.</p><p>But he knew. </p><p>He wasn't sure why and he wondered if he should worry about it, or try not too, or tell Robert it wasn't going to happen again. That he shouldn't let it happen again -- it wasn't anything but sex, though. So why worry? If it did -- <i> it would </i> -- it wouldn't be deep or anything.  </p><p>
  <i>"I want something I can't seem to find."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Sounds deep," Aaron chuckled. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Maybe it is?" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"What is it you want?" Aaron asked. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I..." </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>Aaron dismissed the memory as quickly as it came... Not like that'd been a conversation or anything. He started undressing for bed and brought up his work itinerary on his phone. He had things to do that had nothing to do with Robert Sugden.  </p><p>~~~</p><p> Robert woke up to his mother pushing his hair off his forehead, he frowned and sat up and the book he'd fallen asleep reading fell to the floor. Sarah bent over and picked it up. "What's this? Poetry?"</p><p>"Co-worker recommended it," he lied, not really knowing why.</p><p>Sarah raised an eyebrow.</p><p>She always saw through him. </p><p>"Is it good... Should I give it a read?"</p><p>"Yeah, it is. I'll leave for you when I'm done."</p><p>"Been a while since we've shared books," she grinned. </p><p>"Yeah," he smiled and nodded. "One good thing about being here."</p><p>"It is good you're here."</p><p>"I bet Katie just beamed when you told her," Robert muttered. "I saw her glare earlier."</p><p>"She's just..." Sarah sighed. "She still cares about you."</p><p>"What? She hates me, mum."</p><p>"Fine line between love and hate. You and Katie, someday I wish you'd really deal.."</p><p>"Never happened." Robert shook his head. "Can we drop it, sorry I brought her up just... Chas was on her side, and it bugged me."</p><p>"Why would Chas Dingle's opinion bug you?"</p><p>"Don't know... Katie, Andy, and the village. They all know the worst of me, and it's this village and..."</p><p>"You were a teenager, love, barely in your twenties. And Katie and Andy have made their share of mistakes. As well as myself... And lord knows Chas Dingle is no saint... And her son has made his mistakes too... It's life."</p><p>"Aaron?" Robert felt like the name had too much weight on his tongue. </p><p>"Yes, he's a good person, but he's made a lot of trouble too when he was younger... You were in London." </p><p>"Mum, I don't care about gossip."</p><p>"Alright... I won't start, but all I was trying to say is all of us have history. And that is what it is, love."</p><p>He nodded. "Alright."  </p><p>"Go get some sleep, you do look knackered."</p><p>He nodded. </p><p>"Oh.." Sarah gasped.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Honey, your trousers are ripped, have you been wearing them like that all day?"</p><p>"What?" he looked felt behind them and had memory flash of feeling fabric give as he climbed into the backseat... But then Aaron's mouth been on his and he'd forgotten all about it. "Shit."</p><p>"At least I know you always wear clean underwear," Sarah laughed. </p><p>"Shut up, Mum..." He muttered and hurried up the stairs.  </p><p>He took off his trousers and frowned. They were a favored pair, his maroon suit was one of his better ones. This was what he got for having a weird hook up on the side of the road... What had he been thinking? Really?  </p><p>
  <i>That the sex was fantastic.</i>
</p><p>He smiled a bit but shook himself. That was it, that was the last time. It was all too weird anyway, wasn't it? Bizarre hookups out of the blue, never any real reason behind them all. He didn't know Aaron. He probably didn't like Aaron, what would they have in common anyway?</p><p>He frowned, remembering he'd told him something he hadn't voice to either his mother or Vic. That he was looking for something, but he didn't know what it was...</p><p>He'd been feeling that a long while now. </p><p>Why had he almost told him?</p><p>Probably just because he was a stranger, right?</p><p>He sighed, glanced his trousers, and picked up his phone to google tailers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>some edits made to yet again fix Aaron's living situation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was official.</p><p>He was earning six figures. </p><p>His bosses took him to an expensive restaurant, bought champagne, and sang his praises, and all he could do was fake smile through it all and wonder why it felt empty. He had a headache by the time he drove past the Welcome to Emmerdale sign that night... </p><p>A pile of work he needed to do next to him in the passenger seat, because was what work was -- but he was meant to love it. He did love it. Didn't he? He sighed and pulled to the side of the road, parked, and got out. Walked into the Woolpack and thought, he had a headache anyway, why not more alcohol... </p><p>Vic was behind the bar, and she pounced on him. "Well? How does it feel?" she grinned at him. She knew what the day was, she knew how hard he worked for it -- fought for it.  </p><p>He smiled at her, forcing his mouth to stay in the position and said something, some kind of lie to her, and let her pay for his first pint and a meal. Bragging to people about her super-smart brother. He watched Chas rolled her eyes, thinking no one could see, and Katie glare at him over her white wine and Andy try to pretend to understand what it was Vic thought they were celebrating.  </p><p>He ended up sat down, at a table, alone, with the meal... Waiting for his mum to show up after her shift at the Hotten library. He frowned into his pint and picked at the roasted vegetables at his plate.  </p><p>Suddenly he heard two chairs scraping and looked up to see Adam and Aaron sitting across from him. Both of them looking not at all like they really wanted to be there. But Adam grinned and offered his hand over the table. </p><p>"Vic says it's done deal, celebrating tonight, yeah... She's bringing over shots soon."</p><p>"Great," he said and shook Adam's hand, finding it awkward.  </p><p>"Congrats..." Aaron said, his tone utterly sarcastic. </p><p>Robert shook his head and went back to sticking his fork into vegetables he couldn't bring himself to eat.  </p><p>"I'll go see what's keeping her..." Adam mumbled and stood up. </p><p>"Ads..." Aaron called after him, but Adam was gone. </p><p>"You can go," Robert monotoned. </p><p>Aaron shrugged. "Don't think I can."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Vic's chuffed for ya gotta go with it..."</p><p>"You're a good friend," Robert heard himself say.  </p><p>Aaron shrugged. </p><p>Robert drank down the last of his pint and hoped another was appearing along with the shots.</p><p>"You don't look too happy," Aaron said after a beat. </p><p> </p><p>Robert looked at him, ready to lie, but he met Aaron's annoying blue eyes and couldn't. "I'm not."</p><p>Aaron's face shifted in surprise. "No? Way Vic's talks like this is your big dream..."</p><p>Robert nodded. "It is, was..."  </p><p>"Then what's the problem."</p><p>Robert shrugged.</p><p>"Here we go," Vic nearly shouted as she walked up the table with a platter of shots and pints. "Go on, big spender, smile... Will ya."</p><p>He forced a smile and felt Aaron watching him. Then he continued to force himself into celebrating -- what he should want to celebrate. He took a few shots and drank more beer. All it did was make him buzzed and more confusedly maudlin. His mother showed up and hugged him, whispering congratulations in his ear, but he felt her eyes on him all night... </p><p>She knew he was faking. </p><p>Vic didn't -- and he was happy about that because she might push him to talk and he really had nothing to say.  </p><p>Aaron was there too, watching him with those eyes, and they kept meeting gazes, despite never actually sharing conversation. He and Adam were there for Vic, but they weren't at the table for him. Not really. Why would they be? </p><p>His head felt heavy, muddled with alcohol and confusion. He stood up in a lull of conversation, his mother was at the bar talking with Katie, Chas and Vic. Adam and Aaron were talking, he didn't know about what...</p><p>And he needed a break from it all.  He walked into the bogs, up to the sink, and turned the cold water on. Letting it run, wanting it colder, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were red from the drink, and his eyes seemed flat, he seemed flat. He felt flat. He cupped his hands under the cold water and splashed it against his face, hoping for it to refresh him and give him some sort of clarity. </p><p>The door opened behind him, and he heard it close, then the lock click.</p><p>Aaron came into focus behind him in the mirror. Their eyes met like the did, and it was then he felt a sense of relief -- it wasn't clarity, but it was better. It was something, wasn't it? Aaron walked right into him, pressed behind him, his mouth latched onto his neck, his hands going right to Robert's belt buckle. He licked his lips and closed his eyes, and leaned back into Aaron...</p><p>Aaron bit at his neck a bit as he pushed his hand down and wrapped around Robert's cock. Both of them make a sound at the contact, it blended together, and for the first time all day, Robert felt alive. His heart was pounding, there was excitement under his skin. It was a constant buzz, and it got louder with every stroke. </p><p>It wasn't enough, and Robert moved, turning and grabbed Aaron by his hips and pushed him back until they were in a stall. He flipped them around and pushed Aaron against the door, hands on his shoulders to shove him down. Aaron dropped to his knees with a smirk on his face and a spark in his eyes, and it took a mere second for Robert to feel lips around his cock. </p><p>"Aaron..." He breathed, and his hand curled in Aaron's hair, and it felt like his body might give out, he might crash down, and one hand hit the stall, and Aaron swallowed him down deeper. It was too much and not enough, and Robert grunted out Aaron's name, over and over, until he could see again. Then he hoisted Aaron up to his feet and kissing him second his lips came into view.  </p><p>Aaron whimpered into the kiss, and Robert shoved his hand down his pants and stroked him hard and fast as they kissed. Aaron grunted his name in Robert's ear and collapsed into him, Robert's arms grabbed onto him, to keep them both upright -- at least that's how it felt.  </p><p>They pull apart slowly, and their gazed locked. Robert sighed as he felt Aaron's hand stroking up and down his back, and he's got his hand on Aaron's jaw, thumb going against the grain of his stubble.  </p><p>They stare.</p><p>"Hey," someone shouted and pounded on the door. </p><p>And the moment vanished. </p><p>They moved apart. </p><p>Robert left first, unlocked the door, and just shrugged at the stranger standing there about it. Like he hadn't a clue how that happened. He walked back to the table... His sister still smiling like he'd won the lottery or something and he couldn't remember why for a second...</p><p>
  <i> The promotion. Your dream come true.</i>
</p><p>"Rob?" Vic looked suddenly concerned like she finally realized he wasn't as happy as he was meant to be. </p><p>"One shot too many..." He muttered.</p><p>She seemed to buy it.  </p><p>~~~</p><p>He was panting, still unable to catch his breath. He heard someone else in the bogs, going about their business and felt his cheeks get hotter and hotter. What had he been thinking? He'd just followed Robert after a beat, not even wondering if he'd be alright with it. Fully expecting Robert to welcome what he was offering...</p><p>He licked his lips, tasting him, he licked them again. He was possibly addicted. He groaned and looked up at the ceiling and tried to figure out why he'd done it... </p><p>
  <i> You wanted too</i>
</p><p>
  <i> It's been over a week.</i>
</p><p>
  <i> You want him.</i>
</p><p><i> He was upset</i> </p><p>How did he even know that? Why had Robert told him -- he was all fake smiles and laughter for his mother and Vic.... Why had he told Aaron the truth? Aaron shook his head and thought it was because they were strangers, and neither of them had any intention of being mates... </p><p>Yet?</p><p>He sighed and left the stall after he heard the door close again, leaving him alone. He went to the sink and splashed some water on his face.  And steeled himself and walked back out into the Woolpack.  Robert was alone at the table...</p><p>He looked around and couldn't find Adam or Vic, which meant they'd gone off to be alone... He thought about just heading home and calling it a night. It was late, but instead, he walked to the table and sat across from Robert and picked up a shot that was still on the table and downed it. </p><p>He felt Robert's eyes on him and met them as he put it down. </p><p>Robert's jaw clenched, and he looked away. </p><p>Aaron stared at his profile. </p><p>Robert turned back, and he put his phone on the table and pushed it toward Aaron.  And Aaron knew what he was doing, and knew he wanted to do it too... </p><p>He picked it up and quickly tapped in his number and dropped it back on the table. Then he got up, his heart pounding and he felt strange, and he didn't want to think about it. It was time to call it a night. </p><p>He was walking up the stairs when the text came through. </p><p>
  <i>See ya, soon.</i>
</p><p>He smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, reposting this chapter because I'm an idiot and had Aaron living in the wrong house and had to edit and fix that... didn't change much at all, really in the scheme of things but want it all correct.  Usually, I keep track of things better, oops.  </p><p>Hope you all are keeping save and healthy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He nodded before the bloke kissed him, but the moment their lips touched, Aaron wished he hadn't, and he started counting, he give it to five he thought and then give — what was his name? He sighed, maybe he'd never gotten it, that was better than already forgetting it. It was the count of five, and Aaron just stepped, stepped away, and the guy's hand, which was on his waist, fell off. He smiled at Aaron and stepped closer…</p><p>Guess it'd worked for him. It hadn't for Aaron. He shook his head, hand coming up to stop him from invading his space again. "Yeah, uh, I gotta go…" Aaron said and felt like a jerk. </p><p>"Oh…" the guy blinked at him, confused. "I thought we were hitting it off here."</p><p>Aaron almost laughed in his face but managed not too. "Yeah, no, mate, sorry…" he said. </p><p>"Great, thanks for wasting my time then…" the guy muttered and walked away. </p><p>He opened his mouth to shout something rude, but it hit him. He'd been wasting his own time too… And he didn't get it, or maybe he did — he didn't want to think about it. He frowned and made his way toward the bar of the place. He'd tried someplace new, wasn't sure at all if he liked it. Things were overly pricey, and the men all seemed…</p><p>A bit out of his league. </p><p>
  <i>Like him.</i>
</p><p>Richer than him, better dressed, suave, or something. He felt like he didn't belong. He knew who would belong here, he thought and shook his head, and glanced behind him. Spotting the bloke, he'd just been kissing, blonde, tall, and good looking.  </p><p>But all wrong too.</p><p>He wasn't…</p><p>
  <i>Robert.</i>
</p><p>Aaron groaned, leaned against the bar, and ordered an overpriced pint. He should go home, he thought, but he didn't want to.  Adam and Vic were having a date night — where Vic cooked him something fancy and Adam lit candles.  And then things could get loud.  He wasn't in the mood for noise cancelling headphones and sitting his room alone.  And he didn't want to go to the Woolpack, because he wouldn't be left alone with his pint.  Family would be there, family was always there. Half of them lived there, the half thought they did…</p><p>And his mum.  She just wouldn't take a hint.  She was always asking him things, hinting he should be looking for something more serious than his usual series of one night stands. He felt like she was constantly overcompensating for the time they'd lost when he was younger. </p><p>Sometimes he didn't mind it. </p><p>Lately, it was just getting on his nerves. </p><p>She was trying to set him up with someone else, again, like the doctor Allan or Alex had gone well at all. He kept telling her wasn't interested in the guys she brought up — he kept wondering where she was finding them. Did she have a secret Man Crave account? They all sounded dull and boring, and their pictures never made him want a second look. </p><p>She said she just wanted him to be happy — but he wondered if he was unhappy. He was busy, the scrapyard was new, and he and Adam were just finding their footing. He wanted to focus on it, building it up and really making a go of it… His main goal was saving up money to move of Vic and Adam's — they were getting married soon. They wouldn't want him around, even they kept saying it was alright with them.  Vic wanted kids, they wouldn't wait and they'd need his room.  It was just realistic.  And he wanted to be on his own anyway, he wanted something for himself. He needed to breathe.  Maybe he wanted to be on his own?  To know his own mind?  </p><p>He wasn't sure he really needed a man right now…</p><p>He didn't need anything serious. </p><p>Other things were his priority.  </p><p>He checked the time, and it was early yet…  </p><p>He looked around and wished he saw someone he liked. Something that lit a fire in his belly, something to distract him while he waited to go home, so he could avoid his mum and her well-intentioned nagging.  </p><p>But no one interested him. Sure, there were a lot of fit men, more than a few, and he entertained maybe going to talk to a couple of them before he realized they were all blonde and really not that different than the first bloke he'd spoke with…</p><p>He chewed on his lip and pulled out his phone. It'd been a week since they'd exchanged numbers, so to speak, and he hadn't heard from Robert except for that one text. <i>See ya, soon.</i> Soon had come and gone, Aaron felt irritated by that, and he felt like it was meant to be Robert who texted.  </p><p>Wasn't it? </p><p>But he was staring at a text screen he didn't fully recall opening up and trying to figure out what to say. Because what did he say? Some sort of small talk chatter? Did he ask him if he was free? That sounded like he wanted a date, he thought and sighed.</p><p>"You look like you need a pick me up?" A man said.</p><p>Aaron looked up from his phone and frowned at the guy in front of him. </p><p>"But you're amazing-looking when you smile…" the guy said. </p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes. "I'm texting my boyfriend, he's late."</p><p>"Then why were you kissing Stan?"</p><p>"I'm a prick," Aaron muttered and turned around, hoping the guy would get the hint. </p><p>"Guess so," the guy muttered.</p><p>Aaron breathed a sigh of relief as he walked away. He sighed, he really hated this, the game of it, the fluke of meeting someone that you had some sort of chemistry with — he usually wasn't picky, but for some reason, he was now. He frowned and looked at the blank message space.  </p><p>
  <i>I'm at the Fox and Iris, in Hotten.</i>
</p><p>He panicked as he watched the text go through, turned back to the bar and waved down the bartender a bit rudely, and ordered a pint. He gulped down half of it and tried not to look at his phone. But he did, the text just hanging there, saying it'd been delivered… </p><p>He felt antsy and stupid, and half wondered if he should leave. He ordered another pint and sat on a stool. He tried to drink it slower than the first one and kept glancing at his phone. He rolled his eyes and picked it up, meaning to shove it back into his pocket when he saw that Robert Sugden was typing…</p><p>He stared at those words, watching the little … blip. </p><p>
  <i>Be there in twenty. Order me a pint.</i>
</p><p>The relief that hit felt concerning, but he pushed it away and realized he was smiling a bit too much. He schooled his features and sipped his pint, trying to ignore that time seemed to be ticking by two slowly, about eighteen minutes in he order another pint for himself and one for Robert. Then he looked around and found a table… </p><p>It was in the corner, out of the way, probably meant for people who didn't want to be seen. But it would do he thought, though he wondered really what they'd have to talk about…</p><p>Would they even talk?</p><p>He texted his whereabouts and sipped at his pint. </p><p>About five minutes later, he felt him before he saw him. He looked up as Robert took his last strides toward the table and pulled out the chair across from Aaron's. Aaron bit the inside of his cheek and hoped it wasn't obvious he liked what he was looking at…</p><p>He was fit, the fittest bloke in the pub now, even though he was wearing a ridiculous floral shirt with a green tie… though the tie seemed to bring out the green in his eyes, and Aaron felt his cheeks. He never noticed crap like that, it was crap, who cared? He went to say hello but somehow ended up clearing his throat and coughing awkwardly, so to cover, he slid Robert's pint closer to him on the table. </p><p>"Never been here," Robert said as he picked up the glass. </p><p>"Me either, before now, I mean," Aaron muttered. </p><p>Robert nodded and looked around. <br/>Aaron twisted his pint around in a circle for something to do. </p><p>"You look…" Robert trailed off. </p><p>Aaron looked up and scowled. "I look what…like I don't belong here?"</p><p>"What? No? It's just…" Robert rolled his eyes. "I'm not very good at this."</p><p>"This? What?"</p><p>"I don't know, whatever this is… Thinking my usual lines won't work on you."</p><p>"Maybe you should try them," Aaron snapped.</p><p>Robert laughed and shook his head.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Don't know… they'd seem empty."</p><p>"I'm not worth a pick-up line?"</p><p>"Opposite, really…" Robert muttered. </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Robert shrugged. "Look, I think we're just not meant to be talking…" he lowered his voice. "So, uh, my mum is at Andy's tonight because her, Katie and Vic have this early Saturday morning shopping thing… So, let's just head back, alright…I brought my car."</p><p>"Yeah, alright…" he nodded. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"Ow…" Aaron groaned into the pillow his face was buried in. It smelled wrong because it wasn't his. It smelled like citrus because it was Robert's… he wondered how he knew that when he felt a sharp kick against the back of his legs. "Ow…" he muttered, not really because it hurt but because he'd been kicked.  </p><p>He went to move away and realized that Robert was holding onto him, arm wrapped tight around him, and a leg thrown over Aaron's. The one that wasn't kicking him. Aaron frowned and moved with more intent and got himself free and laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling. </p><p>It was the low ceiling of an old farmhouse. Sarah Sugden's small farm, which was really on Emmerdale Farm's property. It wasn't morning yet, but it wasn't night either, the whole room was light dusky gray. </p><p>How was he meant to get home? </p><p>He hadn't thought ahead. </p><p>He hadn't really thought about anything after he texted Robert. </p><p>Except for what texting Robert meant. </p><p>He bit his lip and glanced at him. </p><p>He was facing Aaron, face slack in his sleep, mouth parted… was he drooling? Aaron frowned when he wasn't grossed out and instead was staring at the spray of freckles across Robert's nose. He looked dead asleep…</p><p>They had exerted a lot of energy, Aaron thought as a crash of memories from the night before filled him. Being kissed by Robert felt like his whole body was involved and having him underneath him, begging for Aaron to fuck him…</p><p>It sparked something under his skin that he liked. He liked it a lot.  </p><p>But he couldn't stay. </p><p>Only he couldn't go….</p><p>He would have to walk home, he thought, sighed, because it was a long walk and not one he was looking forward too… And what if someone saw him? How would he explain it? He had a one night stand with Robert Sugden? </p><p>
  <i>You can't call it a one night stand.</i>
</p><p>He slipped out of bed and found his clothes on the floor.  </p><p>When he pulled his shirt on and down off his face, he saw Robert staring at him from the bed, half sitting up, his chest and stomach on display. It wasn't fair, really… </p><p>He licked his lips. </p><p>"What're doing."</p><p>"Heading home."</p><p>Robert frowned and looked at a clock on his bedside table. "Uh… no."</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"I'll drive ya…I mean. Long walk."</p><p>"Nah…"</p><p>"Aaron…just let me."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Robert shook his head and stood up. </p><p>Aaron stared. </p><p>Robert grinned at him, all smug like he knew he was gorgeous. </p><p>Aaron looked away.</p><p>"Oh, go on, look…" Robert said. </p><p>Aaron found himself looking, then he was pushing, hands-on Robert's chest, shoving him back down on the bed. Robert's hand grabbed his face, and they were kissing, and Aaron was losing his clothes… </p><p>That spark was alive under his skin again. </p><p>The second he woke up, it was to voices talking in the hallway outside Robert's door. He sat up, Robert seemed to move with him, and they stared at each other. </p><p>"I swear I left those coupons somewhere…" Sarah said. </p><p>"I'll recheck your room," Katie offered.</p><p>"Maybe they're in the kitchen, I swear if my head wasn't attached, I'd lose it…maybe Robert knows…"</p><p>Robert groaned. </p><p>Aaron panicked. </p><p>"Under the bed," Robert snapped. </p><p>Aaron literally fell under it, saw his clothes on the floor, and yanked them under there with them. He saw Robert's feet hit the floor, and he pulled on his boxers just as a sharp knock hit the door. </p><p>"What?" Robert called out.</p><p>"Oh, you're still asleep?"  </p><p>"Obviously not, Mum…" Robert groused. </p><p>"Do you know where I left those coupons for that clothing store…"</p><p>"I thought I saw you put them in your brown purse."</p><p>"The brown…OH, the brown purse…" Sarah laughed. "You're a godsend."</p><p>"That's me…" Robert laughed. "Hi, Katie."</p><p>"Robert…" Katie muttered. "Don't you have a robe."</p><p>"Don't you have somewhere to be…" he snapped. </p><p>"Don't start…" Sarah said. </p><p>"She started…"</p><p>"Robert," Sarah sounded tired. "I'll see you later."</p><p>"Later," he nodded. </p><p>Aaron heard footsteps going down the stairs, and Robert shut his door. He wiggled out from under the bed and started to get dressed. Robert turned toward him and watched him with a strange look on his face…</p><p>"What?" he asked. </p><p>"Nothing…" Robert said. "Uh, give them a bit of a headstart, and I'll drive you into town…I've got errands anyway."</p><p>"Yeah, fine…" Aaron nodded. </p><p>"We need a better place to meet."</p><p>"What?" Aaron shook his head.</p><p>"No?" </p><p>"I mean like we don't need anything…" Aaron muttered. </p><p>"Oh, right…" </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I'm going to take a shower…" Robert muttered and left the room.</p><p>Aaron sat down on the bed and wondered what to do with himself?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was being nosy, and he knew it — but he was bored. How long did it take Robert to take a shower anyway? Aaron shrugged and flipped through the book he'd picked up — it was weird, it seemed to go back to front, what was that? He looked at the cover again, and it was some weird cartoon on the front. "Nerd." He put the book back on the shelf and pulled out another one. Just for something to do, this one wasn't weird or anything, more a norma book, though from what Aaron could tell boring…</p><p>He shook his head. They had zero in common, didn't they, but what did that matter? Aaron shrugged and walked over to the window and peeked out. They jumped back. Sarah, Katie, and Vic were still in the driveway, chatting away outside of Katie's car — instead of inside it, driving away. Aaron checked the time on his phone and groaned. He really couldn't be stuck in the house all day…</p><p>"Get a move on," he muttered before walking to the desk in the room. There was a laptop, a bunch of file folders. It was probably work, Aaron looked at the time again and sat down. He opened the laptop… he'd check his email for something to do…</p><p>Might be something to do with work in there that needed seeing too. He flipped it open and frowned when it was password protected. "Figures…" he leaned back in the chair and noticed a few papers at fallen to the floor. He picked them up, and it impossible not to see they were full of words, not numbers, or something that Aaron would assume was work…</p><p>For some reason, he scanned the first line… and realized it was a title.  </p><p>
  <i>That Summer.</i>
</p><p>"Huh?" Aaron started to read more, but he heard noises from outside of the room, and he quickly dropped the papers, so they fell back on the floor and hopped up. Guilt hit him hard for snooping, but there was a bit of disappointment he couldn't figure out what was on the paper… </p><p>Robert walked into the room, in nothing but a towel, and Aaron forgot everything else. He just stared and hated himself for a bit — because Robert's ego didn't need the attention. Yet here was, staring, like it was an impossibility.</p><p>Katie's laugh drifted up and through the closed window.</p><p>Robert's face shifted into irritation, and he looked out the window. "Are they bloody kidding me? Why haven't they left yet?"</p><p>"Gabbing, I guess."</p><p>Robert scoffed and pulled on a green t-shirt. "Unbelievable, I hope you don't have anywhere to be."</p><p>"Work, kind of, was going to do some paperwork I ignored during the week…"</p><p>Robert snorted. "Great work ethic."</p><p>"Well, we all can't have high paying office jobs."</p><p>"You like it, though?" Robert asked him.</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"The scrapyard?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's turning a profit, don't have to sit all day, get to destroy stuff and get paid for it…" Aaron laughed. </p><p>Robert grinned. "Yeah."</p><p>"Shattered most nights after, but it's good."</p><p>"Yeah…" Robert mumbled and looked away and fished boxer briefs out of a drawer.  </p><p>Aaron watched him put them on, getting a nice flash of Robert's arse and bit his lip, and ducked his head in the other direction when Robert finished and turned around. Soon he was completely dressed — which was an extreme shame, Aaron thought…</p><p>"Leave for fuck's sake," Robert grumbled when he looked out the window again. </p><p>Aaron laughed. </p><p>Robert looked back at him and cracked a smile. </p><p>"Want some food?" Robert asked after a beat.</p><p>"I'm not going down there, what if they come back in?"</p><p>"I'll bring it up…maybe I can shout at them and get them to leave."</p><p>Aaron shrugged. "Some toast, I guess, orange juice since you're going."</p><p>"Alright," Robert said and left the room.</p><p>Aaron peeked out the window again… the women were still just chattering away.  </p><p>"Hey, Mum… did you find the coupons," he heard Robert's shout. </p><p>Sarah turned toward the house and smiled, she said something Aaron couldn't quite make out and then turned back to her daughter and daughter-in-law…. And finally, the car doors were opened, and they all got in the car.  </p><p>"Aaron?" Robert's voice was shouting up from down the stairs. "Save to come down."</p><p>"Finally," Aaron yelled as he walked out of the room and down the stairs. </p><p>"Still want the toast…" Robert asked. "I'm kind of starving."</p><p>Aaron shrugged. </p><p>"I can make eggs, toasts, bacon?"</p><p>"Sure…" Aaron said and sat down, and he watched Robert putter around the kitchen, or rather he watched his arse the entire time until there was food put in front of him. He grabbed at the toast and bit almost the whole thing. </p><p>"Great table manners."</p><p>Aaron just kept eating.</p><p>Robert sat down and ate his own food.  </p><p>Aaron drank down some orange juice and sighed. He'd been more hungry than he realized, as he poked back into the food. "This the Sugden Treatment?"</p><p>"The what?"</p><p>Aaron shrugged. "Date you get breakfast?"</p><p>"We're not dating."</p><p>"Didn't say we were… I mean, I know you only give out your lines to a certain subset, this the usual, only for the guys you don't want your family to see?"</p><p>Robert snorted. "I've been known to make breakfast in bed more than once."</p><p>"Fancy…" </p><p>"It's just for the ones I want to see again."</p><p>"That a hint."</p><p>"This is just because you were stuck here, and I was hungry."</p><p>Aaron laughed. </p><p>"So, no breakfast in bed from you?"</p><p>Aaron snorted.</p><p>"Romantic."</p><p>"What's the point in that sappy shit?"  </p><p>Robert opened his mouth but shut it again. "Not sure, never have had it lead to anything…" he frowned. </p><p>"Exactly," Aaron said and stuffed what was left of his toast into his mouth. </p><p>Robert watched him with horror. </p><p>Aaron laughed as he chewed. </p><p>Suddenly they heard tires on gravel.  </p><p>"They can't be back yet," Aaron shouted. </p><p>Robert rushed out of the kitchen to look out a front window. Aaron followed him. "It's Andy…" Robert muttered through gritted teeth. "Just stay out of sight."</p><p>Aaron ran back up the stairs and shook his head. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"She's not here," Robert said as he opened the door before Andy could knock.</p><p>Andy stared at him. "I'm looking for…"</p><p>"And again, she is not here."</p><p>"You haven't let me say who."</p><p>"And that will magically make Katie or Mum appear?" Robert snapped. "I know who you are looking for, neither of them are here. Bye…"</p><p>Andy blocked his attempt to close the door his face. "Gotta piss."</p><p>"Charming," Robert muttered and watched Andy make his way into the house. He sighed and looked up the stairs. This was getting ridiculous. Aaron should've been long gone by now…. </p><p>It'd been stupid to bring him here. </p><p>Not that it hadn't been worth it...  A flash of being pressed into the mattress, Aaron's hands holding down his wrists, the weight of him, and Robert felt too hot and fiddled with the collar of his t-shirt. He licked his lips and looked back up the stairs… </p><p>"You should clean up the kitchen. Know you're mum's guest, but she's not your maid…" Andy said as he brushed past him and back outside. </p><p>Robert glared after him and slammed the door shut. "Prick.." </p><p>He sighed and made his way upstairs, he heard Aaron's voice as he closed in on his bedroom.  </p><p>"Mum, I'm on my way home now…I didn't know, did I? Why would I do that…" Aaron shook his head, and their eyes met as Robert walked back in. "No, Mum… what is it with you and wanting me to settle? I'm settled fine. No, I can't… I gotta go up to the scrapyard today. Paperwork… well, I didn't do it during the week, did I… I gotta go, taxi's here…" Aaron hung up.  </p><p>"And I thought my mum nosed in," Robert whistled. </p><p>"She's impossible, I don't… I do know why, but she's gotta let me breathe." </p><p>"Why do that when bugging ya makes it worse… she does seem up in your business, didn't she set you up with that boring bloke the, um, rocket scientist?"</p><p>"Doctor," Aaron laughed. "Rocket scientist?"</p><p>"Some difference…" Robert laughed. </p><p>"Yeah, she's… last few boyfriends were arseholes…"</p><p>"Overprotective."</p><p>"Complicated history, me and mum."</p><p>Robert nodded.  </p><p>Aaron shrugged. </p><p>They stayed where they were. </p><p>Robert stepped forward a few steps. "So, uh… we're good to go."</p><p>"Yep, all alone."</p><p>"Finally… I can get you into the village."</p><p>"You said you have errands?"</p><p>"Yeah, a few… work-related, really… I need new suits."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Promotion… gotta look the part."</p><p>"Didn't know business was like the theater."</p><p>"You'd be surprised."</p><p>"So, that's what you're gonna do… let someone dress ya?"</p><p>"Pretty much, measurements and such…"</p><p>Aaron stepped closer to him. "Sounds dead boring."</p><p>"Hopefully, whoever is doing the measuring is attractive."</p><p>Aaron snorted. </p><p>"It's a perk."</p><p>"Perk, right…" Aaron laughed. </p><p>Robert stepped closer to him. "Or…"</p><p>"Or…" Aaron licked his lips and stepped closer. </p><p>Robert leaned forward, and their mouths met, a hard press of their mouths, then he felt Aaron's tongue. He grabbed his waist, pressed under his shirt, and deepened the kiss.  Aaron's hands grabbed his arse, and he felt Aaron's body pushing into his, pushing him, he let himself get manhandled until he fell onto his own bed. Aaron staring down at him, and Robert grinned…</p><p>He grabbed at him and turned them about, pushing Aaron down and shaking his head. "My turn."</p><p>"Is it?" Aaron shoved at his shirt.</p><p>Robert let him pull it off and pressed down and kissed at his neck, one hand pushing down into Aaron's jeans. "Think so…" he licked at Aaron's neck and wrapped his hand around his dick. </p><p>Aaron's hips thrust up, and he made a beautiful keen. It went to Robert's dick… and he moved to get off both is and Aaron's jeans.  Aaron all hands as he helped him and their mouths crashing together and apart.  </p><p>Robert sighed as he got Aaron under him again and nipped at his chin and down the hollow of his throat, making him Aaron squirm, as he teased his ribs with his fingertips. <i>Ticklish. That's noted.</i> Robert bit at his hipbone and watched himself stroke Aaron's cock.  </p><p>"Fucking stop teasing."</p><p>"I want to, though," Robert said and looked up at Aaron.</p><p>Bright blue eyes stared at him, lust blown and in contrast to the scowl on Aaron's face… "Get on with it," he barked. </p><p>"Maybe…" Robert smiled and looked away and kept stroking him.  </p><p>"Come on…" Aaron whined a beat later. "Robert…Rob….come on, please…"</p><p>"What?" Robert asked. </p><p>Aaron growled. </p><p>Robert kept stroking him and bit on his hipbone, again, and again.  He twisted his wrist and licked at Aaron's skin… </p><p>"Suck me, fuck me, do fucking something…." Aaron pleaded. </p><p>Robert wrapped his mouth around him and had to slam his hands onto Aaron's hips to keep from choking. </p><p>"Sorry," Aaron said, his voice a deep rasp, and a chuckle followed. "Asked for it."</p><p>Robert responded by taking him as far down his throat as he could. </p><p>Aaron's hands grabbed at his hair. "Don't stop."</p><p>He had no intention of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert's hand was over his mouth, and his cock was inside him, he felt sweaty and hot, and like he didn't want to be anywhere but where he was, trapped in this moment. He was facing the door of his room, his forehead against it, and hoped they were being quiet enough. He had his doubts. Otherwise, Robert's hand might still be on his hips. He moaned into his palm because Robert was being relentless with his thrusts, making his own noises, deep and breathy, Aaron could feel it against the back of his neck.  </p><p>He tried to tell him to be quiet, but all that got him was a bite on his ear and Robert's hand pressing against his mouth harder. And Aaron thought, idly, he shouldn't like it… but he was enjoying everything too much for the thought to stick.  </p><p>"Aaron…" Robert's voice was choked as he tried to whisper it, or not shout at all, Aaron couldn't tell, and at this point, he didn't care. Let someone from the party Vic was throwing for Adam's birthday hear them. It didn't matter, why should he care, this was too good, it felt too good… it was fucking better than good…</p><p>Robert's hand dropped from his mouth and wrapped around Aaron's cock. He jolted at the pleasure of it, he whined and bit his lip.  </p><p>"Stay quiet."</p><p>"You first," Aaron meant to snap, but it sounded like a moan.  </p><p>"Fuck…" Robert bit at his ear again, tongue around the rim, then he was kissing the skin behind it as his thrust got more erratic.  </p><p>Aaron groaned, caught between the door and Robert, caught on Robert, feeling him deep inside him, feeling his hand around him. He groaned and swore and muttered, "Robert, Robert…" over and over again. <br/>"Slow down, slow down…" Aaron moaned, knowing it'd be over soon, he was too close, so close, and suddenly he didn't want it. </p><p>"What…' Robert sounded far away, hoarse and breathing heavy.</p><p>"Slowdown," he ordered. </p><p>It took a moment, but suddenly, Robert was rocking into him at a slower and move even pace, his hand matching the rhythm. "Like this?"</p><p>Aaron nodded and licked his lips. "Yeah."</p><p>"Alright…" Robert licked the back of his neck.</p><p>"I want…" Aaron shook his head, he felt fuzzy and needy. "I want…"</p><p>Robert slowed to a near stop.</p><p>Aaron whined. "Not that."</p><p>"Tell me then," Robert's voice felt like it was in his head.  </p><p>"More…"</p><p>Robert pulled out, and Aaron whimpered, but it was swallowed up by Robert's mouth, his back against the door, then he was being pulled into the room deeper and pushed onto the bed and Robert moving over him, grabbing one of Aaron's legs and yanking it up. Aaron just moved, spreading wide and wrapping them around Robert's waist as he sunk back inside of him, and their mouths met again. </p><p>Robert rocked slowly, too slowly, but Aaron didn't have the ability to tell him to quicken the pace, maybe he didn't want him too. All of this had happened to fast anyway — it was almost how it was with them. </p><p>He had a date downstairs, he suddenly remembered — didn't Robert too? </p><p>He laughed. </p><p>"What," Robert asked as he kissed his jawline.  </p><p>"Aren't you worried about your date?"</p><p>"Are you?"</p><p>"No…"</p><p>"Then shut up, Aaron."</p><p> <i>earlier</i></p><p>It was Adam's birthday, and Keeper's well past its capacity. Aaron frowned as he walked in with James — it was the third date, though Aaron wasn't quite sure why other than he was fit, and Aaron was totally bored by him. He had a sense of humor, and they had enough in common that the conversation flowed.  </p><p>"See them?" James' nearly shouted into his ear.</p><p>Aaron scanned moved forward a bit, hand on James' arm, pulling them more into the cottage. He scanned the room, seeing a lot of strange faces, did he even know anyone at this party? He frowned when the first face he recognized turned out to be Robert… </p><p>What the hell was he doing here?  </p><p>As far as Aaron could tell, he only tolerated Adam.  </p><p>"Aaron?" James moved, so they were holding hands.  </p><p>Aaron stared down at them and up into brown eyes. "See them?"</p><p>"No, but they've gotta be around, I see the bar let's get pints."</p><p>"Won't argue," James said.  </p><p>Aaron nodded and wondered if maybe introducing James to Adam and Vic was a good idea. After all, he seemed pretty keen — maybe he should have waited longer. But it was a party. Though he hadn't expected it to be so crowded. They got to the corner where the coolers were, Aaron ignored the fact that Robert was there too….</p><p>He was with a woman, Aaron realized, long brown hair and probably considered well gorgeous. She looked older, decidedly out of place, and very bored. Aaron and Robert locked gazes for a mere second before Aaron focused on grabbing two bottles out of the ice.  </p><p>"Where's Adam and Vic?" Aaron tossed at him gruffly, barely looking at him.  </p><p>"They were by the couch…" Robert glanced over. "Don't know where they got too…"</p><p>"Yeah, well, thanks…" he said, knowing he sounded rude.  "Let's go find somewhere not too crowded…"</p><p>"Good luck with that," Robert muttered.</p><p>"Did I ask you?" Aaron snapped at him.</p><p>Robert stared at him. </p><p>"Who is your friend," the woman asked, her tone dripping sarcasm. Aaron stared at her, she still looked utterly bored, why had she asked? </p><p>"He's no one," Robert said. "Just Adam's friend, he lives here…" </p><p>Aaron glared at him.</p><p>Robert shrugged. "Let's go outside, get some air, Chrissie…"</p><p>She nodded, a bit too quickly. </p><p>"Who was that, dick?" James asked. </p><p>"Vic's brother…. Thinks he's God's gift or something," Aaron shouted a bit on purpose. </p><p>"Too bad, though…" James laughed.</p><p>"Too bad what?"</p><p>James was still looking at Robert. "He's fit, and those jeans left nothing to the imagination…"</p><p>Aaron frowned.</p><p>"Don't worry, you're way more fit… mostly was joking. Shit, did I mess up?"</p><p>"No…" Aaron laughed it off.  </p><p>"I'm sure his sister is nicer?"</p><p>"Vic and him, night and day…" Aaron said, taking up the spot Robert had vacated. "This seems like our best bet not to get crushed and for me to see the birthday boy if he shows up…"</p><p>James laughed, but Aaron was looking for Robert… then shook his head. It'd been over a month since they'd spent practically a whole day in Robert's bed up at the farm. They hadn't talked since, only bumped into each other a few times in the pub or David's…. </p><p>It was like it never happened.</p><p>Except it had.  </p><p>More than once. </p><p>Aaron tried to shove it away like he had been, but the crowd made the house warm, and he felt uncomfortable with James — which wasn't really a new feeling. He felt like he was going through motions, doing things because they were what one did when they met a nice bloke… and James was nice, fit, not boring. He tried to focus on him, he was talking about something…  </p><p>It was a movie he wanted to see, Aaron nodded. </p><p>He drank another beer, and kept nodding, adding things here and there but letting James finish the story. He kept looking for Adam or Vic, but neither one them seemed to even be at the party. His eyes caught sight of Robert again, this time alone and heading up the stairs. </p><p>Suddenly he was making an excuse to James and pushing his way through the crowd and up the stairs. He found Robert leaning against the wall by the bathroom, a light peeking from under the door and some noise inside showing it was occupied.  </p><p>He and Aaron stared at each other. </p><p>It felt like it went on a full minute. </p><p>"Nice date," Aaron cracked.</p><p>"Who Chrissie?"</p><p>"She seemed like she thought she was too good for the likes of us…"</p><p>"Us? Are you including me in that?"</p><p>"Your sister's place."</p><p>"Not my fault Vic invited every person she's ever met…" Robert rolled his eyes. "Chrissie wanted to meet her."</p><p>"Serious then?"</p><p>'What about you?"</p><p>"James, he's no one."</p><p>"So just brought him to your best mate's party because…"</p><p>Aaron shrugged. </p><p>"Fine… I was…" Robert sighed. "Am kind of hoping subjecting Chrissie to this will make her back off…"</p><p>Aaron snorted. </p><p>"She's getting clingy… it's been a few dates."</p><p>Aaron nodded and realized he thought the same.  </p><p>"Take James isn't the one, your mum will be disappointed."</p><p>"My mom needs to nose out of my business."</p><p>Robert laughed. </p><p>They heard an odd groan from the bathroom, followed by a moan and then… "Adammm."</p><p>"No, no, no…" Robert covered his ears and beelined it for Aaron's room.  </p><p>Aaron laughed and followed him. He didn't want to hear it, he had noise silencers because he never wanted to hear it. He shut the door to his room and laughed right in Robert's face.</p><p>"It's not funny… I'm scarred for life."</p><p>"Try living with it, mate."</p><p>"I'll pass."</p><p>Aaron smiled. </p><p>Robert stared at him.  </p><p>Aaron felt something shift, and he was being pressed into the door.  </p><p>"Aaron…" Robert's voice was low, and his eyes were searching.  </p><p>Aaron grabbed him by his belt buckle — James hadn't been lying about his jeans. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Their chests were heaving, Robert could hear Aaron's breaths mingling with his own, they were side by side, naked, staring at the ceiling and trying to come up with the energy to leave. </p><p>But that was a hard thing to do when you didn't want too.  He lifted his arm up, his watch the one thing he was still wearing, and shook his head. "Maybe she left."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"That date, you worried I might give a shit about…" Robert laughed. </p><p>"Oh…fuck…" Aaron groaned. </p><p>Robert looked at him, his hair a mess, curlier, sweaty, he looked beautiful. It made something catch in his throat. "I guess we're still doing this…"</p><p>Aaron nodded and licked his lips. </p><p>Robert moved, turning more toward Aaron, hand on his face, and kissed him. Softly, too softly, he thought, and he pulled back, knowing his face red. After everything, they just did this felt more… </p><p>Vulnerable. </p><p>Aaron just moved toward him, though, into his space, and they kissed to the point they ran out of the breath. But they barely pulled apart, he felt Aaron's hands on his chest and his stomach. He kept tracing his jawline with his hand and kept staring at how blue his eyes were…</p><p>Then heard a sound, or more like it, his ringtone, and the spell broke. He remembered where he was, who he was, and who he was with… he hurried off the bed, found his jeans, yanking them on before checking his phone. </p><p>It was Chrissie, wondering where he'd gotten too. He felt disappointed she hadn't left… </p><p>He heard movement and looked up to see Aaron, fully dressed, looking at his own phone, chewing on his lip. He noticed Robert looking at him. "James found them… Vic and Adam. Wondering where I got too…"</p><p>"Sure you can think of something," Robert shrugged. "I gotta go, Chrissie's mad."</p><p>"Isn't that what you wanted?"</p><p>"Still got to deal with it," Robert muttered. He walked to the door and walked out. Forced himself not to look back. He hated the amount of willpower it took, and he shook his head. Trying to remember how the hell Aaron Dingle gotten under his skin… </p><p>He sighed and walked down the stairs. </p><p>Vic, Adam, and James standing there by the kitchen door, the party had thinned out by half. He glanced around and saw Chrissie sitting on the couch, making a face as she drank something in a wine glass. It was probably wine, but not for her standards. He sighed and told himself, those were his standards too…</p><p>Weren't they.</p><p>He started toward her, but Vic grabbed his arm.  </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I haven't seen ya, all night, where've you been?"</p><p>"Around…" he said. </p><p>"Well, stop by tomorrow?" she asked.</p><p>He nodded. "I gotta…" he motioned toward Chrissie.</p><p>"Oh. She's with you," Vic said like that explained something.</p><p>He sighed and walked over to her.  </p><p>"Where have you been?" Chrissie snapped. </p><p>"Bathroom."</p><p>"All this time."</p><p>"Long line."</p><p>Chrissie rolled her eyes. "Take me home."</p><p>He nodded.<br/>As they made their way to the door, he saw Aaron coming down the stairs. Neatened up, and he clenched his jaw at the sight, turned away from him quickly, and opened the door.  </p><p>They hadn't even made it to his car when.</p><p>"This was our last date, just letting you know…" Chrissie said. </p><p>He nodded and realized he should be upset. He should be trying to talk her out that — she was what he wanted, wasn't she? Rich, interesting, in the social circles, he'd worked his arse off to get into… But he'd been bored, he'd barely been attracted. Felt like he was just going through the motions. </p><p>He started his car and drove to her place in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What was wrong with him?" Vic asked. </p><p>Aaron shook his head. </p><p>"Must've been something. He seemed nice."</p><p>"Might be it…" Aaron muttered.</p><p>Vic laughed. "That he was nice? That was your problem?"</p><p>Aaron shrugged. </p><p>"Come on, Aaron, had to be more than that?"</p><p>"You sound like my mum."</p><p>"Just… I would hate having to start dating again, you know if anything happened with me and Adam. Aren't you lonely?"</p><p>"No," Aaron said and stole a fry off of Vic's plate. </p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Just give me a real reason you broke it off with James…"</p><p>"He kept checking out your brother." Aaron grabbed his drink, needing to hide his face, he felt flushed — why had he brought up Robert. He could feel his chest behind his back, feel how he was pressed against the door.</p><p>"Andy?" Vic asked her eyes wide…  </p><p>The surprise she went there, calmed him a bit, but he snorted out a laugh. Because really, Andy? "No, Robert."</p><p>"Oh… that makes more sense."</p><p>"Does it?" he shrugged and tried to act like the idea of Robert wasn't that much better than Andy. </p><p>"Maybe not. Did he really?"</p><p> Aaron nodded and stole a fry off her plate and tried not to think about Robert's mouth on the skin behind his ear.  </p><p>"Huh… do you still have his number?"</p><p>"Who…what?" he stared at her lost. </p><p>"I mean… maybe since you two didn't work, he and Robert…"</p><p>Aaron stared at her, french fry halfway to his mouth, a weird feeling in his chest, and shook his head. </p><p>"Why not? He's fit, he's nice, he's attracted…Robert won't admit it, but he's lonely — think that's why he got so desperate and tried dating that posh bitch…" </p><p>"Chrissie," Aaron said, without meaning too.</p><p>Vic stared at him. "He told you about her?"</p><p>"Uh…we ran into each other at the party… he was avoiding her." </p><p> </p><p>"Exactly. He needs someone more down-to-earth, and I talked to James and really if it was going nowhere for you, maybe? Right? Can I have his number?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Aaron shook his head. "It wouldn't work. He also thought he was a ponce."</p><p>"A ponce, he wouldn't kick of bed…" Vic said, then made a face. "Oh, god, I just  gave myself a visual I did not need…"</p><p>Aaron kept shaking his head. </p><p>Vic frowned. "Okay, are you sure you don't like James?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Then what's the problem with me setting him up with Robert?"</p><p>"Just why subject him to your brother?" </p><p>"Robert's not that bad."</p><p>Aaron just looked at her. </p><p>"He's not… he's just closed off, once you get past that… he's really loyal, a bit of a geek, and has a pretty big heart."  </p><p>"If you say so…" Aaron muttered. </p><p>"He's unhappy..." Vic said again.</p><p>Aaron studied her. </p><p>"Sorry," she sighed. "It's just been obvious since he moved in with mum. And that's the other thing, he doesn't seem in a hurry to move out -- which is surprising. It's not like him...oh there he is, shhh..." Vic stuffed her face with her burger. </p><p>Aaron shook his head and forced himself not to turn around to see him. He focused on his own burger and stealing more fries from Vic since he'd eaten all of his own. He needed to get back up the scrapyard anyway, cars were being delivered to be crushed. It was the best perk of the job...</p><p>He ended up snorting soda up his nose as Robert sat down next to Vic. Vic started laughing, but Robert swore and handed him Vic's untouched water. "Are you alright?"</p><p>Aaron coughed a bit but nodded, but he shot Robert a glare, while Vic was too busy laughing.  </p><p>"Sorry," she said. "But you face as you..." She shrugged. </p><p>Aaron just sighed and ate more of his burger. </p><p>"Want to go to the movies?" Robert asked Vic. </p><p>"When?"</p><p>"Now... Mum said it was a day off."</p><p>Vic sighed. "Sorry, but Adam's taking the afternoon off, he and I are... Um..." She trailed off.</p><p>"Ew, Vic..." Robert made a face.</p><p>"No, not that... One track mind, you."</p><p>"Then what?"</p><p>"Uh...it's a surprise," she said with an odd smile.</p><p>Aaron leaned forward. "He didn't tell me he was taken off?"</p><p>"He didn't? He was supposed to by now... He thought you might be mad, but..."</p><p>Aaron shrugged. "I can handle things, just didn't know."</p><p>Vic nodded. "Sorry, Rob."</p><p>"Guess, I'll just go alone..."</p><p>"What movie?"</p><p>"Nothing particular, just a bunch of classics showing at that old theatre in Hotten..." Robert shrugged. "Mum's busy."</p><p>Vic grinned. "Aww, still like treating her, do ya?"</p><p>"Shut up," Robert muttered, and Aaron felt his eyes on him.</p><p>Aaron kept trying to ignore him, but he felt keyed in on everything about him. Him and Vic bantering, that he was wearing a blue shirt with some kind of foral imprint on it, the way his hair was perfectly coiffed -- as always. How long did he stand in front of a mirror...  </p><p>Aaron ran a hand down his own face, his scruff needed a trim, and his hair was getting to thick on the top. He looked down at his usual hoodie and jeans. He shifted where he sat and hoped Robert would just leave. </p><p>"Maybe ask Andy?" Vic said.</p><p>Robert glared at her. </p><p>"Just a suggestion," Vic muttered.  </p><p>"A bad one," Robert snapped. "I'm gonna get a pint."</p><p>"Rob..." Vic sighed. "Sometimes, he's so touchy."</p><p>Aaron turned to look, despite himself, saw Robert hunker down at the end of the bar, hunched over. "Why isn't he at work?"</p><p>"Day off... That he actually took it and didn't go in is weird."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"He's worked his arse off for years to get the position he's in now and... Don't know he's off... Can I have that guys number?"</p><p>"James isn't going lift his spirits," Aaron snorted. </p><p>"Something needs too."</p><p>Aaron turned back toward Robert. "Maybe he just needs a mate?"</p><p>Vic snorted. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Robert? Have a mate? Yeah...." She laughed, and her phone went off. "Oh... I got to take this..." She left the table. </p><p>Aaron stole one last fry from her plate and got up. He did need to get back to the scrapyard. He walked up to the bar, though, to say goodbye to his mum. She grinned at him but waved at him to wait while she served a customer. Aaron found himself leaning against the bar next to Robert. </p><p>Robert was twisting a full pint of beer around in a circle in front of him. Aaron wondered if he'd even taken one sip... "Alright?" he asked before he realized it.  </p><p>That got him green eyes staring at him like he was mad.  </p><p>But he held eye contact, and Robert's expression softened.  </p><p>"I'm fine...just bored."</p><p>"Could go on your own?"</p><p>"Could... Don't much want too," Robert admitted. And he took a sip of the beer, foam sticking to his upper lip, which he licked off, and Aaron looked away to try to calm his reaction. He wanted to touch him, he realized, put a hand on his bicep, or his lower back...</p><p>He wanted... </p><p> "So, gonna be alone... For a few hours, before some cars get delivered, it seems."</p><p>Robert seemed to go still.  </p><p>Aaron nodded. "Yep. Alone."</p><p>"What's that love," Chas was in his face.</p><p>"Nothing, mum... I just gotta go, delivery is expected and just found ou Adam's taking the afternoon off."</p><p>"Oh, well, stop by after work, for a brew, we haven't had a catch up in days."</p><p>"It's been two days."</p><p>"Like I said, days..." Chas grinned.</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes and started to leave. But he looked back to look at Robert. </p><p>Robert was watching him.</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>~~~</p><p>His throat went dry at the nod Aaron gave him before turning around and strutting out... It was impossible to not see how his hips moved as he walked and his backside was... </p><p>Robert licked his lips and turned to his pint, he took a sip, nothing more. Not if he was going to drive up to the scrapyard. Was he, though? He bit his lip and thought maybe it was a bad idea...</p><p>But he'd been trying to convince himself of that since the other night, after leaving Vic's... He tried to blame Aaron for the seriously uncomfortable and silent ride of taking Chrissie back to her overpriced flat... He'd watched her walk in and remembered he been picturing himself owning his own flat in the building for years now.</p><p>And he could now. He could afford it. He almost walked into the lobby to ask for the application he knew he'd have to fill out -- but he couldn't bring himself to do it. And it was maddening. He felt so unsettled. He'd blaming Tyler for forcing him out of their flat. He tried to call it just a settling in period, a bit of malaise after reaching a wanted goal...</p><p>But none of that felt true. </p><p>None of it felt like why. </p><p>Robert sighed and glanced at his watch. How long should he wait? He wanted to be sure Adam was gone, but how did he really have? It sounded like there was a time limit to the invitation. He knew it was futile to pretend he wasn't going... </p><p>The truth was the best parts of his life lately were all the unexpected hook-ups with Aaron, and really what was so wrong with that? A bit of fun, some casual sex, that wasn't hurting anyone, and it helped him breathe... </p><p>He felt less...</p><p>"Rob?" Vic was next to him.</p><p>He startled at her and rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Daydreaming?" she laughed. </p><p>"No."</p><p>"Alright... Aaron, go?"</p><p>"Why would I know the answer to that?" he snapped.</p><p>"Whatever... Sorry I can't..."</p><p>"It's fine, Vic."</p><p>"Maybe we go Saturday?"</p><p>"Maybe..." He muttered and hated. She seemed to feel the need to appease him. Was he that obviously pathetic?  </p><p>"Oh, there is Adam..." She smiled this bright and disgusting happy smile. Robert turned to see Adam, smiling right back at her -- nearly matching her brightness. He shivered a bit at it, at the mutual admiration and love...</p><p>He wasn't sure he'd ever like Adam, but he did make her happy. He could live with it, as long as his sister kept smiling.  "You two celebrating something?" he heard himself ask.</p><p>"What? No..no..." Vic shook her head a bit too much. </p><p>That got his attention. "Vic?"</p><p>"Gotta go," she said brightly and darted away, grabbing Adam and pulling him out of the pub. </p><p>Robert snorted. His sister was a horrible liar. "Must skip generations," he mumbled, and he stood up. There was no reason to put off getting to the scrapyard now...</p><p>It took less than ten minutes to drive up there, his foot heavy on the accelerator. He climbed out of his car and looked around the yard -- there was a lot more scrap than there'd been the first time he drove up, with his mum and Vic. Shortly after, they opened it up. He felt reluctantly impressed, they were doing well for themselves. He thought -- their own bosses, on their own... </p><p>He frowned. </p><p>He opened the door to the dreary looking Portacabin that as on the property and walked in. Aaron was sitting on his desk, throwing darts at a dartboard. He put down the dart in his hand and nodded at Robert.  </p><p>"This have a lock?" Robert asked.</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>Robert closed the door and locked it behind him.  </p><p>Aaron stood up and walked over to him, fingers curving into the belt loops of Robert's jeans. He tugged him into his space, Robert felt like his hands were just drawn to Aaron's face... He felt his thumbs digging into his cheeks as their mouths crashed together...</p><p>And they kissed. </p><p>And kissed.</p><p>His back pressed against the door, a hand dropped to Aaron's lower back, somehow he could tell Aaron was on his toes, leaning up and into him. Robert sighed into his mouth and flicked his tongue into his mouth... Aaron hummed, and he felt the vibration and smiled into the kiss, the kisses, they were being lazy, and Robert wondered idly if they had the time for that...</p><p>But he wasn't in a hurry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron liked the weight of Robert's cock in his hand, he tightened his grip, grinned at the low moan it elicited and licked at where Robert's neck and shoulder met, sucking kisses against a spray of freckles. He stroked him, long and slow, and pushed away any impatience that crept up. He wanted more of course he did, he hadn't invited Robert to the scrapyard for a chat. He wanted this, but he wasn't in a hurry.  </p><p>That felt mutual. </p><p>Robert's hands were stroking Aaron's back, up and down....teasing further down every time, but skimming back up, it was like a dance. He was leaned completely against the locked door, his head back, making it easy for Aaron to kiss and lick up his neck. And mouth at his jaw and find his mouth, again and again.  </p><p>They both hummed into another kiss, Aaron twisting his wrist, adding a stroke to his thumb over the head of Robert's cock. Feeling the weight of him, the size of him taking up his hand. Aaron groaned into Robert's pale skin and licked at the hollow of his throat, deciding to finally drop to his knees.  </p><p>Robert's shirt was already unbuttoned, he scratched at one nipple and latched onto the other. Large hands landing in his hair, one gently pulling and the other gently pushing. "Aaron..."</p><p>He felt his temperature rise at how Robert said his name, and he kept saying it as Aaron slowly kissed his way down...kissing his stomach and dragging down Robert's jeans and underwear. He stared at his cock. He'd let go, and he missed it, which was a bizarre thought as he took it in. He wrapped his lips around the head, and Robert made a low groan that went straight to Aaron's own cock. </p><p>"Aaron..."</p><p>Aaron wrapped his hand around the base, started the same slow stroke as he worked his mouth up and down in an opposite motion. He felt Robert tugging at his hair and looked up. Robert was staring down at him, watching with wide eyes and it almost felt like too much, only Aaron didn't look away, he just focused more on what he was doing, was more purposeful with his lips, his tongue, his hands.  </p><p>Robert felt amazing, he tasted good too... Maybe it was why he kept coming back? He swallowed him down more and heard a thud against the door, Robert'd thrown his head back, and Aaron wished he could stay where he was and lick at his neck at the same time.  </p><p>"Aaron..." </p><p>Aaron almost lunged up to lick at his neck and kiss him again.  </p><p>"Aaron, please..." Robert's voice was hoarse. "Please..."</p><p>Aaron stayed where he was, felt compelled to listen, to give him what he was begging for. Suddenly, going slow was no longer the option, and he sped up his movements, he reached down and palmed himself through his jeans and kept up until Robert came, down his throat and he felt himself smiling. The looked up into that same wide-eyed stare and felt himself blush. </p><p>Robert grabbed his arms and yanked him up, spun them around, Aaron loved the hard thump of the door at his back, and his mouth was open as Robert kissed him, harder, with more passion and intent than when he'd first stepped through the door. His hands were at Aaron's belt, he yanked it apart, then the zipper, Aaron moaned in relief as Robert's hand wrapped around him and his hips jerked... </p><p>He was too close. </p><p>"You're close," Robert's voice echoed his thought.</p><p>"Yeah..." Aaron murmured into Robert's mouth.</p><p>Robert thrust his tongue into his mouth and stroked him in a way that Aaron jerking into it and coming far too fast. He sighed a sound of bother release and disappointment. sHe didn't want it over with. He leaned into Robert, his head falling onto his shoulder, chest heaving, trying to catch his breath, relieved Robert sounded as out of breath as him.  </p><p>A beat later, they were kissing, lazy and slow again, Aaron felt dizzy with it, and he kept stroking Robert's chest until he started pushing him backward. Robert ended up sitting on Adam's desk, spread his legs wide, and Aaron fell into them and wondered how much time they had left... </p><p>When there was a hard knock on the door.</p><p>None then, he frowned as he jumped back and started doing up his jeans. He was still wearing his shirt, which felt oddly wrong as he glanced at Robert buttoning his up. Aaron reached forward and did up Robert's jeans, and they glanced at each other, both looking apologetic about stopping and bit embarrassed at being caught up. </p><p>"It's just the driver...I mean, I think it is..."</p><p>There was another series of knocks. </p><p>"Yeah, one minute," Aaron snapped.</p><p>Robert leaned forward, fingers in Aaron's hair, brow furrowed in concentration. "Alright, that's much more presentable."</p><p>Aaron chuckled, and Robert smiled and looked away. </p><p>"Sorry about that..." Aaron muttered as he opened the door. </p><p>"I just need ya to sign before I can offload them," a man said gruffly, shoving a clipboard at Aaron. </p><p>Aaron nodded, signed. </p><p>The guy turned and walked back to the cars. </p><p>Robert cleared his throat behind him. </p><p>Aaron turned around.  </p><p>"I, um..." Robert laughed. "I should go."</p><p>Aaron wanted to argue, but for some reason, he nodded. </p><p>Robert moved to walk past him, but Aaron countered him. </p><p>"Aaron?"</p><p>"Meet me later," Aaron said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Bar west...we could eat, have a drink..." Aaron muttered. </p><p>"What like a date?" Robert asked.</p><p>"No, yes... Would it be that bad?"</p><p>"No," Robert said, but he looked away. </p><p>"No, what?" Aaron asked.</p><p>"It wouldn't be that bad..." Robert whispered. </p><p>"So, yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah...um..." Robert bit his lip. "I'll get us a room, too, somewhere nearby."</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>Robert smiled and walked by him and out of the portacabin.  </p><p>Aaron watched him walk to his car and buried the impulse to call him back. He shook his head, wondering what he'd just done, asking him on a date -- that had been what that was, wasn't it? Really? He sighed, though, and looked down and realized he hadn't done up his belt buckle...</p><p>He blushed a bit, shot a look at the guy who was delivering the cars, and quickly did up. They hadn't gotten to finish, he and Robert hadn't done what they'd really wanted to do... They were just meeting up to continue what they started.  </p><p>~~~</p><p>"Can you give me a room or not... No, one bed, not two twins," Robert barked into the phone, as he sorted through his ties. "Yes, at least one night. Alright, two then. Yes, Sugden," he said and hung up. He'd been rude. Maybe, he honestly couldn't tell he felt nervous. </p><p>He felt ridiculous. </p><p>He should have laughed in Aaron's face because, a date? A date? What they were doing was no dating. He didn't even know what it was, it almost felt like an affair. Only neither of them were cheating -- they'd been with other people, but neither of them had something serious. This certainly wasn't going to be serious...</p><p>It was just, being with Aaron lately seemed the only time he wasn't overthinking himself into a funk. He clenched his a jaw a bit and picked a pink tie to go with his purple shirt. He found one of his nicer pairs of jeans, tight fit, and left his room to find his mum's ironing board for his shirt. </p><p>
  <i>You're acting like this is a date.</i>
</p><p>He found the board and was halfway to his room when his mother appeared in the hallway from downstairs. She eyed him. He shrugged, best he could, and walked into his room. He plugged in the iron and picked up the shirt. And tried to ignore his mother standing in the doorway to his room.</p><p>"Those are some nice clothes," Sarah said. </p><p>"It's just clothes."</p><p>"Meeting someone?"</p><p>"No," he lied.  </p><p>"Looking to meet someone?"</p><p>He shrugged, not really liking lying to her, but he could let her think the conversation was going a certain way.  </p><p>"Robert?"</p><p>"What, Mum?"</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>He stared at her.</p><p>"It's just... You seem to be going out a lot lately, then you come home in a mood..."</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"You seem out of sorts."</p><p>"I love you, Mum, so no offense, by I'm in my thirties and living at home. I need to get out of here, I'm just... It's been a lot of change, a new position, no flat...and things didn't work out with Chrissie."</p><p>"Thank god," Sarah said. </p><p>Robert laughed at that but gave her a look. </p><p>"That woman was no good enough for you...and well, a snobby bitch."</p><p>"I'm pretty snobby."</p><p>"No, you pretend to be..." Sarah said. </p><p>He looked away at that.  </p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"Just Bar West."</p><p>"Dressed like that?" she indicated the clothes. </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"A bit much for Bar West."</p><p>"How would you know?"</p><p>"Been known to go there a few times... It's family-friendly, don't give me that look. My friends wanted to know what it was like, and we liked the menu."</p><p>Robert laughed. </p><p>"I won't wait up," she said.</p><p>"Uh..." He cursed himself for opening his mouth.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"No planning to come home."</p><p>Sarah eyed him. "Robert? I thought you weren't meeting anyone."</p><p>"I lied," he sighed. </p><p>Sarah smiled "Who is it?"</p><p>"No one..." He tried, but it sounded like a lie. </p><p>His mother raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I don't wanna say... It's nothing really, it's just a hookup."</p><p>"Alright, well, enjoy yourself. If you get home in time, we'll have breakfast."</p><p>He nodded. </p><p>"I know you rather not be here, but it is good to have you home," Sarah said before disappearing. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"Whoa...." Adam and Vic both exclaimed at him as he hit the bottom step.  </p><p>"You're home," Aaron stuttered, he'd really been hoping to avoid them. </p><p>"Where are you going?" Vic asked.</p><p>"Whoa..." Adam said again. "Who is he?"</p><p>"What?" he stared at them. </p><p>"Hair all gelled, you're using that fancy cologne I got you for your last birthday that I thought you'd chucked..." Vic said. "ANd those are your pulling jeans."</p><p>"I'm going on the pull."</p><p>"No, that's a date shirt," Adam laughed. </p><p>Aaron shrugged.</p><p>"Are you getting back with James?" Vic asked. </p><p>"No. I'm meeting someone else..." He admitted.</p><p>"Who?" they both asked.</p><p>"No one, not really, it's... Fine, it's a Man Crave thing, been emailing, finally gonna meet..."</p><p>"You've been emailing?" Vic stared at him, clearly not buying the lie.</p><p>"I email."</p><p>"Alright," she said. </p><p>"I gotta..." Aaron darted between them and out the door. He hurried to his car, got in, and started the engine but didn't drive. He felt shaky. He felt weirdly caught by Adam and Vic -- what if they knew? What if they knew he was going off to meet Robert? They'd think it was daft and it was...</p><p>What was he doing?</p><p>He wiped his hands on his jeans, they felt sweaty. He thought about texting Robert and canceling, but the strong wave of NOPE waved through him. No, he wanted to do this, he wanted to meet up with him...</p><p>He wanted to go to that hotel. </p><p>He drove off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After booking their room, he decided to walk from the hotel, hoping it'd release some of the anxiety that was rolling through him on a constant wave. He never got nervous about these things, it was just a drink -- it was just about sex. Robert rolled his eyes at himself and realized he'd made it to Bar West without even noticing. He looked around and saw no sight of Aaron, though he could already be inside, or he wasn't here yet. </p><p>Or he decided this entire idea was stupid.  </p><p>He sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket to see if he'd gotten any text from Aaron. He frowned, seeing two texts from Vic and contemplated opening them -- but no, she could wait. He texted Aaron instead and told him he was outside...</p><p>Then he stared at the screen until he saw that Aaron Dingle was typing. He held his breath, suddenly nervous he was going to cancel on him. Hadn't he just been wishing for that? He felt a mess, why was he so wound up about all of this... </p><p>
  <i>Just parked, meet at the bar.</i>
</p><p>He let out a breath, told Aaron he'd order them pints, and walked inside. He glanced around and was happy to see it wasn't too crowded, it was early yet -- they'd at least be able to hear each other talk...  </p><p>Shit, what would they talk about?  Robert shook his head and walked up to the bar and caught the bartender's eye. He ordered their pints, picked up one the second it arrived, and gulped down a good bit of it, hoping it'd go right into his bloodstream. </p><p>
  <i>You're being daft.</i>
</p><p>He grabbed the other glass and turned around, scanning the area for a table, deciding he wanted one a bit out of the way. Instead, he found Aaron walking in and felt a swoop in his stomach at the sight of him. He let out a breath, licked his lips, and just stared at him for a moment.  He looked bloody amazing, <i>beautiful</i>, for once not dressed in a bulky hoodie that hid his muscles and covered his arse most of the time. Robert drank him in until he realized Aaron was looking right at him -- their eyes locked, and he felt nearly on fire with how caught he felt. There was no denying he was staring.  </p><p>But then Aaron smiled, and Robert felt something inside of him relax. They both walked toward each other, and Robert held out the pint for Aaron, their fingers brushing as Aaron took it... And Robert felt that swoop in his belly again at the contact. He cocked his head to the left and turned, leading them to a table he saw in a corner, out of the way -- where even if the place got more crowded, they'd still be left alone.  </p><p>They sat down, across from each other, and Robert watched Aaron take a long drink from his pint. He watched his throat as it worked to swallow the liquid and felt heat curl inside him, he shifted in his seat, and half hoped that Aaron was downing the alcohol for the same reason as him. Maybe if they were both nervous this would go alright, it wouldn't be a trainwreck... </p><p>"Hiya," Robert said as Aaron placed the pint down on the table.</p><p>Aaron chuckled a bit and nodded. "Hiya..." </p><p>"You look...amazing," Robert heard himself say, not recognizing the tone of his voice at all. It came out all soft, not a whisper but not loud and made more nerves roll through him. </p><p>Aaron blushed, in response and ducked his head, shook it a bit, but when he looked up, his eyes were right on Robert. "Not bad yourself."<br/>
Robert grinned. </p><p>Aaron shook his head again.  </p><p>"Want some food?" Robert asked, grabbing the menu off the table and looking at the bar options. </p><p>"Chips," Aaron said with a shrug.</p><p>"Easy enough...." Robert said. "I'll..." He started to get up.</p><p>"It can wait a bit, right?" Aaron said. </p><p>Robert settled back down in his seat.  </p><p>Aaron chewed on his lip. </p><p>Robert picked up his pint and wondered where all his easy charm was hiding.  He could talk to anyone about anything, he could easily talk about nothing with a perfect stranger for hours. He'd done a million times looking for hookups...</p><p>But now he had nothing at all. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe he wanted something... He swallowed more beer to cover how that thought bored into him. </p><p>"This is weird, innit?" Aaron said.  </p><p>"Yeah..." Robert chuckled. "It is."</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>"I don't want it to be..." Robert said, his voice falling back into that soft tone again. </p><p>Aaron chuckled. "Yeah...yeah."</p><p>"I'd ask ya to tell me about your day or something, but..."</p><p>"You were there," Aaron laughed. </p><p>"Yeah," Robert laughed.</p><p>"Was a good day, though, wasn't it -- satisfying," Aaron said, his eyes on Robert's mouth. </p><p>He grinned, feeling another swoop in his stomach and nodded. "Very."</p><p>"Suppose, you have to work tomorrow, yeah, can't do a repeat?"</p><p>Robert laughed. "What you wanna keep me on call for when you get bored between scrapping?"</p><p>"Works out well for me," Aaron said. </p><p>Robert laughed louder but shook his head. "Yeah... I really shouldn't have taken today off -- I mean, I didn't really take it off. It was my day off, but work piles up anyway, you know..." He frowned. </p><p>Aaron seemed to be studying him. "Vic said you got a promotion?"</p><p>Robert nodded. "Been working toward it for years, running my own team, huge salary..."</p><p>"Sounds great."<br/>
"You'd think, right?" Robert said. </p><p>"Not what you expected?"</p><p>"It's exactly what I expected..." Robert shook his head. </p><p>"What's the problem then?"</p><p>"Wish I knew."</p><p>Aaron nodded. "I love the scrapyard, like the hard work and labor, but the paperwork -- get this pit in my stomach every time, like I'm not that guy, I barely finished school, nothing after and I've got my own company. Feels like a lie, sometimes."</p><p>"I'm good at lying," Robert muttered. </p><p>"I've heard the stories."</p><p>Robert snorted.  </p><p>"I think though a lot of them might be getting it wrong, though," Aaron mumbled.</p><p>He felt another snort go out through his nose. "Why would you think that?"</p><p>"Don't know, just do....could tell ya a few things about me that don't look good."</p><p>"You ever seduce your brother's girlfriend?" </p><p>"My sister is too young to date anyone I'd want -- so no."</p><p>"You have a sister?"</p><p>"Yeah, she lives in Ireland, don't see her much..." He sighed. "Wish it was different, but...it's far, and she's still a kid."</p><p>"Should go visit her, after the end of the year, you guys will have turned a pretty good profit and..."</p><p>"How do you know we'll..."</p><p>Robert shrugged. "Mum asked me to look at the books, she wasn't sure it when you guys first started. I told her it was sound business, and you two had a good plan. It was a smart move, scrap."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"You're not a lie, Aaron, not sure about Adam, but...Holey Scrap is good.'</p><p>Aaron bit his lip. </p><p>Robert felt his nerves tick up again. </p><p>"Tell me something true," Aaron asked. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Said you're a good liar, change it up, tell me something true."</p><p>Robert stared at him.  </p><p>Aaron held his gaze, a challenge shining in his eyes.<br/>
"I...." Robert felt his cheeks heat up. "I write."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Robert nodded. "Yeah, uh... I write, stories and stuff, sometimes, it's all rotten but...it's fun, it's an escape from things. Never have told anyone before, not even mum... I mean, it's just stupid hobby."</p><p>"Like it, though?"</p><p>Robert nodded. </p><p>"No one's read any of it?"</p><p>"That would mean sharing it...like I said, it's rotten."</p><p>Aaron shook his head. </p><p>"You can't argue, you've never seen any."</p><p>"Could show me."</p><p>Robert stared at him.  </p><p>"Only if..." Aaron looked away. "Sorry, it's personal, I get it."</p><p>"So, you got any hobbies?"</p><p>"Boxing, maybe, running..." Aaron shrugged. "Nothing like that."</p><p>"You box?"</p><p>"Uncle Zak taught me... Way to help me curb my temper, got a bad one sometimes."</p><p>"Wear those shorts when you do it?" Robert asked grinning. </p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes. </p><p>"I'm gonna get those chips and another round..." Robert started. </p><p>"No, let me...you got the first round," Aaron said. </p><p>Robert's phone buzzed, and he nodded. "Yeah, alright." </p><p>Aaron smiled and got up, Robert watched him walk away because it was a sight to behold. He felt that swoop again and ended up taking a deep breath. He felt a bit giddy, still nervous, but it didn't feel like things were going badly at all...</p><p>He felt a bit strange about sharing his deepest secret -- but that also felt okay, he was positive the information was with someone safe. </p><p>His phone buzzed again, and he sighed, fishing it out of his pocket and seeing Vic's name. He opened it up quickly, just to get a sense of what the hell she wanted. </p><p>
  <i>I'm calling a family meeting.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Rob, where are ya?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Robert, I meant it -- everyone is here.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Rob, please at least tell where you are.</i>
</p><p>He frowned. </p><p>"What is it?" Aaron's voice was in his ear. </p><p>He jumped.</p><p>"Sorry...."</p><p>"It's okay..." Robert sighed. "Vic called a family meeting, you know what's that about?"</p><p>"She and Ads didn't say anything when I left... They were up to something, though."</p><p>"Yeah, let me just..." Robert waved his phone around. </p><p>Aaron nodded and put down the pints. "They're gonna bring over the chips."</p><p>Robert nodded as he typed.  </p><p>
  <i>I'm on a date, Vic. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Rob, I really wanna tell ya something in person...everyone else knows now.</i>
</p><p>Robert sighed.</p><p><i>Then it can keep, can't it... Vic, this...I want to stay on this date.</i> He stared at the words before sending them, the truth of it feeling monumental. He looked at Aaron, who averted his eyes away, but he'd been watching him, staring at him...</p><p>Robert smiled. </p><p>His phone buzzed, and he stared at the one word text. <i>Fine.</i></p><p>"And now, Vic's pissed at me..." Robert sighed. </p><p>"If it's important..."</p><p>"She told the rest of the family already, it's not like it'll be the first time I'm the last to know something. She and Adam probably just set a date."</p><p>"He hasn't mentioned it."</p><p>"Would he?"</p><p>Aaron shrugged. </p><p>Robert shoved his phone back into his jean's pocket. "It can keep whatever it is... I..." He smiled. "Want to stay here."</p><p>"Yeah, me too..." Aaron gave him a half-smile. </p><p>Robert matched it and moved his leg under the table, finding Aaron's to curl it around his. </p><p>"Maybe we should catch a movie...before we head to the hotel?"</p><p>"Yeah? Think we can agree on one?" </p><p>"Think we should find out," Aaron said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They aren't watching the movie.  </p><p>They picked an action film, staring either The Rock or Vin Diesel -- or maybe it was Jason Statham. Aaron didn't remember, and he wasn't about to tear himself away from Robert to check the screen to find out. He was happy right where he was, Robert's mouth against his own, he didn't care that the angle was off because they were in stupid theater seats. He tugged at Robert's hair, making him breathe loudly and kiss Aaron harder.  </p><p>He tried to move closer, Robert bit at his lip and started to drag his mouth up Aaron's jaw. Aaron pressed on the back of Robert's neck, then back in his hair, yanking at hair to get his mouth back on his. He was done breathing. Robert laughed against his skin and dropped from his jaw to Aaron's neck...</p><p>"Yes..." Flew out of his mouth.</p><p>"Won't stop then..." Robert murmured. </p><p>It was seconds or minutes later, Aaron managed to his mouth back on Robert's when he noticed a light on them and heard someone clearing their throat. He pulled away, and Robert whimpered before he realized why... </p><p>A skinny teenaged girl in the uniform of the cinema was staring at them and shaking her head. "Look, grandpas... Get a room. We're getting complaints."  </p><p>"Grandpa." Robert's entire being looked offended. </p><p>"Let's just go..." Aaron muttered, chuckling a bit at Robert's face, but feeling a bit red from embarrassment as he remembered he hated public displays of attention. He didn't want to be looked at, he glanced around the theater, but everyone seemed to be watching the movie. Maybe the complainers walked out? </p><p>Robert nodded and grabbed Aaron's hand. </p><p>Aaron stared at it and watched his arm move as Robert tugged on it, then he was walking, following until someone ended up next to him. Their hands still clasped as they left the building. They'd walked from Bar West, and Robert was heading back in that direction. </p><p>"Hotel's not far."</p><p>"Alright." </p><p>"You alright?" Robert asked after a few minutes.  </p><p>"Yeah..." Aaron shrugged. </p><p>"Your ears are still red," Robert said, but he was smiling at him.</p><p>Aaron felt himself go redder, yet it didn't bother him  -- not when Robert was looking at him like that. He shrugged again. "That was out of character."</p><p>"Was it?"</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>Robert tightened his grip on Aaron's hand.  </p><p>Aaron wondered why he didn't want to let go. </p><p>"Haven't done that since I was a teenager."</p><p>"Never did that..."</p><p>"Not even as a teenager?"</p><p>"Wasn't out was I...." Aaron shrugged. "Not sure would've even if I was, back then wasn't so..."</p><p>"Yeah," Robert muttered. "You are the first bloke."</p><p>Aaron snorted. </p><p>Robert turned to pull toward a building. Aaron stared at the hotel, it was another posh place, and he shook his head a bit until he felt himself being pushed into the lift. Robert followed him and instantly hit the button to close the doors... Shutting it on the faces of two people. </p><p>"Rude much," Aaron laughed as he watched him hit the button for the 11th floor.</p><p>"Just want you to be comfortable when I do this..." Robert's hands grabbed his face, his mouth against Aaron's, and pushed him right into the corner of the lift.</p><p>Aaron laughed into it, hands trailing up Robert's arms, feeling the muscle through his shirt as he did before a hand landed on the nape of his neck. He sighed into it and wondered how it felt like it was ages since he kissed him. It wasn't even twenty minutes, was it? </p><p>They hadn't been walking that long.  </p><p>Robert's mouth on his neck again, and he ran his hands up and down his back, started to pull at his shirt. Thinking about getting him naked, seeing all that pale and freckled skin. He bit his lip and looked at the indicator of what floor the lift was at...  9, 10, 11.</p><p>He shoved Robert away from him, and this time he grabbed Robert's hand, yanking him out of the lift and looking down the hall. Robert cocked his head to the left, and Aaron took off. </p><p>"1113," Robert said and pulled a keycard out his back pocket, and he moved ahead to unlock the door. Aaron moved in behind him, hands wrapping around to start on his belt buckle, his lips at the back of Robert's neck.  </p><p>He heard the door open, and he pushed Robert through. Robert turned to face him, his arm stretching out to slam the door shut, as Aaron started yanking his belt loose, hands unzipping his jeans. He felt Robert's hand working on his shirt, yanking the buttons free, push until he felt large palms against his skin. He tugged at Robert's shirt again and pushed them further into the room.  </p><p>Aaron felt his legs hit the bed, then he was sitting, and Robert felt looming over him -- in the best possible way, tall, long legs, thick thighs, his shirt loose and showing his flat stomach, his chest...Aaron reached out and ran his hands up as far as he could reach, tweaking at nipples. Their eyes met, Robert's looked impossibly green, not an ounce of blue showing in the light, or because of arousal.  </p><p>Aaron wanted to learn the answer to that... </p><p>Robert was staring at him, doing nothing else, just staring at him. Then he licked his lips and moved closer, Aaron spreading his legs so Robert could stand between them. Robert's hands tugged at the material of Aaron's shirt, freeing the last buttons, then tugged it off his arms. His eyes drinking in the sight of Aaron's skin... </p><p>Aaron felt himself blush at the attention, at the focus, but he didn't want it to end. He could get used to this, he thought, the way Robert looked at him. It was different.  </p><p>It felt real. </p><p>Aaron reached out and finished unfastening Robert's jeans, shoving them down, along with purple boxer briefs that had him laughing because it was the same shade as his shirt...but it died out at the sight of his cock, hard and it struck him it was for him... </p><p>About him.</p><p>Aaron looked up to green again, it seemed darker, and Robert licked his lips. </p><p>Aaron licked his too.</p><p>"What do you want?" Robert asked. </p><p>He knew what he wanted, he started on his jeans, Robert's hands joining him, and they stripped him naked, and he moved up on the bed and spread his legs and stared right at Robert. "Fuck me."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Robert looked different asleep, and Aaron couldn't look away from it. He was softer, rounder, he didn't look all sharp angles and smug. His freckles looked stark with his head on a white pillow. Aaron kept staring at them, the shapes they made, and then at the shape of Robert's nose and mouth, he reached out without thinking and traced the line of his jawbone.  </p><p>Aaron stared at his face and realized just how much he liked it. He liked Robert's face, he could do this for a long time, just stare at it and not get bored. He closed his eyes for second at that -- that feeling rising up again. Something his brain kept calling real. </p><p>He opened his eyes and shook his a bit -- was the softness the real Robert? A peek at him anyway, this was him at his most peaceful. Aaron kept running his fingers up and down his jawbone. Wondering when it'd wake him up...</p><p>He felt impatient for it, yet he wasn't in a hurry. </p><p>Moments passed, then he felt a kick to his leg, and Robert's eyes blinked open -- they were green-blue again, a soft shade to match the softer version of his face. He smiled at Aaron, the arm that was over Aaron's waist tightening, pulling him closer. </p><p>Aaron sighed. </p><p>"Hi," Robert laughed. </p><p>"Hi."</p><p>Aaron snuggled closer and let their foreheads touch. </p><p>"This is nice," Robert mumbled, and Aaron wondered if he'd meant to say it aloud. </p><p>But he nodded in response, not trusting his voice.  </p><p>"Real nice," Robert said, louder this time and a hand landing on Aaron's cheek. </p><p>"It is..." Aaron said. </p><p>Robert pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth. It led to an exchange of soft kisses and hands in each other's hair, but it wasn't leading anywhere. Neither of them wanted it too -- yet...</p><p>It slowed to stop, and Robert smiled. "Tell me a secret."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I told you my biggest secret."</p><p>Aaron smiled, remembering. Robert Sugden liked to write. </p><p>"Well?"</p><p>"Not sure I really have any..."</p><p>"Has to be something."</p><p>Aaron closed his eyes, and something did pop into his head. He shook it though, unsure if he could voice it, but when he opened his eyes, Robert was patiently waiting, his face and eyes still soft... </p><p>"I, uh... Like dinosaurs...like fossils and things. I might have some books on them. Guess I just never outgrew it, wanted to know more... But, don't know, never was good at school and it seems like a clever person thing..."</p><p>"You're clever," Robert whispered. </p><p>"How do you know?" Aaron asked.</p><p>Robert shook his head. "Don't know, but I do. I know."</p><p>Aaron felt it again, this moment. Was real. </p><p>His heart started to pound.  </p><p>"Aaron?" Robert was tightening his grip, and it made him realize he was getting out of the bed. </p><p>"I should go..." Aaron muttered as he looked for his clothes. </p><p>"What, no..." Robert rolled off the bed after him.</p><p>"It's late and..."</p><p>"And I've got a late checkout..." Robert grabbed his arm, hand sliding down until their hands threaded together. </p><p>Aaron stared at it. </p><p>"Stay..." Robert asked his voice soft and low, it sent a bolt of energy right down Aaron's spine. His heart was still pounding, and his mind was sputtering about how this all felt, about how much he liked it...</p><p>It almost felt like too much.  </p><p>"Please," Robert added.</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>Robert tugged at his arm until he was in his space, and he kissed him softly, sweetly, and then pulled him back to the bed. "It's late, let's sleep."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron felt caught when the door to Keeper's opened, and Adam and Vic caught him coming home. The three of them stood for a moment, then Adam grinned at him and winked. "Someone pulled." </p><p>"Whatever," Aaron snorted.  </p><p>"Who is he?" Vic singsonged. </p><p>Aaron shrugged and pointedly avoided looking them in the eye. "Just a guy."</p><p>"Just a guy…you're blushing."</p><p>"Am not…"</p><p>"You are, mate," Adam laughed.  </p><p>"Well, whatever, I need to shower and get to the yard — why aren't you there?"</p><p>"Oh, uh… we have a meeting," Adam hedged.</p><p>It was Aaron's turn to stare and shake his head. "What's going on, you were off together yesterday too and R…" Aaron bit back the thought, the memory of Robert mentioning a family meeting. He couldn't know that he shouldn't know that...</p><p>"What?" Vic blinked at him.</p><p>"You were off together, we've got a business to run," Aaron said and huffed at Adam.</p><p>"I know, mate, but… uh…" he looked at Vic.</p><p>"Robert doesn't know…"</p><p>"But it's Aaron," Adam said. </p><p>"But…" Vic sighed. </p><p>Aaron stared at them. "What's going on?"</p><p>Vic started grinning, and Adam followed her. </p><p>Aaron stared. </p><p>"I'm pregnant," Vic squealed. </p><p>"We're uh, getting the license, pushing up the plans for the wedding," Adam explained.  </p><p>"We're really happy, are you happy for us?"</p><p>"Of course, yeah, of course," Aaron said and smiled. "Congratulations." </p><p>"So, cover for me again?" Adam said.</p><p>Aaron shrugged. "Whatever, this is important, yeah…"</p><p>Vic hugged him.  </p><p>He hugged her back. </p><p>"Just don't tell anyone, it's early yet, and stuff…" Vic asked. </p><p>"Lips are sealed."</p><p>Vic grinned. "Just have to tell Robert now."</p><p>"Yeah, if he'll bother to show up," Adam mattered. </p><p>"He was busy."</p><p>"It was just a date, Vic… he'll probably cheat on them if he manages to see them twice."  </p><p>"Adam," Vic snapped.</p><p>"Sorry…but you know what he's like."</p><p>"Well, he's my big brother, and I love him... And he'll be happy for us."</p><p>"You."</p><p>"Whatever…let's just go to the meeting," Vic walked off. </p><p>Adam sighed. "Put my foot in that, but Andy was saying how of course, he blew her off last night for some cheap sex…it was important to her, you know."</p><p>"How was he supposed to know," Aaron blurted out, his own hackles rising up with every word out of Adam's mouth. He tried to push it down, tried to pretend he shouldn't care. But it was impossible, and now he was stuck about a conversation that wasn't his place. That shouldn't be his place.</p><p>He doesn't owe Robert? Right? </p><p>But Adam blinked at him looking confused. </p><p>"What the meeting was about…how was he supposed to know, probably figured it was just you two setting a date…" Aaron said, too fast, way too fast, hoping it didn't sound he was parroting. It was only the truth, not that Adam could, or ever would know. </p><p>"Yeah..maybe…it's just typical Robert though, putting himself first…" Adam shrugged. "I better go beg forgiveness, though…see ya later, mate. I'll try to get up to the scrapyard."</p><p>Heart beating in his ears and feeling caught out — again — Aaron nodded at him and told himself Adam hadn't noticed anything weird. But he gladly took the change in subject.  "Take your time, your wedding right, it's important… and you'll make an alright Dad."</p><p>"Shut up," Adam laughed from over his shoulder. </p><p> Aaron laughed at him and shook his head. A baby. Adam and Vic? He walked into Keepers and looked around the small cottage. He frowned. It was about to get crowded, and he lived in the only spare room…</p><p>That was a problem. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Robert pulled off his reading glasses and leaned back in this office chair, staring at the now blurry spreadsheet on the computer screen. He'd plugged in all the numbers, in all the lines, and lined up all the things. It meant he was caught up until everything started over again tomorrow — and maybe it was more than caught up.  </p><p>It'd only taken him, he looked at his wristwatch, staying three hours after he could've left. To make up for the day off, to make up for coming in late — not that could regret the morning.  </p><p>Aaron.</p><p>He frowned, though, at the thought of him. It wasn't going anywhere, right? It couldn't. Not with Aaron? But why? It echoed in his head, and he wasn't really finding a good answer. Or was that just because currently, he wanted him? He really wanted him…</p><p>He licked his lips.  </p><p>But it was more than that…</p><p>He'd woken up tangled limbs and a lick too warm. But he'd liked it, liked the arms around him, the leg curled around his own. The laugh in his ear when he'd skimmed his hand over Aaron's ribs and tickled him.  It'd felt nice not to wake up alone…</p><p>Maybe that was all that was…</p><p>Maybe he was just tired of being alone. </p><p>He sighed and jumped when the door to his office opened.</p><p>The maid, the building employed to clean up, pushed her cart in and shook her head in apology. "I'm sorry, I thought everyone was gone…"</p><p>"It's alright, I'm leaving now…" he muttered and quickly grabbed his stuff. </p><p>In the elevator, he pulled his phone out the shoulder bag he carried and turned back on. He'd turned it off mid-afternoon because Vic hadn't been getting the hint from him, not replying to countless messages.  </p><p>Sure enough, there were more.</p><p>And a few from his mom. </p><p>And one from Andy.</p><p>He frowned and opened the one from Andy — he never texted him. </p><p>
  <i>You're such a selfish dick, our sister has important news, and you keep blowing her off. </i>
</p><p>He frowned. </p><p>He scrolled through Vic's messages and got no sense a hurry from her, but she was letting anything on about how important it was, not really, just that she had to tell him something. He sighed and called her.  </p><p>"Rob?"</p><p>"Hey, sorry, I was working."</p><p>"It's practically 9?"</p><p>"Is it?" he looked at his watch again. "Uh... Yeah. I had to make up for not coming in…"</p><p>"Alright. Come by here before going home?"</p><p>"Could it wait…" he muttered as he fought a yawn.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"Please, Rob?"</p><p>"Alright, I'll drop by."  </p><p>"Great, I have cookies."</p><p>"You should have led with that, Vic."</p><p>She laughed in his ear. "See you soon." </p><p>He shook his head as he made his way out of the elevator and into the parking garage. He sat down in his car and checked his phone again, wondering if maybe there was a message he missed from Aaron…</p><p>There was nothing. </p><p>Though he'd been the one to say he'd call.  </p><p>Aaron was probably taking him on his word. </p><p>He fought another yawn and told himself to just go to Vic's already. But he opened his contacts, found Aaron's name, and hit call…</p><p>"What?" Aaron's voice was gravel.</p><p>"What? That's how you answer the phone?"</p><p>"What's it to ya?"</p><p>"You bark that into the scrapyard phone?"</p><p>"Depends on the caller I.D., don't it?" Aaron said.</p><p>"Ah, yeah, so it's just me."</p><p>"Could be…" he heard a door close. "You're meant to coming over here, you know."</p><p>"You're home?"</p><p>"I had a late start today, felt shattered, thought I come home."</p><p>"Yeah, someone tire you out?"</p><p>"Shut up…" Aaron snorted. </p><p>"I'm coming over, yeah, I just… I said I'd call ya."</p><p>"Yeah, and now you have."</p><p>"That it?"</p><p>"Maybe…" Aaron trailed off. </p><p>"Tomorrow's Friday," Robert said. </p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Got plans after work."</p><p>"Depends…"</p><p>"I'll pick you up, around seven… he'll be gone, right?"</p><p>"If he bothers coming in…" Aaron mumbled. </p><p>"That a yes?"</p><p>"Yeah, 7…" Aaron said and hung up.</p><p>Robert snorted, but he was grinning.  </p><p>Twenty or so minutes later, he walked up to Keepers and banged on the door, fighting off another yawn. His mouth was still open when the door opened, and Katie stood there looking like she'd swallowed a lemon. He frowned. </p><p>"He's here," she muttered and walked inside. </p><p>"Thanks for the lovely announcement," he muttered as he walked in and looked for his sister.  </p><p>Vic was in the kitchen, she grinned at him and grabbed a plate of the promised cookies. "Here you go, I promised, right?"</p><p>"Had to bribe him to come over?" Andy asked.</p><p>"No, she didn't…" Robert snapped, but he grabbed two cookies. </p><p>Vic rolled her eyes but fondly.  </p><p>"Well?" he asked. "When's the wedding?"</p><p>Vic blinked. "What?"</p><p>"Vic, that's what the meeting was about, right?"</p><p>"Oh, is that why you missed it," Katie asked. "Not worth your time?"</p><p>"Did I say anything remotely…"</p><p>"Will you two stop," Vic asked.</p><p>"She…" Robert swallowed his retort. "What is it, Vic? It's not bad, is it?" he asked his sister softly.</p><p>But she grinned, blindingly so, and hopped a bit on her feet.</p><p>"Vic?" he asked, unable not to return her grin with one of his own. </p><p>"I'm pregnant."</p><p>It felt a punch to his gut, and he didn't know why. It threw him though, the words, his reaction. He played it off though, grinned at her and pulled her into a hug — and he meant it. He squeezed her and whispered, so no one else would hear him.  </p><p>"You'll be a perfect mum, just like mum."</p><p>"You think?" she asked quietly. </p><p>"I know," he nodded. </p><p>She grinned again and kissed his cheek. "And the wedding is tomorrow."</p><p>"WHAT?" he said way too loudly. </p><p>"Yeah, what?" Aaron asked from the staircase.</p><p>"That's why I had Adam ask you to come back down…" Vic said, looking over Robert's shoulder.  </p><p>"We know it's fast," Adam said to everyone. </p><p>"It's very fast," Andy said. "What time, I have work, Vic and we can't…"</p><p>'It's at 8pm… at the church, Mum helped us set things up with Harriet. Just all of us… Aaron, you will come, right?"</p><p>He nodded. </p><p>"And I want you two to walk me down the aisle," Vic said, looking at both Robert and Andy. "No fuss, and getting along, please?" her eyes went big. </p><p>"Of course, Vic," Andy said quickly. </p><p>Robert nodded and tried not to dwell on what this was hitting him hard — again. Baby, sudden wedding. His little sister looked happy, though, and he stared at her, swallowed over the unexpected lump in his throat, and nodded more vehemently. "Anything you want, Vic."</p><p>"Good, now, don't eat all the cookies…Adam get that wine and some orange juice for me. I wanna celebrate a bit…" she grinned at everyone. </p><p>He watched her leave the kitchen, his eyes meeting Aaron's for a split second… He had to look away. Something about his face, his eyes, adding to the overwhelm that buzzing in his bones. He put a cookie into his mouth, used chewing it to help himself get himself back in control. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron tried to count to ten before he followed Robert out of the back door, but he probably only waited until he hit six… Not that anyone was going to notice. Katie, Andy, and Adam were in some weird bubble that Aaron felt like he was outside of — he wasn't really family, he had no one, and he liked kids alright but didn't see himself having any.  </p><p>Or getting married. </p><p>It all felt like something other people did. </p><p>He'd spend the night, sneaking glances at Robert — and knowing something was off with him. But maybe he was wrong, he still didn't really know him — they'd had one date. Maybe that was all they should have? Their second one was off now, and maybe it was for the best?</p><p>But he slipped outside, six seconds after Robert, and no one had noticed Robert leaving, and they didn't notice Aaron either. He walked outside and dug his hands into his hoodie's pockets and walked until he was standing next to Robert by the stone wall in the back.  </p><p>"She's going to be a great mum," Robert said, his voice flat. </p><p>"Yeah," Aaron nodded. </p><p>"She's… my little sister."</p><p>Aaron shrugged. </p><p>Robert shook his head and clenched his jaw.  </p><p>Aaron watched his profile and wished he knew the first thing about — people-ing. It wasn't his thing, never had been, most of the time that worked out. Usually, he was the one people were usually trying to draw out. It felt weird being on the other side of it. He was lost. </p><p>"I'm being selfish," Robert snorted. </p><p>"Are ya?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course, I am…" He looked at Aaron. "I always am."</p><p>Aaron frowned. </p><p>"She probably just wants Andy tomorrow, with the whole aisle thing… not me. Just has to play peacemaker before…"</p><p>"Think she wants you both."</p><p>Robert shrugged.  </p><p>Aaron chewed on his lip. </p><p>"I was supposed to be married by now… have a kid, maybe a dog, the trophy wife." </p><p>Aaron snorted. </p><p>"I never…" Robert frowned. "It never happened."</p><p>"A wife?"</p><p>"I tried…" Robert sighed. "He'd be thrilled, he'd probably love Adam." </p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"My dad… our dad."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"He'd be proud of her, thrilled about a granddad. Everything was about family…" </p><p>Aaron wished he knew what Robert wasn't saying. </p><p>"I was supposed to do it too."</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>"Be normal…." Robert muttered. </p><p>"What's normal? Vic sure isn't…you've met her, right?"</p><p>Robert snorted, and his face lifted up from the hard and sad look it'd fallen into, and he looked at Aaron. "I…why are you out here listening to me?"</p><p>"Guess, I wanted too."</p><p>Robert smiled.</p><p>Aaron wanted to look away, duck his head, but he couldn't.  </p><p>They both stepped closer. Aaron's hand landing on Robert's chest, Robert's hand tugging on the bottom of Aaron's hoodie. Their eyes locked, and Aaron felt dizzy.  Robert's eyes darted around, then he licked his lips and ducked down…</p><p>Aaron remembered how to breathe when their lips touched.  </p><p>But definitely wasn't about too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt unsettled, but there was no time for it. Robert checked that his tie was straight and tried flattening a few wrinkles he saw on his trousers. He looked around the church and thought it felt a bit empty. But then Katie appeared around a corner, holding her dress up and looking around…</p><p>She stalled when she saw him.</p><p>He gave her a look.</p><p>"We're all changing here," she muttered. "Where is Andy."</p><p>"No idea."</p><p>She sighed. "Zip me, your mum and Amy are focused on Vic."</p><p>He rolled his eyes but walked over to her. She turned her back to him. He zipped her up and stepped away, saying nothing. He checked his watch, and he'd been told this hour, and he'd thought he'd been running late.  </p><p>"Somewhere else to be," Katie asked. </p><p>He just sighed. </p><p>Katie stood there.</p><p>He stared at her. </p><p>"You look nice," she said suddenly. </p><p>He really stared at her. </p><p>She blushed, which almost made him laugh and walked off. </p><p>He stared where she'd been standing and shook his head.  </p><p>"Have you seen Katie…" Andy walked into the church, looking from his phone toward Robert.</p><p>"She just went back into where they're helping Vic get ready."</p><p>"She said she needs her dress zipped."</p><p>"Took care of it."</p><p>Andy glared at him.</p><p>"Oh, for fuck's sake, Andy, it's a zipper." </p><p>"Robert, we're in a church."</p><p>Robert rolled his eyes and squelched the childish desire to say fuck three more times. He shoved his hands into his trousers and started walking in random circles, frustrated he had timed it all wrong.  </p><p>Andy went back to his phone and swore under his breath. </p><p>"Andy, we're in a church," Robert parroted back to him.</p><p>"Debbie's running late, dropping off the kids." </p><p>"So? They'll probably be disruptive anyway."</p><p>"No, they wouldn't be," Andy snapped. </p><p>"Fine…" Robert really wished he only had a sister.  </p><p>"Robert…" Sarah appeared out of nowhere.</p><p>Both him and Andy turned toward her voice, and Robert smiled at the sight of her. She looked beautiful, in a simple blue dress and her hair and make up all done up. "You look great, Mum."</p><p>Sarah smiled.</p><p>"You really do," Andy added.</p><p>"And both of you managed to look handsome," she smiled. "Vic wants to see you, Robert… the door to the left." </p><p>He nodded and knocked on the door before opening. Vic turned from where she was sitting, wearing a beautiful white dress and looking like a fairy princess, he thought idly. He supposed it was what she deserved, even if she was marrying Adam Barton. "You look amazing."</p><p>"You think? It's not too much," she looked in the mirror, hands going to fiddle with the veil.  </p><p>"Don't," he grabbed her wrist gently. "It's perfect, Vic. It's your wedding. It should be over the top."</p><p>She smiled. "I can't believe this…"</p><p>"Why not been engaged for a while."</p><p>"But we weren't rushing, at least until…" she looked down at her stomach.  </p><p>He swallowed the weirdness that made him feel and nodded. "Good reason, though, but it's not like that's why you two are."</p><p>"You're right. I'm… happier it being this way, I think, really. And no months of making a bunch of ridiculous decisions and not having to invite half the village." </p><p>Robert snorted. </p><p>"I like that it's going to be simple."</p><p>"It fits you."</p><p>She grinned. </p><p>"Mum said you wanted to see me?" he asked. </p><p>"Oh, right. I, um, I want you to do the speech, not Andy… I'm going to tell him. Next, I'm hoping he'll be relieved to you think he will?"</p><p>"Probably…" Robert nodded. "Why don't I get off the hook?"</p><p>"Because you're better with words, and I know you'll behave about Adam because this is MY special day."</p><p>"Yeah, alright, little sister…" he grinned. "I'll give you a great speech."</p><p>She laughed. "Oh, no, what I have gotten myself into."</p><p>"You've requested it."</p><p>"I love you, Rob," she said. </p><p>He snorted.</p><p>She stood up. "No, really, I do… and don't think I didn't notice you left early last night."</p><p>He sighed. </p><p>"Something was wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing's wrong," he lied. </p><p>"Robert?"</p><p>"Vic, this your day, don't go worrying about me… it's nothing."</p><p>She frowned but nodded. "Fine, after our weekend getaway of a honeymoon, though, I'm bringing this up again. It's ongoing."</p><p>"Alright…" he shrugged.  </p><p>"Hug!" she announced, and he was hugged. </p><p>"Be careful with the dress."</p><p>"Oh, whatever, Robert…" she kissed his cheek. "Send in Andy?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>He walked back out and saw that Adam was pacing up and down the hall, being watched by his mum, Cain. Robert rolled his eyes, tapped Andy on the shoulder, and told him to go see Vic. His mother had disappeared, and he started walking in circles again…</p><p>Until he saw Aaron walking into the church, a frown on his face, and staring down at the two ties in his hands.  Robert felt short-circuited. The suit he was wearing fit him perfectly, and the crisp white shirt was still undone at the collar, and it was sexier than it should be…. He licked his lips, throat feeling dry, and looked around quickly to make sure no one could see him. But when he went back to Aaron, Aaron caught him looking. </p><p>Aaron's cheeks and ears went red, but he walked right up to him. "Which bloody tie," he hissed. </p><p>"Uh…" Robert looked at the ties Aaron was holding. "Neither."</p><p>"Well, it's got to be one of them."</p><p>"No, seriously, no, it doesn't…" Robert laughed. "Don't you have anything better?"</p><p>"No… I borrowed these."</p><p>"From who?"</p><p>"Paddy."</p><p>"Well, that's where you went wrong."</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes and shoved the brown tie into his pocket and started to but on the drab green one.  Robert stared in horror and disappointment as the skin of Aaron's throat disappeared. But then he started to fumble with tying it, and Robert just lifted his hands up and took over. Aaron swallowed hard but didn't knock his hands away, and they leaned closer to each other. Robert straightened the tie and stepped back…</p><p>Maybe with the tie, Aaron looked even sexier than with the undone collar. </p><p>"You look…" Robert started his voice soft. </p><p>"Robert," Sarah's voice carried down the hall. "Aaron, you too, you need to take your places." </p><p>Robert frowned and then shook himself. This wasn't about him. It was about Vic. He straightened his back and shoulders and turned around. He felt Aaron next to him, eyes on him, and he glanced at him.  </p><p>"You almost look fit," Aaron muttered before picking up his pace. </p><p>It was just what he needed to lift his mood. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Robert was giving a speech, and Aaron supposed he should be listening to it, but he found he couldn't. Not when he could look directly at him for more than the time it took to take a glance. Which he'd been doing since the ceremony since he watched Robert walk down the aisle and not his best friend. He felt a bit guilty at that and glanced at Vic… </p><p>She was beaming at Robert and laughing.</p><p>He must have said something funny. Aaron looked back and just got caught up in just looking again. Robert looked like he belonged in the suit he was wearing, it was maroon and fitted. Robert looked like he belonged in a wedding party, and Aaron felt like rubbish with his old suit and Paddy's ugly tie. Not that anyone would be looking at him…</p><p>But then green-blue eyes met his, and he'd been caught. He felt his skin heat up at it, but he didn't look away. Robert started talking again, and again Aaron didn't hear a word. </p><p>When he finished, Robert went over and kissed Vic on the top of her head and shook Adam's hand… He said something lowly to Adam, Adam's eyes widening a bit, and Aaron snorted. It was probably a brotherly threat. He ended up tracking Robert to the bar with his eyes and then following with his feet. </p><p>He leaned against the bar next to him.  </p><p>"That was harder than I thought it'd be," Robert said lowly. </p><p>"Why's that?"</p><p>"Don't know…" Robert sighed.  </p><p>"Aaron, pint?" Charity asked as she poured a shot of whiskey for Robert. </p><p>"Uh, yeah…" Aaron looked at the whiskey.  </p><p>"What?" Robert asked. </p><p>"Nothing," Aaron said.  </p><p>"Aaron, Aaron…" Adam's voice carried.</p><p>Aaron turned. </p><p>"Speech from the best man time, mate…"</p><p>"What?" Aaron froze. "No, not happening," he shouted back.</p><p>But the whole crowd started chanting speech, speech, speech.</p><p>"Better go up there," Robert laughed. </p><p>Aaron glared at him, grabbed his pint, and walked over and hoped whatever came out of his mouth wasn't awful. It felt like it took forever, though he really didn't speak for long. He just told them they were family, and he loved them, and he knew they'd be happy….</p><p>He congratulated on being a family and watched them beam at each other, both of them looking toward Vic's stomach — and Aaron felt the bit of worry about there was no room for both him and baby in Keepers. But it would keep a bit longer.  </p><p>His mother accosted him right after the speech, being all proud and happy and making him sit with her, Katie, Andy, Cain, and Moira for a bit, listening to everyone tell her about the ceremony. He wondered why he had to listen to it, he'd been there after all, but he kept getting dragged into the conversation. Cain used him to escape the table, which he was grateful for, but then he was standing and having a drink with his uncle…</p><p>And he wanted to be with Robert.  </p><p>He kept tracking Robert around the pub, watching drink more and more shots of whiskey. Watching him watching his sister from afar, and there was one point where he was sitting, his head down, and talking with his mother. But then Sarah was up and with her daughter and celebrating. </p><p>And he couldn't find Robert at all. </p><p>"I gotta…" he said to Cain and just walked away. Cain wouldn't care; it was rude. He looked around, he checked the bogs, and then he walked out the back of the pub — not really sure he was really, he didn't need to check on Robert. Did he? But he wanted too…</p><p>It was a strange feeling, no need, and he wasn't quite sure what to with it. So, he went with it and decided not to think about it. He found him sitting at one of the tables they had out back, a bottle of whiskey at his mouth. Aaron frowned as he walked around and sat down next at him.  </p><p>"Don't…" he muttered. </p><p>"Don't what?"</p><p>"Start on me, me mum already gave me the disappointed look."</p><p>"Maybe she's just worried," Aaron countered.</p><p>"Always worried, ain't she…" Robert muttered.</p><p>Aaron shrugged because he didn't know.</p><p>"Vic's happy," Robert said. "Drink to that," he laughed, but it hard and swallowed another gulp of whiskey.</p><p>Aaron furrowed his brow. </p><p>"That was a nice speech," Robert said. </p><p>"Hate talking."</p><p>"Still, it was from the heart."</p><p>Aaron shrugged. </p><p>"I felt like a fraud up there…" he sighed. </p><p>Aaron frowned. </p><p>"I mean, I meant it, she's the best little sister… she really is, and I love her, but...shit bottles empty."</p><p>Aaron took it from him and put it down. "Should get you some coffee…" </p><p>"Should get another bottle," Robert went to stand up and nearly toppled over, but Aaron grabbed onto him. </p><p>Robert leaned against him, into him, arms grabbing Aaron's biceps. "You're so bloody beautiful and fit…" he slurred. "Only good thing here."</p><p>Aaron felt his face heat up again.</p><p>"I'm no good for you," Robert whispered. </p><p>"I get to decide that," Aaron snapped. </p><p>"I'm making my sister's wedding about me."</p><p>Aaron shrugged. "She doesn't know."</p><p>"I hope not," Robert looked back. "I should go back in."</p><p>"Sober up a bit, first, huh?" Aaron suggested. </p><p>Robert snorted. "Drank a whole bottle…"</p><p>"It's nice out here," Aaron moved them, so they were sitting again. </p><p>Robert kept a hand on his bicep, he stared at him.  </p><p>Aaron felt trapped by it. </p><p>"If that tie wasn't so naff, you'd look like a movie star," Robert said. </p><p>Aaron snorted. </p><p>"You would."</p><p>Aaron looked away. "You're drunk."</p><p>"Yeah, maybe, but you're…." </p><p>He looked back at him. </p><p>"Your bright," he whispered. "So bright."</p><p>"Yeah, you're drunk…" Aaron laughed.</p><p>"Yet, here you are…why?"  </p><p>"I want to be," Aaron admitted. </p><p>"Oh."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron inhaled Robert's scent as he felt his back hit the door he'd just closed behind them — sneaking Robert up to his old room at the pub hadn't been easy, he was drunk, a bit loud, and very handsy. He was caging Aaron in between him and the door, breathing against his face and running his hands up and down Aaron's arms.  </p><p>He felt his nose against his cheek, then Robert's mouth against his jaw and his closed, he grabbed at Robert's suit jacket, yanking at the fabric and thought about giving in to it for a split second…</p><p>Because the smell of whiskey went up his nose. </p><p>Aaron gently pushed him away. </p><p>Robert whined. </p><p>"You're drunk."</p><p>"You keep saying that…so?" Robert pressed his mouth against Aaron's neck, hands dropping to his arse. </p><p>Aaron groaned and gently pushed again. "And you're upset."</p><p>Robert made an annoyed sound but stopped kissing his neck, his head resting on Aaron's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. </p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes. "Don't be sorry." </p><p>"I should go back…" Robert muttered, but he didn't move.</p><p>Aaron found himself rubbing his back and shaking his head. "Not yet, let me get some water first…some food, maybe?"</p><p>Robert nodded, but he wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist and leaned heavier onto him. "Can we just stay here a second longer. Rooms spinning, and you smell good."</p><p>Aaron blushed and somehow managed not to snort. He kept rubbed up and down his spine a bit, then he rested his hand on the back of his neck. "Why you need sobering up."</p><p>"I just…don't want to be alone," Robert muttered. "I think about the future, and I don't see anything."</p><p>"Me too, don't expect much different."</p><p>"Doesn't that scare you?" Robert looked up then and stared at him. </p><p>Aaron met his gaze and shrugged. "Haven't really given it much thought…"</p><p>"You're young, and in your early twenties, you have the whole world waiting for you to figure it out." </p><p>"Yeah, right, whatever," Aaron mumbled and pushed Robert a bit until he was sitting on the bed.  </p><p>Robert spread his legs and fell backward onto it, and Aaron felt the urge to crawl right on top of him, but he knew he shouldn't. He could. Easily. But he shouldn't. So he fought the impulse but ended up squeezing Robert's knee. "You'll be alright for a bit, yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah…" Robert muttered. </p><p>Aaron stalled. <br/>Robert leaned up on his elbows but groaned. "Though, I'm kind of enjoying their being two of you, really get the water." </p><p>Aaron laughed. </p><p>Robert smiled at him.</p><p>He turned around. </p><p>"The two of ya look great from this angle, too," Robert muttered. </p><p>Aaron told him to shut up, left his room, and closed the door. He walked down the stairs and froze, finding Katie and Andy standing in the backroom, glaring at each other. He frowned at them, went into the kitchen, grabbed a glass, and filled it with water. </p><p>"We're in the middle of something here, Aaron," Katie snapped. </p><p>"Well, it's my mum's kitchen so…" he muttered back, shaking his head as he looked through the drawers for some food.  </p><p>"It's alright, Aaron, we're done," Andy said, and he walked off. </p><p>Katie sighed, sat down, and put her head in her hands.  </p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes at her and went back, looking for some food. He found some chocolate and decided that would do, grabbed it, and started back toward the stairs.  He hurried back up the stairs and into his room. Robert was where he'd left him, but he'd undone his tie and taking off the suit jacket. Aaron stared at him and wondered how someone managed to look that good in white while drunk off their ass. </p><p>Robert sat up, but his hand shot out to balance himself. "Shit."</p><p>"A bottle of whiskey will do that," Aaron muttered and handed him the water.</p><p>Robert drank it and looked at Aaron's hand. "What's that?"</p><p>"Uh, chocolate, it's all I could find."</p><p>"That'll do," Robert's whole face lit up, and he grabbed it. He moaned as he ate the first piece. "Oh man, I have to limit myself, it's been ages…"</p><p>"Should I leave you and it alone…" Aaron sat down next to him.</p><p>"No," Robert grinned at him and drank more of the water. </p><p>"Got something that might cheer you up."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"Caught your brother and Katie mid-argument downstairs, he walked out when I showed up." </p><p>"Really?" Robert's face broke out in a grin. "Uh, trouble in so-called perfect marriage land… Can't say I'm shocked." </p><p>Aaron shook his head. </p><p>"I swear they make each other more insufferable," Robert muttered. </p><p>"You liked her, though, right?"</p><p>"Katie? Yeah, once…I don't see that person though when I look at her. It's like their different people. Not sure if she changed, or I just had this idea of her in my head, and that's what I saw and loved." </p><p>"Huh."</p><p>"Don't recommend it, definitely want to see someone for who they are — probably why I'll stay alone."</p><p>"Shut it," Aaron snapped. </p><p>Robert shrugged. </p><p>"Your mum was looking for ya," Aaron said. </p><p>"Yeah, she would…" Robert frowned. "Want me to get over it, be there for Vic."</p><p>"Don't think that was it," Aaron said. </p><p>"I should go back…" Robert popped more chocolate into his mouth. </p><p>"Finish the water," Aaron said. </p><p>"You're bossy," Robert muttered. </p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes. </p><p>"I like it," Robert added.</p><p>Aaron stared at him. </p><p>"You sure you don't…" Robert's hand touched his face, thumb dug into his jawline and stroking.  </p><p>Robert's palm was hot, and an energy waved down Aaron's spine. He sighed, though, and grabbed his wrist and shook his head. "Not now."</p><p>"Wow, you're too good," Robert whispered. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're a good person," he laughed. </p><p>"Said no one," Aaron laughed. </p><p>"Their blind then."</p><p>Aaron ducked his head down and shook it.  </p><p>Robert finished the water, sighed, and looked at the empty cup. "I need more."</p><p>"I'll grab more."</p><p>"And risk Katie talking to ya?"</p><p>"There's the loo…" Aaron muttered.</p><p>"Water's water…I'll get it."</p><p>Aaron stood to his feet with him, grabbing his elbow when he wobbled a bit, but he stayed on his feet. Robert nodded at him, opened the door, and stepped into the hall…</p><p>"Right," Aaron said when he looked back.</p><p>Robert nodded and disappeared. </p><p>Aaron sat back down on his bed, his mind buzzing. Robert was… different. He'd felt his before at the hotel, and he was feeling it again now. It felt terrifying. He felt out of control. He kept turning him down because he was drunk, and he was upset…</p><p>And he wouldn't do that for anyone else. He'd just have sex.  </p><p>They could just have sex. </p><p>But he didn't want too, not with how vulnerable Robert seemed. His walls weren't down, but they weren't as thick as usual, Aaron thought. He bit his lip and fiddled with the end of his tie — which was why was he still wearing it? He started to undo it. </p><p>"Don't do that…" Robert said, closing the door behind him. </p><p>Aaron frowned. He had the knot half undone. "I hate it."</p><p>"I don't."</p><p>"It's not your neck," Aaron pointed out. </p><p>"Fine, but…" Robert swallowed more water, but the glass down on a nearby table and sat back down. He reached out, batted Aaron's hands away, and started to undo it himself. </p><p>"Do you some tie kink?"</p><p>"Maybe….maybe it's you," Robert said, his voice low. "Aaron, this is really the ugliest tie I've ever seen…" he pulled it off in one yank.</p><p>"Not like I have much use for one."</p><p>"Still, you're a business owner, should have at least one good one." </p><p>"I'm not…" Aaron trailed off because he was a business owner. "Oh."</p><p>Robert shook his head at him. He handed him back the tie, maneuvered to reach the glass of water, spread his legs, took a long gulp, then fell onto his back again, holding the glass and staring at the ceiling.  </p><p>Aaron followed his lead and lay back. </p><p>The hum of the crowd in the Woolpack was louder than usual — Aaron guessed it was because of regular customers and the wedding party. A few more of Adam and Vic's friends being invited for the celebration.  </p><p>"How did you ever sleep up here?"</p><p>"It's kind of a white noise once you get used to it."</p><p>"Don't think I could."</p><p>"Do what you have to, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess." </p><p>Aaron moved to look at him and studied his profile. </p><p>After a bit, Robert leaned up on his elbows and drank more water. Then he grabbed some chocolate. "Want one."</p><p>"Nah, I wouldn't want to come between the two of ya."</p><p>"Funny…" but Robert moaned a bit at the taste. </p><p>"Vic never said what a muppet you were."</p><p>"That just tells me Vic's never talked about me to ya."</p><p>"That's not true…" Aaron said. </p><p>"Bet it was all complaining."</p><p>"No, not really…" Aaron shrugged. "Mostly was about you working too much and skiving off plans."</p><p>"Right, that's me, the sucky brother."</p><p>"That's not… I didn't mean that."</p><p>"You should look where I am, while she's off celebrating. Should be down there…"</p><p>"You're going back down…"</p><p>"Yeah, hopefully not too late."</p><p>"Nah… she'll just be happy to see ya, really."</p><p>Robert shrugged. "Tell me about your sister?"</p><p>"Liv?"<br/>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Gobby, short too, like Vic, but yeah gobby."</p><p>"Must be a requirement."</p><p>"Maybe. She likes drawing, not like most girls her age, think she gets lonely."</p><p>"Yeah…drawing what?"</p><p>"Whatever, uh… she texted me something…" Aaron pulled out his phone and opened his texts with Liv. Robert leaned closer and smiled. "That's her, you two have the same shaped head."</p><p>"Uh, cheers."</p><p>"Just saying…"</p><p>Aaron laughed. "Yeah, uh, said this was her maths tutor, she hates him, pretty sure his face isn't that huge."</p><p>"Or that he has elephant ears."</p><p>"That too."</p><p>"She's good."</p><p>"Probably still failing maths, though."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Aaron grinned. </p><p>Robert sighed. "Well, unfortunately, there is no longer two of yeah, and the room's stopped spinning." </p><p> Aaron nodded, and they sat up in unison. </p><p>Robert cleared his throat. "Thanks"</p><p>Aaron shrugged. </p><p>"I do… I think we could go out tomorrow? On that date?"</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>"I'll call ya, yeah?"</p><p>"Better," Aaron heard himself say. </p><p>Robert smiled and left. </p><p>Aaron waited a few minutes and then went back down to the pub himself. Wanting to see Adam and Vic too, they were his best friends, he was the best man, he shouldn't be skiving off the party. The first thing he saw was Vic dancing with Robert, the two of them laughing as they did…</p><p>Robert spun her around, and she beamed at him. </p><p>Aaron smiled at the sight of it.  </p><p>"Maybe deep down he has a heart…" Aaron heard a voice say, and he turned and saw Katie watching them.  </p><p>"What?" he said, unsure he heard her right.</p><p>She startled and glared at him. "Nothing."</p><p>He narrowed his eyes. </p><p>"Thanks a lot for making Andy run off, by the way…" she snapped at him and got up. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure it was me…" Aaron muttered, and he looked back at Vic and Robert. Robert caught his eye, and Aaron couldn't stop his smile. Robert's mouth twitched upward and winked at him. </p><p>"Muppet…" Aaron muttered before forcing himself to look away and find Adam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah smirked at him over her cup of tea. </p><p>"Mum…" he winced as he shook his head at her. </p><p>"I'm amazed you managed to join us after you put away that bottle."</p><p>"Yeah, well, came to my senses a bit…" he muttered. </p><p>"How exactly?" Sarah asked. </p><p>He had to fight not to smile when Aaron came to mind. "Just did."</p><p>"Hmmm…" she said. </p><p>"Could you not?" he muttered. </p><p>"Not what?" Sarah asked. </p><p>"Just… that disappointed hum."</p><p>"I'm not disappointed, Robert. I'm also not dumb… You're unhappy."</p><p>"It's not a secret, I guess."</p><p>"You put Vic first last night," she said. </p><p>"Barely."</p><p>"What is it? You're the last person I thought a wedding would upset."</p><p>He frowned. </p><p>"Well?"</p><p>"I had a plan."</p><p>"You? A plan?" Sarah smiled. </p><p>He rolled his eyes.  </p><p>"I'm sorry, go on, let me see if I can help you."</p><p>Robert sighed.</p><p>"Honey…"</p><p>"It's… the career, the money, a wife…" he trailed off. </p><p>"Not a husband?"</p><p>"Plan was made before I came out, but…yeah, a wife, there was the plan."</p><p>"Alright, I mean lots of people have that plan."</p><p>"Do they?" Robert frowned. </p><p>"Think so… so you thought you'd have all of that by now."</p><p>"I have half of it."</p><p>"And you've been miserable ever since."</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>"I guess it was the plan," Sarah said. "What's the right one?"</p><p>"There is no other plan," he shrugged.  </p><p>"Maybe that's what you need to figure out."</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"There is plenty of time, Robert."</p><p>"I'm over thirty."</p><p>"Pfft. A baby," she grinned at him for a beat, then her expression softened and sighed. "You don't need to have a life made for Jack and not yourself, Robert Jacob Sugden." </p><p>"What? If I was doing anything for him, I'd be a flipping farmer."</p><p>Sarah snorted again. "No, you were too headstrong for that, doesn't mean you still weren't trying to appease him. Robert, you've always been at your happiest being yourself…"</p><p>"I have."</p><p>"You just haven't done it in so long, you've forgotten," she sighed. "I've tried to steer you that way."</p><p>Moments of similar advice played out in his head. "I know."</p><p>"This time, though… you seem at a turning point. Take the turn," she got up and ran her hand through his hair as she passed him. "I need to get to the library."</p><p>"Mum…" he called after her.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>'Thanks."</p><p>"Always… there is chocolate cake in the fridge."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Don't eat all of it."  </p><p>He was already halfway to the refrigerator and heard her laughing her way out of the door. He opened it but ended up just staring at the cake, remembering stuffing his face with chocolate last night on Aaron's bed. He frowned and pressed his palm against his stomach. But his head hurt, he was shattered, and it was there…</p><p>
  <i>One piece.</i>
</p><p>He cut himself a slightly too big piece and sat back down. Sarah's voice in his head and his own thoughts swirling together. He hadn't a clue how to follow her advice. How did he suddenly change his life's trajectory? Wasn't it too late… No matter what she said? Why was he slow on the uptake? He came to terms with his bisexuality too late — half the time, he wondered if he would have if his dad was still alive.  </p><p>He shook his head. All that mattered was he had, and he'd been happier because of it. And he'd met Aaron… He paused at that thought, cake halfway into his mouth. He smiled but shook his head. He'd met Aaron years ago, really, he'd just never seen him…</p><p>Saw him now, though.  </p><p>He put down his fork and pulled out his cellphone, his intention to text him, maybe about doing something. He had said he would last night, he thought, it was a fuzzy memory, but Aaron's eyes stood out in it. But there was a text from Aaron waiting for him, and he grinned at it… </p><p><i>How bad is it?</i>  </p><p>That was all it said, but it was enough. Aaron Dingle was checking on him, he laughed at how strange it should be, but more so about how it didn't feel strange at all.</p><p>
  <i>Not bad. Mum has chocolate cake.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Is that really hangover food?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Worked last night.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Did seem to soak up the liquor.</i>
</p><p>He laughed and started to try to type out that he wanted to see him, but his fingers stalled for unknown reasons. He felt a bit lost, fake, like he'd not been himself for a long time, suddenly. But being around Aaron was oddly easy, and he wasn't pretending there. Was he? He didn't think so, but he was second-guessing himself.  </p><p>He sighed and put the phone down. He'd just think on it a bit longer, so he washed his dish, his mum's tea mug, and a few other things that were in the sink.  All the while, feeling impatient about not texting Aaron back, his eyes tracked back to the phone, over and over. He sighed as he rinsed off his hands, dried them, and picked up his phone.  </p><p>Aaron had texted. </p><p>
  <i>I've got Keepers to myself.</i>
</p><p>He did like the sound of that…but…</p><p>
  <i>I want to take you out first.</i>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron frowned in the mirror. Then he scowled into it. He never looked in the mirror. What did he care about what he looked like? He mostly just glanced to make sure his hair wasn't a mess, not that it could be too messy anyway, he kept it short.  He frowned though and wondered if he should've trimmed his beard down more… </p><p>He jumped when he heard knocking. It wasn't time yet, was it? Was Robert one of those annoying early types. He hurried down the stairs, took a deep breath, and opened the door.  </p><p>To his mum. </p><p>He groaned. </p><p>Chas just grinned at him and held up a take away bag.  </p><p>"Mum…"</p><p>"I thought we could have lunch and chat, no one around to bother us."</p><p>"Yeah, but Mum…" Aaron yanked his phone out of his pocket to look at the time. Fifteen minutes. "I, um, expecting someone."</p><p>"Oh, who?" she looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"A guy."</p><p>"Oh, well, we'll chat until he gets here."</p><p>"Mum…" he shook his head. "It's not a meet my mum situation."</p><p>Chas sighed. "You know you can do better than all this flitting around…"</p><p>"Maybe I like flitting around," he snapped, and it sounded like a lie to him. Which was strange, because he'd been doing it for months and enjoying it. </p><p>"You deserve someone special, worthy."</p><p>He rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Well, you do…" Chas started taking the takeaway out.  </p><p>"Mum…seriously, I'm not having a lunch date with you and R…"</p><p>"Rrr…Rrr… who?"  </p><p><i>Shit.</i> "Royce."  </p><p>"Royce?" Chas made a face. </p><p>"Uh, yeah… so could you go?"</p><p>"Just sit with me a bit…fine…" she packed away the food. "You can owe me, but no reason not to chat until he gets here, yeah?"</p><p>Aaron sat down and scowled at her. </p><p>"The wedding was nice."</p><p>"Don't go thinking I'm ever having one," Aaron muttered. </p><p>"There is time yet. They're so young and a baby…." Chas sighed. "But they were glowing. I guess I just want that for you, one of us should…"</p><p>Aaron fought no to roll his eyes. "Mum, what did I just say."</p><p>"Alright, Luv, you know… I just want you to be happy."</p><p>"But, I've got to figure out what that is," he said, his mind going to Robert last night, telling him he had all the time in the world. He chewed on his lip and thought about how lost, and sad Robert seemed… </p><p>"I just want…"</p><p>"If you want me to happy mum, let me figure it out."</p><p>Chas opened but closed her mouth. "Alright, you're right. When is Royce due?"</p><p>"Right, uh…" he pulled out his phone and opened the contact, luckily called R… and typed in a warning. "Just asked him when he thinks he'll get here…"</p><p>His phone pinged. </p><p>
  <i>You're flipping kidding me. Get rid of her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I'm trying, she's not budging.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>So, I wait until she leaves?</i>
</p><p><i>Fuck no, she'll never leave…</i> Aaron frowned. </p><p>"Is something wrong?"</p><p>"He's running late…" Aaron lied.  </p><p>
  <i>I don't know what to do she's overbearing.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I'll figure it out.</i>
</p><p>Aaron stared at the last text. </p><p> There was a knock on the door. </p><p>Chas grinned. "Royce?"</p><p>"Uh…"</p><p>"Aaron?" Robert yelled. </p><p>Chas' face fell. "What is Sugden doing here?" </p><p>"Uh…" Aaron got up. "Guess I'll find out."</p><p>"Aaron," Robert yelled again. "You in there, Dingle?"  </p><p>"What?" he barked, opening the door. </p><p>Robert blinked at him.</p><p>"What are you doing here," Chas was behind him. "Your sister is out of town."</p><p>"Still, her house, and I left something here. I've been trying to call ya," he looked at Aaron. "Seen if you'd seen my briefcase… mind if I have a look?"</p><p>"He does, he has plans," Chas snapped.</p><p>Aaron glared at her because -- the irony. </p><p>"I'm your mum…" she muttered, but she did at least look a bit guilty. </p><p>"Yeah, whatever, go ahead."</p><p>"Don't put yourself out," Robert said as he walked in and went right upstairs. </p><p>"Look at him acting like he owns the place…" Chas shook her head. "I'm going to go, sweetheart. Have fun on your date with Royce, he can rescue you from that upstairs…" </p><p>Aaron bit his tongue, so he wouldn't defend Robert, the instinct to do it was strong and new, and he still wasn't sure what to do with it. "Cheers," he muttered as he closed the door after Chas. </p><p>He turned to see Robert coming back down the stairs. "Figured I'd clear the room."</p><p>Aaron just shook his head.  </p><p>"Royce?"</p><p>"I almost slipped, it was the first name I thought of…"</p><p>"Wow, you're a bad liar."</p><p>"She bought it, didn't she."</p><p>"She probably thinks you're a perfect angel."</p><p>"Does not… not really. We used to not get along at all."</p><p>"I wonder why," Robert walked closer and looked at him. Really looked at him. Aaron knew he was turning red. He was warm, but no only from the stare but because he liked it, he liked it a lot… he moved closer to Robert. </p><p>"You're not in black."</p><p>Aaron looked down at the gray shirt he'd put on. "Is there much difference?"</p><p>"Still…I feel special."</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>Robert cocked his head toward the backdoor. "Come on, we need to leave if we want to find a table."</p><p>"Where are taking me, it's not like posh, or something is it?"</p><p>"No…" Robert said. "Almost did make a reservation somewhere but thought better of it. This is… Mum used to take me to this place when I was a kid. Thought it might work for a good spot."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah…come on, we better go ut this way, less chance of people catching us."</p><p>"You mean my mum?"</p><p>"Katie was outside, they're probably yapping at each other."</p><p>"Oh..yeah.." Aaron laughed. "Alright."</p><p>Robert opened the door for him.</p><p>Aaron ducked his down and tried to look like he didn't like the gentleman thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt nervous about where he was taking Aaron. He wasn't even sure if it was a good or idea or not, but he couldn't seem to talk himself out of it and take them somewhere else last minute. Instead, he parked where he always did and took Aaron a walk through the nearby park that he sometimes took his food too and sat and peopled watched…</p><p>With his notebook.  </p><p>Robert braced himself as he opened the door to the shop for Aaron. Wondering what he would make of it if his inevitable laugh would be good or bad. If Robert could share that his place was his safe place — it was where he went with his favorite books, his laptop to lose himself for a while. It was one of the few spaces where he felt like himself. </p><p>His mum used to take here when he was younger when he and his father rowed too hard, or Robert acted up from feeling unseen. She took him here, and things always felt a bit better for a little while. It'd been ages since he'd been with his mum though and he wondered if he should bring her. Tell her how important all those times had been for him. </p><p>He swallowed and watched Aaron as he walked inside. </p><p>"This is an ice cream shop," Aaron said, turning back and looking at him.</p><p>"Uh, yeah," he said and bit the inside of his cheek, hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt about it. </p><p>Aaron nodded up and down, almost with his whole body. "Not too posh then…" he smiled at Robert.</p><p>"I told ya," he said, and he looked around. "Good, we're early enough for my favorite table…" he grabbed Aaron's hand and pulled him through the shop to the booth in the back that a view of a duck pond outside of it. "It's late enough not too many young kids about too." </p><p>"Right…" Aaron sat down across from him. "This isn't even close to what I was expecting."</p><p>"Yeah, uh, I wasn't sure about this…" He looked around. "We can somewhere…"</p><p>"This perfect," Aaron said.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Just…" he looked around. "Doesn't seem like…"</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>He nodded and yanked a napkin out of the holder on the table. "It is, though, just not what I show…"</p><p>"Good," Aaron said.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Think I like what you don't show… a lot."</p><p>He felt his heart lurch in his chest, and he had to look away from Aaron for a beat.  </p><p>"Hiya, Robert…" the waiter said, walking up to them.</p><p>"Hey, Scotty… um, Aaron's not had time yet too…"</p><p>Aaron picked up the menu. </p><p>"Alright, give you a bit."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"He knows your name?"</p><p>"I, uh, I come here a lot."</p><p>"Yeah? Alone?"</p><p>"Yeah…it's um, I write here, or think about writing here."</p><p>"Oh…" Aaron looked around. "Seems noisy for that?"</p><p>"I have earphones."</p><p>Aaron snorted. </p><p>"It works out…I just…" he looked out the window. A family was feeding the ducks. </p><p>"No one knows you at all, do they?" Aaron said. </p><p>Robert looked at him.</p><p>Aaron blushed and looked down. "Didn't mean to say it out loud."</p><p>"Think it's true…maybe me too, though."</p>
<p>
Aaron nodded. "My mum, she's in a rush for me to figure that out."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Who I am."</p><p>"Yeah, you've got time."</p><p>"I just don't think it's going to match up to what she wants."</p><p>"My mum… she told me not to do what I think my dad would want… it's an old conversation, really, but I think I heard today. So…" he shrugged. "Chas, she can deal with whatever it is you decide she won't like."</p><p>Aaron dropped the menu down. "I figured out what I want."</p><p>"Alright…" Robert waved over Scott. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"So, rocky road?" Robert said, watching Aaron eating his ice cream cone. </p><p>"A sundae?" Aaron countered. </p><p>"This is the perfect sundae. Chocolate on chocolate."</p><p>"You've got issues," Aaron laughed, but he licked his own cone, liking that Robert's eye dropped to watch him. "I like the nuts and the marshmallows."</p><p>"Fair," Robert said, making sure to get a lot of whip cream in with his chocolate. </p><p>"Not as much as you though…"</p><p>"Yeah, I need to really hit the gym this week, I'll get flabby."</p><p>"You work out?"</p><p>"You think I just look like this?"</p><p>"Maybe…just can't picture it."</p><p>"Well, just the treadmill mostly, I hate running outside."  </p><p>"Yeah, I love it."</p><p>"I've seen ya around the village."</p><p>"It's a great place for a run, really."</p><p>Robert nodded. </p><p>Aaron watched him as he focused on his sundae. He looked around where they were and was struck by how no one back home would be able to picture Robert Sugden here…except maybe his mother. Not even Victoria, Aaron thought as his eyes fell another family at the duck pond, a few ducks quacking loud enough to be heard.  He watched them and looked around at the families surrounding them.  </p><p>He should feel out of place, but he didn't, and his eyes fell on Robert again, who blushed when Aaron caught him watching him. He grinned and purposely licked at his ice cream cone — Robert deserved it. </p><p>Robert licked his own lips. </p><p>"What do you write?"</p><p>"Bits of this and that…" Robert shrugged.</p><p>"That's it…"  </p><p>Robert looked around, and he nodded to himself more than to Aaron. "Mum would bring here, just her and me, usually after something happened that made me feel left out, or made me feel like my dad loved Andy more than me…"</p><p>Aaron frowned. </p><p>"It happened a lot… but she'd bring me here, we'd talk it out. Usually, I'd been a right bastard…but she'd listen to my side anyway. We'd get this sundae, the both of us. It meant a lot, I guess. That it was her and me time, that she made the trip, that Vic and Andy have never heard of this place." </p><p>"Sounds nice."</p><p>"Yeah, it was and… one thing I wrote, it's a story about it. I fictionalized it a bit, but it's… it's about those moments. So, sometimes I write stuff like that, fiction of my life. Write what you know, right?"</p><p>"Heard of it."</p><p>Robert snorted. "Though I also write some science fiction."</p><p>"Nerd."</p><p>"You're here with me."</p><p>Aaron just smiled and realized he didn't want to be anywhere else. He looked around again…. "So, um, think I could read it?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The story about this place?"</p><p>"You'd want too?"</p><p>"I mean, yeah, not really a reader, but…" </p><p>"I don't…no one's read them."</p><p>Aaron shrugged and tried to read if Robert was shutting him down because he didn't want him to read it. Or if he was shutting him down because he didn't want anyone to read it… </p><p>"Offer's open."</p><p>Robert nodded at him. "You'd really want to?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Aaron felt his cheeks head. "You, innit?"</p><p>Robert smiled just before he looked down. </p><p>Aaron felt like he said too much and finished off his ice cream, started to crunch at the cone.</p><p>"Thanks," Robert whispered after another beat. </p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron squirmed and elbowed Robert. "Stop that…" he muttered without any heat as he attempted to unlock the door. </p><p>"This…" Robert's long fingers poked at his side.  </p><p>Aaron giggled against his will and swore, but the door clicked up, and he hurried in to try to make his escape.  </p><p>But strong hands were on his waist and pulling him against Robert's body, he heard the door close behind them, and he was spun around. Back against it and looking up at Robert — his insides somersaulting.  </p><p>"Aaron…" Robert's voice was quiet, and Aaron was half sure he hadn't meant to say his name at all, and he reached up and fisted the fabric of Robert's jumper in his hand and yanked. </p><p>Robert's lips barely brushed against his, and he whined at it and yanked again and felt hands grab at his arse and a thigh push between his. It felt just right, except for the lack of kissing. </p><p>Robert's nose pressed against his own, Aaron looked up and met his eyes and felt like he might lose his balance. How did it feel like this? He grabbed onto Robert's arm with one hand.  </p><p>"Aaron?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"What is this?"</p><p>Aaron's eyes closed, and he searched for a word that wouldn't make him run. "Us…" he breathed out. </p><p>Robert made a soft sound and finally, finally pressed their lips together, and Aaron pressed hard into it, up and licked his way into Robert's mouth, tasting chocolate, and it made him smile. He smiled as the kiss deepened and he felt Robert's hands under his shirt, skimming his skin in the way that didn't tickle but when straight to his cock. He rocked them together, and Robert cursed, his mouth breaking apart for only that second.  </p><p>Aaron had his hands in hair, on his chest, on his arse and then at his waist, shoving the jumper out and trying to undo Robert's stupid fancy, expensive belt buckle… </p><p>"Slowdown," Robert mumbled against the skin of his neck.</p><p>"Can't…" Aaron muttered, biting at Roberts's jaw. "Need ya."</p><p>Robert groaned into his skin and shoved Aaron back, into the door, they felt it rattle, and he looked at him. "Want this?" he asked and pulled off his jumper. </p><p>Aaron drank in all that skin, hands reaching out to touch, leaned forward, and kissing at his chest. Robert pulled at Aaron's top, forcing Aaron to step back, he dropped it and dropped to his knees and palmed Aaron through his jeans and looked up at him.  </p><p>"Fuck."</p><p>"Not yet," Robert muttered as he yanked Aaron's jeans and pants down, wrapped a hand around him, and kissed at his lower belly. Aaron shut his eyes because it felt like too much, it almost felt brand new, like no one had ever touched him before… </p><p>"Robert…" he breathed out… afraid… it might end too soon, that Robert might not start in time, he grabbed at his hair. "Robert, I…"</p><p>Robert pressed another kiss on his stomach, right above where his cock was hitting it and looked up at him. Aaron felt like he was falling as he met his eyes and tightened his grip on his hair.  </p><p>"Ready to slow down now?"</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>"Good. We have all night."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Half asleep, Aaron hooked his leg over Robert's to keep him from kicking him, his arms tightening around his stomach, pressing his chest against his back and burying his head into his shoulder. It was the scent of his skin, citrus, and sun, that woke him up completely a few minutes later. He kept his eyes closed, though, and breathed it in and felt the rhythm of Robert's breathing. He smiled as he felt Robert's leg start to move and tightened his own leg around it and pushed his face against the back of Robert's neck.  </p><p>"That's new..." Robert muttered. </p><p>"What is?"</p><p>"No one's done this before," he slurred still more asleep than away and moved his leg. </p><p>Aaron shrugged. </p><p>"It's early," Robert whined.  </p><p>"Not my fault, your kicking woke me up," Aaron laughed into Robert's skin.  </p><p>Robert made a sound and started to try to move.</p><p>Aaron felt himself tighten his hold, pressed into him. "Nuh-uh, like where I am."</p><p>"I wanna see ya," Robert whined. </p><p>Aaron frowned because he got him there, and he let Robert twist around, but tangled this legs as soon as he could and burrowed in. Robert bit his lip and pressed their naked bodies even tighter together but sighed as he softly nudged their noses together.  </p><p>"Hmm..." Aaron hummed his eyes closing. </p><p>"Yeah..." Robert echoed.</p><p>Aaron fell back asleep. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron Dingle topping him by riding him was possibly the way he wanted to die someday, that flew into his mind and then out again, as had most of his thoughts since Aaron pushed him onto his back and straddled him. Aaron bent over him and bit more than kissed at his mouth, Robert thrusting up with his hip and unable to decide where he wanted his hands... </p><p>Aaron said his name, low and rough, right near his ear, and he felt like he was on fire, he felt needy and tried to speed them up, hand finding Aaron's cock... </p><p>"Shit..." Aaron stuttered as he touched him.  </p><p>Robert leaned up on an elbow and stared up at him. </p><p>Their eyes met.</p><p>Aaron's cheeks and ears went red, but he didn't look away. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Robert looked fucking gorgeous when he came and but Aaron got only a second to enjoy before suddenly he was on his back, chest rising and falling fast and Robert had his mouth around his cock... </p><p>He thrust into his mouth, without thought, hands already in Robert's hair, and he winced, but Robert's eyes met his, and he nodded.  </p><p>And that was that... </p><p>It was seconds, he was too hot, and Robert was kissing his way up his body, tickling kisses by his ribs and he tiredly whined about it, giggling too and then Robert's mouth against his own. And he opened up see how he tasted on Robert's mouth...  </p><p>~~~</p><p>"What's this?"</p><p>"Food?" Aaron said with a shrug.  </p><p>"I'm aware, but uh...." Robert watched Aaron from the door. </p><p>"What?" Aaron glanced at him before going back to his bacon. </p><p>"It's just, uh, Vic said last time you tried cooking all three of ya got food poisoning..."</p><p>Aaron groaned.  "She told you that?"</p><p>"Yeah, think she was canceling a lunch or something," he walked into the small kitchen and leaned against Aaron's back, sliding a hand onto his hip. "But gotta say this looks good..." He trailed off, looking at the skin behind Aaron's ear. </p><p>"It will be," Aaron muttered. </p><p>Robert kissed him on the spot his eyes had drifted too.</p><p>Aaron leaned back into but groaned. "But not if you distract me."</p><p>"What's the fun in not distracting you?" Robert asked and kept kissing his neck.  </p><p>"Uh..." Aaron sighed.  </p><p>Robert grinned. He won. What he wasn't sure, but he definitely won.  </p><p>~~~</p><p>"It's a miracle this didn't burn," Aaron muttered as he filled two plates with the fry up he cooked. He watched Robert looking at the food, suddenly nervous that Vic and Adam been lying to him about his fry up abilities.</p><p>Robert dug into it and moaned. "Wow...uh, this is great."</p><p>Aaron let out a breath.  </p><p>Robert grinned at him. "So, uh... Do you have plans for today? </p><p>Aaron shook his head.  </p><p>"So, we could just stay here?"</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>Robert's eyes lit up. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron felt his entire being relax as Robert's dug into his hair, hitting is scalp and made the shampoo do its job. He leaned back into him, the two of the sliding a bit on the wet floor.  Robert laughing deep and sincere in his ear as Aaron slammed a hand onto the wall.  </p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"Never," Robert laughed as he continued to wash his hair.  </p><p>Aaron sighed as he felt his body temperature rise, he'd never done this before. Usually, showers with someone weren't a shower, and they were quick and fast -- just a bonus hook up after a one off. And he never looked back, he never let them really touch him...</p><p>Not like this.  </p><p>Robert's hands were on his hips and pulled him more under the spray, the shampoo washing out and Robert's mouth on his neck -- he couldn't seem to stay away, not when he knew it made Aaron curl into him. Aaron wasn't complaining, and he twisted around, wanting Robert's mouth on his. He tasted the shampoo, the smell going into his nose, it was the citrus that was always on Robert's skin, and Aaron shivered when he realized he'd smell like him.  </p><p>"Curls..." Robert whispered. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Like your hair like this..." He pushed his fingers into it.</p><p>"Wet?"</p><p>"You know that's not what I mean," Robert muttered and looked away. His cheeks pink, and Aaron was amazed he could affect him like that -- how he was affecting him.  </p><p>~~~</p><p>Robert slung his arm around Aaron as he sat down on the couch, they had takeaway in front of them, their hair was still wet -- from what was possibly the best shower of his life. If people ranked their showers which... He shook his head at the tangent and moved a bit more into Aaron. He could feel his body heat, and he wanted more of it. Aaron slid closer, settling right into Robert, and he felt this shock at how well they fit together.  </p><p>He felt his heartbeat quicken up and brought the bottle of beer he was holding up to his mouth just for a moment, to slow down his thoughts, but then he looked at Aaron, and he felt it again. He licked his lips and reached forward for one of the takeaway cartons and fork.  </p><p>Aaron followed his lead. </p><p>It jostled them apart a bit.</p><p>They both just slide closer again.  </p><p>Aaron clicked on the television and started to just flick through the channels. Robert at and watched him, and shook his head, until he saw he saw Doctor Who out of the corner of his eye. "Stop here might be a marathon."</p><p>"Of this?" Aaron laughed.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Aaron shook his head, but he dropped the remote. </p><p>Robert grinned and pulled him closer. </p><p>Aaron leaned into him. </p><p>Ten minutes in, he started asking questions and teasing him, and Robert laughed, but he didn't feel made fun of -- at all. And it was possibly the only time he'd admitted to anyone he was dating he liked Doctor Who...</p><p>Dating?</p><p>His stomach churned. Because were they? He glanced at Aaron and caught him looking at him and couldn't stop a smile. Aaron smiled back, and then they were kissing. Soft and slow, Aaron moving to his lap, fitting there just right again, and he leaned up into him, to make sure they kept it slow. </p><p>He was in no rush for the day to end. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Finally, Aaron thought as he pulled off Robert's shirt, their mouths falling together again, and he had his hands on his chest and pressed against it, sliding down because the sweats he was wearing were next. Robert whined and grabbed his hand, and started to kiss at his neck... </p><p>"Faster," Aaron muttered, feeling desperate, he could feel Robert hard against his thigh. He ground into, and Robert made a beautiful sound.  </p><p>"I..." Robert stuttered. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Want to go slow," he muttered, but he was kissing Aaron with ore urgency, shoving his hands up the back of Aaron's shirt.  </p><p>"It's not that I'm in a hurry..." Aaron muttered. "Just want ya."</p><p>"Want ya too," Robert said, and they were looking at each other. Robert's expression was serious as he stared right into Aaron. Aaron felt like he could see his heartbeat and know it was fast all because of him. He bit his lip, nerves suddenly spiking because of the way Robert was looking at him...</p><p>"Rob..." He bit out. </p><p>"Aaron, I..."  </p><p>There was a loud knock on the door, followed by Chas' voice.  </p><p>"Fuck," they both muttered, untangling themselves and straightening their clothes.</p><p>"AARON," Chas yelled again. "Love, are you in there?"</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes. </p><p>Robert started to put on his shirt, it was over his head as he darted up the stairs. Aaron breathed out a sigh of relief the moment he was out of sight -- he wasn't sure why, but he needed this to be just him and Robert. He didn't want anyone else to know...</p><p>He never had, but it was different now. There was another reason, and it made his heart hurt in his chest. He thought about Robert's face, the softness in his tone, and couldn't help but wonder what he'd been about to say...</p><p>He wondered if it'd been lost to the moment. He groaned, pulled on his shirt, and opened the door just in time to see his mom open her mouth to yell his name again. </p><p>She just walked in. </p><p>"Hi, mum..."</p><p>Chas was picking one of the many take away cartons on the table by the couch. "A lot of food for one person," she said with a cheeky smile.</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>"Saw a blur through the door window... Going upstairs. Who is he?"</p><p>"No one," it caught in his throat.  </p><p>"Can I meet him?"</p><p>"No," he said. "It's..."  </p><p>"Just another one off?" Chas frowned. </p><p>"Mum, I can do what I want... I'm not ancient. Let me figure it out, will ya?"</p><p>"I just want good things for ya... Is that Doctor Who?"  </p><p>"Uh, was just flipping stations," he shrugged. "Why are you here?"</p><p>"Been calling ya all day, got worried."</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Well, you know... Adam and Vic are married."</p><p>"I know I was there."</p><p>"And pregnant."</p><p>"Again, I know."</p><p>"I just wanted you to know, your room back home is always there."</p><p>Aaron groaned.</p><p>"It'll save you rent and all, and we can see each other more often." She grinned, liked that would sell it. </p><p>He wanted to run. "I'm not worrying about all of that yet."</p><p>"No"</p><p>"No," he lied. </p><p>Chas nodded. </p><p>"Mum, can you go..." Aaron muttered.</p><p>"What's the hurry."</p><p>'Uh, guest..." He gestured at the takeaway and the toward the stairs. </p><p>"You know food, the television, doesn't seem this was a one-off."</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes. "It's still nothing for you know, Mum."</p><p>"Alright," Chas sighed. "I'll leave, I just want to know you're being treated right."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah..." Aaron rolled his eyes.  </p><p>She kissed his cheek. "Come to the pub later, alright, you can not tell me about him."</p><p>He rolled his eyes again but hugged her goodbye, telling himself she meant well.  The second the door closed, he felt Robert behind him. H felt his hands slide around his waist from behind, and he leaned back, sighed, and maybe put too much weight into it. But Robert took it and kissed his neck. "Where were we?" he whispered...</p><p>And Aaron felt relieved he knew not to say a thing about Chas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up disappointed, his leg had kicked out, free to do so, and hit nothing but bedding. Robert rolled onto his back and frowned, and wondered how he'd gotten so used to Aaron curling his own leg against his, trapping him so Robert wouldn't kick him awake. He sighed and stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out how it felt so natural when not one former sleep partner ever thought of it -- no, it was morning complaint or suggestions found on Google for restless sleepers. Or that one psychology student who wanted to know about his dreams...</p><p>He snorted at that nonsense. Aaron was a level up. "Shit..." He muttered and shoved the thought aside. It was too big of a thought, and he didn't have the time for it. It was Monday...</p><p>He'd slept alone in his -- well the bed that was his in Mum's house. He'd slept alone, and it'd felt weird. It'd felt weird to not have Aaron next to him, and that was... </p><p>A lot. </p><p>Robert glanced to his left and watched the digital alarm blink to 6:30 am, and he cringed at how loud the radio volume was for his alarm. He hit snooze and got his feet onto the floor and yawned. He was tired, exhausted really, they hadn't slept much truth be told, and he laughed a bit. He'd just spent minutes missing sleeping -- just sleeping -- next to Aaron. Now it was how they'd spent their time at much better uses for a bed.  </p><p>He laughed, shook his head, and got up. He had work, and it was a long drive in from his Mum's home. He glanced around the walls of his room -- and all it did was remind him how trapped by his father's wants he'd felt growing up. He'd always felt like he wasn't good enough...</p><p>Jack finding out about him liking boys hadn't helped, yet he still felt like it was his fault it had ruined his parent's marriage. Andy blamed him too, even though he didn't know why he just knew the arguments been about Robert...</p><p>He was glad Vic couldn't remember. </p><p>He shut his eyes to the room. "Just get out of here, find a flat, and get out of here..." He found his bathrobe and was halfway to the door, on his way to the shower when he heard the chirp of his cell -- or more to the point he'd heard the chirp he'd assigned to Aaron.  </p><p>He was back by the bureau where he'd left it and opening it.</p><p>
  <i>Blaming you for being awake right now.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>How is it my fault?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You're not trying to kick me out of bed.</i>
</p><p>A laugh barked out of him, and he shook his head. </p><p>
  <i>Go back to bed Aaron, one of us should get to be lazy.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Can't. Really do need to go run my business.</i>
</p><p><i>Envy that...</i> he paused. <i>I think so, anyway.</i></p><p>
  <i>You put more in the bank than me.</i>
</p><p>Robert sighed. <i>I'll... text you later. x</i></p><p>
  <i>Alright. x</i>
</p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Aaron bit his lip as he stared at the two little x's in the last two texts. He stared at them and wondered what the hell he was doing -- they hadn't discussed anything, they'd been using their mouths in different ways...</p><p>Though it wasn't like they hadn't talked. </p><p>He knew things about Robert now... He wrote, he was definitely a geek, but it was kind of endearing, and they'd talked so long about cars at one point Aaron started to wonder if he was a geek too... </p><p>He shrugged at that and put his phone back on his nightstand. He stared at the ceiling and thought his bed felt too big. It wasn't a big bed, it couldn't be, nothing large would ever fit in the box of the room he lived in. That he wouldn't be for much longer.</p><p>He bit his lip again. They were going to need it for a nursery, and he doubted they wanted him to their baby's roommate. Aaron laughed at himself at that and sighed. He loved them, Adam and Vic, he was happy for them. More than really -- this kid would be his niece or nephew in all that ways that really counted. He knew that...</p><p>It was just weird. </p><p>He knew they hadn't planned it yet, but he knew Vic, she was ready to be a mom. He'd never met anyone as ready as her to be a mom. He shook his head and told himself he might as well get up -- make sure the house had no traces of Robert spending a few days here.  </p><p>That would be hard to explain. </p><p>He bit his lip again. They could tell people? Right? I mean, there was no real reason to be hiding? Well, his mum hated him, because Katie hated him and the village knew this version of Robert Sugden that...</p><p>Seemed fake to Aaron now. He'd had one too many real conversations with Robert, he'd seen him... Soft and quiet. Not loud and smug. Not attracting attention to himself for being a git with no tact...</p><p>Not that he was much better, he was short, rude, and grumpy most of the time, and he wasn't hated. If anything, he sometimes felt too pitied, people, knowing he had some issues with his mental health, and it was what made his mum so overprotect. Paddy too...</p><p>But he was an adult now, he dealt with it all, he knew he was loved and he ever sometimes liked himself. He wondered if Robert liked himself? </p><p>Aaron liked him.  </p><p>A familiar swell of fear hit him. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"Great job, Sugden, really good work, knew I made the right call promoting you..."  Emmett slapped Robert on the shoulder. "No one else could have managed to charm that foul beast of a woman."</p><p>Robert fought not to roll his eyes. Emmaline Bertram looked tougher than she was, she could act it too, but if you knew the right away to flatter her -- which was to not flatter her and just give her straight numbers, she saw you as a member of her team. It wasn't hard. He'd tried explaining to someone else once when they'd gotten nowhere with her. </p><p>Something about money made people kiss your ass. </p><p>And the thing was most people with money kind of liked that. </p><p>But not her, and not all of them.  </p><p>Though there was also an art to ass-kissing where you didn't seem like you were -- he could do that too. Play people.  </p><p>"Happy to have you on the team," Emmett was going on and on. </p><p>Robert felt like it was a trap, but it really wasn't -- it was the job, and he'd be doing more and more of it. Working with the harder clients, they'd earmarked it for him due to his charm. He'd worked for it, he'd wanted to earn it, and challenged them to show him he had earned it...</p><p>Why was he bored? </p><p>His phone vibrated in his trousers back pocket. He'd had to turn the ringer off because of meetings and phone calls. Aaron sent a few texts, they weren't really much, just complaints about his day...</p><p>
  <i>Scrap deliver is late.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>My mum is doing my head in about moving back to the pub.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ads and your sister are to use your words rom-comming up the pub.</i>
</p><p><i>Geek.</i> Robert replied to the last message and started toward his office. He saw he had a couple other texts and missed calls. One was his mum, two were from Vic, and he rolled his eyes. What could she want, she'd had her tiny honeymoon, and now her life was going to babies. What could she want with him?  </p><p>He shrugged it off, the weird jealousy of Vic being married and having a kid -- he didn't even understand it. Sure his plan had been to get rich, find a wife, and have a family...</p><p>But he'd never really gotten past the get rich portion of it in his head if he was honest -- and now. He was getting rich...</p><p>He was important.</p><p>He was an asset to his company. </p><p>And that was all he had? </p><p>He decided to skip listening to his voicemail and just deleted the messages, before remembering a third call. It doubted it was important anyway, and he glanced at the information and shook his head. Why the hell was Rebecca calling him? That was probably a message best ignored anyway, and he forgot about it two seconds later.</p><p>He walked into his office, sat down, and brought Bertram's filed up on his computer because now it was time for the boring paperwork part of his day -- night really, he realized as he glanced at the time. He sighed, he'd wanted to try to get to the pub...</p><p>See Aaron.</p><p>Not that it'd be a date or anything. He rolled his eyes at himself. He wanted them to be something, he just wasn't sure what it looked like. He just knew when he was with Aaron, he felt less...</p><p>Restless. </p><p><i>I'm stuck here until late. Sorry. X.</i> </p><p>
  <i>They lock you in at night?</i>
</p><p>Robert laughed. <i>Paperwork. Some of us keep up at it.</i></p><p>
  <i>What I have Ads for.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You'll go bankrupt then.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I should defend him but...</i>
</p><p>He laughed again. </p><p>
  <i>Throw some rocks at my window.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>What?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You read it. I'll see ya. X</i>
</p><p>Robert stared at it, shaking his head -- he wasn't a teenager.  </p><p>Yet.</p><p>Being around Aaron, he felt looser. He felt free and less troubled.</p><p>"Rocks..." He muttered to himself as he put on his glasses and got to work. </p><p>~~~</p><p>He blushed as he looked at the texts and wondered where he'd even gotten the idea. What the hell was that? They weren't kids? But he liked their bubble, he liked having Robert to himself, and whatever they were doing, he wanted to get to know it better first.</p><p>He wanted to know Robert. No, he needed to know him. Aaron leaned against the wall where he'd gone to text him, needing a break from the newlyweds, and wondered when it happened. Or how? How had it happened? He closed his eyes and remembered their first kiss...</p><p>He remembered it in flashes. Robert's hand around his wrist, Aaron's eyes focused on the length of his fingers and feeling a buzzing up his arm. Then their eyes met, Robert's were hooded and intense, his entire face told Aaron what he was asking. And he'd said yes, he'd just said yes, without even thinking about it for more than a second. He'd climbed right over Robert, into his lap, and kissed him.</p><p>It was like fire. </p><p>But they'd been drunk. Only, it was more than that, wasn't it? He went further back that night. How Robert walked up, all smug, confident, and lying to that clingy doctor, he felt forced into being nice to. Robert had been exactly what he needed in that moment, and he'd... </p><p>Saved him.</p><p>"Earth to Aaron," Adam's face was suddenly in front of him.</p><p>He blinked a few times to put Adam more in focus.  </p><p>"I swear you only had that one pint."</p><p>"I'm not drunk."</p><p>"So, you're just napping against a wall, mate?"</p><p>"Nah..." Aaron shook his head. "Was texting someone."</p><p>"It the mystery man," Adam laughed.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Your mum, just asked who the mystery man was you've been seeing."</p><p>"No, no..." Aaron groaned.</p><p>"Vic's not happy she knew nothing, mate."</p><p>"There is nothing to know."</p><p>"Alright," Adam shrugged. "Though if you've met someone, that's great, yeah? I would be lost with her, you know, and I'm excited." </p><p>"You'll be a great dad."</p><p>"You think?"</p><p>"Sure, you think like a five-year-old," Aaron laughed. </p><p>"Haha.."</p><p>Aaron shook his head. "Of course you will, you'll love them."</p><p>"Yeah, already do... It's weird, it's different, and feels like it's just always been."</p><p>"I'm gonna head home."</p><p>"You do seem knackered."</p><p>Aaron nodded and started to walk away, but he stopped. It was time to bite the bullet. "I just want you to know, I'm going to start looking for somewhere else soon.."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Aaron blinked at him. "You're going to need the room."</p><p>"Oh, yeah...there's time, though."</p><p>"Not much," Aaron laughed. "It's better the sooner, yeah."</p><p>"You going come back here?"</p><p>"No," Aaron said. "No way. Unless I have no choice. Just no."</p><p>"Alright, yeah, you have time, don't rush it."</p><p>"I'm really happy for you two, though, yeah?"</p><p>Adam smiled and lunged forward and hugged him. Aaron laughed and hugged him back. They stepped apart, and the urge to tell Adam about Robert was suddenly on his tongue...</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He shook it off. "Nothing. It'll keep. Ta."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He loosened his tie and looked up his sister's cottage. He knew which window was the box room, but he felt ridiculous standing in the backyard and staring up at with a rock in his hand. This was ridiculous — Aaron been teasing him right, he wouldn't expect him to really do this? It was a joke, a tease, maybe a challenge. Robert rolled his eyes, stepped back a bit, sat on the stone fence, and tried to talk himself out of this… </p><p>He pulled out his phone and realized he could just text Aaron, and he was outside like a normal person from the year 2020. There was no need to reenact some high school romance — this certainly didn't match up to his own high school relationships.  This felt innocent. His romances were anything but, because he'd been angry, alone and out to hurt Andy. Out to hurt, maybe himself. Out to prove a point to his father. He'd been a dick to all his teenage romances. He'd never sat in their back yard, nervous as hell at doing something ridiculous yet kind of romantic…</p><p>Was it?</p><p>He wasn't even dating Aaron. Not officially really — he felt shaky. He missed him. It'd been the longest day in his life, and it didn't feel like it could end without seeing Aaron. He opened their text thread and typed in…</p><p>
  <i>*Tap* *Tap* *Rocks against your window pane.*</i>
</p><p>He blew out of his face and shook his head. He shoved the phone into his trousers pocket, felt the rocks he held in one hand, and got up. He moved one to his right hand, felt its weight, and eyeballed Aaron's window…</p><p>He threw it and jumped when it hit the glass and laughed at himself. He'd expected it to miss, he grinned and tossed the second rock. And now he couldn't stop smiling. He started to toss the third, but the light flickered on in the room, and he caught movement.  The window opened, and Aaron stared down at him.  </p><p>"Are you mad?"</p><p>"You said to do it?"</p><p>Aaron chewed on his lip and stared at him. </p><p>"Coming down, or not?" Robert asked. </p><p>"Give me…you really did it?"</p><p>Robert smiled, he couldn't seem to stop now. </p><p>Aaron smiled back at him and disappeared. </p><p>Robert's eyes fell onto the backdoor.</p><p>It wasn't long before it opened. </p><p>They moved closer. Robert barely thought about it, before he had an armful of Aaron Dingle, felt the hair on his face against his own and his arms around his neck, fingers barely in the hair on the nape of his neck. They kissed, and it felt like he was awake for the first time all day. He whined when Aaron took his mouth away and tried to chase him. </p><p>"Need a breath…" Aaron laughed. </p><p>"Sounds overrated," Robert muttered and kissed his cheek. </p><p>Aaron laughed and grabbed Robert's tie but pushed him back a bit. "You're overdressed."</p><p>"I've just come from the office."</p><p>"You work too late."</p><p>"Dangers of a job well done."</p><p>Aaron laughed. </p><p>"How was your day?"</p><p>"Dead boring." </p><p>"Me too."</p><p>Aaron looked behind him into the cottage and then back at Robert. "You actually threw rocks at my window?"</p><p>"It was your mad idea."</p><p>"It was stupid."</p><p>Robert shrugged. "Felt more stupid not to." </p><p>Aaron leaned up and brushed his lips against Robert's, yanking at his tie, hands seemed to go everywhere, and Robert wasn't sure if he was trying to catch up or pulling Aaron with him because his hands were trailing everywhere. He wasn't sure where he wanted to hold him if he wanted to push him against the cottage's wall or let himself be the one to feel the rock at his back. Instead, he found himself stumbling backward into his sister's living room.  </p><p>"Vic and Adam…" he muttered.</p><p>"Locked in their bedroom…lost to the world… they won't have a clue…" Aaron muttered between off-center kisses and unbuttoning Robert's shirt. </p><p>Nevertheless, they were silent as they hurried up the stairs, and Aaron locked his door behind him. And Robert felt like he was home, in this room, with Aaron — where they'd spent a perfect weekend. </p><p>He felt Aaron's hands on his chest, then he pushed at his suit jacket, pulling his shirt off with it. Aaron laughed at the sight of his tie loosely around his neck. He slowly undid it but used it to pull Robert's head down to meet Aaron's lips. Robert laughed into the kiss and pushed his hands under Aaron's t-shirt, skimming his ribs in just the right way to…</p><p>Aaron giggled and shoved him backward hard.  </p><p>Robert hit the bed and just leaned down and looked up. </p><p>"You did that on purpose."</p><p>He smirked. </p><p>"Smug…" Aaron snorted, but he crawled over him. </p><p>Robert leaned back and stared up at him, getting trapped in blue eyes. He reached up and cupped Aaron's face with his hands.  He liked how his cheeks felt in his palms, the scratch of scruff, and licked his lips. </p><p>Aaron mirrored him and licked his mouth and stared right down at him. His teeth followed his tongue, and he stared at Robert. Robert felt like he was between breaths…</p><p>They needed to talk. </p><p>"Aaron?"</p><p>"Robert?"</p><p>They laughed, and Aaron flopped onto his back next to Robert, and they turned their heads toward each other. "You first," Aaron said.</p><p>"Why me?"</p><p>Aaron shrugged. </p><p>Robert inhaled. </p><p>"Go on, you're better at talking."</p><p>"Says who?"</p><p>"Everyone," Aaron laughed. "Robert 'Charmer' Sugden."</p><p>He blew air out through his nose.  </p><p>Aaron grabbed his hand. "I know that's not really who you are…"</p><p>Robert swallowed. "See right through me."</p><p>"Do I?"</p><p>"Feels like it…" he stared at him. "I…don't want to mess this up. Us up."</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>"There is an… Us?"</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>He breathed out relief.  </p><p>"I…" Aaron sighed. "I want it to be just us…you know?"</p><p>Robert nodded. "Me too, I like it just being us alone in the world."</p><p>"Yeah…same."</p><p>"So…" Robert threaded their fingers and squeezed Aaron's hand. "Exclusive?"</p><p>He heard Aaron gulp, but he also saw the way Aaron was staring at him. "Yeah, I'm just yours."</p><p>"Just mine," Robert smiled. </p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>Robert moved over him and pressed a soft kiss against his mouth. "All mine."</p><p>Aaron kissed him back. </p><p>Robert dragged his mouth down his jaw and up again, toward his ear… "Just yours."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron pushed Robert out the front door, only to pull him back into his arms and kissing him harder. Hands gripped over his biceps and his entire being buzzing.  </p><p>"I gotta…" Robert laughed into his mouth, but he didn't push Aaron away. </p><p>"Go…" Aaron finished for him, forcing himself to shove Robert on the other side of the door.  </p><p>Robert teetered there a moment and shook his head. </p><p>Aaron blushed. </p><p>"I'll… we need…I'll leave work early today."</p><p>Aaron scoffed.</p><p>Robert shrugged. "I'll try to anyway."</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>"I'll text you someplace to meet."</p><p>He nodded again.</p><p>Robert lunged forward, and they were kissing again, hands and mouths all too intent on going in a direction they couldn't, and a clock Victoria had in the living room started to chime…</p><p>It was five in the morning. </p><p>"I gotta…" Robert whined. </p><p>"Go," Aaron muttered and shoved him.</p><p>Robert grinned.</p><p>Aaron shut the door in his face and turned around to see Adam stumbling down the stairs, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. They stared at each other for a beat, and Aaron was afraid Adam would notice his lips were swollen from kissing. His chest was heaving too, and his cheeks were overheated from the near permanent blush Robert caused. </p><p>He felt caught red-handed. </p><p>"Shit…I thought you were an intruder," Adam said and breathed out a sigh of relief. </p><p>Aaron winced. "Sorry, mate… couldn't sleep, thought I'd make a brew, some toast."</p><p>"That's the front door…" Adam said, his eyes on Aaron's hand.</p><p>Aaron realized he was still holding the doorknob.</p><p>"Thought I'd check for the paper…" he lied. </p><p>"Too early, innit?"</p><p>"Turns out…"</p><p>"It to look at flats?"</p><p>"What?" Aaron asked, not having heard Adam at all, his whole body and brain still with Robert. His heart in his ears, he could feel his hands, his mouth, he could still feel him inside him. He closed his eyes, counted to three, opened, and stared at Adam. "What?"</p><p>"To look at flats?" Adam said, more slowly. "You sure you're not tired."</p><p>"Flats?" Aaron nearly laughed at how perfect his lie turned out to be, and he nodded, going along with it — he would be actually doing it soon enough. </p><p>"I'm going back to bed, you should too," Adam said with a yawn.</p><p>Aaron shook his head, he was buzzing, his insides were too alive from a couple hours alone with Robert. He couldn't sleep. He was too excited, to buzzed. They were something. And us…</p><p>He smiled a bit. "I'm gonna make that brew, too awake."</p><p>Adam's eyes shifted from Aaron to the stairs. </p><p>"Ads, you don't need my permission to go back to bed."</p><p>"Yeah, but… we're not gonna have as many chances like this anymore?"</p><p>"Be up at that scrapyard for hours, mate every day, mate."</p><p>"But that's work, ain't it?" Adam said.</p><p>Aaron shrugged. </p><p>"I'll take a brew," Adam said and walked into the kitchen.  </p><p>Aaron followed him.</p><p>"So, your mum and Vic aren't around to overhear, tell me about the mystery guy, your mum said you had him over here."</p><p>"Nothing to tell," Aaron lied and tried not to think about the weekend — it didn't work, and he felt his cheeks heat.</p><p>"Think you're lying, mate."</p><p>Aaron ducked his head down. </p><p>"Ah, ha!"</p><p>Aaron laughed. </p><p>"It's me, mate, come on, I tell you about Vic all the time…"</p><p>"Never shut up about her."</p><p>"Fairplay, then, right?"</p><p>Aaron sighed and busied himself with filling the kettle, then looking for bread. </p><p>"Aaron?"</p><p>"It's new," he said as he turned on the kettle.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"I don't… want to say too much."</p><p>"Why not?" Adam asked. </p><p>"He's…different than who I usually date," he admitted. "A lot different," he smiled as he remembered the ice cream shop, the duck pond, and the stories about his childhood.  </p><p>"How…" Adam trailed off, and Aaron glanced at him and saw his brow was furrowed. "What is what you usually date."</p><p>"Just guys, really…" </p><p>"No, I'm genuinely wondering now… guess the guys are a bit like you?"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess," Aaron shrugged. </p><p>"So, what makes him so different?"</p><p>
  <i>He writes, he likes science fiction, he's clever, he's funny, and he makes me feel like dumb things aren't dumb at all. He threw rocks at my window, just because I jokingly asked him too.</i>
</p><p>"Nothing, it doesn't matter…" he muttered out loud.</p><p>"You really don't want to talk about him?"</p><p>"I can't…" he admitted and glanced at Adam again. "I don't wanna mess this up."</p><p>"How can talking about it mess it up?"</p><p>Aaron shook his head.</p><p>Adam's eyes went round. "Wait, Aaron… are you falling for him?"</p><p>Aaron blushed and grabbed the butter. </p><p>"Wow, you're really in it with this guy, huh?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"Give me a name, at least."</p><p>"Royce," Aaron muttered, remembering what he'd told Chas. </p><p>Adam laughed. "Seriously? Royce…you're falling for a guy named Royce?"</p><p>"Shut up," Aaron laughed.</p><p>"I mean, no wonder I had to drag that out of you…" Adam slapped his back. "That's beautiful. Royce and Aaron. Aaron and Royce."</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes. </p><p>"But, It's nice, though, right? Really liking someone?" Adam asked. "I know it threw me for a loop, with Vic."</p><p>"Yeah, it's nice…" Aaron said as his heartbeat went loud in his ears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If you and this Royce aren't serious, I think you should meet Brian." </p><p>"Mum, I won't like him."</p><p>"How can you know?"</p><p>"Because he'll bore me like Allan did and the guy before him."</p><p>"Allan? Oh, you mean Alex."</p><p>"Alex, Allan, whatever, Mum. No."</p><p>"He's nice…"</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes. </p><p>"What do you have against nice…" Chas asked. </p><p>"Nothing. I just also like interesting."</p><p>"Your last relationship…"</p><p>"Was with a no-good thug, who stood me up and cheated me all the time…" Aaron sighed. "I know mum, I was there, and I was no piece of cake. He and I both screwed up. And I broke it off, remember, and I'm fine."</p><p>"I just…"</p><p>"Worry, I know," Aaron muttered, and his phone chimed. He grabbed it and opened the message.  </p><p>
  <i>Have one more meeting and then I'm yours</i>
</p><p>He grinned until his phone was snatched out of his hand. </p><p>"Yours, is he?" Chas said.</p><p>He yanked his phone back.  </p><p>"Sorry, sorry, but you won't tell me anything about him… What does that R stand for again?"</p><p>"Royce," he muttered, annoyed at himself for coming up with such a stupid name.  </p><p>"Royce…who does that to a child?"</p><p>"Family name…" he said, adding to the lie. </p><p>"Is her rich?" </p><p>"Yeah, loads, trimillionaire."</p><p>"Oh, funny… give me something what does he look like?"</p><p>"Mum…" he felt trapped in his skin. </p><p>"Oh, give her something, please…" Katie said from next to him, in her usual perch. "She's driving me crazy trying to guess."</p><p>Aaron let his head hit the bar. </p><p>"Fine, fine, don't tell your mother anything."</p><p>"Doesn't sound fine," he muttered into the bar. </p><p>"You're gonna get germs," Katie smacked his arm.</p><p>He sat up and glared at her.</p><p>She shrugged. </p><p>"Just a little something, hair and eye color, where he works… what meeting is he in?"</p><p>"I don't know," he muttered. "He's in business, I don't know what it is."</p><p>"Well, it's probably more interesting than farming," Katie muttered. "All Andy seems able to talk about these days are Lambs that and Lambs this…"</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes. </p><p>"You need to get him away for a week," Chas said. </p><p>He tried to take the moment Katie her attention to escape. He started to stand up.</p><p>"Down. I still haven't gotten my tidbit of information."</p><p>Aaron groaned. </p><p>"Well? Hair color, eyes?"</p><p>"Blonde," Aaron threw it out, a million people were blonde.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Blondes are nice," Katie said. </p><p>"Are they?" Chas looked at her pointedly.</p><p>"I didn't mean him."</p><p>"As long as…" Chas said. "You need to take Andy away," she said again.</p><p>"Can I go?"</p><p>"Oh, you've given me hair, how about eyes?" Chas smiled.</p><p>"Blue…ish…" he lied. </p><p>"Ish?"</p><p>"I don't know, Mum. Not like I wrote down his stats. Five eight, blue eyes, blonde hair, walks with a limp…"</p><p>"A limp!"</p><p>"I'm not serious…can I go?"</p><p>"Fine, fine, but we still need to talk about you moving in."</p><p>"No, Mum."</p><p>"At least for a bit."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"They're newlyweds, love."</p><p>He shook his head and made his way out of the pub and let out a breath of relief at escaping. He checked the time and decided to go home for a shower and a change. He wasn't seeing Robert while covered with scrapyard dirt and sweat still, he opened the door to the sound of crying. And he rushed in, leaving the door open behind him and found Vic sitting on the couch crying over what looked like a pair of socks. </p><p>"Vic?"</p><p>"Don't mind me…" she cried and wiped her eyes. </p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Moira…sent over some of Isaacs's clothes he doesn't fit in anymore…." She held up a tiny sock. </p><p>"Uh."</p><p>"And I just…they're so tiny, and my phone app says the baby is the size of a pea right now and I just started crying because my baby is a pea, but someday he'll fit his tiny then and it seems so suddenly real…." She blubbered. "I'm so happy."</p><p>He nodded while wishing he could back away and out of the room.</p><p>"And I'm really craving this chocolate ice cream they only make in one place, and neither Rob or Mum are answering their texts to give me the name of the shop…so, I probably can't send Adam there in time."</p><p>Aaron grabbed a box of tissues and moved forward and put it on the couch. "Alright, um, I have a date…"</p><p>She blew her nose but kept her eyes on him. "With Royce?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Adam said it's serious?"</p><p>He felt his face and ears turn red.</p><p>"Oh, real serious."</p><p>"I don't know, maybe…" he shrugged.  </p><p>"Will we be meeting him?"</p><p>"No, no, it's too soon…"</p><p>"Yeah, I remember wishing I could Adam all to myself. Instead, it was all in the fishbowl of the pub."</p><p>"I want to keep him away from Mum as long as…."</p><p>Vic nodded. "I can help, any distractions or alibis you need."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Thanks, Vic…" he smiled and looked a the pile of baby clothes. "All that stuff is cute, just remember they get sick on them all the time."</p><p>She laughed. "No, not even that is going to put me off."</p><p>He grinned and started up the stairs, pulling out his phone. He looked down the stairs and started texting.  </p><p>
  <i>Vic is craving chocolate from your ice cream shop, I think, she's been texting ya for the address. She's all hormonal, or something should bring her some… we can meet outside after you drop it off. </i>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>Robert arrived at the village, ice cream in hand for Vic, to find Katie and Andy screaming at each other in front of David's. He can't really make up what either one is saying. Some marriage sort of shorthand, but it's loud, and it's gathered a crowd, and he stopped. He stopped to watch the drama and try to figure out what it was that was messing up the perfect little marriage.  </p><p>"YOu don't listen to me," Katie yelled.</p><p>"You were meant to be home!"</p><p>"I was at the pub, talking with Chas, after work like I've always done…"</p><p>"We're married."</p><p>"And we've been married."</p><p>"We have a farm now…"</p><p>"Don't let me forget it…but no can't have my horses on my own farm."</p><p>"We can't afford it."</p><p>"If you let me…"</p><p>"Now you don't listen to me, Katie. And you meant to be home to cook dinner, Franklin was an important…"</p><p>"What the Lamb guy, you expected me to cook dinner for the lamb guy?"</p><p>"Yes, Katie, you…"</p><p>"OH SHUT UP ANDY."</p><p>Robert started laughing, he wished he had popcorn, or that he could eat Vic's ice cream — but he wasn't about to that. This was the best part of his day, not counting the Aaron parts of it, anyway. This was perfect, it had to be in Emmerdale, he definitely wanted a front row to Andy and Katie at each other's throats.</p><p>It was always a matter of time. </p><p>Andy noticed him. "Don't start, Rob."</p><p>"Don't start what? You can't even keep her, happy…that's a laugh."</p><p>"You don't anything about it," both of them shouted at him.</p><p>He just laughed more and then held up the bag of ice cream. "Well, loved to stay, for more of the fight… REALLY. But I've got a delivery for Vic that's time-sensitive. Maybe you two could schedule another fight for, oh here, again, around the same time tomorrow?"</p><p>"Fuck off, Robert," Andy muttered and walked away. </p><p>Robert laughed and started to turn. </p><p>"He's awful…" Katie said.</p><p>He turned back. "Are you talking to me?"</p><p>She opened her mouth and shut it. "You're his brother."</p><p>"Barely."</p><p>She shrugged. "It's his fault."</p><p>"Whatever Katie, I just want popcorn to the inevitable fire you two crashing apart will cause…beyond that, I could care less what your little material squabbles are."</p><p>"Oh fuck you, Robert…" she stormed off. </p><p>He blinked after her for less than a second and opened the door to Keepers. "Vic?"</p><p>Vic popped out of the kitchen, her eyes went immediately to the bag. "You got my messages?"</p><p>"There were ten of them Vic, it was hard to ignore them."</p><p>"Oh, sorry."</p><p>"You're lucky I got this… There was no way I was going to get there before they closed, so I called them, and they held this."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah… I mean, I don't blame you. It's the best chocolate there is."</p><p>"It is…" she grabbed the bag and eyed him. "YOu didn't eat any?"</p><p>"I wouldn't!"</p><p>"You would."</p><p>"Yeah, I would, but I didn't. I'm going out anyway."</p><p>"Are ya? Date?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah… off a dating app, probably be another useless night," he lied.</p><p>"Don't say that you never know when Mr. or Ms. Right will appear."</p><p>"When you say dating app, you don't mean ManCrave do you?"</p><p>"What's wrong with that?"</p><p>"Not going to meet the love of your life on an app made for nameless hookups."</p><p>"They have names."</p><p>Vic scoffed, but then she hummed and oohed... She'd taken out the bowl of ice cream and dipped her fingers in it, then into her mouth. "Oh my God, I needed this," she said a mouth full.</p><p>He cringed. "I know Mum brought up to eat with utensils."</p><p>"Oh, shut up, you try being pregnant. I cried over socks today."</p><p>"That's not normal for ya?" he laughed.</p><p>"I hate you."</p><p>"You love me." </p><p>"Alright…have fun on your date, have an open mind, maybe they'll be the one."</p><p>He shrugged. </p><p>Vic's expression flatted. "Are they still out there? I closed the window and put on music."</p><p>"Andy and Katie, no, they stopped giving a show. Too bad, I was enjoying it," he smirked. </p><p>"Robert."</p><p>"What? They always bring out the worse in each other eventually. She'll cheat, he'd drop her, and then they'll probably put us all through another boring wedding."</p><p>"I hope not, they should be able to work it out."</p><p>"Not all relationships are love stories, Vic."</p><p>"You still promised to keep an open mind your dating app date," she said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well, you never know," Robert smiled a bit, unable to not think about Aaron. "I'm going to get going." </p><p>"Thanks for the ice cream."</p><p>"Don't thank me…" he started, looking up the stairs before he caught himself.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I just mean… I couldn't let you not quench the craving."</p><p>She nodded. "Night."</p><p>"Night."</p><p>He stepped outside and walked back to his car and got in. He scraped his hands up his trousers and looked into the rearview mirror and fixed his hair a bit. Getting Vic the ice cream meant he hadn't gone home to change or smarten up, and he felt a bit grody, and his tie felt too tight. He was nervous and being stupid, but it doesn't stop the feeling. </p><p>It wasn't even their first date.</p><p>But Vic was right.</p><p>He could be the one. </p><p>And he was opening the door and got in, grabbed his belt. "Hurry before Brenda sees us," he snapped.</p><p>Robert followed his gaze, started the car, and floored it out of the village.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late, in fact, it was dawn, and Aaron stood outside on the balcony in the room Robert had gotten. It had a pretty nice view, rolling hills and such — the stuff of Yorkshire. Home. They hadn't slept a wink, but he felt wide awake, somehow being skin to skin with Robert was energizing. Maybe it would catch up with later, he frowned as his unbuttoned shirt, knowing he needed to button it and his jeans. But he was comfortable, half-dressed, he liked it — especially knowing Robert was behind him.  </p><p>On cue, Robert's hands slid onto his waist, under the waistband of his jeans, and his face hit the back of Aaron's head. He felt lips in his hair, the pressure on his head, and he leaned back, hitting Robert's chest and feeling arms tighten around him.  </p><p>"I need to get a flat," Robert muttered. </p><p>"Do ya?"</p><p>"Can't keep affording these places."</p><p>"Could use a cheaper hotel, mate."</p><p>"On you? No." He felt Robert's smile and felt his own doubt. "It's true," Robert said like he was reading his mind.  </p><p>"I gotta start myself…" Aaron said. </p><p>"No rush, there, is there."</p><p>"Should make it quick," Aaron shrugged. </p><p>"Yeah…I guess. Kid be faster than we think…" Robert sighed. </p><p>Aaron frowned and turned around, loving how Robert just moved his hands with him, to keep them in place. He smiled a bit, but it didn't stop his intent. "You still…"</p><p>"All out of sorts about my sister having a kid?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Yeah, no…" Robert snorted. "I don't even know if I want kids. I mean, how do you know that and the life — the life I planned it only included a family in the abstract. The point was the money and…" he laughed. "A fucking trophy wife."  </p><p>Aaron snorted. </p><p>"I saw traveling and just… I've never thought about kids seriously. Not sure I am now…"</p><p>"Things change," Aaron said.</p><p>"Yeah…just never thought I'd work so hard to get something and then feel like it…"</p><p>"Like?"</p><p>"Was a mistake."</p><p>Aaron nodded. "Is it?"</p><p>"Not sure…" Robert sighed, and one of his hands dragged up Aaron's stomach, chest, and to his cheek. "Why do I tell you all this stuff?"</p><p>"One of those faces."</p><p>"No, nothing average about your face…" Robert's voice was low. </p><p>"Stop," Aaron said as he leaned into Robert's hand, his eyes on Robert's mouth. </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"We don't have time for another go…"</p><p>"We go fast."</p><p>Aaron laughed. "We don't, though, do we?"</p><p>Robert's laughed joined his. "No."</p><p>"Yeah…" Aaron sighed though and kissed him, He felt almost all of Robert's weight fall into him, but he could take it, grabbed Robert's shoulders, and pushed higher up on his toes… It felt like he was being kissed inside out. </p><p>"Shit…you were the one who said don't start," Robert whined against his jaw as they broke apart.</p><p>"Yeah, then I remembered…"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm a slacker, what do I care if I'm late to work."</p><p>Robert laughed, and his head landed on Aaron's shoulder. "I'm supposed to be an overachiever… should get in on time, if not early."</p><p>Aaron pushed Robert away a bit. "Then let's go…"</p><p>"Yeah, no, I'm gonna let you ruin my reputation…" Robert brushed his mouth against his mouth, then his chin and down his chest… </p><p>Aaron shivered and reached behind him to grab the balcony railing, afraid his knees would give out.</p><p>He bit his lip, afraid words might fly out.  </p><p>~~~</p><p>"There you are," Sarah said from the couch as Robert walked into the house.</p><p>He smiled guiltily at her and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, uh, sorry."</p><p>"You do know you can bring dates home, love," Sarah said.</p><p>"Mum…" he shook his head and thought about the things he and Aaron been doing each other, felt his neck flush, and looked at the floor. "I don't think so."</p><p>"I think I did actually see you more when you lived in Hotten."</p><p>"It's the promotion," he lied. </p><p>"Is it?" </p><p>He shrugged.  </p><p>"Come on, I left some stew warming on the stove…" she put her book down and stood up.</p><p>He dropped his briefcase on a table and followed her, undoing his tie and thinking about his phone in his pocket — where two unanswered messages to Aaron were.  </p><p>"Your assistant, I think she is, Maree, she called around nine this morning, wondering if you were here."</p><p>"Oh…" he sighed. </p><p>"It's not like you to be late for work, let alone late enough they're calling the landline."</p><p>"I pulled…" he muttered. "You guessed that."</p><p>"Must be someone special."</p><p>"What, no…" he looked away from her and turned toward the stove. "Sit, I'll get it."</p><p>"Robert," Sarah's voice was firm behind him. </p><p>"Yeah, Mum…" he asked as he grabbed himself a bowl. </p><p>"Why are you lying to me… You've been seeing someone, specific, quite a lot lately, haven't you?"</p><p>He focused on piling stew into a bowl, and his stomach growled. "This smells great, I'm starving." </p><p>"Robert."</p><p>"Mum.." He turned around with a ton of words on his tongue, ready to explain why he wouldn't be telling her anything about Aaron. But when he saw her face and her intense focus, all he wanted to do was tell her about Aaron, and his mouth opened and closed. </p><p>"Will I hate them? It's not another flighty thing like that, what was her name, Rebecca…Oh, God, worse, it's not that another pretentious snob like her sister."  </p><p>He cringed.  </p><p>"Hmm…maybe, don't date sisters, and you won't be embarrassed when your mom brings it up."</p><p>He laughed. </p><p>"Please tell me whoever they are, they are not related to any of your exes."</p><p>"Uh…" he cringed.  </p><p>"Robert."</p><p>"Alright, but like it was ages ago, Mum and I didn't even remember it until you just asked, and it doesn't matter. I mean that that was nothing…" he couldn't even remember what dating Debbie Dingle been like, except an irritant his father's and Andy's sides. </p><p>Sarah sighed. "And they've never dated, Andy, or Victoria."</p><p><i>Does Aaron and Vic count?</i> He shook his head because… No, it didn't, not really. Everyone knew he'd used Vic. They hadn't talked for a month because of it until Aaron came out and apologized. Robert stuffed some stew into his mouth and pushed that knowledge back onto the never think about it shelf in his mind. It wasn't important, he'd forgotten really into the Sarah Inquisition.  </p><p>"Hmm…" Sarah said. </p><p>"It's… we're not telling people."</p><p>"We're?"</p><p>"Yes, we are not telling people."</p><p>"At least tell me the gender."</p><p>"I'm not pregnant," he said. </p><p>Sarah sighed. </p><p>"It's a guy, alright," he caved in that much. </p><p>"Really?" Sarah's mouth twitched. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Just… not sure I've seen you so serious over a man before."</p><p>He shifted uncomfortably. "Probably because I haven't."</p><p>Sarah's expression softened. "It's good to see."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Of course," she nodded. "All right, I'll stop asking. I just want you to be happy."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"But do come home a few nights a week, will ya?"</p><p>He smiled. "I will," he finished off the stew. "Especially if you keep cooking like this."</p><p>"Oh, I didn't make that."</p><p>'What? Vic come over?"</p><p>"No, Katie."</p><p>"Katie?" he stared at the stew, feeling betrayed. </p><p>"Oh, Robert, she didn't leave cooties…. She and Andy are going through some things."</p><p>"I know, I saw a colossal fight outside Davids."</p><p>Sarah frowned. "Please tell you, behaved?"</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>"Robert."</p><p>"What? She acts like I was the only one who made mistakes, and he's… he's…he thinks he's Dad." </p><p>"Someday, you'll have to work it out."</p><p>"Have to is strong words."</p><p>Sarah sighed and reached across the table and grabbed the local Emmerdale flier. "Here, this is interesting."</p><p>He took it and looked at the front. "Mill Flats for rent?" he read. </p><p>Sarah nodded. </p><p>"The Mill? I thought the renovations and sales went through like a year ago?"</p><p>"Yeah, well, the person who renovated doesn't want to live in it. Not the smaller flat, has a tenant already, but the bigger one is free."</p><p>"Mum…"</p><p>"It's in the Village proper, you won't be stuck all the way up here… and I've seen it, it's all modern in there, you could put your own stamp on things I think too — you might want a roommate, I'm not sure, but you could pull it off, Robert."</p><p>He stared at it.</p><p>"I made an appointment…"</p><p>"Mum!"</p><p>"It's Saturday afternoon, if you don't want to go, I'll just go alone to be nosy."</p><p>"I'll look, alright…" he muttered.</p><p>"Really?" Sarah sounded shocked.</p><p>"Yeah, really."</p><p>Sarah stared at him. "I expected that argument to go longer."</p><p>"Maybe I can admit, I like Emmerdale a bit…" it has some really amazing perks, he thought, smiling at the thought of Aaron. </p><p>"Well, I'm going to go back to my book? Clean up?"</p><p>He laughed. "Yeah, I'll clean up…" he started gathering dishes and pots but set it all down a beat after she'd disappeared from sight. He pulled out his phone.  </p><p>
  <i>Your brother is apparently sleeping on our couch tonight.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Miss ya…</i>
</p><p>The first message made him raise an eyebrow.</p><p>The second message had a picture attached. </p><p>That made him nearly drop his phone… </p><p>Because had Aaron Dingle really just sent him a dick pic? </p><p>"Robert…"</p><p>He grabbed his phone off the floor, blushing and smirking. "All's good!" </p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron blushed beet red as he hit send, and then he was yanking his boxers back on and rolling over onto his stomach, grabbing a car magazine to read since he couldn't zone out to the television downstairs.  He bit his bottom lip and hoped that hadn't been a crazy thing to do…</p><p>But Robert had been griping about work all day, dealing with awful people that were making his head hurt. And Aaron wanted to have a pick me up when he finally made it home.  </p><p>They'd wanted to meet up, but they knew they had to keep up some appearances and all. Be normal in their daily lives. It felt like living two different lives, and it was a bit clandestine.  </p><p>Why not some racy texts?</p><p>A sharp knock on his door made him jump a mile, though, and he grabbed his jeans and jumped into them fast, yelling hold on, then he opened his door to Vic.  She smiled at him guiltily and nodded her head toward the door. "Sorry, I just couldn't turn him away, he was so upset with Katie and saying she'd gone to Mum's…"</p><p>Aaron just shrugged. "It's your house."</p><p>"Yeah, speaking of that…can I come in?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"There is no rush, NONE, at all… but I was flipping through this today." She held up a flier. </p><p>"What is that?"</p><p>"Local flier, David's has coupons, things for sale, and such… anyway. The Mill."</p><p>"The Mill?"</p><p>"It has a flat for rent, now it's kind steep price-wise, but it'd keep you in Emmerdale. I mean it's just down the road, you could probably ask some mates or something to move in with ya. I bet Matty might, for instance…"</p><p>"Matty?" He made a face. </p><p>"I mean a few more years of the Scrapyard doing so well, you wouldn't even need them anymore, the mythical roommates… but you should check it out."</p><p>"Sounds like I can't afford it."</p><p>"You should totally check it out," Vic said.</p><p>"Vic…"</p><p>"Okay, I made an appointment…"</p><p>"What, you're not me, Mum."</p><p>"I know, I know, but I hate that we're basically kicking you out, and I don't want you stuck at the pub and Aaron, this could work, with some sacrifices."</p><p>"Like Matty Barton?"</p><p>"Yeah. So, will ya just look at least, see if you like it, it's supposed to be real nice?"</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Great. The appointment is Saturday afternoon." </p><p>"Vic, where's your beer!" Andy shouted up the stairs. </p><p>"I gotta go…"</p><p>"Not my beer, Vic," Aaron shouted after her, then he stepped into his room and looked at the flier. The Mill? He shook his head and collapsed back on his bed and flipped through the flier out of curiosity since he hadn't even known the village had a flier.  </p><p>He passed out. </p><p>Until his phone chirping woke up, he grabbed at it, thinking it had to be Robert — his heart in his ears wishing it was Robert. He opened it up and blushed at the filthy text Robert sent back to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were walking around the duck pond by the ice cream shop. Both of them with ice cream cones and idly talking. Robert couldn't take his eyes off of Aaron as he shared a story about one of the times Chas took him to the shore. His face was wide from smiling, and his eyes sparked. His voice went low with warmth as he talked about loving it just being her and him… </p><p>"Cause I never saw her much when I was a kid…It was great, though, and then I started to find the fossils, liked them better than the seashells. I'd search and search. Think I still have a shoebox full somewhere… Haven't done it for years now, though."</p><p> "We should go," Robert offered without thinking it through.</p><p>Aaron stopped mid-bite of his ice cream cone and stared at him. </p><p>"To the shore, you know, search for fossils. You could teach me."</p><p>Aaron blinked and hurried forward a few steps.</p><p>Robert stared after him and frowned. He lengthened his stride, frowned when his chocolate ice cream fell out of the cone. He stopped by a bin and threw in the cone and called out to Aaron.  </p><p>"Hey?"  </p><p>Aaron turned back and stopped, and Robert caught up. "What is it?"</p><p>He shrugged and looked down.</p><p>"Aaron?"</p><p> </p><p> "Really?" he asked.</p><p>"Yeah…thought, you might like it. Sounds like you loved it there."</p><p>"It wasn't even a handful of times, mum took me. She was so in and out of my life for so long — she tries too hard to make up for that."</p><p>"Nice that she is…" Robert said. "Making up for it."</p><p>"Yeah… and living with various Dingles wasn't all bad, really. Picked up some skills."</p><p>"What lock picking, conning, and mechanics?" Robert laughed.</p><p>"Card sharping, boxing, and yeah mechanics, the best way to feed pigs… so, you're not far off. Charity though, never has given me a lesson in scheming."</p><p>"It's not that hard. You just tell people what they want to hear, which is sort of a bit of the truth with a lot of omission. Rarely is it flat out lying."</p><p>Aaron side-eyed him, but his mouth twitched up into a smile.</p><p>"I was on my own for a while… scamming was a great way to make money — get people to pay for things you really were never going to do. It's oddly a great way to break into the business world."</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes, but his shoulder bumped into Robert's in a playful nudge. Robert grinned, and they walked a bit, Robert watching Aaron finish off his ice cream cone, and then they sat down on a bench. </p><p>"You still haven't told me yes."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The shore, Aaron."</p><p>"Oh…" he shook his head. "Like a weekend?"</p><p>"Yeah, just us, three or four days…" Robert felt like he was holding his breath, it felt like Aaron could go either way in his answer. He was looking away again, with a strange look in his eyes that Robert couldn't read. He wanted to be able to, he wanted to know Aaron inside and out. </p><p>"Yeah, alright…" Aaron exhaled the words on a hard breath.</p><p>"Really?" He felt shocked.</p><p>Aaron smiled at him and nodded. </p><p>"I'll… I'll figure it out and let you know?"</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>Robert smiled and sidled closer to him on the bench and tangled their fingertips, and he felt himself let go of a breath when Aaron linked their hands into a hold. He tightened it, and they sat there, quiet, and watched ducks glide across the pond.  </p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron walked into Keepers first and looked around. He breathed a sigh of relief that it was empty. He hurried back to the door and yanked Robert inside. Robert laughed and bent down to kiss him. But Aaron shoved him back, laughed, and ran up the stairs. He felt Robert behind him, hands grabbing at his waist, and he was against the wall at the top of the stairs. Face first, hot breath on the back of his neck and a hand palming through his jeans.  </p><p>"Rob, Robert…" he breathed hard. "My room."</p><p>Robert's mouth was hot on the back of his neck.</p><p>He slammed a hand against the wall and afraid he was about to fall. </p><p>Robert tightened his hold on him as well as the pressure against his cock.  </p><p>"Anyone could come home…"</p><p>"I know," Robert growled, and he stepped back.</p><p>Aaron turned and glared at him. </p><p>Robert grinned, all smug and in control. He cocked his head. "Your room. Now." </p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron closed his eyes tight, bracing one hand as his other held Robert's wrists pinned down over his head. He couldn't look at him, not yet, or it was going to be over before he stopped moving. Robert's eyes went dark, and his face went lax when he bottomed — Aaron knew he was in complete control, and he'd never felt it before — he wasn't used it.  </p><p>He hoped he never did get used to it. </p><p>"Look at me," Robert whined. </p><p>"Wait for it," Aaron growled. </p><p>Robert rolled his hips. </p><p>Aaron gripped his wrists harder.</p><p>"Sorry…" it was a whisper, but it was there. </p><p>Aaron's eyes opened, and he fell into green-blue. </p><p>~~~</p><p>They were catching their breaths, sweaty, but curled close to each other despite the heat between them, because of it, really. Robert pushed his hand into Aaron's hair and pressed their noses together. He licked his lips, and they were kissing, softly, lazy, and he knew he could just this for hours. </p><p>Days.</p><p>Weeks.</p><p>Forever. </p><p>Aaron sighed, though, his phone was ringing from somewhere on the floor. "I have that stupid appointment with Vic."</p><p>Robert nodded and sighed. "Me too, only with my Mum."</p><p>"Sugden women are bossy," Aaron laughed.</p><p>"Tell me about it," Robert agreed with a weary sigh, and he rolled. He hung off the side of the bed and reached for his phone.  </p><p>"Show off," Aaron laughed as he got up to get his. </p><p>Robert watched him. "You should never be dressed."</p><p>Aaron blushed, down his chest, and he grabbed his boxers. </p><p>"Oh, come on," Robert whined. </p><p>"Not all of us are big-headed as you."</p><p>"Pretty big-headed…" Robert said, lowly, and watched him blush deeper. "Still don't believe you sent that text."</p><p>"You're an awful influence…" Aaron focused on his phone. </p><p>Robert checked the time and groaned. "Yeah, I gotta sneak out of her and meet Mum at the pub."</p><p>"Yeah, Vic says she's home waiting on me…" Aaron said. </p><p>"Great, how do I get out?"</p><p>"Just wait for us to leave, so you'll be a bit late for your mum?"</p><p>"Yeah… that's doesn't matter, really. I'm not sure about her helping me out…"</p><p>"Yeah, just want to let Vic do this to shut her up." </p><p>"Yeah…" Robert got up and grabbed Aaron's arm. "But I had a great morning with ya."</p><p>"Ice cream for breakfast," Aaron grinned. </p><p>"You still want to do that weekend at the shore?"</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>Robert brushed a kiss against his cheek, then turned around to his close. </p><p>Aaron smacked his ass. He turned and grinned at him. </p><p>"Terrible influence," Aaron said. </p><p>~~~</p><p>He waited upstairs until he heard the front door open and close. He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on, going down the stairs, and stopped short as the door flew open. He stood there and watched Adam walk in and blinked at him.</p><p>"Uh, your mum is looking for you at the pub."</p><p>"Yeah, on my way," he said.</p><p>Adam stared at him. "Why are you here?"</p><p>"Was looking for Vic, that's all. Used the bathroom."</p><p>Adam shrugged. "Alright. She's making Aaron look at this flat he can't afford."</p><p>Robert bit back the <i>I know.</i> on his tongue. </p><p>"She's as bad as my mum, look at what I'm being dragged into doing too."</p><p>Adam laughed. "Cheers, have fun."</p><p>Robert rolled his eyes and left.  </p><p>He walked to the pub, passing Vic and Aaron walking out of it. Aaron purposely kept looking ahead as Vic stopped to hug him. He hugged his sister and stared at Aaron's profile. Then he was walking into the pub and looking for his mum.  </p><p>"She's gone to the loo," Katie told him from her usual stool at the bar. </p><p>He nodded and stood where he was. </p><p>"Is that new?"</p><p>"Is what new?" he asked. </p><p>"Jacket."</p><p>"No…" he laughed. Though maybe he'd pulled it from the back of his closet to impress Aaron.  </p><p>"Oh, it's nice."</p><p>He stared at her. </p><p>Katie stared back. </p><p>He looked away and breathed out in relief when Sarah appeared. </p><p>"You're late," she accused. </p><p>"And yet, I stood here waiting on you."</p><p>Sarah grinned and hooked her arm with his. "Come on."</p><p>He shook his head. </p><p>They walked toward the Mill. He noticed two people standing outside and hoped they were a couple who wanted the place, and he wouldn't have to come up with a reason not to take it. He knew his mum wanted him close, and there was this voice telling him to stay close to Aaron. But it was Emmerdale, and he just wasn't sure about moving back more permanently.</p><p>"Victoria?"</p><p>He fell out of his thoughts and saw Aaron and Vic standing in front of the Mill. Aaron's eyes went wide for a second as their eyes met before he schooled himself.  </p><p>"Mum…" Vic gaped at them. </p><p>Robert just shook his head.  </p><p>Vic started smiling. "I should've known when Rob said you were taking him flat shopping."</p><p>"Me too," she said.</p><p>"I should just go…" Aaron said. </p><p>"What, no," Vic grabbed his arm. "Why?"</p><p>"I can't afford this without roommates, and he can…I suppose."</p><p>"Barely, might need one…" Robert heard himself say.</p><p>"Oh my God, it's perfect…" Vic clapped. "Robert would be better than Matty and strangers."</p><p>"Vic…" Aaron shook his head. </p><p>"We haven't even seen the place, Vic," Robert said and heard how he wasn't saying no way. </p><p>Aaron glared at him.</p><p>He shrugged.  </p><p>"Let's at least let them see it before we try to make them live together, Vic," Sarah said. </p><p>Robert looked between them. "Did you plan this?"</p><p>"No," they both said.</p><p>"But it seems a good idea," Sarah said. "It's very practical." </p><p>"I'm out of here," Aaron said and stalked off. </p><p>Robert followed him with his eyes and hated the wave of hurt falling over him.  </p><p>Vic sighed. "I'll get him back."</p><p>"Vic…" Robert yelled, telling her to leave it on his tongue. </p><p>Only she ignored him. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"Aaron wait up," Vic shouted. </p><p>Aaron stopped and turned toward her. </p><p>"Why not? Vic asked, just getting to the point. </p><p>Aaron looked over her and Robert. He was standing his armed crossed and turned just a bit toward where he and Vic were, possibly glancing over at them. Aaron looked away before they'd accidentally make eye contact.  </p><p>Vic looked between them. "He's not that bad, you know. I mean, I know you don't really know him and probably think he's a stuck up chancer…"</p><p>Aaron frowned but tried to nod at her description. He couldn't even remember thinking those things about Robert, but there was truth it. He'd fallen for the armor, for the stories about Robert.</p><p>But now he knew the stories Robert told. </p><p>"He really isn't all that bad, and he can cook. He'll clean too."</p><p>Aaron smirked a bit. </p><p>"See."</p><p>He sighed and shook his head.</p><p>"Why not?" Vic asked. </p><p>"It's… he'd be paying more," he muttered.</p><p>"So, you guys figure out chores and other things… make it more even."</p><p>"What if we can't stand being around each other that much…" he muttered and realized just how true fear was. </p><p>"Then it doesn't work out, can't hurt to try, Aaron. It keeps you out of the pub."</p><p>Aaron sighed. </p><p>"Robert's really great when you get to know him." Vic smiled.</p><p>It was hard no to nod in agreement with her. </p><p>He was great, Robert was amazing, they were starting out. They couldn't live together…</p><p>He frowned. </p><p>"Please?" Vic gave him big, wide eyes.</p><p>He groaned. </p><p>"Just a peek at the place?"</p><p>"Fine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Aaron wanted to do was grab Robert by his elbow and discuss things on their own. But he couldn't, and he was afraid to look directly at him, which meant he felt unmoored. He wondered when exactly Robert being a grounding force in his life started? He shook his head what mattered was he felt out of control, a bit mad, a bit...</p><p>Scared.  </p><p>Robert wanted them to go away together for a weekend. But not just any weekend, one tailor-made for him. A chance to step in the steps of his younger self and show that world to Robert. One that in his mind was one of childlike glee.  </p><p>He hadn't felt glee in a long time, yet when he shared the story, reminded by the ice cream and the water of the duck pond, it'd come back to him. He'd felt happy then, and he felt happy walking next to Robert. </p><p>It was easy.</p><p>It scared him. </p><p>"This place is great, isn't it," Vic said to him. </p><p>He stood by the door, just taking in the space. The fireplace and the columns. It was modern, maybe a bit industrial. It felt different than the rest of Emmerdale -- he could see Robert living here. He watched as Robert turned a slow circle taking in the place himself -- in his own way. He liked it. Aaron could see it in his expression. He liked it too, or he didn't hate it. He never really understood people putting emotions on things. It was just a flat, really, it was unlived in. It wasn't anyone's home. He stole another glanced at Robert and caught him as he touched one of the ovens on the kitchen wall.  </p><p>Maybe he loved the place?</p><p>Aaron felt itchy in his hoodie, he needed air, he needed to touch Robert and find some way of voicing what he was thinking. That he wasn't sure about this -- but a part of him wanted it. Deep down, but he kept thinking it's too soon. </p><p>Too soon, which implied someday. </p><p>"Aaron." Vic was waving her arms at him, and the agent was halfway up the spiral staircase, and he started up the stairs. He felt Robert behind him, knew Sarah and Vic were ahead of them. He took the risk and looked behind him, needing to meet Robert's eyes. </p><p>His face lit up, and he smiled at Aaron, then he shook his head a bit and shrugged. </p><p>Maybe it was all of this seemed too soon for Robert? Maybe he wasn't alone? Maybe that was just as scary?</p><p>~~~</p><p>Robert leaned against one of the columns and scanned the room for the millionth time it felt. He liked the place, and the smug look on his mother's face told him that Sarah had known he would -- it'd been her evil plan. To keep him close to home, and he wanted to hate her a little bit for it. But he couldn't...</p><p>His eyes shifted a bit to the left, where Aaron was the by the door, probably hoping for a quick escape. Vic was talking his ear off, and Robert wondered how she could not notice that Aaron wanted to leave. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to talk with him alone about all of this...</p><p>"So, Rob," Vic's voice carried across the place. "Taking it."</p><p>He sighed. He was, but he needed to talk with Aaron first. "Think that's between me and the estate agent."</p><p>"You love it though, don't ya?" Vic said, and she nudged Aaron. "Aaron, be a great roommate."</p><p>"I'm outta here," Aaron muttered and left. </p><p>Robert looked at the fireplace so he wouldn't glare at Vic.</p><p>"He's just not big on changes..." Vic muttered. "I'll get him."</p><p>"Leave him be, Victoria," Sarah said. </p><p>"But..."</p><p>"It's a valiant effort, why don't we leave it up to them, now."</p><p>Vic frowned. "Alright, I'm going home to make tea, I'm starving. Coming?"</p><p>"We'll catch up, love," Sarah said.</p><p>Vic nodded and left. </p><p>"You're taking it," Sarah said more than asked.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"I know you don't know Aaron well..."</p><p>He couldn't look at her. </p><p>"But he's a good lad, he's always been there for Victoria, and I do think you'd get on well."</p><p>"Mum..."</p><p>"I'm just saying, his options will be limited with the scrapyard just starting out, and I'd hate to see him stuck at the pub. Chas is a good mother, but she clings to him too hard."</p><p>"I've noticed."</p><p>"So, think about it?"</p><p>"Having him as a roommate?"</p><p>She nodded. "Talk with him, he's probably feeling some pride about what he can chip in..."</p><p>Robert nodded again. </p><p>"It'd be a kindness, Robert."</p><p>"Yeah..." He nodded. "I'll talk to him."</p><p>Sarah smiled. "All right, let's get to Vic's. You can help her with the tea, she looked tired."</p><p>He snorted. "Alright."</p><p>"And if Aaron comes home or is there, you can talk to him."</p><p>"Right," he said and followed her out. Feeling a bit guilty for not just telling her the truth about him and Aaron. He couldn't stop the valid reasons why he and Aaron should not be roommates rushing through his head. They were too new, it might hurt their relationship, it could blow up in their faces...</p><p>But he kept shouting them down with the fact he wanted to. He wanted to do it, and it was crazy, possibly impulsive, but it was Aaron -- he wanted to be near him all the time. It'd give them time alone. It'd be like that weekend at Keepers... </p><p>No interruptions. </p><p>But he couldn't decide anything without Aaron. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"Just in time, Mate," Adam said as Aaron walked into Keepers. "We're just sitting down."</p><p>Aaron winched and wished he could turn right back around. </p><p>Robert stood up from where he'd been sitting at the small table crowded in the corner of the kitchen. "I'll get ya a plate."</p><p>"Sit, Aaron," Sarah added.</p><p>And now he had too. </p><p>"Alright," he muttered and sat down next to Adam. Which meant he was also next to Robert. It was pretty crowded too. The kitchen not really meant for so many people. But Robert somehow got his large frame in there and put a full plate of great smelling food in front of him. </p><p>Aaron's stomach rumbled. "Looks good, Vic."</p><p>"Robert ended up making it, actually, consider this a preview of living with him," Vic said. </p><p>"What's that?" Adam asked.</p><p>"Nothing," he said, in unison with Robert. </p><p>"It's a possibility," Sarah said, but let's not rush things.  </p><p>"But, Rob is taking the flat?"</p><p>"What flat?" Adam asked again and gave Aaron a look. </p><p>"The Mill," Robert said. "And, yeah, I might be taking it. I need to talk to someone first."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"The estate agent and owner, I would assume," Sarah said. </p><p>Robert caught Aaron's eye for a moment. </p><p>Aaron felt a bit of relief that Robert wasn't going to do anything without telling him, but suddenly that felt like pressure too -- did Robert really owe him that... They'd just started dating.</p><p>"And your thinking of living there," Adam stared at him.</p><p>Aaron shrugged and shook his head. "Don't know, mate..."</p><p>"Weird," Adam muttered.</p><p>"Hey," Vic smacked him in the shoulder.</p><p>"Not... No, Vic, it's just they don't know each other."</p><p>"So?" Vic shrugged. "Living situations are like that, they'll get to know each other.. Wouldn't mind it, my brother and best mate getting along."</p><p>Aaron couldn't help but glance at Robert.</p><p>Their eyes met. </p><p>"Just sounds like something to think about," Adam muttered. </p><p>Aaron couldn't help but nod his head.  </p><p>"It's something to think through..." Robert said. </p><p>And Aaron knew it was for him. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron had been up in his room for about fifteen minutes when he heard a knock on his open door. He looked up from the magazine he was flipping through and nodded at Robert. </p><p>"My mum sent me up here," Robert laughed. </p><p>Aaron snorted. </p><p>Robert looked down the hall and stepped inside and closed the door. </p><p>Aaron sat up, straighter. </p><p>"Uh..." Robert sighed. "I don't know how to start here."</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>"I'm taking the flat, it's... I like it a lot. And I guess I have a reason to be in Emmerdale now."</p><p>It made him smile, he couldn't have stopped it -- not that he wanted to, he moved, so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Robert sat next to him, and they grinned at each other. Just feeling the moment...</p><p>"So, uh..."</p><p>"I don't know," Aaron muttered. </p><p>Robert nodded. </p><p>"It's not that I don't want too," Aaron added, though it surprised him. "I'm just..."</p><p>"We just got together."</p><p>"And we're not telling anyone yet..." Aaron said.</p><p>"At least, you know it'll give us a place to be if you live there or not."</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>"I want you too, though. I want you to live there, Aaron."</p><p>Aaron's mouth went dry. </p><p>"It's stupid, possibly, I get that... But I want it." </p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>"But if you're not ready, I mean that's perfectly sane..." Robert laughed. </p><p>Aaron smiled. </p><p>"Whatever you want," Robert said. </p><p>Aaron closed his eyes. "Maybe...we play it by ear. Maybe if I can't find somewhere else..."</p><p>"I might try to talk you into it if you think you'll end up at your mum's."</p><p>"Please do," Aaron grinned. </p><p>Robert glanced at the door and sighed. "If I stay up here much longer, they're going to wonder what's going on."</p><p>Aaron laughed. </p><p>"But..." Robert grabbed his chin and tilted Aaron's face toward his and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. "Yeah, had to do that."</p><p>Aaron blushed and chased his mouth with a kiss of his own. </p><p>Robert smiled. "Now, if we lived together, we wouldn't have to say goodbye."</p><p>Aaron snorted. "We aren't at the you trying to talk me into point yet."</p><p>"Aren't we?" Robert grinned. </p><p>Aaron laughed. </p><p>"I'll call ya," Robert said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All the furniture was starting to look the same to him, Robert sighed and sat down on the nearest chair to him, it was surrounded by similar chairs and, he leaned back in and thought it felt about the same as the last five he sat his arse on. But he opened his phone's camera and aimed at the blue chair across from him. The one he was thinking about buying and clicked a picture of it. He attached it to a message, quickly wrote out a text asking Aaron for his opinion, and sent it.  </p><p>It was the fourth or fifth similar text he'd sent. Aaron hadn't answered one of them, but he was working, or at least Robert was telling himself that was the reason for the silence. He just found he couldn't shop for furniture without Aaron being in his head, and it made him feel a little sweaty. Maybe that was the real reason all the furniture shopping was starting to blur and blend in his mind.  </p><p>What the hell was he thinking when he asked Aaron to move in with him? They weren't there are, they were really not there yet — He wasn't even sure where they were, just that they were an <i> Us</i>. Whatever that meant, but he knew it meant something. All he knew was when he thought about moving into The Mill when he thought about what it would be like to live there and move back to Emmerdale…</p><p>Aaron was there. </p><p>His face.</p><p>His laugh. </p><p>His scowl. </p><p>Robert sighed and fiddled with his phone a bit, bringing up a picture he took of him and Aaron at the duck pond, Aaron holding his half-eaten ice cream cone and rolling his eyes at Robert for taking the selfie. They were both smiling, though, and it just felt… </p><p>"Who is that?" Vic's voice was loud behind him. </p><p>He instantly moved the picture to one of a cabinet he'd taken. </p><p>"Oh, I could have sworn that was a person," she said now directly behind him, leaning on the chair. "Really, you're considering that cabinet?"</p><p>"What is wrong with it?"</p><p>"It has no handles."</p><p>"It's modern…"</p><p>"It's weird."</p><p>"Are we done yet?" he asked her.</p><p>"We haven't looked at beds yet," Vic said. "And I wanted to check out nurseries." </p><p>"Let's just skip to that then," Robert muttered. "I can't think straight anymore."</p><p>"Well, lord knows you took enough pics and notes…" Vic laughed.</p><p>"Notes?" Sarah was in front of them, holding three drinks. "I saw a lemonade cart."</p><p>He stood up to take it.  </p><p>"What was that about notes?"</p><p>"What you haven't seen him, taking pictures and then writing things. If I didn't know better, I'd bet he was texting a mate."  </p><p>"Or a beau," Sarah said and gave him a look. </p><p>"A beau? A boyfriend!" Vic smacked his arm. "That was a guy I saw you looking at it."</p><p>"Really?" Sarah smirked. </p><p>"Mum…" he sighed.</p><p>"Who is he?" Vic asked.</p><p>"What did he look like, Vic."</p><p>"He switched pics too fast for me to see, think he had a bit of a beard though…"</p><p>"I'm not talking about it."</p><p>"But if you're sending him furniture pics, it must be serious…Oh, no. Robert, please don't tell me you might ask this guy to live with you and not Aaron." </p><p>Robert rolled his eyes. "No."</p><p>"No, what?" Vic said. </p><p>"No, I'm not… I'm not moving in with anyone. Alright. I have crunched the numbers, I don't <i>need</i> a roommate."</p><p>"But some extra cash, that might be nice, right?" Vic said with big eyes. </p><p>"Vic."</p><p>"Aaron can't end up stuck in the pub with Chas, she won't let him breathe. I mean, I love her and all, she's a great boss, but she's just, she gets weird around him. I guess it's cause they weren't always close and his last relationship was, ugh Jax…" Vic shivered. </p><p>"What, what happened with him?" Robert asked before he could stop. Vic's physical ick of Aaron's ex causing him to worry. </p><p>"Oh, he just cheated and lied about it, a lot.  And he drank too much, pretty sure he was an alcoholic. It got a bit toxic, but Aaron got himself out. That's when he moved in with us."</p><p>Robert frowned.  </p><p>"Which is why, Rob… please, save him from Chas."</p><p>"I…" he looked at his mother. </p><p>"I'm with her, Robert," Sarah said.</p><p>"We don't know each other…" <i>well enough yet.</i></p><p>"We can fix that, you can come by for dinner more than once every three weeks. And we can meet at the pub for drinks. I mean, he's there anyway?"</p><p>"Vic…I don't want…"</p><p>"To eat good food cooked by me?"</p><p>"Oh, she has a point," Sarah said. </p><p>"I can't win with either of you."</p><p>"No," they laughed. </p><p>Robert rolled his eyes.  </p><p>"Once you get to know Aaron, you'll love him," Vic said. "I'm sure of it."</p><p><i>Me too.</i> He thought, but he shook his head at her. He was already falling, it might have already hit the floor, he didn't know. He knew he wanted to with him, by him, know him more and more. But it was all so new, and it was…</p><p>More. More than other relationships in his past. More and different. And he wasn't ready to share Aaron, or share their journey, he wanted to keep it all behind closed doors. At least until he had a bit more of an idea…</p><p>Of what this was and why he kept thinking forever.  </p><p>His phone chimed and looked at the screen. A big A flashing on the screen.  </p><p>"A?"  Sarah asked.</p><p>"His phone flashes the contact's first name…" Vic said. "Ooh, so his name starts with A does it, the new beau?"</p><p>"Will you stop call him a beau?" Robert muttered as he opened the message. </p><p>A: <i> What do I know about footstools, couches, and chairs… Don't get those weird cabinets with no handles, you weirdo, and alright, I like the blue couch. Don't go thinking those opinions means anything.</i></p><p>Robert grinned.  </p><p>"We'll stop calling him a beau if you give us a name?"</p><p>"Please tell me it's not Adam, that'd be so weird," Vic said with a face. </p><p>"It's…" </p><p>"Well?" Sarah asked. "Just give me something, Robert. I'm a curious woman, and you seem smitten."</p><p>"I'm not smitten," he mumbled as he typed out an answer to Aaron. </p><p>"Your whole face lit up from that text," Vic said. "Smitten."</p><p>"I hate both of you…are those cabinets really weird?" he asked Vic.</p><p>"Oh, he hated them too. He's a keeper."</p><p>"Just a name, an occupation?"</p><p>"He… owns a small business," Robert said. </p><p>"Oh, that is nice," Sarah nodded. "Something you two have in common, business sense?"</p><p>"Sure…" Robert lied. </p><p>"And his name? Hmm, A names... Asher? Albert?" She shook her head. "Oh, no, it's not Aaron?"</p><p><i>Yes.</i> He wanted to say it, but he felt if he went with that, Vic would know it was Aaron Dingle Aaron. He glanced between his mum and her and pushed down the instinct to lie with the truth. It was too close, and they weren't going to let up. So he forced his face into one of the charming expressions he used at work and lied about the name. </p><p>"Alfred." </p><p>"Alfred? Alfie?" Sarah asked. </p><p>"No, uh, just Alfred." </p><p>"It could be worse," Vic said. </p><p>"How is that?" Sarah laughed. </p><p>"Aaron is dating some guy named Royce." </p><p>"Can we go look at nursery furniture for Vic now, then get out of here?" Robert whined at them. </p><p>They both nodded. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"Rob…" Vic smiled at him as she pushed a beer across her tiny kitchen table toward him.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I haven't asked yet."</p><p>"It's going to be about dinner and meeting Adam and Aaron for drinks."</p><p>"Well, yeah."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"But how else can you get to know, Aaron."</p><p><i>Continuing to date him. Like hopefully we're going away for the weekend.</i> Robert sighed as the truth came to him instead of a lie.  </p><p>"I know you think you don't have things in common with and Adam, so you think you won't with Aaron, but…"</p><p>"Vic. I don't hate Aaron."</p><p>She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Alright, I don't hate Adam either, it's just…"</p><p>"It's just you think you can't make mates."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You've never really tried. You know you and Aaron could be friends. And…"</p><p>"Vic?"</p><p>"It's just you've been so lonely lately. And sad. And don't think I didn't notice it at my wedding."</p><p>He flushed and looked down, embarrassed, and guilty. </p><p>"Don't shut down," she said. </p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>"Is Alfred helping? You do seem a bit less…not sure the word for it."</p><p>"Uh… it's new, Vic. And I don't want too…" he frowned. "It is, he is."</p><p>"That's great, but you do still seem?"</p><p>"Off?" he asked. </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I am, Vic, but…"</p><p>"Then you need people to talk with, and Aaron's a great listener, you know."</p><p>"You're relentless."</p><p>"And he's dating someone new too, so maybe you could double date."</p><p>"Double date?" Robert stared at her.</p><p>"No, it's a great idea. You could get to know each other, meet someone else, who is probably great because you and Aaron chose them. It's perfect, Rob! I am brilliant. We're setting it up."</p><p>"Vic…"  he tried to stop her. </p><p>But she turned on him with wide eyes. "Please, please… I want you to see he'd make a great roommate. I know after whatisface, your gun shy on that, but...let me set this up. It'll be less pressure, you can both just take off on your own dates."</p><p>Robert found himself nodding. </p><p>"Let me see if Aaron's in his room," Vic hurried up the stairs. </p><p>Robert pulled out his phone. <i>Uh, Vic has this idea in her head and if you can figure out how to get us out of it DO.</i> </p><p> A: <i> What?</i></p><p>R: <i> I'll let her explain it.</i></p><p>A: <i> That bad. </i></p><p>R: <i> It's ridiculous. By the way, I told her the guy I'm seeing is named Alfred. </i></p><p>A: <i> That's what you came up with?</i></p><p>R: <i> ROYCE.</i></p><p>A: <i> Shut up.</i> </p><p>Robert grinned. <i>Are here. At keepers?</i></p><p>A: <i> No, Ads and I are up at Cain's.</i><br/>R: <i> Meet me at the Mill</i></p><p>A: <i> you're not gonna try to talk me into living there…</i></p><p>R: <i>No, I just wanna see how fast it takes us to break the air mattress I'm currently sleeping on.</i></p><p>A: <i>See ya soon.</i></p><p>"Vic," he shouted up the stairs. </p><p>Vic came down the stairs, her eyes focused on her phone. "I'm texting him."</p><p>"Let the guy say no…" </p><p>"Nope. He'll go for it," Vic said. </p><p>Robert sighed. "I'm going home."</p><p>"So soon?"</p><p>"Alfred's meeting me."</p><p>"Oh…" she grinned hopefully.</p><p>"We are nowhere introducing each other to family member's Vic."</p><p>"Fine, fine," Vic kissed his cheek. "Thanks for buying that rocking chair for me."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, anything for my little sister," he smiled. </p><p>"Like double dates."</p><p>He groaned and shut the door behind him.  </p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron closed his eyes as he stepped under the spray of hot water and felt Robert's hands land on his chest and slide down his stomach and back up again. He was shoved a bit more under the water, and when he opened his eyes, Robert's hair was darker and flattened against his head, water dripping down his face and chest. Aaron sighed and grabbed him his biceps, pulling him in, and they kissed under the spray. </p><p>"Good water pressure," Robert hummed. </p><p>"We aren't role-playing realtor and buyer," Aaron laughed. </p><p>"No, but it's roomy too, seeing the perks," Robert started to kiss his neck. </p><p>Aaron nearly slipped on the wet linoleum, only Robert held him upright, and he felt his breath hitch. "Yeah, be nice, my boyfriend owning a good shower."</p><p>"I'll stop," Robert smiled into his neck and dropped a hand to Aaron's arse.</p><p>"No, you won't," Aaron laughed. </p><p>"I know it's crazy."</p><p>"It's more than," Aaron said.</p><p>Robert moved, so they see each other's eyes. "It scares me too."</p><p>"Then why did you keep…"</p><p>"Because…" Robert shrugged. "I see you, and I forget I'm afraid." </p><p>Aaron ducked his head down. </p><p>"I'm with you, and it feels so easy," Robert's hand gently touched his chin and lifted Aaron's head up. </p><p>Aaron saw nothing but the truth in Robert's eyes, and his heart sped up. </p><p>"I'll back off," Robert whispered. </p><p>"Thank you," Aaron said. </p><p>Robert reached behind him for the shampoo. "Let's get clean."</p><p>"That all?"</p><p>"We haven't popped the air mattress yet," Robert smiled, but he nodded. "I just want, I just want to be near you."</p><p>"That, that isn't backing off."</p><p>"I mean, I just want to be near you…right now, right this second. I missed ya today. Texting wasn't enough. We haven't been alone enough this week."</p><p>"I know," Aaron nodded. He felt it too, they'd barely seen each other, with work and family. Life getting in the way. But Aaron felt a bit guilty because maybe he'd been avoiding Robert a bit…</p><p>Afraid of how fast they were moving. Terrified of how fast Robert wanted to move. Because when he was with Robert, he felt all the same things he felt. It was easy. When he thought about his future, he saw Robert, he saw him, and he wanted him there. </p><p>He grabbed the shampoo from Robert's hand and made him turn around.  He kissed the back of his neck, before sudsing up his hair, pressing fingers into Robert's scalp and counting the freckles on the back of his neck. He pressed into him from behind, and Robert turned around and found his mouth. They rocked together, just kissing underneath the spray.  </p><p>"Will finally answer the question?" Robert whispered as their kiss ended. </p><p>"The weekend?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah," Aaron nodded. </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I've missed you too much…" Aaron blushed as he said. "Yeah."</p><p>"Perfect."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a bit too cool to be on the shore, Robert had hoped they'd catch some of the last warmth of the waning summer, but it was overcast and cooler. But neither of them really cared. They walked the beach anyway, jeans on, cuffed up over their ankles. Searching for fossils, and mostly finding rocks, not that it mattered. They waded into the water and splashed each other wet, then fell to the sand and just stared at the water, the sky, and each other.  </p><p>And the sun was setting. </p><p>Aaron sat up and stared at the horizon. Robert followed him up, unable not too, it felt like there was a thread between them and pulling them in the same direction. His hand landed on the back of Aaron's neck, Aaron leaned back into but kept his eyes straight. Robert followed his gaze to a purple, pink, and orange sunset.  </p><p>He hadn't seen one so bright in a long time, or ever, he maneuvered and pulled his phone out of his back pocket to take a picture.  </p><p>"You and that phone."</p><p>"I want evidence," Robert whispered into his ear. </p><p>Aaron turned to him then. </p><p>Robert snapped a quick pick of his too close face.  </p><p>Aaron squawked about the flash in his face. </p><p>Robert laughed and kissed him, mouth landing on his nose more than anything, and Aaron shoved him back into the sand. Robert laughed but sat back up and took a burst of shots of the sunset. Then he turned it back on Aaron, who held up his hand and shook his head. </p><p>"Come on, just stand in front of me."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You and the sunset, better hurry… it's fading."</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes, his cheeks as pink as the sky, and stood up. Robert felt like he won something, the top prize, and he felt a now familiar buzz in his ears, and he took a few shots — which really turned out to focus on Aaron more than the sunset.  </p><p>"You done yet?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Robert grinned. </p><p>Aaron suddenly had his phone in his hands and glanced behind him. "Better hurry up."</p><p>Robert shook his head. </p><p>"I'm not going to be the only posing for shitty pictures."</p><p>Robert nodded and walked toward Aaron, grabbed his face, and kissed him, fast but it hit hard, he felt his own stomach flip. They grinned at each other as Robert stepped behind Aaron and turned around. </p><p>Aaron fiddled with his phone and took a few pictures. Robert stepped closer and closer to him, though, and pulled him into another kiss, Aaron's phone falling to the ground.  </p><p>"If it's broken…" Aaron laughed into a kiss. </p><p>"I'll replace it." </p><p>The kissed. Aaron tasted like sand and cherry popsicles. Robert felt like he could kiss him forever, but they slowly broke apart, and Robert's first thought was the sun was gone, but Aaron's eyes were bright. They heard a throat clear, and both jumped apart, feeling caught, a bit embarrassed, and Robert was ready to be angry, expecting it to be someone having a problem.</p><p>But a woman stood there holding Aaron's camera with one hand and a little girl's hand in the other. She gave them an odd smile and held out the phone. "I took a few other pictures for the two of you."</p><p>"Uh..what?" Aaron asked, taking back his phone and looking at the screen. </p><p>Her smiler curled bigger. "Thought you'd want a few of you two together? Honeymoon?"</p><p>"No," Robert said, his heart suddenly pounding. "Uh, no, but…" he looked over Aaron's shoulder, and there they were kissing, could see the sides of both their faces, and he swallowed. "Thanks."</p><p>"Mommy, they have seashells…" the little girl had wandered over to their box of fossils and rocks. </p><p>"Oh, Ellie, no…those aren't yours," she grabbed her before she took anything.  </p><p>"It's alright," Aaron said, though, and he was down by the shoebox and sorting through. "Yeah, here we are. This is the best fossil I found today, how about you keep it for me?"</p><p>"Fossil?" the little girl asked, but she took it in both hands and stared at it. </p><p>"Yeah, you can have your mum take you to the library, and it'll tell ya all about it."</p><p>"Okay…" she looked at her mum to make sure it was. </p><p>"Say, thank you."</p><p>"Thank you, Mr…"</p><p>"Aaron."</p><p>"Mr. Aaron," she said and hugged Aaron's leg. </p><p>Robert watched the whole thing, unable to stop smiling. Aaron stood back up, his cheeks got redder, and he ducked his head down when he caught Robert staring. Robert glanced to make sure they were far enough when he stepped closer to him and just pulled him into him. Just to have him there, close. "Child whisperer?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"She was enthralled."</p><p>"With the shiny objects in the box."</p><p>"Did you really give her your favorite find?"</p><p>Aaron ducked his head again. </p><p>Robert shook his head. "Who are you?"</p><p>"If you don't know that, this was a really daft idea."</p><p>"Hungry?"</p><p>"Famished."</p><p>"Better fed ya then…"</p><p>"It's my turn," Aaron said and tugged Robert back into him, instead of letting him start to gather their things.  </p><p>"Alright, your turn…"</p><p>Aaron grinned and kissed him.  </p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron was idly sifting through the fossils and rocks they'd gathered. He had given the little girl the best fossil, but the truth was his favorite was the kind of flat white rock both he and Robert found at the same time. Their heads clunking as they reached for it and both of sighing when it turned out not to be a fossil. </p><p>It was the moment it was Robert's freckled nose being all he saw for a second, it was the laughter, and it was that Robert was all in it with him, loving it, and not thinking it stupid or just something kids should be doing.  </p><p>Robert was amazing, and it was spinning his mind. He rubbed the flat of the rock with his finger, before finding his wallet and putting the rock into it — he wanted to keep separate. He wasn't even sure why it was just… </p><p>They were together. Weren't they. That moment showed it. </p><p>He chewed on his lip and started to open his mouth to get Robert to stop fussing with his hair because he was still famished when his phone rang. He swore and picked it up…</p><p>Then blushed when he saw it was still open to one of the pictures the woman had taken of them kissing. It showed Robert's nose smushed against his cheek, and his hand was up in the back of Robert's hair, fingers tangling in the short blonde strands. He stared at it until the phone vibrated again, the ringing still going…</p><p>"You gonna answer that?" Robert yelled from the bathroom.</p><p>"Just keep doing you're hair, superstar," Aaron cracked and answered it. </p><p>"Where are ya, mate?" Adam asked. </p><p>"Told ya, out of town."</p><p>"Yeah, I found the note you left on the fridge, alright…that's all it says."</p><p>"All you need to know," Aaron said. </p><p>"I didn't think you and Royce were like… that serious."</p><p>Aaron sighed.  </p><p>"It's only been a few weeks, you sure about this?"</p><p>"Yes, Chas," Aaron snapped.</p><p>"Maaate, I am not that bad."</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Just…"</p><p>"I'm a big boy, Adam."</p><p>"I know, I know. Just don't know this bloke, how do you know he's not some serial killer?"</p><p>"He's not a serial killer," Aaron snapped. </p><p>"How would you know, you barely know him."</p><p>"He's not a serial killer and getting to know him, aren't I?"</p><p>"Alright, just like you never've done this before."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Gone off for a wild weekend away."</p><p>"It's not wild…" he muttered, thinking about their day on the beach. "We went looking for fossils."</p><p>"Fossils? Why, fossils?"</p><p>Aaron blushed and shrugged, though Adam couldn't see him. "Nevermind. But it's… we're just spending time together. We're both busy a lot."</p><p>"Alright. Alright. Vic and I kinda thought we'd spend the weekend with ya, locked in, you know. Cheesy movie marathons…"</p><p>Aaron laughed. "YOu two really feel bad you're kicking me out, huh?"</p><p>"Maybe we do, Mate."</p><p>"Yeah, well, not gone yet, next weekend?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure."</p><p>Robert walked out of the bathroom. Hair perfect, wearing an ugly floral print shirt and red trousers that left nothing to the imagination, and Aaron raised an eyebrow.  </p><p>"What?" Robert looked down.</p><p>"I've gotta go, the muppet is finally done with his hair…" Aaron muttered at Adam and hung up. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>Aaron took him in and knew he was pulling it off. Knew that people would look at Robert. Why wouldn't they? But Robert, Robert was looking at him, and he was grinning. A bit lopsided and felt his face break into a smiling, his cheeks hurt — from it happening over and over again all day.  </p><p>"Nothing, you just look like a ponce."</p><p>Robert snorted. "Yet, you're taking me out to dinner."</p><p>Aaron shrugged. "Slumming it."</p><p>Robert grabbed him by his belt buckle, yanked him forward. "Right into my bed."<br/>Aaron cracked up. </p><p>Robert smirked, but his hand flew up onto Aaron's cheeks, and Aaron loved it, the slight slap of it, large thumbs on his cheekbone and Robert's mouth against his own, and he felt spun…</p><p>Just as spun as he had the first time they kissed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No," Robert mumbled, not even aware he was awake. All he knew was that the solid warmth that was curved against him was trying to move away. He tightened his hold on it and his face pressed against skin.  </p><p>"I gotta go…" Aaron's voice was sleepy.</p><p>"Yet, you've stopped moving," Robert whispered against the back of Aaron's neck, awake now and feeling smug. </p><p>Aaron tightened the leg he'd curled around Robert's restless leg and wiggled back into and murmured something Robert couldn't hear. </p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"Smug dick," Aaron laughed. </p><p>"It's not even light out…" Robert said, opening one eye.  </p><p>"I gotta get back, don't I."</p><p>"Nope…" Robert whispered. "Stay."</p><p>"They were expecting me back last night… I shouldn't have even slept over."</p><p>Robert sighed and let Aaron maneuver, so they were face to face. "You really going to say you regret last night?"</p><p>Aaron shook his head. </p><p>Robert sighed.</p><p>Their noses slide together, and Robert ran a hand down Aaron's arm. "We could make a morning of it."</p><p>"Aren't you tired of me?" Aaron whispered.</p><p>Robert shook his head. "Are you?"</p><p>"No…but…" Aaron ducked his head down. </p><p>"It won't happen."</p><p>"How do you know?"  </p><p>"I just do."</p><p>Aaron looked back up and sighed. "I have to get back. They'll want to send out rescue missions."</p><p>Robert rolled his eyes.  </p><p>Aaron bit his lip. "They're protective."</p><p>"What did this ex do?" Robert said.</p><p>"He was just…a prick, he wasn't nice. He's a drunk. It was bad, but I got out… just had a rough go coming out, and Adam had a first row seat, and he's protective. And Mum… she thinks she has to make up for all the years apart and sticking with my deadbeat dad who really left my step mum do all the parenting."</p><p>"You can take care of yourself from what I've seen."</p><p>Aaron shrugged </p><p>Robert nodded. "Fine. Leave me in this bed, cold and alone."</p><p>Aaron snorted. "Dramatic much?"</p><p>"Just the truth, innit…" Robert flung the covers off of them.</p><p>Aaron gasped and grabbed at the comforting. "Jesus, Robert."</p><p>"Cold. See."</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes and shoved him, then he hopped out of bed. "Don't you move."</p><p>"What?" Robert was halfway across the bed. </p><p>"You'll yank me back in."</p><p>"Yeah," Robert laughed. </p><p>Aaron shook his head. Robert sighed and moved to sit up, watching Aaron getting dressed in the dark room, a bit mad at all the shadows keeping things mysterious. Their trip had been amazing, they'd driven home last night, and Robert managed to get Aaron to stay at the Mill. He hadn't wanted their weekend to end. He still didn't…</p><p>He didn't care it was Monday. He'd taken it off…. </p><p>He frowned and wondered when he'd start feeling that drive about his job again — this was just a phase, wasn't it? </p><p>"Robert?"</p><p>He blinked and saw Aaron standing by him, fully dressed, unfortunately.  </p><p>"Where did you go?"</p><p>"Nowhere, not really… was just. I took today off, maybe we could…"</p><p>"I have to go up the scrapyard…maybe after?"</p><p> Robert nodded but then had a thought. He got out of bed.</p><p>"Robert, you can't talk me into…"</p><p>"I'm not," he said and looked down at himself. He saw his boxers on the floor and hopped into them quickly. "Just wait two more seconds."</p><p>"Robert."</p><p>But he was already at the staircase, he heard Aaron following him as he went to the cabinet in the kitchen he'd decided would be the messy cupboard. He moved a few things and found them. The sets of extra keys he had made — for Vic and Diane mostly. He just hadn't talked himself into giving them the keys yet… Afraid they'd just walk in whenever. But Aaron. He turned and held out the key. </p><p>Aaron's eyes went wide. </p><p>"It's just a key."</p><p>"I can't, I…" Aaron looked ready to run.  </p><p>But Robert knew he wouldn't.</p><p>"It's just a key, so you can come in, alright? Whenever."</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>Robert stepped closer, still holding it. "Gonna take it."</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes and snatched it, he started to step away. </p><p>But Robert grabbed him by the hem of his hoodie and pulled him closer.  </p><p>"What?" Aaron laughed, blushing.</p><p>"No kiss?"</p><p>"Morning breath," Aaron murmured.</p><p>"I don't care…" Robert leaned forward.</p><p>Aaron surged into him.</p><p>Robert groaned in disappointment as Aaron pulled away a few minutes later, though his hands were solidly wrapped around Robert's biceps.  </p><p>"I'm leaving," Aaron said, sounding stubborn.</p><p>"Alright, then."</p><p>Aaron scowled at him, but his mouth twitched up.  </p><p>Robert hated how loneliness crept all around him the second Aaron closed the door behind him. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron opened the door to Keeper's as quiet as possible, but the second he walked in, there was Vic, stepping out of the kitchen. She had a mug of tea her hands, and she looked from Aaron and behind her. And he knew she was looking at the clock on the wall behind her.  </p><p>"Hiya," he said.</p><p>"Hello." She raised an eyebrow. "Later than you said."</p><p>"Yeah, well…got caught up at Ro-Royce's."  </p><p>"Hmmm…" she smiled and turned around into the kitchen.</p><p>Aaron dropped his bag and followed her in. </p><p>"Want some ginger tea? I made a whole pot. So-called morning sickness has been bothering me since midnight." </p><p>"Is the am hours."</p><p>She glared. </p><p>He nodded.</p><p>She poured him a cup and filled hers up. "I hate ginger tea. But it's helping so…"</p><p>"Whatever works."</p><p>She nodded and sat down the table. "So…"  </p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Details."</p><p>"Of?"</p><p>Vic rolled her eyes.  </p><p>Aaron shrugged and tried to will himself not to blush.  </p><p>"It went well, then did it?"</p><p>He nodded. </p><p>"Pictures?"  </p><p>"What?" he panicked, he couldn't show her any of the pictures.  </p><p>"You were at the shore, Aaron, don't tell me you guys took no pictures."</p><p>"We did, but uh… private ones…" he was blushing, because that wasn't a lie either.  </p><p>"Oh…" Vic smirked, and he realized in that second she and Robert looked more alike than he'd realized. </p><p>"I should, didn't get much sleep and should go into work today…"</p><p>"No, not yet, my stomach is all wobbly, I'm drinking tea. I hate just give me some detail about your weekend." </p><p>He sat down and sipped at the tea. It wasn't half bad, really, he was surprised. </p><p>"Oh, you like it. Then you can have all of it once this little bundle comes kicking out."</p><p>Aaron snorted. </p><p>"Details, Dingle."</p><p>He frowned because he wasn't sure where to start or how to start if he wanted to share it at all with anyone. It was so different than anything else than anything he'd ever experienced.  </p><p>"Was it nice," Vic asked.</p><p>"Yeah… wasn't too hot, was almost too cool."</p><p>"Summer's ending fast."</p><p>"Yeah…" he bit his lip. </p><p>"So, you guys just sit at the beach?"</p><p>"No..not really. We did. But we, uh, searched for fossils. And we went on a boat, he's a pretty good fisherman."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah… we threw what we caught back."</p><p>"Sounds fun… Dad used to take us fishing like that."</p><p>"Did he?" Aaron muttered as if Robert hadn't told him. </p><p>"I was really young, I mostly remember Robert pushing Andy overboard…" Vic laughed. "So, he's outdoorsy, Royce?"</p><p>"Oh, no," Aaron laughed. "But he seemed to like it." </p><p>Vic nodded. "What does he do?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Royce?"</p><p>"Oh…um…uh…." Aaron wished he was a better liar. </p><p>"You do know?" Vic laughed. </p><p>"Uh, well, he's a writer," Aaron winced as he said it, it was a secret, Robert's secret. He sighed. He was a horrible liar. </p><p>"Really? Like books?"</p><p>"Uh…yeah."</p><p>"Is he published."</p><p>"Don't know…we don't really talk about it." </p><p>"You two probably aren't really in a talking phase, huh?" Vic beamed. </p><p>Aaron blushed. "Can I go get a shower at the least now?"</p><p>Vic nodded. "I wanna meet him."</p><p>Aaron sighed. "I can take care of myself, you know?"</p><p>Vic looked guilty. "I know, we know…"  </p><p>"Does he?"</p><p>"He just worries."</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>Vic seemed to really look at him. "You really are, you seem…"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Comfortable…" Vic finished. "In your skin."</p><p>He shrugged at that.  </p><p>"Go on, I'm just gonna finish making myself drink this tea."</p><p>He walked up the stairs. Comfortable in his skin? Was he? He never had given that a thought, but he was usually just going day by day. And now, now he was thinking ahead to how he could fit in seeing Robert after a day at the scrapyard. He was thinking about that key, that he'd already put on his key chain…</p><p>Whenever. Robert had said he could just come in whenever. </p><p>He wanted whenever.  </p><p>~~~</p><p>"Bex, work, work, Mum, Vic, work…" Robert muttered as he checked his texts. He deleted all of them expect his mums without even looking and called into work. He might as well do some work at home this morning since he wasn't going to spend it in bed with Aaron. It was more than that, though. He'd wanted to make them breakfast. After room service orders and restaurant orders, and other dinners and ice cream from their other dates. He wanted to cook for Aaron. He just wanted to it, it was this urge under his skin, and he'd wanted to start this morning…</p><p>But Aaron had needed to leave. Robert frowned. He was skittish, Robert guessed. But he wasn't sure if it was because of bad luck with past boyfriends or something else… Or if it was just them. Because his heart started pounding whenever he caught up himself thinking in terms of a future…</p><p>A long term future. He saw Aaron there, with him, his whole plan was turned over, and now it included Aaron. And he wasn't even sure if he wanted to fit anything else into it. Work, whatever, his family, whatever, this Mill and Aaron. It was all he was seeing…</p><p>It wasn't really practical. </p><p>It did terrify him. </p><p>He hoped it was that same fear making Aaron cautious. Because it meant they were on the same page. He just wanted to impulsively dive right into it because it was the only thing making him feel alive.  </p><p>And he was bored. </p><p>On cue, his office answered the phone, and he was talking with his assistant and telling her what files to sent to his home laptop as he made himself some toast, coffee and grabbed his reading glasses off the kitchen table. He ended up working the whole morning, coffee, and excel spreadsheets.  </p><p>A little past three, he leaned back the chair, took off his reading glasses, and smushed his fingers into his eyes. He felt tired, but not in the good way he'd felt all weekend after he and Aaron spend dawn to near dawn together. He missed it already, being away, not having to worry about anyone they didn't want knowing walking in on them…</p><p>Aaron not having to leave their bed. </p><p>He picked up his phone and went to the pictures of the weekend. Most of them were Aaron scowling at Robert as he caught him taking a picture. But they made him smiled. There were a handful of candid shots of Aaron, either after or before he'd caught Robert taking the picture. Aaron with the ocean behind him, smiling like a kid as he searched for fossils.  Robert scrolled through and found the ones of the sunset, Aaron smile at him, fondly and a bit exasperated at posing…</p><p>Then came the photos the women took, sent from Aaron's phone. One was just the two of them silhouetted against the setting sun. He thought it looked like art… He stared at it and started considering getting it printed. Keeping it somewhere, forever in a frame, the two of them just lost to each other…</p><p>They never noticed the woman was there until she spoke. </p><p>Robert was grateful to her. She'd thought they were on a honeymoon.  </p><p>"I'd take him somewhere better for that…" Robert muttered to himself. </p><p>His doorbell ringing startled him. He put the phone down, walked to the door, and found his mother on the other side. He smiled and opened it for her.  </p><p>"I thought you'd be at work, but then I saw your car…"</p><p>"Yeah, I thought I'd need a day to recover."</p><p>"Yes, a weekend with Alfred," Sarah gave him a pointed look.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I can't be interested in my son's love life."</p><p>"Usually, aren't."</p><p>"Usually, you aren't so serious about it," Sarah countered.</p><p>"Who says I am?" He asked.</p><p>Sarah looked at him.</p><p>"Mum…" he squirmed.  </p><p>"I just want to know this man is worthy."</p><p>"Most people would be more worried in the other direction…" Robert muttered. </p><p>"Don't."</p><p>"What? It's true."</p><p>"Well, I'm your mother. So this Alfred, he owns a business, what is it?"</p><p>"Childcare…" came flying out Robert's mouth, the image of Aaron giving the little girl the fossil coming straight to him. </p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah…he's a right child whisperer."</p><p>"Huh…so he'd want kids?"</p><p>It was his turn to give her a look.</p><p>"I'm just….saying. He's in education, or…"</p><p>"Yeah, education… Um, science," Robert said, thinking about the fossils, but he turned around. Lying was easy but lying to his mother always made him feel like a stupid kid like he would get caught at it if he let her stare at his face too long….</p><p>"Want coffee?" he asked. </p><p>"Of course, I do…" she said. "You've got this place pretty well settled, considering your first weekend here you went away."</p><p>"It's just furniture, mum."</p><p>"Yes, but you've got your books and things around… your last flat was all your roommate's stuff. I like seeing you in this."</p><p>He felt his cheeks warm. "Yeah, well…the books on the tables was Aar…Alfred's idea….said clutter makes things looked lived in."</p><p>"He has a point. When do I get to meet him."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"No?"</p><p>Robert shook his head. Aaron was staying just his, a bit more, there would probably be a few more lies put on top of it all. But, he couldn't share him yet — because his mother aside, the rest of the village was going to think Aaron could do better. </p><p>Robert clenched his jaw as he realized just how much that bothered him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hiya, Chas." Robert leaned on the counter and smiled. </p><p>Chas stared at him like he had two heads, her lips thinned. "A pint?"</p><p>It sounded like get lost.  </p><p>"Ta," he said and paid. "Keep the change."</p><p>Chas rolled her eyes, but she took it.</p><p>He sat down on the stool and watched her as she made his pint. Trying to figure out a way to melt the Titanic sized iceberg that was Chas Dingle when it came to him.  </p><p>"Here you go," Chas sat it in front of him.</p><p>He grinned.</p><p>There it was again, her looking at him like he was a two-headed monster. </p><p>He smelled familiar, overly flowery cheap perfume then and sighed as he saw blonde hair in his peripheral. Katie sat in the stool next to her, holding a bunch of folders and groaned. "It's useless," she told Chas. </p><p>He picked up his pint and started to move. Trying to get in good with Chas was one thing. He drew the line at Katie. But she grabbed his arm. "Wait…" </p><p>"What?" he stared at her, much like Chas had stared at him.  </p><p>"You're a businessman."</p><p>"Katie, not even I could sell you…"</p><p>Her eyes flashed.  </p><p>He figured he could get away.  </p><p>"Wait…" she said again. </p><p>"What?" he snapped. </p><p>"Really, Robert, I'm serious…" she pushed the folders toward him. </p><p><i>Be nice. For me.</i> His mom's voice echoed in his mind. The same words over a billion conversations. He sighed and picked up the top folder and opened it…</p><p>Katie Sugden's Horse Ranch was written in pen on a piece of paper. He rolled his eyes and lifted and saw a rough budget. A bad rough budget… But he eyed the details anyway, his brain course-correcting it on autopilot, and he flipped a few pages and moved the folder and looked at other folders… It was just different ideas of the same theme. A waste of paper. </p><p>"Well?"</p><p>"Well, what?"</p><p>"What do I need to start it?"</p><p>"Horses," he offered and pushed it back.</p><p>"Robert, I saw your brain moving," Katie said. </p><p>"Not because it wanted too, Katie. It's good, you have the stalls at the farm…"</p><p>"I don't," Katie bit out bitterly.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I don't have the stalls at the farm, and I want to get more horses… it's…" she grabbed the files and flipped and pulled out another spreadsheet he hadn't seen. Not that he'd looked hard. "I want to really do this, but Andy wants to expand the farm with the lambs and take away the stalls…"</p><p>"He what?" Robert frowned at that. </p><p>"Oh, like you care about the farm."</p><p>"Exactly… about the same amount I care about your bloody horses, Katie."</p><p>"Can I do it?"</p><p>"Not with that plan," he laughed and tried to shove all back. </p><p>She pushed it at him. "Well, tell me how."</p><p>"Take an fucking business course," Robert muttered.  </p><p>"Or you could for once in your life put someone first," Chas mumbled. "Why are you going to him? He wouldn't help anyone with anything in it for him?"</p><p>"He's good at this kind of thing, Chas… You are, Robert…" she gave him this look… that he vaguely remembered, and he vaguely remembered giving into it. Now she just looked a really sad cow, and he didn't give a fuck about cows. Or horses.  </p><p><i>Or lambs</i> he told himself as he wondered what Andy was doing with the farm.</p><p>"Katie," Chas snapped, giving Katie a look. </p><p>"Robert, please?" Katie said. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Show me what I need to really do?"</p><p>"No…" he said again, this time taking his pint and hightailing it away from the bar and trying to ignore Chas Dingle sending him daggers. He'd probably just cemented all the things she hated about him. But he bloody wasn't about to help Katie with her stupid horse ranch idea.  </p><p>As he moved away, he bumped right into someone. "Oh, sorry…"</p><p>Aaron looked right at him.</p><p>And Robert hard on the inside of his cheek to try to stop himself from smiling. He felt his face wanting to, though, this push up of his cheeks, and he fought against it but clearing his throat and sipping his beer. </p><p>"Robert…" Aaron said in an odd voice. </p><p>Adam, though was next to him and pulling on his arm. "Come on, mate, Vic's…ugh…"</p><p>"Robert," Vic yelled, and Robert looked behind him. "Come sit with us."</p><p>"Vic, we were gonna talk with Aaron."</p><p>"We can do that still, just Robert come on…" Vic had a look on her face.</p><p>Aaron sighed. </p><p>Robert rolled his eyes. </p><p>Adam sent his wife a pleading look, but she shook her head. </p><p>They all went to sit down.  </p><p>Robert squeezing into the booth seat right next to Aaron, fighting the urge to inhale and put his arm around his shoulders. He shifted and tried to stay stiff, tried to look uncomfortable. Which wasn't all that hard, he was, just not in the way he was meant to be… </p><p>He wanted to touch. </p><p>Aaron seemed unsure what do with his arms, so he ended up crossing them against his chest and sort of leaning toward the window, but his eyes kept darting toward Robert. He shook his head, minutely. Aaron cleared his throat and reached out for his pint as Adam, who'd been carrying them, put it down. "What is this?"</p><p>"What, I can't sit with my three favorite people?" Vic said. </p><p>"Andy's not here," Robert muttered.</p><p>"Funny," Vic sighed. "Three of my favorite people…I was just going to suggest that idea I had."</p><p>"What idea?" Robert said.<br/>Aaron shook his head.  </p><p>"What?" Adam asked. </p><p>"Them, double dating."</p><p>"What?" Adam laughed. </p><p>"I think it's a good idea because Aaron really needs to consider his moving options, and I really do think you two would get on."</p><p>Adam made a sound that said he thought that was crazy.  </p><p>"Vic…"</p><p>"Aaron, we all know you don't need to end up back…" Vic looked at the bar and lowered her voice. "Here. And I know YOU already told mum you'd work with him."</p><p>"I did…" Robert shrugged. </p><p>"But Aaron doesn't trust easy, so he needs to get to know you… so, you both got new boyfriends, already something in common, so, I really think you and Royce should double date with Robert and Alfred."</p><p>"No," he and Aaron said in unison.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"I don't want too," Robert said.</p><p>"Me either," Aaron added. </p><p>"It's stupid…" Robert added. </p><p>"Vic, it is a bit out there…" Adam said. </p><p>"Oh, just do it. Once. You two can talk, and Aaron can see the actual real person under all that smarm because you won't be such a heel around the boyfriend you just whisked away for a weekend, according to mum… Which also two couples that think alike. Aaron was off this weekend too."</p><p>"Was he?" Robert muttered, trying to sound bored.  </p><p>Vic sighed. "Just once, alright? Then I'll stop pushing the roommates thing."</p><p>"Vic, it's ridiculous…' Aaron muttered.</p><p>Robert shook his head and stared into his sister's eyes. She wouldn't back down. "Fine."</p><p>"What?" Aaron argued. </p><p>Robert shrugged. "Look at her. She won't give in. One bloody double date."</p><p>Aaron grumbled.</p><p>"Aaron's not agreed," Adam said. </p><p>"Nah, fine. Just so she'll stop, and I am looking for a place, you know. I can take care of myself."</p><p>"But The Mill is a great option…"</p><p>Robert forced himself not to nod in agreement.  </p><p>"Alright, set it up," Vic waved her hands at them.</p><p>"What?" Aaron scowled at her. </p><p>"The date."</p><p>Robert sighed. </p><p>Aaron pulled out his phone. "Fine, I'll ask Royce when he's free."</p><p>Robert quickly muted his phone in his pocket as he watched Aaron opened the contact that said R.  </p><p>"And you?" Vic said.</p><p>"He's uh… at his mum's right now. I'll find out when it is good for them and ask him."</p><p>Aaron nodded. "Alright, asked." </p><p>Robert felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "I uh… beer goes right through ya," he muttered and felt like a heel. He stood up, walked toward the bogs, leaned against a wall, and pulled out his phone. </p><p>
  <i>A: This fucking ridiculous. We can't date OURSELVES. </i>
</p><p>Robert nodded because it was…  </p><p>
  <i>R: Do you want to tell her the truth then? Because I'm not ready to share ya. </i>
</p><p>He clenched his jaw and looked behind him, not at Aaron at the table but at Chas at the bar who was talking to a very upset looking Katie. He rolled his eyes at that to and sighed. He needed to figure out how to charm Chas…</p><p>She'd try to warn Aaron off, try to stop them… and he felt physically ill at the thought of not seeing Aaron. His phone vibrated. </p><p>
  <i>A: Fine. Same. Alright, let's see ourselves Friday?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>R: Great. Now… about you and me go back to the Mill.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A: Can't.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>R: Why? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>A: Ads feels guilty about me having to move out. They've planned movies for the week.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>R: When I'm meant to see ya then?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A: Friday on your date with Alfred. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>R: Funny. Get back here. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>A: What? No? YOu aren't back yet, that'd be weird.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>R: I'll… fine. I'll come back, you leave, and I'll make some other excuse and find ya.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A: Alright.</i>
</p><p>Robert rolled his eyes as he shoved his phone back into his pants. He took a breath and walked back to the table. Aaron got up before he went to sit back down...</p><p>"You now?" Vic said.</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>"But you haven't told him what Royce said?"</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes. "He says he's free Friday."</p><p>"Alright..I'll check with Alfred."</p><p>"Great… can I go now?" Aaron asked Vic.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. </p><p>Aaron walked away. </p><p>Robert fiddled with his phone in his pocket as he sat down and triggered a chime — it was a trick he used with clients a lot, to make them think he was getting important calls. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hello?" he said to now one. "Uh, huh, yeah, okay… yeah, on my way."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"Alfred, he got away from his mum…I'm going to go over to his."</p><p>"You didn't mention Aaron," Vic whined.</p><p>"I'll bring it up in person, alright."</p><p>"We better order without Aaron, if we want to eat and get out here before that Rocky marathon starts…" Adam said.</p><p>Vic looked at her watch. "Oh yeah."</p><p>Robert felt suddenly like he was running on a clock. He stood up and hurried out the front of the Woolpack, only to walk around it, sneak in the other doors… and into the bogs.  </p><p>Aaron was leaning against the far wall of them and cocked his head to the left. </p><p>Robert bent down a bit and saw someone was in the last stall. </p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes. </p><p>Robert walked into one of the stalls.  </p><p>Aaron went to the sinks as they heard the other man unlock his.  </p><p>Robert watched over the stall as the man really washed his hands. What was he a doctor? He felt impatient. He finally left. He opened the stall door and yanked Aaron in with him. He felt him up as he pushed him against the wall, hands ending up on his arse as he kissed Aaron's neck. Finally, holding him again, it felt forever since morning…</p><p>It felt weird not seeing him all day. </p><p>"Yeah…" Aaron's voice was unsure in his ear. </p><p>"I said out loud?"</p><p>"Yeah?" Aaron's eyes smiled at him, and he chewed on his lip. </p><p>"It was."</p><p>Aaron nodded. "Me too."</p><p>Robert squeezed his arse. "Come with me."</p><p>"I can't…" Aaron mumbled, but he sounded tempted. </p><p>"Please?" Robert kissed his neck again. In that spot, he knew made Aaron...</p><p>"Shit, Rob…" Aaron groaned and stroked Robert's chest instead of using his hands to shove him away. "Alright, um…I'll dodge out after the first movie."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I'll let them think I went upstairs, or I'll fake a call from Royce."</p><p>"I could call ya…"</p><p>"Yeah, around 11…" Aaron said.</p><p>"Fine. Royce will call ya at 11."</p><p>Aaron laughed. </p><p>Robert shook his head.</p><p>"This is ridiculous."</p><p>They jumped a bit as they heard the door to the bogs open. </p><p>Someone started whistling while standing at a urinal.</p><p>They shared a look.</p><p>"You first," Robert muttered.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"They're ordering dinner, waiting for ya."</p><p>"Shit.." Aaron started to move to leave, but he stopped, grabbed Robert by his collar, and pulled him in for a kiss. Robert sunk into it, and they banged against the side of the stall. </p><p>"You alright in there…" A voice called. </p><p>"Fine, yeah, klutz," Robert yelled out.</p><p>Aaron fell into a fit of giggles and smothered it but putting his face on Robert's shoulder. Robert bit his cheek and shook his head. They stared at each other again, and Robert had to kiss him…</p><p>It was at least five minutes later Aaron finally left Robert alone in the stall. He was going to count the seconds until eleven.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam's hand was on Vic's stomach, and Aaron could help but think about how much that would change things. It wasn't just that he needed to move out, nights like this, beer, food, and movies with his best mates wouldn't happen as often, if at all -- at least not as first. He smiled a bit into his can of beer as he thought about Adam learning to navigate parenthood. Vic, he wasn't worried about, she'd always seemed motherly. It wasn't far from how he knew her, his best mate though, he was like a little kid himself. In the best ways, really, honesty and loyalty.  He watched them, the glances, the smiles, them both looking at her stomach despite the fact she wasn't showing yet...</p><p>It was sweet, and he was missing the end of the movie, but it was sweet. He'd had fun, laughing and talking about things that weren't the scrapyard, moving, or even the baby -- though that was there, it was in the room, it was why they were taking the time for him.  </p><p>And he wanted to leave. He sighed, checked his phone for the time, and it was nearly eleven. He glanced at the television, and the channel was announcing the next movie in the marathon. Adam clapped. "Good one, right," he said. </p><p>He nodded, chewed his lip, and tried to figure out how he would get out of it. How he was going to sneak out... He hadn't thought this through. Maybe he should text Robert it wasn't going to happen, and he'd make it up to him, and he was about to open his contact when his phone burst to life, and he hid his phone quickly because the photo he'd chosen for Robert...</p><p>Was Robert.  </p><p>It was from the back, though. Robert standing and staring at the sunset. Aaron snapped a quick photo of him, of his profile. It was dark and shadows. But Aaron knew who it was... </p><p>"I can't see his face."  </p><p>Aaron startled and realized he hadn't hidden fast enough, or well enough for Vic. He immediately darkened the screen though, afraid she'd place Robert. He was her brother, after all. "It's not his face," Aaron muttered.</p><p>"Oh..." Vic sighed. "Going to keep him mysterious, huh?"</p><p>"He's not," Aaron muttered. "I'm gonna..."</p><p>"What can't text in front of us?" Adam laughed. </p><p>Aaron scowled and got up. </p><p>"I'll make more popcorn, pause it so we won't miss the beginning..." Vic said and hopped up. </p><p>He felt torn, sighed, and hurried up the stairs.  His phone lit up again, and this time he looked at the photo, thought about the weekend, and smiled. He took a breath and opened the texts.  </p><p>
  <i>Still coming?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You're feeling guilty about it, aren't ya?</i>
</p><p> He nodded, but it hit him, just how well Robert knew him -- and it hadn't been that long, really? Had it? Why did it feel longer? They hadn't seen each other a lot at first. Things just happening when they were in the same space. Then they sought out being in the same space. Aaron sighed and chewed on his lip and sat down the top of the staircase.  </p><p>
  <i>Yeah. Talk me out of it?</i>
</p><p><i>You really want me too?</i>  </p><p>Aaron stared at the message and realized he wasn't sure at all.  </p><p>"Aaron, you want another beer?" Vic shouted up the stairs, smiling when she saw him sitting there. </p><p>He grinned at her and shook her head. </p><p>She nodded. "Tell, Royce, hi."</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes.  </p><p>
  <i>I want you here but if you want to enjoy the movies and the popcorn...them.</i>
</p><p>Aaron sighed, stood up, and hit the call button. He closed his door behind him when Robert's voice was in his ear, and he felt a chill down his spine.  </p><p>"Am I talking you into coming over?"</p><p>"Don't know," Aaron laughed. "It hit me, nights like this, they'll stop."</p><p>"Maybe, yeah."</p><p>Aaron bit his lip.  </p><p>"I shouldn't have..." Robert muttered. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Asked you over, anyway, you know. It's...you should be with them."</p><p>Aaron shook his head. </p><p>"It's alright."</p><p>"It's..." Aaron frowned. "Not alright. I want... To be both places."</p><p>"Do ya?" Robert asked, and he felt surprised by the worry in his voice. </p><p>"Of course, I do..." Aaron said. </p><p>"They've been your mates forever, and yeah, things are going to be different. You should have this night, Aaron.</p><p>"But... I want to see ya, too. I do, Rob."</p><p>"I believe ya..." Robert's voice was low. "But we can make it up, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah..." Aaron said, but he shook his head. "Robert?"</p><p> "What?"</p><p>"Give me a lie to get me out of here."</p><p>"Uh, Cain called?"</p><p>Aaron nodded but shrugged. "Used that one too many times, lately."</p><p>"Your mum?"</p><p>"Vic would find out she didn't at work..."</p><p>"Hmm...uh... Royce's car broke down."</p><p>"Where was he driving at this hour."</p><p>"Say he's a doctor, I don't know."</p><p>"Already said he was a writer..." </p><p>"What?"</p><p>Aaron sighed. "I'm a horrible liar, and you do. I know it's private."</p><p>"No, no, that's fine... I mean not like they know it's me...kind of like the sound of it."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Yeah...speaking of. I told my mum that Alfred was in childcare."</p><p>Aaron laughed.  </p><p>"I know, I know, but I was thinking about the shore and the kid..."</p><p>"What that little girl."</p><p>"She thought you were amazing...." Robert's voice lowered. "I agree."</p><p>Aaron felt his face turn red, and he nodded. "I'll figure it out. I'll be there soon."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p> </p><p>Aaron hung up, stood up, grabbed his hoodie, and ran down the stairs. He barged into the room and stopped short. Both Vic and Adam looking at him with big eyes, Vic's going right to his hoodie. As he put it on. </p><p>"Aaron?" she asked.</p><p>"What're you doing?" Adam asked. </p><p>"Um...this was great," he said, and he nodded. "I mean it, it was great, but Ro-Royce called, and he sounds awful, coughing and said he feels horrible. And he lives alone, and I..." He stammered out, wondering where the lie had come from, but it seemed to be working. </p><p>"Oh," Vic was on her feet. "You should get over there. Hold on, though." </p><p>Aaron stared at her. </p><p>"She made soup this afternoon. I mean a lot of soup."</p><p>"Why?" Aaron asked.</p><p>Adam shrugged. "Practice, I think, then she freezes stuff, and we're good for a week."</p><p>Aaron shrugged, and Vic came back with a lidded plastic bowl. "It's rice and chicken, can't go wrong with that, feed him this, and he'll feel loads better. And ask him if he likes it, will ya, the recipe?"</p><p>"Alright, yeah..." Aaron just grabbed the bowl and started to leave. </p><p>"Aaron, mate..." Adam laughed.</p><p>"What?" he bared.</p><p>Adam held up his keys. "Your car keys were over here, won't get far without them."</p><p>"Oh, oh..." Aaron wanted to kick himself and rushed forward and grabbed them. "Good call...."</p><p>Then he stared at his car as he walked out of Keepers. If he didn't take it, they'd know he was lying. He rolled his eyes, got in the car, and drove a bit past the Mill. Then he walked back, feeling both ridiculous and full of anticipation. The door opened just as he got to it, and Robert stood there looking...</p><p>Stupidly fit in a white t-shirt, sweat pants, and glasses...</p><p>What was he doing with glasses, and why was it fucking sexy?  </p><p>"What's that?" Robert asked, stepping forward.</p><p>"Rice and chicken soup," Aaron said. </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I told them Royce was sick."</p><p>Robert laughed. "Ah, Vic..." He took the bowl. "Was she experimenting?" he asked, sounding wary. </p><p>"Uh, yeah, I'm supposed to find out if he likes the recipe."</p><p>Robert snorted and walked across the room. Aaron followed him in, closed the door, walked up to him and stared at his face as he put the bowl of soup into his fridge.  He turned and caught Aaron's eye. "What?"</p><p>Aaron blushed and touched his own nose. </p><p>Robert touched his nose and felt his glasses. "Oh, I was reading...makes me feel old..." He started to take them off.</p><p>"No," Aaron stopped him. "Doesn't make you look old."</p><p>Robert's cheeks when rosy. </p><p>Aaron stepped closer, tugging on the collar of Robert's shirt and looking at him. "I like it."</p><p>"Yeah?" Robert whispered with that uncertainty again, and Aaron could get his head around it... That maybe there was a layer of insecurity under all of Robert Sugden's armor. That Robert would think maybe he wouldn't want him...</p><p>Be with him.</p><p>Find him sexy. </p><p>"Yeah, you muppet." </p><p>Robert's smile was brilliant. "Do you want to watch that movie...or..."</p><p>"Upstairs..." Aaron said and tugged on Robert's shirt again. "Definitely upstairs, and those stay on."</p><p>"Wow...Aaron Dingle. Kinky..." Robert smirked. </p><p>"Shut up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were silent, though it wasn't quiet. They just weren't speaking, but Robert knew they were talking, somehow they were talking... Aaron was inside him, slowly thrusting, their bodies tangled, and somehow they were face to face, and Robert felt tucked in -- between Aaron and his bed. It felt like comfort, and it felt like fire, and he wanted Aaron to thrust harder. And he wanted to stay here forever. He chuckled a bit at the contradictions, and he bit at Aaron's jawline and pushed his palm more firmly against Aaron's neck.  </p><p>Their mouths met, the small laugh landing on Aaron's tongue, and Aaron slipped in deeper, and Robert felt like he was falling. He tightened his hold Aaron, barely aware of his hands were, and he made another sound and slid against Aaron's moan.  </p><p>"God, Rob..." Aaron broke the quiet as he shifted them, and Robert was driven deeper into the comfort and fire he wrapped in, and he clutched at Aaron. Aaron stared at him and grinned, his nose knocking into the glasses Robert forgot he was wearing... </p><p>"Really?" he laughed.  </p><p>Aaron bit his lip and nodded. "They're all messed up, though," he laughed a second later, and they were kissing. Robert half wondered who initiated it or it was just them...</p><p>His breath hitched into Aaron's mouth as Aaron started to move faster, and his first thought was against it, and he shook his head, clutched hard at Aaron's arms. He didn't want the feel of his cock deep inside him to stop... </p><p>"Rob..." Aaron sounded on edge. "Need..." </p><p>It was an argument. </p><p>Robert groaned, breath stuttering, his body curving as Aaron hit his prostate, and he leaned his head back, throat exposed and whined an okay. He felt Aaron's mouth on his throat, teeth scraping his adam's apple, and felt that shiver of goosebumps up to the top of this head. He opened his legs wider, grabbed at Aaron's hips, hand on his arse, bending, and his legs were up higher, and Aaron was panting into his shoulder, bent over and going faster and faster...</p><p>Robert closed his eyes and begged his mind to keep this moment forever.  </p><p>~~~</p><p>He laughed on the smudges on his glasses as Aaron pushed them more firmly back onto his nose after climbing back into bed, both of them somewhat cleaned up and sleepy. "I can't see."</p><p>Aaron laughed and moved over to Robert again and looked down. </p><p>"I can't possibly again after that..." Robert mumbled, his cheeks pink.  </p><p>"Me either," Aaron smiled. "I just want..." He reached down and carefully took off the glasses. "I just want."</p><p>Robert watched Aaron put his glasses on the table by the bed, then he grabbed his hand, laced them together. Stared at how their hands fit as he reached out for Aaron's other hand. He laced them together there as well and tugged at Aaron.  </p><p>And they snogged. </p><p>Until they weren't and were tangled up, laying face to face, breath on lips, and drifted off to sleep. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Robert frowned when the rustling of clothes woke him up. He opened his eyes, blinking at the lights in the room being on. "What time is it?"</p><p>"Five, it's cats and dogs outside."</p><p>Robert heard the rain and sat up, looking out the window at a dark morning. "What're you doing?"</p><p>"Gotta get back."</p><p>"You went to whatshisface house 'cause he was sick."</p><p>"Early start at the scrapyard, if not I..."</p><p>"We could stay in bed all..."</p><p>"Don't you have work?" Aaron blinked at him.</p><p>Robert sighed. </p><p>Aaron gave him a look, and then he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Do you...want to talk about that," he asked.  </p><p>"No," Robert sighed. "I don't know what to say."</p><p>Aaron nodded. "Yeah, well, if you figure it out."</p><p>"It wouldn't bore ya?"</p><p>Aaron stared at him like he was mad. And he felt his heart lurch. "Alright, I'm a muppet."</p><p>"You are," Aaron muttered with a smile.  </p><p>"Guess, I should get up, have a slow morning..." Robert smiled. </p><p>"I didn't mean to wake ya."</p><p>"It's alright, I rather see ya off than not."</p><p>Aaron grinned. </p><p>"You still need to drop some clothes here."</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"It just makes sense, doesn't it."</p><p>"I gotta..." Aaron said, but Robert had his hand fisted in his shirt. "Rob..."</p><p>"If that's a threat, it's not intimidating," Robert muttered as he yanked Aaron right into him. They laughed into a kiss -- and Robert wondered if he'd ever done that so much before...</p><p>Before Aaron seemed so dull. </p><p>~~~</p><p>An hour later, he watched Aaron dart into the downpour that was outside, and suddenly he felt chilled. And alone. He sighed, closed the door, and walked into his kitchen. He opened the fridge and rolled his eyes when he saw Vic's bowl of soup. "Royce," he muttered under his breath with a small chuckle. He reached past it for the orange juice and turned to start making some eggs for a quick breakfast.  </p><p>He sat munching an egg and toast sandwich a few minutes later and closed his eyes and just let himself remember last night and how... He just wished he was back there between Aaron and his bed, wrapped up and aching for him and not wanting it to end.  </p><p>He wanted to stay in bed, it was a rainy day -- he used to make them reading days as a kid. Hiding in his room, so Jack wouldn't get on his case for shirking the chores they still had rain or shine. His mum asking him about the book over supper and talking with him about the stories, especially if she knew them too. Which she always did...</p><p>They used to talk for hours. He sighed. He wasn't making enough to see her. Or Vic. A small voice brought up Andy, but he brushed it aside -- they were just never going to click. They'd grown in different directions. There was the bad blood because of Katie and his own stupid jealousy. He'd just wanted his father to love him the same...</p><p>Maybe that wasn't fair or just impossible. He and Jack...they'd been alright when his father died. Getting on track, getting to know each other with Jack, trying to force him into something else. But he'd still felt it, that chasm between them, and he'd wanted to change it... Jack had been proud of him when he got his business degree and started at his job.  </p><p>Jack wanted the family to live on.  </p><p>He wondered how his father would take him being bi and hated what he thought the answer would be. What would he think about Aaron? A Dingle... Robert shook his head. Aaron was so much more than that descriptor. Even if he was a Dingle. Robert was a Sugden, but he wasn't his father...</p><p>Maybe that was okay? </p><p>He shook his head, cleaned up the kitchen, and headed upstairs for a shower. Hating, he'd be washing away the smell of Aaron off his skin.  </p><p>~~~</p><p>His back ached, and he shifted in his chair and glanced at the time. He felt like he'd been at work for hours, but it wasn't even lunch yet... It was at least late enough he could take an early lunch. He needed to move. He felt stifled, he glanced out the window, and it looked like it stopped raining. He grabbed his leather jacket and started to walk outside.  </p><p>It took longer than he wished. Running into co-workers with questions and his boss, and having to talk about projects and deadlines and kiss his bosses arse... </p><p>He felt even more tired by the time he stepped outside. He walked down the street, there was a coffee shop he liked, and it had benches outside. He pulled out his phone and turned the sound back on.  He smiled, seeing messages from Aaron. </p><p>
  <i>Vic is on me about that double date again.</i>
</p><p>Robert snorted. </p><p>
  <i>Ugh, I'm soaked through from having to sorts scrap in this rain. Thinking about your bloody shower. </i>
</p><p>Robert grinned. <i>Feel free to use it.</i> </p><p>
  <i>Just might. </i>
</p><p><i> When?</i>  He looked at his watch. </p><p>
  <i>Next hour or so... You gonna leave early.</i>
</p><p>God, he wanted too but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. <i> Want too.</i></p><p>
  <i>I can get us take away, for when you get out...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yeah. Do it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Curry?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yeah. X. Okay, gotta queue for coffee.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Gotta get back to scrap, hoping to beat next wave of rain.</i>
</p><p>Robert looked up at the gray sky and nodded at that sentiment. He walked into the shop and up to the counter. The woman behind it smiled at him. "Usual?" she asked. </p><p>He blinked, surprised he'd been in enough to be remembered.</p><p>She blushed. </p><p>He smiled. "Yeah, and one of those chocolate muffins."</p><p>She nodded. </p><p>He paid and told her he'd be sitting outside.  </p><p>"Brave," she said after handing him the muffin. "Coffee will just be a sec."</p><p>He made his way outside and sat down. There was a flier on the table, so he picked it up. It was about some sort of writing contest. He stared at the words as he read the details. The coffee shop was hosting the awards for the local bookstore that was running the contest... </p><p>It seemed open to everyone. </p><p>He stared at it. </p><p>"I'm entering, dead scared," the coffee girl said as she put down his mug of Americano. "Seen you writing out here, haven't I?"</p><p>He nodded. </p><p>"Think about it," she smiled and walked away. </p><p>He crumpled up the flier but shoved it into his coat pocket.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron rushed through it, grabbing his clothes out of drawers and the closet. As if he didn't focus on it, he could pretend he didn't know what his heart was pounding in his chest. The anxiety was different than his panic attacks. Those he understood because they were a different type of scary.  </p><p>Robert Sugden was a force, and he knocked the wind out of Aaron.   </p><p>"Oh," he heard Vic behind him.</p><p>He turned, and she was standing just inside his door, holding a measuring tape and looking guilty. He felt his own weird feeling of guilt, though he wasn't sure why -- he felt caught out doing something. </p><p>"What's this?" Vic asked as if her presence and props weren't out of the ordinary. </p><p>"What's that?"  </p><p>Vic expression to guilty but was also excited. "Um, I wanted to measure the room up a bit, so I know what will fit and when we turn it into a nursery."</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"And you?"</p><p>He looked at the duffel bag he had full of clothes. "Uh."</p><p>She stepped closer, leaned up to her toes, and looked over his bed. "That's a lot of clothes, you might want to fold them better though, get all wrinkled."</p><p>"Right, cause I know how..." Aaron muttered.</p><p>"Does Royce?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Know? I take it you're taking some things to his place, so you can stop trying to sneak back in the early hours?"</p><p>He cringed.</p><p>"You aren't as stealthy as you think," she said, rather smugly, and Aaron's mind went right back to Robert. As if this Vic distraction never happened. Only it had, and now he needed to lie again...</p><p>It caught in his throat. </p><p>"That is it, isn't it? You aren't packing to go stay at the pub, are ya?"</p><p>"No, no...yeah, it's for...his place."</p><p>"That's amazing!"</p><p>Aaron shrugged. </p><p>"Isn't it?"</p><p>"It's just...fast."</p><p>"A bit, but when it's right, it's right. Adam and I had our stops and starts, but... Once we were sure, well, I mean, we did get pregnant then married."</p><p>"We're engaged."</p><p>"Truth that..." Vic looked at her ring. "It's pretty great, being married."</p><p>Aaron shook his head, but a weird feeling was floating through him. He could see Robert in a suit, with that smile, that smile Aaron knew he caused... And it was a heady thing that, and he bit his lip. He never thought about it -- marriage. Why was he suddenly seeing a wedding? </p><p>"I don't know, maybe it's too fast... This is a mistake..." He started to pull clothes out of the duffel bag.</p><p>"Aaron." Vic was around the bed and grabbing the duffel. "What're doing... Don't let me freak you out, I'm sorry. IF this what you want, you shouldn't second guess."</p><p>"I...." Aaron frowned. </p><p>Vic sat down on the bed and waited. </p><p>"I really....like him," Aaron said, his voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>"Kind of noticed. You're all happy, smiley, almost... When he texts ya, your whole face lights up. Didn't know it did."</p><p>He rolled his eyes but smiled at her.  </p><p>"It's nice to see."</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>"I just hope he's worthy."</p><p>Aaron frowned. </p><p>"What? Is there something to worry about?"</p><p>He thought about his mum, Katie, how they talked about Robert. How Adam reacted to him at the best of times, let alone when he was annoying him -- which he knew Robert was winding him up. He knew Robert played to his reputation...</p><p>Robert played a part. Maybe Aaron did too -- the friend and son people think they need to take care of and watch out for. His frown turned into a scowl. He shook his head at Vic. "No...it's...something else."</p><p>"What? Come on, you can trust me, and I won't tell Royce if it's something he wouldn't want me knowing."</p><p>Aaron sighed and sat down next to her, letting the duffle fall at his feet, and he pushed a hoodie down into it that was poking past the zipper. "He made some mistakes, and people don't let him live them down. They see him as this one thing, and I think he lets them because it's easier than fighting." </p><p>"Huh? What did he do?"</p><p>Aaron scowled at her.</p><p>"Sorry, right, too private. We've all messed up. Sounds like he gets a fresh slate with you, right?"</p><p>Aaron nodded. "Me too."</p><p>She smiled. "Alright, better get over there. You guys are meeting Robert and Alfred tonight, right?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, we're going to some poncey bar Robert's chosen..." He tried not to smile as he said it. </p><p>"Oh, it'll be good food then. My brother is a lot of things, but he has great taste...well in food. Sometimes his choices in women aren't great, and I've yet to meet a boyfriend. I just hope this Alfred isn't like a female Chrissie. Oh, wait, I did meet that Irish chef, but Robert seemed bored by him, which is too bad he was really nice."</p><p>"He was fit..." Aaron muttered to himself and remembered how he and Robert been deep in conversation when he walked up... And he'd hated it. He'd hated it, all the way back then... </p><p>"Really?" Vic grinned. "So, if Royce breaks your heart, I can set you up?"</p><p>The ridiculousness of that pulled Aaron from his Robert panic for a moment. He just stared at her. </p><p>"I'm sorry you're taken."</p><p>Aaron just shook his head, and he was back to realizing how deep it went. How deep down inside of him Robert had burrowed...and he didn't want to remember what it was like to not feel him there. "I better get going."</p><p>"Alright. But I want details on the double date."</p><p>Aaron sighed.</p><p>"And really, please give Robert a chance?" she added. </p><p>He nodded, but she stood up and had his look on her face. "Vic?"</p><p>"He needs a mate," she said. "And maybe, this overstepping, but I just... I'm worried about him. The only time he seems happy is if he's talking about Alfred or texting him. Which is great, and I hope he's good for him as it seems. But he needs something more, you know, and he's been so unsettled since his promotion... And I know what the village says and your mum probably -- thanks, Katie..." Vic rolled her eyes. "I love her, but... She forgets she loved Robert. Maybe it's easier for that way given how it blew up, but she never has to deal with the fallout. Whereas no one lets Robert forget it and I'm... Just... I love him, despite him being a prick half the time. It's all an act anyway. Once you get past it, he's really...."</p><p><i>Amazing. Giving. Clever. Breath-taking...</i> Aaron looked down in the hopes none his thoughts were on his face. </p><p>"A bit of a dork with a good heart," Vic said. "I really think you two would fit as roommates -- unless you and Royce are ready to fully move..."</p><p>"I don't know," Aaron said, thankful he had something that wasn't a lie to say. Though it wasn't all that helpful.</p><p>"Just try to see him, maybe Alfred being there will help with softening the armor."</p><p>Aaron nodded. "You know him pretty well?"</p><p>"Robert... Yeah, not as well as I want too, but like I said, armor. Even with me... I don't know why."</p><p>Aaron tucked that information away. "Alright."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Yeah...I'll give him a chance..." <i>More than...</i></p><p>~~~</p><p>He took a shower and got dressed at The Mill. Feeling rather ridiculous about the entire situation. He wasn't at all sure how he and Robert were going to date each other -- he sighed again. He'd rather not do this, yet he made sure to wear some of his best clothes. Robert seemed to like it when he dressed up a bit from the hoodies he usually wore...</p><p>Robert seemed to like the hoodies too. </p><p>Aaron blushed and fiddled with one his few ties... And decided to put it on. He glanced in a mirror, fixed his hair a bit, and walked from the Mill to the Woolpack.  </p><p>He and Robert were meeting there, then the plan was they'd meet Alfred and Royce at the restaurant -- like it was perfectly normal to meet up with imaginary versions of themselves. His eyes rolled again, and he found himself wondering if he and Robert should just come clean...</p><p>But he immediately hated the idea. </p><p>He wanted Robert to himself. He wasn't ready for the reactions they would get either -- and it wasn't that he was ashamed of Robert or thought any of the stories had merit. He'd never given them thought before, and now he knew they were all shite. He knew some of them now from Robert's point of view, told to him over a table at the ice cream shop, or watched crappy television. One or two, between kisses, where it seemed like they could talk about anything.  </p><p>It was just it'd be a pain, and it'd take energy and yeah sometime they'd have to face it all -- but right now. He just wanted to be with Robert without any external influences shouting at them and misunderstanding.  </p><p>"You look spiffy," Chas said as he sat down at the bar. </p><p>"Date night."</p><p>"With Royce?" she smiled. "Is he coming here?"</p><p>"Nope," Aaron said with a bit too wide of a grin. "No."</p><p>"I hafta meet him sometime," Chas whined.</p><p>"Sometime." he nodded. </p><p>"What are you waiting here for then?"</p><p>"Double date."</p><p>"With Adam and Vic?"</p><p>"Robert and Alfred," Aaron said and tried not to roll his eyes. </p><p>"Robert?" Chas stared at him like she didn't know he meant. "Robert who..."</p><p>"Sugden," Aaron supplied.</p><p>Her face shifted to annoyed, and she scowled. "Just why is that happening?"</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Why would you want to spend time with him?" </p><p>And this was why he was keeping Robert to himself.  </p><p>"Aaron?"</p><p>"Vic asked, alright -- she wants me to move into The Mill. He's got the room and could use some supplemental income... And well, this is to see if we can get along..." <i> We get along.</i></p><p>"You're not living with Robert FLIPPING Sugden," Chas shouted. </p><p>"Nice to see you too, Chas," Robert's voice was right behind, and it sounded smooth, it sounded fine... But Aaron picked up the irritation.  </p><p>"He's not moving in with ya, or going on some bloody double date..." Chas said.</p><p>"Mum..." Aaron sighed. </p><p>"I think he's a grown-up, Chas. He can make his own decisions..." Robert said, his tone derisive, and Aaron could see the eyeroll without having to turn around. But it was also nice, someone saying that, standing up of him.</p><p>"He's my son, and I know what's best..."</p><p>"Mum..." Aaron snapped.</p><p>"Aaron, I'm just looking out for ya."</p><p>"For fucks sake..." Robert hissed behind him. "Aaron, let's go," he snapped, hand on Aaron's shoulder for a split second.</p><p>"You don't order my son!"</p><p>"You don't order me..." Aaron hissed at Chas as he got up and followed Robert out of the building.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of them both slamming the car's doors shut was still ringing in Aaron's ears as he glanced at Robert. His jaw was tight. Aaron watched it twitch as he slammed his seatbelt into place, then started the car. Taking off before Aaron got his own seatbelt buckled. They stayed quiet, and Aaron inwardly sighed and leaned back in his seat, noticing but not carrying that Robert's foot was heavy on the accelerator. He felt the threat of a headache in his temples, could still his mother screeching echoing in his head. He hated Robert heard her going on like that, and he hated that she felt like she had to control his life. He was tired of it, had been for a long while, but he'd been trying to ignore it, and not living with her helped. </p><p>He glanced at Robert and felt the itch to tell him he'd move into the Mill — but that meant things he wasn't sure he was ready for, but on the other hand, he couldn't possibly move back into the pub. He shook his head a bit at himself and looked out the window.  </p><p>Scenery flying past him in a green and brown blur, but it was memorizing and was making his mother's voice fade, but not the feeling in the pit of his stomach that had heard the things she'd been saying about him. Her stupid opinion formed more by Katie than his mum and how they all just made Robert a villain. He frowned at the scenery, started to turn back into fields and trees, and noticed the car was slowing down…</p><p>Robert was pulling into a lay by.  </p><p>He blushed, remembering it, from that time they'd gotten up to all sorts of things in the back of Robert's car. But when his eyes met Robert's face, pinched, jaw still clenched, he was brought back to the present, and guilt gnawed at him.  </p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Aaron, I'm sorry…" </p><p>They both let out confused chuckles and twisted in their seats to see the other better.  Eyes meeting as Robert broke the confused silence. "What?"  </p><p>"My mum, she shouldn't have been running her mouth about you like that."</p><p>Robert shrugged. "Doubt it's the first time, she's always huffing or something at me because Katie's got her on side, you know."</p><p>"Doesn't make it alright," Aaron said.</p><p>"Still, I shouldn't have snapped at her like that, about how she treats ya…"</p><p>"It's alright, you weren't wrong." Aaron cut him off before he could apologize again.</p><p>"I know," Robert smirked. "But, I mean, she's your mum."</p><p>"We aren't like you and yours…" Aaron muttered. "She wasn't always…"</p><p>"What? You mean when you lived with your dad."</p><p>Aaron snorted at the idea of Gordon being a dad. "Yeah, she left me there, but I mean she came through when things got bad enough he kicked me out. She's always trying to make up for it. Leaving him, the rest… she overcompensates."</p><p>"The rest?"</p><p>Aaron swallowed and felt a lump in his throat. Fear and worry. But Robert's hand suddenly grabbed him, and he was staring into blue and green and felt suddenly grounded. Safe. And maybe, maybe if things were as serious as his pounding heart was always saying — he should trust him, tell him. Aaron exhaled… "Gordon was never much of father, treated me awful, his wife worse, and we fought a lot, and I was angry and messed up and afraid of being gay…"</p><p>"You were…sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."</p><p>"I was…I mean, I'm not now, at all. But yeah, I was… I was messed up, I picked fights, I did stupid shit, and I tried to…kill myself."</p><p>"No,…" fell Robert's lips as blood seemed to drain from his face. His hand squeezed hard on Aaron's, enough it hurt… and Aaron stared at that, at him holding onto him so tight.  </p><p>"It was ages ago…Cain found me, got me breathing and mum and everyone they helped me, I went to counseling for a while, I figured it out and all. My head still gets messed up sometimes, but I've never wanted to do that again."</p><p>"Good, don't… I couldn't…" Robert swallowed hard. "I couldn't..." He said again, and Aaron hoped it meant what he thought it did — but he was afraid to ask.  </p><p>"So, she overcompensates and is overbearing."</p><p>Robert shook his head. "You're amazing, she should see it."</p><p>Aaron blushed. </p><p>"You're stronger than she treats ya, then they do."</p><p>"And you're better than how they treat ya," Aaron said. </p><p>Robert frowned. "I don't know. I purposely tried to ruin Andy and Katie… I was… jealous of Andy, mad at him for almost killing mum…"</p><p>"What?" Aaron blinked. </p><p>Robert nodded. "He lit our barn fire, for the insurance money, it was a daft and stupid plan, and mum almost died… I just couldn't get over that, that dad covered for him about it. He'd never have… Jack would never have covered for me like that. I would have had to face the consequences. I wanted to hurt him, I didn't think… I'd love her."</p><p>"You did then?"</p><p>"Yeah…I did. It turned to something else when she picked him though and started acting like I was alone in it all, spinning the story to focus on everything I did wrong without a word about her own mistakes. It's why we can't stand each other, it's why Andy and I only ever manage to play nice for so long…."  He looked away.</p><p>"You wish it was different?"</p><p>Robert looked at him and nodded. </p><p>It was Aaron's turn to tighten their handhold, he watched Robert's eyes fall to their hands. "Aaron…"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Move in with me," he whispered. "Please?"</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>Robert let out a breath.  </p><p>~~~</p><p>He woke up and gripped onto Aaron, breathing easily as he felt him react to the tightening of Robert's arms around him. Remnants of a bad dream fading away, and all Robert could remember from it being sorrow and loneliness. He inhaled Aaron's skin, let the hair on the back of his neck tickle his nose, and told himself to relax.  </p><p>But he couldn't get it out of his head. He could have lost him before he found him. It shouldn't terrify him this much, he thought. He knew Aaron. He was strong. Stronger it seemed than people gave him credit for. He wore his heart of his sleeve — Robert wondered if others understood the strength in that, to not hide your emotions. To not have armor hiding you from everyone, even the people you wanted to let in…</p><p>Aaron was the only one who didn't see it, and Robert knew that was a gift he didn't deserve. He burrowed closer the length of Aaron's body, kissed the back of his neck, and told himself to never let go, to not mess this up, to make sure he kept Aaron in his life.  </p><p>He'd meant it when he told Aaron he couldn't…</p><p>He couldn't live without him. </p><p>~~~</p><p> Aaron felt drunk, pressed against the refrigerator, and licking Robert's coffee off his tongue. It was late morning, the weekend, and for the first time since Robert moved into the Mill, he'd stayed in bed after waking up. Stayed in strong arms, that seemed to be holding him tighter, feeling Robert's nose pressed into the back of his head. Wondering how he was breathing when he woke up…</p><p>And well the celebrated. </p><p>And still were apparently.</p><p>He pushed his hands under Robert's ridiculous robe, complete with his initials stitched on — how was he with someone so absurd? It felt absurd. He knew if a year ago someone had looked at Robert and told Aaron that was it, that was the man for him that he would have laughed in their faces. He would have told them he hated him…</p><p>Guilt ticked inside of him and pressed harder into the kiss and ran his hands up Robert's ribs. He hated him and never even knew why, not really, just falling in line — like some village sheep. Never questioning that maybe the gossip didn't have the full story, didn't know the nuances. Didn't know the real man…</p><p>He knew Robert. </p><p>He felt lips on his jaw, hands grabbing his arse, and pushed at the robe until it fell to Robert's feet. Hand pressing against Robert's cock through the fabric of his — again ridiculous — purple boxers. Robert's breath hitched, and Aaron felt like he'd won something…</p><p>Maybe he had. </p><p>There was a loud knock on the door and the turn of a key. </p><p>Disappointment rushed Aaron as they stepped apart, Robert getting his robe back on and Aaron wondering where the hell to hide because everything was just wide open.  </p><p>"Robert…" Sarah called out. "It's Vic and me."</p><p>They stared at each other, and Aaron found himself hoping that Robert had some sort of lie ready because his mind was blank. But he wanted this to stay theirs, just theirs…  </p><p>He wasn't ready to share him. Not until he had it fully figured out. </p><p>Robert tied up his robe and grabbed the mugs of coffee out of the sink, and quickly poured more into them. Aaron watched him and prayed, that meant he had a plan…</p><p>"Oh, Aaron…" Vic said.</p><p>Aaron hoped he wasn't blushing, he felt caught, and he wanted to lie but was afraid he'd say something stupid, so he just smiled at her… hopefully, it wasn't a cringe. He felt like it was a cringe. </p><p>"Have you moved in," Sarah asked and walked up next to Robert to put a box on the counter. "We've brought donuts, you're welcome to have one. Better pick quick, before Robert tries to eat them all."</p><p>"Uh, sure, thanks, Sarah."</p><p>"Have ya?" Vic asked. "Moved in? Were you like testing the place out? We thought you were with Royce. I take it you two go along, right?" Vic asked. </p><p>Aaron stared at them. They had no clue. It hadn't even occurred to them, even with them standing so close, clearly in their bedclothes. He just stared, his mouth dropping open a bit.</p><p>Robert kicked his shin then turned around to Vic. "Actually, Chas was a cow, sorry mate," he shot at Aaron. "And, I talked him into staying just to spite her." </p><p>"Not exactly," Aaron muttered. "But, yeah, um…she flipped out and ordered me. And well, it reminded me why I don't want to move into the pub."</p><p>Sarah made a noise. </p><p>Vic rolled her eyes, then she grinned. "So, how was the double date?"</p><p>"It was fine, Vic. We ate, we talked, we went home."</p><p>Vic sighed.</p><p>"What else do you want to say? How I offered Royce help with his finances, and Aaron told Alfred he'd take a look at his car?"</p><p>"I want to know what Alfred is like from you, and what Royce is like from him."</p><p>Robert rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Well, you are both so stingy with the details."</p><p>"Vic, stop being nosy about brother and Aaron's love life."</p><p>"Like…"</p><p>"Vic…" Sarah sighed. "They haven't even had their coffee."</p><p>"Fine. But I better be meeting them soon, the both of ya…Aaron really don't let him eat all the donuts," Vic laughed. "I gotta get to work."</p><p>Aaron grabbed a donut out of Robert's hands.  </p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"I'm just listening to the orders," Aaron laughed.</p><p>Robert glared at him but turned to get another one. "We need to make some house rules…"</p><p>Aaron laughed, but he saw Sarah looking right him, and he stepped away from Robert… He wanted her to stay firmly in the not noticing a thing category.  </p><p>Seeing him catching her, Sarah smiled. "I'm sorry…do you want me to try help with your mum about this, Aaron?"</p><p>Aaron shrugged. "I can handle her, gonna do what I want. And this is best for our relationship. I'll tell her."</p><p> Sarah nodded and glanced at Robert. "So, what I heard you and Chas getting into it was true?" </p><p>Robert groaned. </p><p>Sarah hmmed and took a donut out of the box.</p><p>"Oh, you get on me, but I know that's not your first…" Robert laughed.</p><p>"Where do you think you get it from," Sarah winked. </p><p>"Are you staying? Because I was going to make us…uh, Aaron…" Robert tripped on his words. "I was going to show Aaron one of the perks of being my roommate and make a real breakfast."</p><p>"I'd love to stay."<br/>"I'm going to just go get dressed…" Aaron said. </p><p>Robert nodded at him, and Aaron saw him trying not to smile. </p><p>He knew he was doing the same, so he hurried up the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So..." Sarah said, dragging out the O. </p><p>Robert realized he was staring at the stairs... staring after Aaron. His eyes darted toward his mother. "Yeah?"</p><p>"While I was in agreement with your sister that you and Aaron would get along well enough to be roommates. This seems fast," Sarah said, and her eyes seemed to be boring into him.  </p><p>She couldn't sense anything? Could she? He stared right back at her and hoped he seemed -- natural? Hoping he didn't look shifty enough that she would start asking more pointed questions. </p><p>"It was Chas, really," he muttered because it wasn't really a lie. Always toss in the truth, he thought. </p><p>"Chas?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"Just what did she say," Sarah said, her tone short and her shoulder's angling up like they did when she was ready to fight. He felt a surge of love for her protectiveness. And a bit unworthy, especially since he was lying to her. Half-truths or not.</p><p>"It was just the usual stuff she and Katie say, but she was ordering Aaron about like he was some kid, and I understood why Vic kept saying he can't live with her."</p><p>Sarah sighed. </p><p>"And we get along well enough," Robert shrugged. </p><p>"One double date told you that?"</p><p>"Does it really take long?" Robert asked. "Either you like someone, or you don't."</p><p>"Never got the idea you liked, Aaron?"</p><p><i>I was blind.</i> He thought. "I never gave it any thought, I just stuck him in the same category as Adam. Tolerable."</p><p>Sarah snorted and shook her head. "Adam is a good lad."</p><p>"I don't disagree, he's just..."</p><p>Sarah huffed. "Robert," she warned. </p><p>"Simple," he said anyway. "But, yeah, Aaron's not really like that, and it was easy enough to see once I took notice."</p><p>Sarah nodded.</p><p>"So it's enough. We get on."</p><p>"Well, it did certainly look like you do," Sarah said. </p><p>Something in her tone had the mug Robert was about to put in the sink, slip from his hand. It clattered loudly, but that wasn't why he tensed up. He was afraid to turn back and look at her. She might see through him, see what he really thought about Aaron. And wasn't just that they got on, or he was an okay bloke. It was so much more, and they weren't sharing yet... </p><p>Aaron didn't want too. He didn't either. </p><p>"Did it break?" Sarah asked.</p><p>"No, just slipped," he lied. </p><p>"Well... I am relieved for Aaron he is staying here, and you've agreed."</p><p>"It's no big deal."</p><p>"I would like to have a word with Chas..." Sarah muttered in her protective mother tone.</p><p>"Don't," Robert said and turned around. "Really. I can fight my own battles."</p><p>Sarah arched an eyebrow.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's a battle, is it?" she asked. "Since when do you care what Chas Dingle thinks?"</p><p>"I don't," he lied and hated he was looking at his mom. She might see the truth. He shrugged. "Just might be easier to try to get on, now I've asked Aaron to move in."</p><p>"Hmmm," Sarah hummed.</p><p>Robert worried about what that meant but decided to just ignore it. "Scrambled eggs?" he asked. </p><p>"Scrambled is fine."</p><p>He started on breakfast, and Sarah was quiet but only for a bit...</p><p>"Tell me about the double date."</p><p>Why were they all so interested in their love life. All the more reason to keep people in the dark... He sighed. </p><p>"Is there any chance I'll get to meet Alfred soon?"</p><p>"Don't know... We're still feeling things out."</p><p>"Well, things feel serious, I know you, Robert...you care about this man more than your letting on."</p><p>"Mum," he muttered, feeling squirmy, and he glanced back at her with a please shut up face.</p><p>"It's been months, Robert, quite longer than your relationships normally last," Sarah said, ignoring his silent please. "It's serious. I'm just confused as to why he's never come here to see you? You seem to always go to him."</p><p>"I'm just figuring this place out, I'm not even unpacked, Mum. Plus, Aaron's moving in... Alfred doesn't have roommates, it's easier if I stay there when we spend the night."</p><p>"Hmm...still I want to meet him, make my own opinion."</p><p>"Why so you can criticize him?" he muttered, thinking about her opinion of his last few relationships. </p><p>"That's a bit unfair."</p><p>"You've hated everyone I've dated."</p><p>"I do remember liking Katie...though that was a mess."</p><p>He glared at her.</p><p>She held up her hands. "Sorry, sorry... But you can make good choices."</p><p>"Katie was a good choice?"</p><p>"In person if not situation," Sarah said.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. </p><p>"It's just...sweetheart, your different."</p><p>"I am?" he glanced at her as he took the eggs out of the pan.</p><p>Sarah nodded.</p><p>He wanted to shrug it off, but the truth was he did feel different. He felt out of sorts and utterly happy at the same time. He felt torn about his job, and like he just wanted to spend every waking minute with Aaron. He furrowed his brow and focused on putting toast into his toaster oven.  </p><p>"Robert?" Sarah pressed. </p><p>He sighed. "This isn't about A..Alfred," he said, and a part of him hated saying the wrong name. "I'm...happy about him, I'm happy..."</p><p>"All the more reason I want to meet him."</p><p>"Mum."</p><p>"I'm sorry, go on?"</p><p>"I hate going to work."</p><p>Sarah nodded. </p><p>"You've noticed."</p><p>"Hard not to. It's quite a change."</p><p>"Yeah..." He nodded. "I don't get it, I don't understand it, I'm confused... I work so bloody hard mum, I pushed everything else away and now..."</p><p>"You're not sure it was worth it?"</p><p>"I'm not..." He frowned. "I think maybe I never wanted it that I went for it for all the wrong reasons."</p><p>Sarah nodded.</p><p>He stared at her. "But, you knew that?"</p><p>"I've tried telling you."</p><p>"And I've only now started to listen..." He breathed out.</p><p>"Sweetheart, you will figure this out, and maybe, I think it does have something to do with Alfred. So sort out things more firmly there, and other things might fall into place." </p><p>"Yeah, maybe..." He sighed and wondered why he was putting off really talking to Aaron about it.  </p><p>"You can talk with him, I'm assuming?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah..." He smiled and thought about their last conversation. The pain Aaron shared and the trust he'd given Robert. He felt like he could talk with Aaron about anything -- to a terrifying point. They'd spoken last night, whispered voices, noses touching until they'd fallen asleep -- possibly mid-sentence, neither wanting the night to end. </p><p>That happened a lot </p><p>"That's quite a smile he causes," Sarah said.</p><p>He blushed, ducked his head down, and put the toast and eggs on a platter, glancing upstairs and hoping Aaron got down before the food went cold. He sat down at the table across from his mother.  Then he heard footsteps and turned, watching Aaron walking down the stairs in last night's clothes...the clothes he'd chosen for their date. He felt a jolt of attraction and something deeper as he met Aaron's eyes...</p><p>He fought against letting his face light up. He could feel the burn of it and felt a tugging of his cheeks. His mother had already clocked his Aaron smile, he couldn't now...</p><p>Aaron cleared his throat, and Robert looked away. At least he wasn't alone.</p><p>"So, what's for breakfast," Aaron asked, and he sat down.</p><p>"Scrambled eggs, toast, nothing exciting," Robert said.</p><p>"Your sister makes good eggs...that run in the family."</p><p>"Mine are better," Robert smirked.</p><p>Aaron's mouth twitched up into a smile, but he ducked his head, turned away from Sarah.</p><p>"Do you need help with moving your stuff?" Sarah asked. "I take it you'll do it today?"</p><p>"I have to go up to the scrapyard for a bit, sort out some things, but was going to recruit Adam to help me later."</p><p>"I'll help," Robert said.</p><p>"Really?" Sarah stared at him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Just...I love you, sweetheart but manual labor."</p><p>Aaron snorted. </p><p>Robert shook his head. "I am capable. I'll help," he said to Aaron.</p><p>"I'll call when I'm done at the scrapyard."</p><p>"Good," Robert said.</p><p>"I mean, it's not much."</p><p>"Well, the bed," Sarah said.</p><p>Robert tore his gaze away from Aaron's and inwardly cursed. Fuck the bed.</p><p>"Right, yeah..." Aaron muttered. "That'll be a pain."</p><p><i>An unneeded pain.</i> Robert thought.  </p><p>"But yeah, help will be great," Aaron stammered. </p><p>Things fell quiet as the three of them ate. </p><p>Robert tried not to glance at Aaron too much, but they kept catching each other's eyes, and he just focused on his plate instead and hoped his mum wasn't observant. </p><p>"So..." Sarah was dragging out her O again. "Aaron?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Tell me your impression of Alfred?"</p><p>"Mum!"</p><p>"What? I just want to know something about the lad making my son so happy?"</p><p>It felt like his cheeks burst into flame, and he didn't dare look at Aaron. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron stammered his way through Sarah's question about -- well himself and tried not to focus on the fact Robert was clearly blushing the entire conversation. <i>Makes my son happy.</i> Had he told Sarah that or was that her assumption. Aaron felt a bit sweaty by the time Sarah seemed to let the interrogation drop because Aaron wasn't really giving her much. </p><p>He finished his eggs and glanced at the time. He was running late. "I should go," he said. </p><p>Robert and Sarah nodded.</p><p>He stared at Robert a second, realizing he wanted to kiss him goodbye, but it couldn't happen, and the disappointment was heavy on his chest. He felt the same in Robert's stare, and he broke it quickly, so Sarah wouldn't notice. He turned and started toward the door when he noticed he didn't have a jacket and the weather, according to his phone, was pretty cold for the time of year.</p><p>"What is it?" Robert asked. </p><p>"Left a jacket at Vic's, didn't I... Didn't know it'd be so cold..."</p><p>"Take mine," Robert said, clearly without thinking. Aaron watched Sarah's head swivel toward her son.  </p><p>"What?" he stared at Robert.</p><p>Robert's face was a picture, but he swallowed, nodded, and shrugged. "I just, I have plenty here, I haven't unpacked. Shouldn't catch your cold...it's right there."</p><p>"Uh..yeah, uh, why not..." Aaron muttered and grabbed Robert's leather jacket. He pulled it on, a bit amazed it fit, though it was tighter across his chest than it was on Robert. But it smelled like Robert, mixed in with the leather, and it was all he could do not inhale it and embarrass himself. "Well, off I go..." He muttered uselessly and left.  </p><p>"That was unexpected..." He heard Sarah saying as the door closed.</p><p>He seriously wondered how Robert would get out of it -- was even he that good of a liar? He sighed and decided not to think too hard on it, and gave in to the urge to smell the jacket, smell Robert. He missed him. It was ridiculous. But with Sarah between them, he just missed him...</p><p>Touching him.</p><p>Smiling at him.</p><p>Laughing.</p><p>Kissing. </p><p>Aaron shook his head at himself. He sounded like a muppet. It was all... So weird and not him at all. He wasn't a romantic? Was he? Why was he questioning these things? He walked to his car and drove up to the scrapyard and pulled in...</p><p>Nicola was in the portacabin at Jimmy's desk, the heater they had blasting full-on. He shivered a bit at the change in temperature and sighed about having to take off the jacket. Nicola's eyes were on him as he took it off...</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing...something fell out of the pocket..." Nicola was still staring.</p><p>He just let her. Maybe she'd never put together what was bothering her about him. He put the jacket on the back of his desk chair and bent down to see what fell out of the pocket. </p><p>It was a piece of paper, all crumbled up like Robert meant to throw it away. Only it'd been in his pocket. Aaron frowned and smoothed the paper out on his desk and stared at it.  </p><p>A writing contest?</p><p>Did Robert want to enter?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was wet and chilly as Aaron stopped his car in front of the Mill. It'd been a bit over two weeks now, living there, living with Robert. His insides swooped and stared at the building. It looked like a house… It felt more like his than anywhere he'd ever lived. He couldn't past knowing it, feeling thrown by it, and the low level fear the raced under his skin at it. He swallowed. It could get overwhelming if he allowed it. It could swallow him up and make him quiet, and Robert would give him that look…</p><p>Like he knew but wasn't sure what he knew. And he'd do something that would make it better and worse all once. Because Aaron kept falling in love with him — it never stopped. Wasn't it meant to even off? Settle? Get…</p><p>Less sweaty and make him feel less nervous? </p><p>He shook his head and got out of the car, hood up on his hoodie to try to keep the rain off his hair. Key in the lock, and he stepped inside and got blasted with warmth and the smell of something roasting. He inhaled. It smelled warm and inviting, his stomach rumbled. He hadn't known he was hungry. He pushed down his hood and followed his nose. The kitchen was empty, but the oven was on, and something was bubbling on the stove.  </p><p>"You're getting mud, everywhere," Robert muttered from behind him on the stairs. </p><p>Aaron looked down at his boots and winced. "Sorry," he muttered, turning around.</p><p>Robert grinned at him. "You're early," he said. </p><p>"What is this?"</p><p>"Finally managed to shift my schedule around, so I can get home to do this a few times a week."</p><p>"This being?"</p><p>"Dinner," Robert said and kissed his cheek before brushing past him. "Boots off."</p><p>Aaron turned and followed the muddy tracks back to the door. He wasn't good at this — a home. Robert would figure it out that he didn't know what he was doing. That he'd track in more mud. He bent down to untie his work boots and watched Robert just clean it up. "I can that…" he said, knowing he'd never be able to just sweep it all away into nothing.</p><p>"No big deal," Robert said, putting the mop away and washing his hands. Then he was at the stove.  </p><p>Aaron stared. </p><p>"You alright?" Robert asked, turning back to him. And there it was that look, that look that knew him, even when it was unsure and worried. "Aaron?"</p><p>"Mud," Aaron muttered. "I should've…"</p><p>"I did it too," Robert laughed. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Brought in the groceries, for our dinner, forgot it was wet and muddy out there… Really it's not a big deal. Breathe, will ya? This isn't a china shop."</p><p>He felt his cheeks go pink, but he smiled. "Really?"</p><p>"Mum was always yelling at us, up at the farm. We still do it to her."</p><p>Aaron laughed. "I'm still… getting used to this."  </p><p>"I know, me too…" Robert's cheeks went pink. "Never wanted to cook dinner for a roommate before."</p><p>"Roommate, huh?"</p><p>"Someone might be listening…." Robert winked. </p><p>Aaron dropped his boots on the mat that was there for them, noticing Robert's muddy loafers. It made him smiled. He crossed the room again. Robert was focusing on the pot he was stirring. He wrapped his arms around him before and kissed the back of his neck. Inhaling his scent and a wave of comfort wrapped around him.  </p><p>"Hmmm…" Robert leaned back for a second. </p><p>"So, did you say you plan to do this more?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>Aaron's stomach growled. He blushed and leaned his forehead on Robert's shoulder, loving the feeling of Robert laughing in his arms. The sound of his laugh in his ears.  </p><p>"So, what are we having?"</p><p>"Chicken, roasted vegetables, and rice…" Robert said, and he turned off the burner and moved the pot to a cold burner. "It's all almost ready, go take a shower."<br/>
Aaron nodded against his back.  </p><p>Robert turned around, switching who was holding onto who, his hands on Aaron's shoulders. Their eyes met, and they both smiled. "Go on, I know you look forward to it."</p><p>Aaron nodded. He loved the Mill's shower. <i>Their shower.</i> He slowly stepped away, but his eyes didn't want to drag away from Robert. He sighed. "Sure, you can't hold it off and join me?"</p><p>Robert glared at him. </p><p>Aaron licked his lips. </p><p>"I worked hard on all of this…"</p><p>"Just be me and the water pressure then…" Aaron winked at him and walked up the stairs.  </p><p>"Fuck… Give me five minutes," Robert's voice yelled after him.</p><p>Aaron laughed his way into the bedroom, stripping as he went, he flicked on the bathroom light, and soon the shower was on. He fiddled with the temperature, then the pressure gauge stepped underneath and stared at the body washes on the shelf. His or Robert's. In the morning, he grabbed what he grabbed, sometimes his, sometimes Robert's…</p><p>Now though, there was a choice. </p><p>He grabbed Robert's, smelling it, and frowning a bit. It smelled slightly different on Robert's skin, and that was really what wanted up his nose. He started a quick wash anyway… He wouldn't be alone much longer. He was just washing away a layer of soap suds when the door opened behind him. Cold air making him swear, but soon he was crowded against a wall. A naked and wet Robert in front of him, hands slapping his cheeks before a mouth descended onto his own.  </p><p>"Shit…" he mumbled at the kiss. How was it always electric.  </p><p>"Hmm…" Robert nosed at his neck. "Why does my body wash smell better on you?"</p><p>Aaron blushed. </p><p>"I wore yours today…" Robert whispered. "Not quite as good as the real thing, though."</p><p>Aaron nodded and pulled Robert's face into his own again. He sighed into his mouth as he felt his nose smush against his cheek. Their hands moved everywhere, they slipped and laughed, somehow never falling. Until Aaron found himself on his knees, Robert's hand in his hair and staring down at him. Aaron looked up and then ahead, hand wrapping around Robert's cock, mouth going to his hip. Hand sliding, he hissed his stomach and bit his lip as Robert tugged at his hair… </p><p>"Aaron…"</p><p>Robert's voice low, soft, scratchy…it always made Aaron's insides dip when he did that...he teased him more with his mouth, on his balls, on the underside. </p><p>"Aaron…" it was begging now. </p><p>Aaron looked up at him and met dark green eyes.  </p><p>"Please…" his voice cracked. </p><p>Aaron groaned, felt like he played himself and wrapped his mouth around Robert, felt fingernails in his scalp, and that voice moaning above him.  </p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron laughed as Robert wrapped him up in a fluffy white robe — stolen from one of the hotel rooms he'd taken him. He was shivering a bit, half wondering if it was really from the water turning cold on them. Robert was in his posh robe was covered in goosebumps and shaking his head, chuckling.</p><p>"That was worth it," he said and kissed Aaron. </p><p>Aaron closed his eyes and enjoyed the softness of Robert's lips. </p><p>"Very worth it," Robert muttered, barely pulling away. </p><p>Aaron smiled. </p><p>Robert kissed him again. "I'm going to go warm everything up."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Or dinner?"</p><p>Aaron's stomach growled again, and he laughed. </p><p>"You're starving," Robert laughed. </p><p>"Aren't you going to get dressed?"</p><p>"Just gonna turn stuff on, then I will, food be good by the time I get down."</p><p>Aaron nodded. He walked into the bedroom and opened the closet. Stared at their clothes, each on their own sides, and felt that fear prick on his skin. It was all so… </p><p>Right. </p><p>Aaron shook himself, shouting at the voice in his head for freaking out over things he wanted. That he enjoyed. That maybe he wasn't sure he was ready for — but it was working out. He more than liked it. He fucking loved Robert. </p><p>God. He loved him. </p><p>He pulled a pair of worn track pants and a black t-shirt, found some socks because his feet were cold, and started downstairs. The two of them meeting in the middle. They grabbed hands, fingers trailing palms, as he went down, and Robert went up.  </p><p>Aaron wandered over to the stove, saw the rice was warming up, and he looked in the oven window, and stared at the whole roasted chicken. He wouldn't dare attempt that… </p><p>He wondered when Robert learned how? Why he learned how?  </p><p>He smiled, walked to the fridge, and grabbed two beers. Opening them, using the magnet on the door, then wandered around the Mill as he waited for Robert. He ended up by the desk Robert had tucked in the corner of the room. His laptop was closed, but some folders on it, and Aaron just randomly looked at them. Expecting to see snotty names, or spreadsheets, or something…</p><p>Only it was a stapled stack of paper that was covered in words. </p><p>He put down his beer and picked it up.  </p><p>
  <i>That Summer.</i>
</p><p>It was the same thing he'd seen at Robert's mums. He knew what it was now, though, it was a story. Something Robert wrote. He noticed there were marks over the pages. In a red pen. And there was another piece of paper sticking out of it. He pulled it out, and it was another flier for that writing contest…</p><p>"Aaron."</p><p>Aaron jumped and dropped the story, but the flier stayed in his other hand as he spun around. He felt like he'd just been caught stealing. "I wasn't gonna read it," he quickly let him know.</p><p>Robert's jaw ticked, and he moved past Aaron, grabbed the story, and pushed it under his laptop. Hiding it and Aaron was surprised at the bit of hurt that hit him in the chest. </p><p>"It's rotten," Robert muttered. </p><p>"No."</p><p>Robert sighed. "Trust me."</p><p>"No," Aaron said again.</p><p>Robert turned. "It's stupid, Aaron."</p><p>Aaron shook his head. "You told me you like writing. That helps ya, that's it fun."</p><p>"Yeah…and it is, I like it and all. But it's not…it's sharable."</p><p>Aaron held up the flier. "I found the other flier, crumpled in your jacket the other day when you let me wear it."</p><p>Robert blushed and brushed past him. "Come on, let's eat."</p><p>Aaron frowned, grabbed his beer, and turned around. He took the plate Robert made for him, and they both sat down. Robert watched him as he lifted his fork…</p><p>Aaron smiled at him. "What are you nervous?"</p><p>"Usually, just throw together eggs and toast for us…"</p><p>Aaron shook his head and took a bite of chicken and roasted carrots. It was juicy, the carrots sweet — he liked it better than Vic's…but maybe he was biased against her now. "It's good," he said, his mouthful. </p><p>Robert sighed. </p><p>They ate, but Aaron saw Robert's eyes darting toward the desk and found his own doing the same. He took a breath and put down his fork. "Rob?"</p><p>"Yeah, you want more carrots, rice?"</p><p>"What is it about, the story?"</p><p>"Aaron…"</p><p>"I wanna know. It's part of ya, I want to know about the thing you love doing."</p><p>Robert stared at him.</p><p>"I mean it."</p><p>"It's…fictional, mostly anyway. It's a sixteen-year-old boy flirting with a farmhand and how…" he frowned. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Getting caught by his homophobic dad…" </p><p>"Oh," Aaron breathed. </p><p>"It's…" Robert sighed. "It's not exactly what happened…" </p><p>"No."</p><p>"Works out a bit better…" Robert snorted. "I wanted a better ending, which is probably crappy writing…"</p><p>"Wouldn't know…" Aaron said. "But…"</p><p>"It wouldn't win."</p><p>"Would you get feedback?" Aaron asked.</p><p>Robert nodded. "Think so."</p><p>"If you want to enter it…"</p><p>"I don't, Aaron," Robert snapped.  </p><p>Aaron just stared at him. </p><p>Robert frowned and closed his eyes. </p><p>"Let me read it," Aaron asked. </p><p>"I…" Robert's opened. "Would ya, really?"</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>"I'm just…" he sighed and looked over at the desk again. "Fine, I do want to enter it, but it's daft Aaron…"</p><p>"No," Aaron said again. "It's not."</p><p>"Haven't read it yet."</p><p>"That mean you're going to let me?"</p><p>Robert stood up and grabbed the story from under the laptop. He walked over and held it out to Aaron.  He stood up and grabbed Robert's wrist instead o the story and made him meet his eyes because he was avoiding them.  </p><p>Their eyes met, and Robert looked young, unguarded, and oddly unconfident. It was a lot to see, to be allowed to see. He smiled, leaned up on his toes, and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. "I want to."</p><p>"Ok," Robert whispered.</p><p>Aaron took the story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt outside of his own body in a way as he crossed the room and took the story out from under the laptop. He rolled his eyes a bit. What had he thought he was accomplishing by hiding it under there anyway. Aaron had already seen it, already figured out what was…</p><p>He even knew about the contest. </p><p>Robert was amazed he wasn't angry at him. If it'd been anyone else, he would have torn into them for snooping around and trying to nose into his business. He would have lashed out. Even if it'd been his mum. He knew that it was why he'd never told her about anything he wrote. She would press, she'd want to be supportive and for some reason that chaffed.  </p><p>He wished he knew why. </p><p>But Aaron. Aaron wasn't snooping. This was his home, too. And he knew about it. He knew Robert liked it. He knew it meant something to him. He'd told him his deepest secret so easily. Something about his eyes, his face, the way he'd asked to know something that no one else knew about him.  </p><p>He believed Aaron wanted to know him. Or he wanted Aaron to want to know him. Both? He scratched the back of his neck, realizing he'd made it back to Aaron. He held out the story, his heart pounding and feel insecure. A lack of confidence buzzing under his skin that always hated the feeling of…</p><p>But he couldn't tap into his usual well of bravado.  </p><p>Not in front of Aaron.  </p><p>"I want to," Aaron repeated, and he took the story out of Robert's hand. </p><p>And he just let it go. </p><p>Aaron smiled at him.</p><p>Robert nodded. </p><p>Aaron sat down on the couch and started reading. </p><p>"Now?" Robert asked, panicked. </p><p>"Uh, yeah…"</p><p>Robert twitched. </p><p>Aaron frowned. "If you don't want me…"</p><p>"No, I do. I do, I just didn't… wasn't ready for you to just start." </p><p>"I can go upstairs."</p><p>Robert twitched. "No, um…I'll clean up."</p><p>Aaron nodded and settled into his seat more, the paper creaking in his hands. Robert resisted the urge to rip it out of his hands and walked into the kitchen. There were leftovers to pack up and dishes to rinse off. But he couldn't focus, and he kept turning back and stared at Aaron. He ended up behind the couch, kind of lurking…</p><p>Aaron cleared his throat. "Robert…"</p><p>"Sorry…" Robert frowned, and he started pacing.</p><p>"I'm going upstairs," Aaron said.</p><p>"That won't work...I'll go to the Woolie." </p><p>"Robert..."</p><p>"No, no, I'm gonna keep staring, and then I might try to take it out of your hands. And no one's ever read it before. I need a pint. Just read it, yeah... I do really want you too."</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>Robert started to walk away, but Aaron was over the couch and grabbing his arm. "Hey."</p><p>Robert turned to face him.</p><p>Aaron touched his face and kissed him softly. "Thank you for letting me."</p><p>Robert's throat was dry, and he nodded. He felt overwhelmed. He yanked Aaron in for a longer kiss because words weren't working for the moment. He stepped back, and Aaron grinned at him.  </p><p>"I'll text ya when I'm done."</p><p>Robert nodded, grabbed his coat, put on his muddy shoes, and walked out of The Mill and down the street to the pub. A blast of warm hit him as he opened the door to it, the buzz of people talking, and he wiped as much mud as he could just inside the door and then found a stool at the bar. He ordered a pint from Charity, relieved it wasn't Chas.</p><p>He was too wound up for that. </p><p>He jiggled his leg and kept checking the time. Every other minute. Time was dragging, and he felt impatient. He felt terrified. What if Aaron hated it? What if he didn't understand it? What if it really was rotten... </p><p>"Robert."</p><p>He jumped and nearly spilled his pint.  </p><p>Andy chuckled. </p><p>"What?" he asked sharply.</p><p>Andy rolled his eyes. "Was saying hello... Why I bother."</p><p>Robert sighed. </p><p>"Mum was on me about trying..." Andy said. </p><p>Robert sighed. He got the same lecture at least twice a week. "Sit, I'll buy you a pint."</p><p>Andy nodded and sat down next to him. </p><p>Chas came over this time and said nothing to his request. Just poured Andy his pint, ask Andy how he was, and went on to the next customer. Robert sighed as he watched her go -- it was worse than usual. Not even the evil eye. She'd been treating him like he was a ghost since Aaron moved it. Like maybe if she pretended he wasn't there, her son wasn't living with the enemy. He wasn't sure what do to change it...</p><p>It felt bizarre to him to care what she thought. But she was Aaron's mum. He jiggled his leg again. </p><p>"Your tense," Andy said.</p><p>"Am not," he lied.</p><p>"Something wrong at work?"</p><p>Perfect. Robert took a long drag of his pint. "No. It's fine." <i>I'm the problem.</i></p><p>"Not getting along with Aaron? That why you're here?"</p><p>Robert just made a face. "Dingle's fine... He barely talks."</p><p>"My son is a perfectly good conversationist," Chas snapped from the till.</p><p>Robert rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "It was a plus point," he muttered. </p><p>Andy chuckled. "Bought another ten lambs."</p><p>Robert shrugged. </p><p>"Hoping to get a bigger contract with some of our clients."</p><p>"Uh, huh..."</p><p>"It'll pull us in some more money."  </p><p>"Right."</p><p>"Mum...suggested you look at the budget?" </p><p>Robert really looked at Andy then and noticed he had a folder on the bar. "So, this isn't just actually an attempt at getting along?"</p><p>Andy shrugged and moved the folder. </p><p>Robert rolled his eyes, but he opened it. He glanced at things and frowned. "You know, Katie's horse idea would bring in more money."</p><p>"What do you know about that! No, it wouldn't..." He snapped the folder back. </p><p>"Is saw her raw numbers. She had some things wrong but, yeah, mate, it would."  </p><p>"What do you know?"</p><p>"More than you, apparently," Robert snapped. </p><p>"Forget it," Andy walked away. </p><p>Robert shook his head.  </p><p>"Making friends," Chas asked sarcastically as she picked up Andy's abandoned pint.</p><p>Robert just ignored her. </p><p>He checked his phone. Nothing from Aaron. How long had he been here now... He looked at the time. Andy hadn't helped him pass even fifteen minutes. He groaned and ordered another pint, downing the last of the first. Chas slammed it in front of him.  </p><p>"Professional," he snapped. </p><p>"What did you say to Andy?"</p><p>Robert swiveled on the stool and saw Katie standing there, a sour look on her face. Nothing new. "What?"</p><p>"He just barked at me that I got you onside, of all people, what the hell did you say to him..."</p><p>"Nothing. Just told him his extra lambs wouldn't bring in as much as your horse idea."</p><p>Katie opened her mouth, then closed it. She stared at him. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You said that? Is it true, or were you riling him up?"</p><p>"No, I wasn't riling him up..." He trailed off, kind of surprised by the answer. </p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Robert turned back to his pint. </p><p>Katie sat next to him. "You really think it's viable?"</p><p>He sighed but nodded. </p><p>"Could you... You said my budget needed work."</p><p>"Yeah... But you have no stables if Andy's..."</p><p>"I've been talking to the people who own Wylie's...they're offering a pretty good deal on renting theirs..."</p><p>Robert nodded.</p><p>Katie opened her large purse. "This is um the contract....is it good."</p><p>He took it and glanced at it. "They can go lower."</p><p>"I don't...how would I make them do that?"</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "Would you look at the budget again? Help me out?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Robert."</p><p>"Katie, no...I'm not," he shoved the contract back at her. "I don't consult."</p><p>She huffed at him. "God, I'm so stupid, what was I even thinking. You're just as bad as him. The two of you, just awful stupid men..." She walked off, around the bar, waving at Chas to follow her to the backroom. </p><p>Robert let out a sigh of relief. He checked his phone and the time again. No time had passed. Yet, talking to Katie felt it took hours away from his life. He sighed and drank more of his pint.  </p><p>His phone dinged. </p><p>He grabbed it, but it wasn't Aaron. It was Bex. He rolled his eyes and let it go to voicemail, then he deleted the message without listening to it. He tapped his fingers and stared at her number. He checked his recents and sighed. He dialed her number and hoped she didn't actually answer it...</p><p>She didn't. </p><p>"Look, Bex, I'm in a real relationship now, so whatever flighty game you feel like playing, or what payback you want to give Chrissie, I'm not interested. Alright. Chrissie won't care anyway, and I don't care either. I'm done with games. So stop calling me."  </p><p>"A real relationship, huh?" Vic's voice was smug. </p><p>He groaned. </p><p>She sat next to him. "Alfred's really important to yeah, huh. Bex has been on your booty call list for a long time."</p><p>"Vic."</p><p>"She's so...annoying. Like finally happy, you found someone worth your time. At least he better be, ever gonna let me give my approval?"</p><p>"No," he said. </p><p>Vic rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Uh..." He struggled for a reason.</p><p>"You and Aaron are getting on?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah... He doesn't talk much, I like quiet."</p><p>"He can be chatty when you get him going."</p><p>
  <i>I know.</i>
</p><p>He glanced at his phone. </p><p>"Expecting Alfred? Oh, is he meeting ya?"</p><p>"No, Vic..." He sighed. "Yeah, he's supposed to call me. But he's not... Can you just stop pushing on meeting him?"</p><p>"But he's important to ya."</p><p>Robert twitched and thought about Aaron, sitting at home, reading words he'd poured onto a page -- hours and hours of work. He nodded. "He is..." And smiled. </p><p>"I like that smile."</p><p>"Just a smile."</p><p>"No, it's not..." She smiled. "So, I've been thinking about names...."</p><p>"Vic."</p><p>"Just wanna run them by someone before I bring them to Adam. So, I know the arguments going in."</p><p>"What makes you think me and Adam will have the same opinion on names?"</p><p>"Will you just... I've run them past mum and andy too."</p><p>"Alright, fine..." He said and hoped it'd pass the time. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Somehow and he wasn't happy about it, talking baby names with his sister took up an actual hour of his life. He stared at the time once she walked away to join Adam at a table. But his phone was empty of any new texts, no phone calls. The story wasn't that long. Aaron couldn't possibly be still reading it, could he? He jiggled his leg and contemplated ordering another pint...</p><p>But he felt impatient. </p><p>His mind was still in The Mill. </p><p>Wondering and afraid about what Aaron was thinking. </p><p>He swallowed what was left in the glass, threw a tip on the table -- more than usual, and tried to think about he'd upped it since dating Aaron. Maybe he couldn't help thinking about when they finally came clean and told everyone...</p><p>He didn't want Aaron torn between him and Chas. </p><p>He was relieved the rain had stopped while he was inside, but he walked quickly back to The Mill anyway, unsure what he would find when he got back. What if Aaron been so bored he fell asleep? What he found him snoring and his story on the floor...</p><p>He tried to push it away, but too late. The fear was there.</p><p>He hated it. That was why he hadn't texted yet. </p><p>He pushed open the door. </p><p>Aaron turned to look at him, his eyes were red and puffy, tears on his cheeks. </p><p>"What's happened," Robert rushed around and sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Wrong?" Aaron stared at him, blankly and sniffed. "Nothing."</p><p>"But, you're crying."</p><p>Aaron lifted up the story. "I was...rereading it before I called ya. It's amazing."</p><p>"You're crying."</p><p>"It's amazing," Aaron said again. </p><p>"It's...it made ya cry?"</p><p>"Of course it did... It's so. I remember thinking those things as a kid, so confused... And the Dad..." Aaron's face fell and grabbed Robert's hand. "What's true?"</p><p>Robert felt his heart pounding, and he looked down. "He never apologized, that's the fiction."</p><p>Aaron yanked him into a hug. </p><p>Robert buried his face against his neck and let out a breath.  </p><p>"He didn't deserve ya."</p><p>"Aaron..."</p><p>"He didn't...." Aaron repeated. "And it's beautiful, bittersweet, real...it's amazing."</p><p>"Really?" his voice sounded small.</p><p>"Really."</p><p>"Huh."</p><p>Aaron laughed a bit and pulled away to look him in the eye. "Enter it."</p><p>Robert shook his head. "I don't..."</p><p>"Robert, enter it."</p><p>"I..."</p><p>Aaron got up and grabbed Robert's laptop. He sat down and loaded it up. "Password?"</p><p>"Um..." Robert ducked his head. </p><p>"Come on."</p><p>"You."</p><p>"You? That's a daft password."</p><p>"No, it's Aaron."</p><p>Aaron's face went red, and he stared at him.</p><p>Robert shrugged. </p><p>Aaron typed in his name, grabbed the flier, typed in the website, and pulled up the entry form. "We're doing this."</p><p>"You really think it's good?"</p><p>"It's amazing," Aaron breathed. </p><p>"Alright, fine, let's just do this quick..." He muttered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron's eyes widened when Robert slipped into a seat across from him in the Woolpack. He just smiled at him, though a bit subdued, and lifted his pint to his mouth. "What?" he asked as he licked foam off his top lip. </p><p>Aaron sputtered at him. </p><p>Robert felt his smile turn into a smirk. </p><p>"This is nice," Vic said, smiling at them. Aaron, you want more chips?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah…" Aaron said. </p><p>"I'm so glad you two are getting on," she said and left. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Aaron asked.</p><p>"We live together, Aaron. We can do this, and no one is going to bat an eye. And I've had a long bloody day of boring phone calls, then more boring meetings and I want to drink a pint, eat something I didn't make and…" he lowered his voice. "Look at your face."</p><p>Aaron ducked his head down and shook his head.  </p><p>Vic came back with more chips and a menu for Robert. "Marlon has specials."</p><p>"I want the cheeseburger."</p><p>"I have to read them," Vic rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Vic, seriously, cheeseburger." </p><p>"Alright…" she turned back around with the menu. </p><p>Aaron was looking at him again. </p><p>Robert smiled. </p><p>"This is weird…" Aaron said. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Just sitting here, like…"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I don't think I can just talk with ya…like we're just…" Aaron waved his hands around.</p><p>"Yeah, talking is not a strong point." Robert reached over to steal a chip.</p><p>Aaron pulled his plate away. "No way, we're good enough mates. You can do that."</p><p>"Oh, come on…"</p><p>"Sorry, thems the rules," Aaron laughed. "This living together isn't a magic portal to chip stealing level of mating."</p><p>"Oh, we're at chip stealing level of mating, Aaron," Robert said with a smirk. </p><p>Aaron blushed. "Shut up…I'm serious, you want to do this…hiding in plain sight thing, we need rules."</p><p>"Or we just chat and go from there…" Robert laughed. "You're overthinking this."</p><p>"Am not."</p><p>"You so are," Robert grinned. </p><p>Aaron scowled, lean back, and crossed his arms. </p><p>Robert smiled and stole a chip. </p><p>"Fucker…"</p><p>"Well, aren't you two getting along. Here are your own chips," Vic laughed as she showed up with the cheeseburger. Bad day at work?" she asked Robert.</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>"He stuffs his face on the hard days — even when he was still enjoying the job."</p><p>"Shut up, Vic…" he muttered. </p><p>"I just, you know, if your so unhappy, maybe should think of doing something else."</p><p>"Right, because mid-thirties it the time for a career change…" Robert mumbled. </p><p>"Talk to him, tell him that it's never too late. Do you have other things you like to do? Like hobbies? Aaron, does he have hobbies? You live with him."</p><p>"Spends like two hours in the bathroom, and his hair still comes out looking like that… I don't know," Aaron said.</p><p>"Hey," Robert touched his hair.  </p><p>Vic laughed and jumped when Marlon shouted her name. "Back to work…see, I can put up with Marlon because I love cooking…I just want you to be happy."</p><p>Robert nodded at her, but the second she was out of earshot, he touched his hair and glared at Aaron. "Cheap shot."</p><p>"Rule one, mates make cheap shots."</p><p>Robert let out a bark of laughter. "So do cheeky boyfriends."</p><p>Aaron smiled into his pint. </p><p>They fell silent as Robert ate, chatting now and again, just like they would if they were at the Mill. But Robert was missing touching him. He could touch him at the Mill. But there was no way he cooking tonight, not even to heat up leftovers, and he felt a yawn growing and sighed. Caving into it and wiping at his left eye when it went teary.</p><p>"You look shattered," Aaron said, lowly.</p><p>"Just bored…" Robert admitted. "Why don't I find it challenging and fun anymore?"</p><p>"You grew as a person?" </p><p>Robert rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Yeah, your right. It couldn't have happened. I don't know…"</p><p>"Something changed…" Robert said, and he stared at Aaron.</p><p>Aaron's eyes met his, his cheeks went pink.  </p><p>Robert felt Aaron's leg bump into his, and he ducked his head down to try to hide the smile it evoked. "Let's forget my job… I need to get them all to shut up about it. It is what it is. Maybe I'll get the interest back… I rather focus on the things that do interest me."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>Robert just looked at him. </p><p>Aaron's blush deepened, but he looked around. "Thought we were… what again?"</p><p>"Taken advantage of our roommate cover to spend more time together."</p><p>"Riiight…" Aaron laughed. "Oh, Adam's here."</p><p>Robert laughed at his panicked face. "Relax, he isn't going suspect a thing."</p><p>Adam sat down next to Aaron, pushing him closer to the window. Robert shifted in his chair, just a bit, so they were still relatively directly across from each other. He finished off his cheeseburger as Adam spoke a mile a minute to Aaron — about who knew what. </p><p>"So, you and Royce, double date with us to the concert?" Adam said, and Robert watched him put down four tickets on the table. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know… Indie music isn't really Royce's thing…"</p><p>"But mate, come on, it's a full weekend, music, fun, some romance... You don't want to be third-wheeling, do you?"</p><p>"I just.." Aaron glanced at Robert. </p><p>"What's this?"</p><p>"Music festival, it's amazing, dozens of concerts, sleeping in tents."</p><p>Robert rather be buried alive, but he saw Aaron looking at the tickets. "You should go," he said. </p><p>"Right, and we can meet Royce," Adam slapped Aaron's back. </p><p>"Uh…" Aaron glared at Robert.</p><p>Robert saw Adam glance toward the bar, probably looking for Vic, and took the second to mouth. <i>You want to go.</i></p><p>Aaron bit his lip but nodded.</p><p>
  <i>Go.</i>
</p><p><i>Royce can't go. </i> Aaron rolled his eyes. </p><p>Adam turned back to them. "Go on, call him, mate, ask…you know you want to go, should share it with him, yeah?"</p><p>Aaron frowned. "I just.. It's really not his thing.'</p><p>"It's Alfred's thing…" Robert said, and he picked up the tickets.  </p><p>Aaron stared at him. </p><p>Robert winked because Adam was stealing chips from Aaron's plate.  "He gets to steal chips, and I don't," he laughed. </p><p>"Best mate, roommate, yeah, no contest…" Aaron bantered back. </p><p>"Anyway, how much are these tickets?" Robert asked Adam.</p><p>"Not much. I can text ya the details."</p><p>"We should go."</p><p>Adam choked on a chip. "What?"</p><p>"Royce and Alfred, they get along and all. And this is Alfred's thing, and I like making him happy… What do you say, Aaron?"</p><p>Aaron stared at him. </p><p>"I'll text Alfred and see…"</p><p>"Yeah, but uh…" Adam stared at Aaron. </p><p>Aaron just shrugged.  </p><p>Robert texted him but pretended to be still typing. </p><p>Aaron pulled his phone out and shot him a look.</p><p>Robert shrugged. </p><p>Aaron looked at his text…then he stared at Robert.</p><p>"That Royce? Go on, ask him," Adam said, though he kept shooting looks at Robert. </p><p>Aaron groaned and typed out a response.</p><p>Robert cleared his throat. "I need the bogs," he said and got up and out of Adam's earshot just in time.  </p><p>A: <i>Seriously? We just say they BOTH canceled and spend it together. You're an idiot.</i></p><p>R: <i>You want to go, don't lie to me, and yeah, I'll probably hate it. But I don't hate you.</i></p><p>A: <i>You know, you're way too good AT THIS lying… but yeah, you know what, I do want to go. And I'm gonna enjoy watching you walk around in mud.</i></p><p>Robert just smirked and walked into the bogs. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"Royce, say alright…" Adam asked, but he sounded distracted, and Aaron noticed he was staring in the direction Robert went. </p><p>"Yeah, actually, it's not really his thing, so surprised."</p><p>"You're his thing, though, right, right…" Adam punched him playfully.</p><p>Aaron felt himself blush but on because Robert was saying that… he was saying Aaron was his thing. His priority and that felt heady. He tried to bite back a smile.</p><p>Adam cackled at him. "Vic's right, you're smitten."</p><p>Aaron shrugged.</p><p>"But maaate…we got to get Robert gone from this equation. He'll bring the whole weekend down."</p><p>"He said Alfred be into it…" Aaron said.</p><p>"So? Mate, come on, Sugden, in a muddy field eating street food. He'll be shitty and snarky. Vic will get defensive when I get fed up… no way. You live with him. How do we keep him well out?"</p><p>Aaron shrugged. "He's not that bad."</p><p>"Not that bad…the loafers he's wearing cost more than my car."</p><p>Aaron snorted because it was true. "Yeah, but… he's invited himself. How can you undo that?"</p><p>"We've just got to talk him out of it before Vic…" Adam looked toward Vic as he said her name and ended up trailing off. "Oh, no, he's telling her."</p><p>Aaron followed Adam's eyes and found Vic giving them a thumbs up and cocking her head at Robert. Aaron shook his head. Robert knew what he was doing — it was a strange skill set, and he wasn't sure what he felt about it.  <br/>Except it was being done for them. </p><p>He wasn't sure how this was going to work. </p><p>But he wanted to go to the festival, and going with Robert really did sound better than being Vic and Adam's third wheel — like he'd been for a few years running. It'd be better with Robert. Even if Robert did hate it. Maybe even because Robert would hate it…</p><p>He was willing to go stand in mud and dirt for him.</p><p>Aaron wondered if he really knew what he was getting himself into. </p><p>"Aaron, are you listening?" Adam hit him.</p><p>"What, sorry, no…" </p><p>Adam sighed. "We're bloody stuck with him now."</p><p>"It won't be that bad."</p><p>Adam just scoffed. </p><p>"You really hate him that much?" Aaron asked before he could stop it.</p><p>"Hate's a strong word…but he's… come on, he's not like us, Aaron. He's all high money, posh. He thinks he's better than us, he's always so superior, and it's a mood killer. He'll be snarky and mean because he'll hate slumming it…"</p><p>"It's a music festival, hardly slumming it…" Aaron muttered. "Royce's not big on mud, either."</p><p>"Yeah, but he must be down to earth, right mate, or you wouldn't like him. You have better taste than Robert Sugden."</p><p>Aaron bit his lip and muttered he needed the bogs. Words and things on his tongue he couldn't say to Adam. He hurried away, glanced back, and realized Adam was oblivious. It was a small relief, but he felt angry, and he felt scared…</p><p>All the people that mattered to him were going to angry as hell about Robert.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron whined and pulled on Robert's, and he fought to stop squirming. Robert's mouth was amazing. He wanted to stay in place, but his body was vibrating from it, and there was a buzz in his ears. He curled his fingers into blond hair and pulled. And it did just what he wanted. He spurred Robert on, he felt breath against his skin, and Robert's tongue flicked and teased his hole…</p><p>He whined again…blushing at the sound of it, more than anything else, that the noises Robert made him make. Not that he was complaining, he had no complaints, except that maybe he was in a hurry…</p><p>For more. </p><p>"More…more...more…" he was surprised he could form words. He half wondered if he even had because Robert kept up his pace…</p><p>Intent but patient, and Aaron thought he might start to cry from it, and he got louder, shouting what he wanted. </p><p>"More…" Robert's voice was sinfully hoarse.  </p><p>Aaron just glared down at him, saw his own hard cock as his stomach, and decided that would work. He went to touch it…maybe that would help. He got his hand smacked away.  </p><p>"This?" Robert's own hand wrapped around him. </p><p>"Shit…" tore from Aaron's throat. </p><p>Robert smirked, and then he was stroking Aaron while rimming him and he was back making the noises that made him flush red. He rocked into Robert's grip but whined because it was somehow away from his tongue.  </p><p>"Robert," he whined. </p><p>Robert just kept going. </p><p>Aaron grabbed at hair again and yanked. </p><p>"Shit...Aaron, don't yank out my hair?"</p><p>"Fuck me." Aaron glared at him.</p><p>"Scowling shouldn't be a turn-on," Robert muttered, but he was moving. </p><p>Away from Aaron. </p><p>"Where are ya…"</p><p>"Lube, condom…" Robert opened the drawer. </p><p>"Oh," Aaron's chest heaved as he watched Robert. His eyes on the string of condoms.  </p><p>Robert glanced at him, a soft smile on his mouth. </p><p>Aaron felt dazed by it. </p><p>Then Robert was over him, his mouth on his neck. </p><p>Aaron sighed and ran his fingers through Robert's hair. "Sorry…"</p><p>"It was hot…" Robert laughed against his throat. "But, I do like my hair in."</p><p>"Vain."</p><p>"Pays the bills this face…" Robert smiled and kissed him.  </p><p>Really kissed him. </p><p>Aaron sighed into it and wondered how he suddenly felt patient. </p><p>Robert licked across his chest, fingers, and tongue on both his nipples. Doing things, he never knew he licked until him… He was finding out about a lot of things he liked with Robert. </p><p>Robert was between his legs again, mouth wrapping around the head of his cock, and it was a sinful and fucking beautiful sight. He stared at it, watched it happen more than he felt it until it was all he could do not to rip out a chunk of Robert's hair…</p><p>He switched to twisting the sheets up in his fist and felt Robert laughing around his cock… </p><p>And he was gone. </p><p>Everything was white. </p><p>Until he felt his legs being moved, felt Robert over him, felt his cock pushing into him, and his eyes flew open and right into Robert's green eyes. He grabbed Robert's biceps. "Hi."</p><p>"Hi…" Robert bent down, and they kissed. </p><p>Then he was finally getting fucked, and making noises that had him blushing red, and it was bloody perfect…</p><p>Until they fell off the bed.  </p><p>It was a fast fall, but he shouted, he somehow saw Robert's knee hit the bed's frame, then his back hit the carpet, and Robert hit him. They stayed there, bewildered before Robert winced in pain…</p><p>"Are you alright," Aaron started to move.</p><p>"Fine," Robert muttered, but he grimaced. </p><p>"No, you're not," Aaron said.</p><p>Robert swore and a tear formed at the corner of one of his eyes. </p><p>Aaron kissed it without thought, and then he was standing. "Let me look."</p><p>"It's my bad knee…" Robert swore.</p><p>"Bad knee?"</p><p>"Yeah…twisted it playing soccer a few years ago…'  </p><p>"You play soccer."</p><p>"Well, not well," Robert chuckled. </p><p>Aaron helped him sit on the edge of the bed. He dropped to his knees, and his hand went right to where a bruise was forming. "Shit, I'm so sorry."</p><p>Robert flinched, but he shook his head. "Fall off the bed on purpose, did ya?"</p><p>"No…" Aaron looked up at him and blushed. </p><p>Robert laughed, but he groaned and fell backward onto the bed. "Not my best moves."</p><p>"Was bloody amazing until I hit the carpet…" Aaron moved up, grabbed Robert's feet, and made his move onto the bed. "We should finish."</p><p>"Should we?"</p><p>"Then, we ice your knee."</p><p>"I like the order of our priorities," Robert said, his hands on Aaron's chest. </p><p>Aaron wrapped his hand around Robert's cock. It didn't take much to get him hard again, his hand, their mouths locked. Aaron moved over him, and Robert stared up at him, hungry eyes, and Aaron knew no one else ever looked at him like. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Robert winced as Aaron plopped a package of peas on his knee. "Do not be a nurse," he muttered. </p><p>Aaron shrugged as he climbed into the bed. He pulled the bedding up with him, and Robert immediately moved closer to him. Aaron put his arm around his shoulders. They settled in, Robert snuggling into him as well as he could while keeping his left leg up, the peas on it. </p><p>"Should you get it looked at?"</p><p>"Just smacked it, probably be fine by tomorrow."</p><p>Robert laughed.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"First sex injury…" he kissed Aaron's neck. "Figures, it's you."</p><p>Aaron shrugged, but he felt his face heat.  </p><p>"I'm tired.." Robert muttered. "Light."</p><p>"Yeah…" Aaron turned off the light. </p><p>They both settled more, but Aaron's mind started to wander. He chewed at his lip as he thought about Adam. And how he talked about Robert. What he really thought about Robert. He wanted to correct him. He wanted him to see the man he saw… </p><p>That he… he glanced at Robert and saw him looking right at him. He frowned. "You should be asleep."</p><p>Robert touched his bottom lip. "You too, but you're upset?"</p><p>Aaron sighed. </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Adam."</p><p>"Adam?"</p><p>"He hates ya."</p><p>Robert shrugged it off.  </p><p>Aaron frowned. </p><p>"He's my best mate."</p><p>"Is this about when he finds out?"</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>"Yeah, well, I have a muddy weekend coming up with a lot of Adam in my face…I'll make attempts."</p><p>Aaron snorted. "No, you won't."</p><p>Robert laughed. "I can try."</p><p>Aaron sighed. "Won't be enough, will it…they all think they know ya…" he stared into Robert's eyes and ran a hand down his arm. "They haven't a clue."</p><p>Robert ducked his head down. </p><p>"I know ya," Aaron said. </p><p>Robert looked back up and nodded. "I'll try." </p><p>"I wish I could make him try," Aaron said. </p><p>"He loves ya," Robert said. "When we...when we go public, he'll try too."</p><p>"How can you be sure?"</p><p>"I just said. He loves ya."</p><p>Aaron blushed. </p><p>Robert smiled and kissed him. "I won't promise to be sunshine, though."</p><p>"Please don't. That'd be bloody scary."</p><p>~~~</p><p>He was in the cafe, walking to a table to drink his morning Americano while he perused his diary for the day on the phone. He was considering working from home. His knee was killing him more than he expected, and he wasn't sure he was in the mood for the drive. There wasn't any reason he had to be in the office today — he thought. But he was going to make sure first. He was halfway to a table when his mother was in his face.</p><p>"You're limping."</p><p>"Am not," he lied, but he looked down.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"I just whacked it on a bedframe, alright," he said, but he felt his face go red as the exact memory of how he'd whacked it on the bedframe popped to mind.  </p><p>"Did you ice it?"</p><p>"Yeah, mum…" he said. </p><p>They sat down.  </p><p>Sarah pulled some folders out of her bag and put them on the table. "Do not go anywhere while I get my coffee."</p><p>Robert rolled his eyes but nodded.  </p><p>He settled in the seat but couldn't quite get comfortable. He watched, almost in slow motion, his americano start to topple. Right toward his mother's papers…. He grabbed them, letting the coffee spill on the table. He shook them to make sure they were dry and breathed out a sigh of relief.  </p><p>"Blunderbuss…" Sarah laughed, rushing over with paper towels, Brenda behind her.  </p><p>"Just a klutz, lately, I guess," he muttered. He shuffled the folders in his hands, and a piece of paper flew out. He reached down and picked it up and felt all the blood drain from his face…</p><p>Because the words jumped right at him and punched him in the face — the words about a father leathering his son for kissing a boy. The words he'd chosen and somehow never deleted. Words he somehow entered in a contest…</p><p>And his mother had it?</p><p>"Robert?"</p><p>"Oh, quite a scene isn't it…" she said with a voice. "When the writing is that blunt and brings you right in, you know they've felt something close to it. Given this story, it's definitely closer to the truth than not…"</p><p>Robert stared as she took HIS STORY and put it back in the folder. "What?"</p><p>"The story? I'd let you read all of it, but it's for a contest."</p><p>"Is it.." He stared. </p><p>"I'm one of the judges, blind judging, we're told nothing about the entrants. I've read this one four times now, can't put it down."</p><p>He sat down with a thump. </p><p>"Robert, are you alright? Is your knee?"</p><p>"No, not…" he stared at her. </p><p>But she sat down. "He reminds me of you, the main character… suppose I'm maybe biased. The other judges and I are meeting today to discuss. I was just going to reread my top choices."</p><p>"Mum…" he stared at her. </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>But his mind was all over the place, and he felt trapped suddenly. She was staring right at him, she'd read it — she'd read it — and she thought. It wouldn't take much to make her see… </p><p>Would it?</p><p>"I gotta go," he said and grabbed his stuff. </p><p>"Robert," she stood up. "Something is wrong?"</p><p>"No, no…"</p><p>"Was it the father in that story?"</p><p>He felt trapped. </p><p>"I know Jack never…"</p><p>He turned around and ran — or tried too, his leg slowed him down, but he rushed. All the way back to The Mill and shut the door behind him. He shut it and stared at nothing for a good ten minutes. His phone rang. More than once, but he ignored it.</p><p>Sarah's number and messages there when he finally did look. </p><p>He took a breath and called the only person who could help through this.</p><p>"Yeah?" Aaron barked into his phone.</p><p>"Please come home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron looked away as the nurse put in the needle. </p><p>"It's quick," she said and filled the vial. "See. All done."</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>"Test results within the week," she said as she slapped on a plaster. </p><p>"Ta," he said and followed through a maze of hallways but then he was walking out of the clinic. He chewed on his lip and wondered if maybe he should have talked about getting tested with Robert. They maybe could have gone together…</p><p>Robert would have made a day about it. Aaron chuckled a bit as he made his way to the car — and really, he wanted to surprise Robert for once. He'd asked Aaron out, he'd gotten them hotel rooms, he'd taken Aaron to the shore…</p><p>All because Aaron told him a story. </p><p>Robert was always pushing them forward. </p><p>Aaron wanted to do something, and maybe it felt small or silly, but maybe it wasn't — he'd never been in a relationship this long before. He certainly never lived with someone before. And they were living together, and nothing about it felt hard at all. </p><p>It stopped feeling strange after the first couple of days. Aaron liked going home to him. Like that, they had their own space and that they were making it theirs — even if the outside world still saw The Mill as really belonging to Robert. Aaron knew it was his home. </p><p>Robert felt that way too. </p><p>He wanted to offer this. It felt like a thing he could do….</p><p>He felt like it was taking another step forward for them. </p><p>He nodded to himself, a smile breaking out on his face as he started the scrap truck. Aaron wanted to keep moving forward with Robert. Step by step, even if their path was a bit nonlinear. He wanted to keep pressing forward with Robert. </p><p>With Robert was everything. </p><p>He jumped as his phone rang. He glanced at the time and figured it was Adam wondering where the hell he was at — the clinic had taken nearly half-hour of time out of his route.  </p><p>"What?" he barked as he started to merge into traffic.  </p><p>"Please come home…"  </p><p>Robert's voice was a breathless whisper in his ear. He sounded small and scared, and Aaron felt like his heart stopped for a second. "What is it, what's wrong…" he tried to curb his panic. </p><p>"Just…I need you," Robert whispered. </p><p>"What's happened…"  </p><p>"It's...can you come home?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way now…" he said. "I was, um in Hotten. It will take a bit."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>"You're not going to work?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Robert?"</p><p>"It's…my Dad."</p><p>Aaron frowned at that and tried to figure out how anything about Jack Sugden come up — he knew a lot, more than most, he knew that. Especially after reading Robert's story — the truth hidden in the fiction. They stayed up all night, Robert recounting the differences between the fiction and the reality, his head on Aaron's chest. </p><p>Aaron felt amazed Robert felt so safe with him.</p><p>Aaron hated Jack Sugden. </p><p>"What happened? Did Andy say something?"</p><p>"No. Mum…" Robert just choked up. </p><p>"Rob?"</p><p>"I can't…just get home."</p><p>Aaron swore as Robert hung up. </p><p>He hit the accelerator. </p><p>~~~</p><p>The Mill was oddly dark when he was pushed inside. Robert was sitting on the couch, staring into their empty fireplace. Aaron pulled off his coat and walked toward him.  </p><p>"Robert?"</p><p>Robert's eyes found him, but he barely moved.</p><p>A phone buzzed. </p><p>Aaron followed the sound, Robert's phone lit up and buzzing on the table.</p><p>"That's Mum," Robert murmured. </p><p>Aaron frowned and went to pick it up. </p><p>"Don't answer her," Robert shouted. </p><p>"I won't just…" Aaron saw there were eight texts, and he read them. All of them were confused concern until the last. The last just said Robert's name with a few question marks. "She seems worried," he said. </p><p>"She would be," Robert frowned. </p><p>"What is…"</p><p>"Why did I let you talk me into that bloody writing contest," Robert said, head shaking. "So, stupid, I never should have…"</p><p>Aaron felt lost, and he sat down on the coffee table and put his hands on Robert's knees. "Can you please make sense?"</p><p>Robert met his eyes and side. He pointed behind him. "I should've done more research, I should've thought about it more… it's all right there." </p><p>Aaron turned and saw Robert's laptop. He picked it up, the screen lit up, and it was on the writing contest website's FAQ page. Aaron scanned down it, not all sure what he was looking for… "What?"</p><p>"Judges," Robert moaned. </p><p>"Marie Whitley, Morris Bunch, Cassandra Cotter and <i>Sar…ah….Sugden….</i>" Aaron's eyes widened.</p><p>"It's a blind judging…but… she had my story in the cafe, she said the main character reminded her of me… she'll put it together, or she'll find out it's mine. She'll KNOW."</p><p>"It's okay," Aaron muttered, though he wasn't sure to who.</p><p>"Okay? It's not okay, no, it's not okay — I ruined her life with him as it was. She loved him, but she picked me, and it's always made her sad. She can't know about the beating, Aaron."</p><p>Aaron flinched at the thought of the beating, and he bit his tongue to stop himself from asking how she didn't already know. He wasn't sure about the timing, but he knew it was bad — how had Robert and Jack hid it from her?  </p><p>Aaron turned and grabbed Robert's hands this time and leaned closer. "She knows he was unfair to ya, hard on ya… will it really?"</p><p>"Yes," Robert breathed. "Jack Sugden, salt of the earth, a hard man but a…<i>kind one</i>…."  Robert swallowed. "He wouldn't hit us, he'd never hit us…she believes it. She even sometimes he thinks if he'd lived longer, he might have…"</p><p>"What gotten unhomophobic?"</p><p>Robert snorted. "She doesn't know <i>he knew he knew</i>. She thinks he only suspected it, thought it, but she never knew he saw me with a boy…"</p><p>Aaron gripped his hands harder. </p><p>"How can I look at her?"</p><p>"She's your mum, Robert. She loves you. She chose you."</p><p>"Unfair…."</p><p>"The right choice," Aaron barked. </p><p>Robert's eyes widened. </p><p>"You're the right choice, always, Robert. He didn't deserve ya, or her, and she knew it. She'll know it now too. It won't hurt her like you think it will. She'll be hurting for you, Robert."</p><p>"She won't believe…"</p><p>"She will. I know it," Aaron said. </p><p>"How?"</p><p>Aaron chewed on his lip and wondered how to find words to explain what he knew… He just had faith in Sarah. He just knew Robert, how amazing he was, and what he carried with him. The hurt from a father that was biased and cruel for all the wrong reasons — that pushed and harmed Robert in ways that were under Robert's skin…</p><p>That made him build up the armor the world sees.</p><p>But Aaron knows what is underneath.</p><p>So does Sarah.</p><p>"Cause when she looks at ya, she sees what I see…" Aaron whispered. </p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"Someone amazing," Aaron smiled. </p><p>Robert stared at him. </p><p>Aaron felt his cheeks blush, but he nodded. He refused to look away. "I know you don't want to deal with it, that you were protecting her — I get it. I'd do it too. But Robert, I've seen how much you matter to her, and she knows you. She gets to see what I see…"</p><p>"I'm not…"</p><p>"You are," Aaron nodded. "You're amazing…your looking out for her, but she's strong, Robert, and maybe you don't have to be all the time now in front of her?"</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"She knows Jack wasn't perfect."</p><p>"Still didn't think he'd…"</p><p>"But he did… and he hurt you, more than she knows… she'll want to know. I think you should tell her all of it…it'll help ya, and she'll want the full story, the real story."</p><p>Robert sniffled. </p><p>"She loves you."</p><p>Robert nodded and pulled a hand free to wipe at his face. Aaron grabbed him some kleenex. "She shouldn't have found out…at all. But like that?"</p><p>"You didn't know."</p><p>"I was so stupid. She's a librarian, I should have…"</p><p>"Rob," Aaron moved to sit next to him. "Accidents happen."</p><p>He snorted. "Not to me."</p><p>"Control freak," Aaron said, teasingly, but he put his arm around Robert. "I meant it."</p><p>Robert looked at him. </p><p>"You're amazing.</p><p>"Aaron…" Robert's voice and expression softened. Aaron felt breath on his lips, and he let out a small gasp of <i>oh</i> as Robert kissed him. It was a satisfied sigh, though. His hands roamed up Robert's arms and made it to the back of his neck. They kissed, softly, slowly, Aaron felt himself move onto Robert's lap, but they weren't in a hurry. There was no lust, just safety and love, and the choice to be where they were…</p><p>They broke apart. </p><p>Robert stared at him, his thumbs on his cheekbones. He smiled at Aaron in a way that Aaron's stomach flip. They kept staring right into each other's eyes, and Aaron felt like something was about to happen…</p><p>When Robert pressed another kiss on his mouth and let out a breath. "Thank you."</p><p>~~~</p><p>The thank you sounded weird on his tongue, and he hoped it didn't sound garbled to Aaron. Aaron was smiling though, his hands stroking down Robert's arms and his eyes on his face. He looked content where he was, in Robert's lap, just touching him — just being together. </p><p>
  <i>Amazing.</i>
</p><p>Aaron kept using that word. </p><p>To describe him. </p><p>And he didn't feel it. He wondered if he ever could — he felt dazed and upended. His worst secret had come out. His worst memory. One, he wanted to shield his family from since the minute it happened. Especially his mother, because he was the reason she and Jack fractured apart and never got back together. He knew he'd taken the love of his mother's life away from her…</p><p>He stared at Aaron now and wondered…</p><p>How could she forgive him that?</p><p>He bit his cheek again because he was stroking Aaron's back now, thinking about kissing him before he said words that would likely make Aaron run. </p><p>But he did. </p><p>He loved him. </p><p>"You're perfect," he whispered instead and went to kiss him.</p><p>Only his phone rang.</p><p>Aaron picked it up off the table and handed it to him. "Trust her."</p><p>He took a deep breath and answered the phone. "Hi, Mum."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron started to lift himself off of Robert, but a large hand landed on his chest, and their eyes met. Robert mouthed <i> stay</i> so, he shifted his weight a bit, his hands on Robert's arms, trailing up and down again. Feeling muscles under Robert's ridiculous blue shirt. </p><p>"I didn't mean to worry ya…Yeah, um?"  Robert's eyes widened, and Aaron touched his chest as a silent way to tell him to breathe. </p><p>Aaron felt his chest sink in, a deep breath, and then slowly it exhaled out.  </p><p>"It's not that exactly, Mum. Mentioning Dad, it's um…" Robert groaned. "I can't have this conversation on the phone." </p><p>Aaron smiled.</p><p><i>I'm still not sure about this.</i> Robert mouth. </p><p>Aaron leaned forward, voice low into Robert's ear. "She loves ya."</p><p>Robert's hand ran up Aaron's spine. "Can you come to The Mill for tea?" </p><p>Aaron smiled. </p><p>"Oh…" Robert's expression was pure panic. "How long does the judging take?" he asked, his voice a mask.  </p><p>Aaron rose an eyebrow.</p><p>"Uh uh… how do they deal with impropriety? I don't know, like say someone knew judge?"</p><p>Aaron shook his head. "Tell her?"</p><p>
  <i>I can't on the phone.</i>
</p><p>"Oh…" he frowned. "That's why it's blind? Huh uh…like I said, it wasn't really about what you said about Dad…I really can't do this on the phone. I don't care if it's late mum, I don't. Can you just come here?"</p><p>Aaron ran his hands up and down his arms again. He looked panicked and young. He bit his lip. </p><p>"Yeah, I love you too…" he breathed out and hung up. </p><p>"You alright?"</p><p>"No… She knows mentioning dad bothered me, but she still hasn't put it together…"</p><p>"Maybe she won't. That'd be good, right?"</p><p>"I don't know. It should be me, but… ugh… she says it's blind because the writer circles aren't all that big around here. But I would think me telling it's mine would disqualify it…" he inhaled sharply. "I don't, but they're doing the judging tonight… so…" he laughed. "This isn't what I care about, the stupid contest… I don't want to hurt her. She finds out how much truth is in that story…"</p><p>"Hey, hey," Aaron shook his head. "We've been through this."</p><p>Robert nodded. </p><p>"And it's alright to still care about the contest, winning."</p><p>"I'm not gonna win. It's not that good."</p><p>Aaron shook his head. "It's not. I mean, I don't know much about writing, but it's not."</p><p>Robert smiled. "Biased."</p><p>"Yeah…" Aaron smiled. </p><p>Robert's hands were on his chest again. "She finds out it's my story, somehow, anyway — it better be me."</p><p>He nodded. </p><p>"Thank you," Robert whispered. "I don't if I could tell her without you."</p><p>Aaron scoffed and looked away. </p><p>Robert's fingers were on his jaw, and Aaron was looking at him again. His blue-green eyes felt light and something else that Aaron's throat go dry. "You're the amazing one."</p><p>"Maybe," Aaron teased.</p><p>Robert laughed.  </p><p>Then they were kissing, and Aaron was unbuttoning Robert's shirt, kissing his jaw, being kissed, trying to pull his arm out of his hoodie. When his phone started blaring, and they both groaned. Aaron winced, seeing the time as he got his phone out of his jeans. "Left Adam alone all morning, and I have the truck.." He muttered. </p><p>"Where were ya?"</p><p>He felt his cheeks heat. "Scraprun…" he muttered, not looking at Robert. "Hi, Ads." </p><p>"Where are ya?"</p><p>"Um…had some errands after the run, on my way back now."</p><p>"Will ya, cause I could use a break."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah…sorry," Aaron hung up and looked at Robert feeling disappointed. </p><p>"Go," Robert laughed. "You like your job."</p><p>Aaron frowned.</p><p>"Go," Robert kissed him, and they both stood up during it. Then started to fix their clothes. "I better go call into work and say I'm working from here today. Luckily I can."</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>Robert sighed and shook his head. "Leave, or I'm dragging you upstairs and not letting ya."</p><p>Aaron barked out a laugh and turned to go. </p><p>A hand grabbed his arm, and he was pulled into a hug. Robert's face against his neck. "Thank you."</p><p>"Stop…I'm here for ya," Aaron muttered. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron felt knackered as he put his feet up on his desk and started to eat a bacon sarnie Adam brought back with him hours ago. The scrapyard was having a busy day, and once he finally drove in, he'd been going none stop. Barely even getting a chance to text Robert…</p><p>They had, of course. </p><p>Aaron felt this need to be home, knowing Robert felt emotional and scared about how he would tell Sarah. But right now, his stomach was screaming for food, so he was going to take a few bites before calling Robert…</p><p>It wasn't at all about wanting to hear his voice. </p><p>The door to the portacabin blew open, and Adam came in, loudly and smirking at Aaron.  </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Left this in the truck," Adam laughed and dropped a pamphlet from the Hotten Clinic on the desk. "What's this about? Royce didn't give ya…"</p><p>"NO," Aaron shouted to stop him. "No," he snapped again. "I…uh got tested," he mumbled and knew he was beet red.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, wow… Guess you have to stop denying it's serious with him." Adam said. He sat down at his own desk and mirrored Aaron by putting his feet up onto it. He grabbed his cold coffee and took a sip. "Oh, that's awful…anyway. Got to say I'm really looking for to meeting him this weekend. You know. It's about time, even if I'm not thrilled about Robert and Alfred joining in too. I wanna meet the guy who makes you go all pink… it's cute and all."</p><p>"Shut up…" Aaron mumbled, and he felt a weird guilt churn in his gut…it wasn't about the lying, because it still felt like protecting his privacy more than it didn't — but he hated lying to Adam, so actively, just keeping 'Royce' out of sight was one thing. But this weekend, how were he and Robert going to keep the lie up?</p><p>Robert kept saying to worry about explaining away their 'boyfriends' absences. But Aaron couldn't help but worry, he tried to come up with his own lies, but nothing came to him that work…</p><p>Or rather, he could only think of one good lie. </p><p>They needed two. </p><p>"Even with him, Robert, the weekend will be great, though, right? You, me, and Vic, one last fun trip before the baby, yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah, mate," Aaron smiled. </p><p>"We'll make it an epic one, one for the books and all…"</p><p>"Probably be a disaster," Aaron laughed.</p><p>"Best stories, though, yeah… maybe Robert will fall in the mud."</p><p>Aaron frowned.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He's not that bad…" he said, being careful about his tone. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I live with him, mate. He's not that bad."</p><p>"Really, he's not doing your head in being a neat freak or something?"</p><p>Aaron shrugged. "He's got a thing for coasters, but, nah, no…he's got shit taste in television, except for Top Gear. But he's not hard to live with."</p><p>"Huh…" Adam shrugged. "Vic keeps going on. She thought you two would make good mates but… I mean… he's so smarmy."</p><p>Aaron shrugged. </p><p>"Maybe Royce is making you soft," Adam laughed. </p><p>"Yeah, uh, sure…" his phone rang, and the letter R flashed on his phone. "I gotta…" he nearly tripped, standing up. "Outside…" he called over his shoulder. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, tell Royce can't wait to meet him."</p><p>"Right…" Aaron stepped outside. "Hi, ya."</p><p>"Hi…" Robert sounded jumpy. "I'm going to start tea. You're going to be home soon?"</p><p>"What time is it?"</p><p>"Seven…I wanted it to be ready for ya?"</p><p>"Aren't you hungry? I was just eating a sandwich…"</p><p>"You need more than that… it's just gonna be some pasta."</p><p>"Alright. Hour."</p><p>"Okay…" Robert sighed. </p><p>"She told you it'd be late?"</p><p>"How long does it take to judge stories?"</p><p>"Gotta read them all, don't they?"</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>"Stop stressing."</p><p>"What if she figures it out?"</p><p>"Either way, it's the same conversation, innit?"</p><p>Robert sighed. "Yeah...sorry, I'm just…"</p><p>"Breath," Aaron whispered.</p><p>Robert's breath tickled his ear. </p><p>"Gotta go, be there soon."</p><p>"Alright, food will be warm."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron woke up with a start on the couch. He'd come home to the best 'just pasta' meal he'd ever eaten, and then they started watching Lord of the Rings because Robert was appalled Aaron had never seen them. Apparently, not reading the books was understandable, but he had to see the movies. He wiped the corner of his mouth and looked around the dark room. </p><p>He was alone.</p><p>There was a blanket over him. </p><p>And a post-it note stuck to his beer. </p><p>"Felt too restless, taking a hot shower, if you wake up in time, come up."</p><p>Aaron blushed, but he was on his feet, but a rap at the door stopped him. He turned and walked to it and saw Sarah Sugden standing on the other side. He felt his breath stutter, nervousness rushing him — and it wasn't even his story, it wasn't his secret. He rolled his eyes at himself, straightened his clothes, and reminded himself that he and Robert were just roommates. </p><p>"Hi," he said, opening the door. </p><p>"Hello, Aaron…" Sarah walked in, and her mouth looked pinched. </p><p>"Um, I think he's in the shower, but I'll go get him…"</p><p>"No," Sarah shouted out. </p><p>"Uh…" Aaron blinked at her. </p><p>"Sorry. Just…hmm…it's so late, I was hoping he'd be asleep."</p><p>"Why?" Aaron couldn't stop the curiosity. </p><p>Sarah sighed. "Do you know?"</p><p>"Know?"</p><p>Sarah sighed and pulled something out of her purse and handed it to him. </p><p>Aaron saw it was the writing contest flier. Would he know? He was a roommate…but? Sarah seemed off, and if he could warn Robert, he needed to know more before he went upstairs. "Yeah, uh, I knew."</p><p>Sarah blinked. "Huh, honestly, thought that'd be a longshot."</p><p>Aaron shrugged. "I saw it on his laptop.."</p><p>"Dangers of living together."</p><p>"Yeah, how do you know? Thought he was telling no one."</p><p>"I'm a judge…and well, I had no idea it was his story until…" she sighed. "Until I heard someone else read the sections out loud, strange that… It's just I thought it was in my head. The character sounded like him. But it stayed true, and then..facts lined up. And well, well, we ranked all the stories and found out the names of the authors. And I already knew, but hearing it still stunned me…"</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>Sarah blinked again, and tears fell down her face. "I need to see him, but I'm afraid of going about this all wrong… Since I was so blind. Did you read the story?"</p><p>"No…" Aaron lied.</p><p>Sarah stared at him and wiped her eyes.  </p><p>He turned around and grabbed a box of tissues.  </p><p>"Thank you," she said, taking a tissue.</p><p>"I'll get him?"</p><p>Sarah nodded.</p><p>Aaron started to turn, but Robert was coming down the stairs. Hair wet and flat, in a t-shirt and boxers. He looked impossibly young. Aaron watched his eyes fall on Sarah, watched his eyes take her in, and just know she knew…</p><p>His whole body slumped with it. </p><p>Aaron held himself back from rushing forward to hug him.</p><p>But it was alright. </p><p>Sarah was already there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron watched Robert burrow into his mother's arms, looking younger with each second, and something stuck in the back of his throat. But he couldn't look away, and the room felt eerily silent. He felt awkward, but it was hard to look away because Robert started to relax. His shoulders came down from his ears, and his face lost its tension. And he'd looked even younger — Aaron felt he was getting a glimpse into Robert's childhood and the safety Sarah gave him. The safety he knew was treasured by Robert in all the ways he talked about her, all the things he shared about her.  </p><p>He felt thankful for her in a way that felt strange but right. Another layer of how his relationship with Robert was different. That it was more. Something deeper and more. His heart rate sped up, and he cleared his throat but hated to interrupt, but the privacy of the moment wasn't lost on him. And they were blocking the stairs.  </p><p>"Oh…" Sarah chuckled, and they broke apart, but their hand clasped. "Sorry, Aaron."</p><p>He shrugged. "It's alright, I'll just let…" he couldn't stop himself from meeting Robert's eyes. </p><p>He nodded. It was small, nearly unnoticeable. But Aaron felt it. Their eyes locked as he walked toward him and Aaron held back his instinct to touch him. He passed by him and walked up the stairs. Slowing when he heard voices and shaking his head…</p><p>He forced himself into the bedroom and took off his clothes for a shower. Knowing he was doing it to stop himself from eavesdropping. He knew the story anyway. He didn't need to hear the softer version Robert would share with his mother. It was new for Sarah. It'd be hard, probably. She deserved her privacy. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Robert half-turned to watch Aaron walk up the stairs. It was instinct, it was a need — to see him, watch him, wonder how he got so lucky. He swallowed against that and breathed. Because he could. He could breathe for the first time all day, and all it took was a hug was from his mum. </p><p>She knew. </p><p>But she hugged him like always, held him close like always. Made him feel whole and loved. </p><p>He wondered how he got so lucky there too. </p><p>He sniffed and rubbed at one of his eyes and turned toward the kitchen. "Tea?"</p><p>"Why not? I doubt I'll get much sleep."</p><p>"I'm sorry…"</p><p>"Don't you start, Robert? You've nothing to be sorry for."</p><p>He wished he believed her, and he picked up the kettle. </p><p>"So, Aaron Dingle knows my son is a writer before I do."</p><p>He sighed. </p><p>Sarah chuckled. "Quite a secret."</p><p>"It's just a rubbish hobby."</p><p>"Oh, it's not rubbish," Sarah said. "You won."</p><p>He dropped the mug he was holding, scrambling after it and catching the handle before it fell to the floor. He just stared at her. </p><p>"You'll be contacted tomorrow, officially."  </p><p>"But…" he stared. </p><p>"I'd like to see more."</p><p>He felt his cheeks heat. </p><p>She smiled. </p><p>"But…" he sighed. "You're my mum, doesn't that…"</p><p>"There was a discussion, but the decision was unanimous before we found out the authors' names." </p><p>"Oh."</p><p>She smiled, but it wavered. "Why did you never tell me?"</p><p>He turned back to the kettle. Finally, switching the burner on and hating that it only killed all of five seconds. He swallowed. "You already left him because of me." </p><p>"Robert…"</p><p>"What," he turned around. "It was about me."</p><p>She sighed. "It was far more complicated than that…"  </p><p>"Mum."</p><p>"You were far from the only reason we divorced Robert."</p><p>"You never loved anyone else."</p><p>"I didn't need to," Sarah said. "I loved my children, I loved my job. I never wanted to get married, really…we were just together for so long without that piece of paper. But I wanted to adopt you."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're my son. I wanted it official. I couldn't do that without that piece of paper."</p><p>"I, uh…didn't know that."</p><p>She nodded, and her face grew sharp. "He hit you."</p><p>Robert tried not to flinch, but he always did at the memory. He'd hoped writing it would lessen it, but maybe it wasn't enough. "Yeah."</p><p> "Robert…" she breathed. "I wish you'd told me."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Why?" she stared at him.  </p><p>"He hated me, but… he didn't hate you, or Vic, or Andy. And I can't… hate him. I've tried. You know I've tried."</p><p>"He was wrong, he was… so wrong. He was never fair with you, I never quite understood it — it makes more sense now, though if he were here, I'd throttle him… He was a complicated, tiring, stupid man. And I did love him, more than I wanted to sometimes. But walking away from him was one of the best things I ever did, Robert."</p><p>He stared. "What?"</p><p>"It was for all of you. Vic, couldn't be around all that fighting so young, and he was… was he making mistakes with Andy too, you more but… I had to create distance to raise you all better…" she sighed. "Andy kept choosing him, though, and I had to accept that."</p><p>"Yeah, the favorite," Robert felt the bitterness on his tongue. </p><p>"And he was a fool to do that, to be that way…and it is unforgivable he hurt you."</p><p>Robert shrugged. </p><p>"Robert…" she sighed and brushed right by him as the kettle whistled. She poured their tea and turned. "Robert, look at me."</p><p>He slowly met her brown eyes, warmth, safety, and home.  </p><p>She smiled. "You are my first real love, the purest joy I was even given, and you never should have carried this all this time alone."</p><p>He sniffed. </p><p>"Is this why it took so long to tell me you're bisexual?"</p><p>He nodded. "Had to tell myself first…still feels… weird being out." </p><p>Sarah sighed. "All the women?"</p><p>Robert shrugged. "He was always talking about Andy and Katie and grandkids and family and being a man… I wanted…approval even when I hated myself for wanting it."</p><p>"And now you're unhappy."</p><p>"What?" he blinked at her, his eyes sliding up the staircase. </p><p>She followed his gaze and looked back at him. "In your career."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"How long have you been writing?"</p><p>"Forever…" he sighed. </p><p>"You little sneak. I'm a librarian, Robert."</p><p>He couldn't stop himself from smiling. </p><p>"I don't expect to get past the walls you have up about what is in that story, anytime soon. But I wish you hadn't hidden this, hadn't let it poison your life so deeply."</p><p>He nodded. </p><p>"You've seemed lost lately, so lost, Vic feels it, I feel it. I know you feel it… but you're dealing with it now, aren't you?"</p><p>"A bit."</p><p>"Is that why you shared the story?"</p><p>He nodded and looked upstairs again. "I um…a bit yeah. I have just been thinking about writing more lately, making more time for it. And I saw the flier and started fiddling with that story. It felt like the right one, though if I knew you were the judge…"</p><p>"Thank goodness you didn't…" she sighed. "This have anything to do with… <i>Alfred</i>."</p><p>He nearly asked who but swallowed it, but he couldn't stop his cheeks from heating at the thought of Aaron, and he nodded. "It's…yeah. He's…pretty amazing, Mum." </p><p>Sarah smiled. </p><p>"I…it's confusing. I'm unhappy and kind of… really happy at the same time."</p><p>"Then I won't worry…well too much. My right to worry about ya," she said as she made their tea. She handed him the mug. "I'm angry at Jack, but it's not more or less than I always am when it comes to you…"</p><p>He frowned.</p><p>"Don't feel guilty. Your father's actions are on him. And unlike you, he has no shot at making up for them. If he would. You are… and have."</p><p>"Have I?"</p><p>"Yes, don't think I don't notice, Robert. You do try with Katie and Andy. They don't give you much in return. Trust me, they hear it."</p><p>He snorted. </p><p>"You could watch that tongue a bit better."</p><p>"Can I?"</p><p>"Cheeky…but yes. But I know who you are, nice to think this… Alfred does too."</p><p>"Yeah, he uh… he's too good for me."</p><p>"Hmmph. That remains to be seen."</p><p>"Mum."</p><p>"So, Vic says she's meeting him this coming weekend."</p><p>"Uh, yeah."</p><p>"Hmm…" she sipped her tea. </p><p>Robert sat down and took another breath. He watched her drink her tea. His heart felt less in his throat. He wasn't shaky. It felt oddly easy, her knowing. He knew now it was ridiculous to think it would have changed the way she looked at him. Nothing ever had, even his worst actions. The ones that made her yell at him, her face pinched in disappointment.  </p><p>He hated that look. </p><p>It wasn't there. </p><p>Sarah reached out and grabbed his hand. </p><p>He felt anchored. "Mum…"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Always."</p><p>He nodded and stared at their hands. "I won?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Sarah chuckled. "Yes…and I fully expect you to start sharing more of your stories with me. In fact, I expect us to have quite a few conversations about your writing… because I have quite a lot to say to you and things I want to encourage you to do."</p><p>"Mum…" he felt his cheeks heat.</p><p>"But it's quite late, and we're probably keeping Aaron up."</p><p>"He's a heavy sleeper…or seems to be."</p><p>Sarah put down her tea. "I'm going to go home."</p><p>"It's late."</p><p>"I'm fine, but I will text you when I get there."</p><p>He nodded. </p><p>They stood up. </p><p>They hugged again at the door. She ran her hand through his hair, kissed his temple, and spoke in a tone that brooked no argument. "Jack was wrong, Robert. He was wrong." </p><p>He was as close to believing that as he could be as she closed the door behind her. </p><p>He turned and went upstairs. Aaron was on the bed, fiddling with his phone, but he put it down the second Robert walked into the room. He frowned at the sight of curls on Aaron's forehead. "You showered."</p><p>"That an accusation?"</p><p>"Maybe I wanted to take it with you."</p><p>"You're clean."</p><p>"Yeah, but…" Robert shrugged.  </p><p>Aaron laughed. </p><p>Robert climbed onto the bed.</p><p>"It went alright?"</p><p>"Yeah…learned a few things," he said, still surprised by them. "I feel less like I was why they broke up."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah…and…" he let out a loud breath. "She said he was wrong." </p><p>"He was."</p><p>"Yeah, but she said it." </p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>Robert moved, Aaron mirroring him until they wrapped together under the covers. Robert burrowed into Aaron. "It sounded truer." </p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>"I um…" he laughed.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"She said I won."</p><p>"What?" Aaron sat up straighter.  </p><p>"Yeah. I won."</p><p>Aaron grinned. "I told ya it was amazing."</p><p>Robert shook his head.  </p><p>"It is you are."</p><p>"You are…" Robert argued. </p><p>"Well…" Aaron giggled. </p><p>It was a perfect sound, and he kissed off of Aaron's lips. Mostly, so he wouldn't tell him that he loved him…the words felt huge in his throat, though. It was terrifying, but he knew he would never run away from them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam slammed the door to the portacabin as he walked in and waved his phone at Aaron. "He's doing my head in."</p><p>"Who? Client?" Aaron asked, barely looking up from the paperwork on his desk.</p><p>"Robert."</p><p><i>Not again,</i> thought and looked right at Adam. And he saw the frustration waving off of him. What was it this time? It almost always seemed to be something. It was like Robert was some burr in Adam's hide lately. And Aaron didn't get it — he didn't remember him complaining about him so often in the past. Or had just tuned it out and not paid it any mind because Robert hadn't been… </p><p>In his life? It was an odd thought. A Robertless life. He couldn't even remember it, except for this distant memory of things being all right, but now he knew the could have been better. </p><p>"He's bloody taken over the planning for the weekend… he and Vic keep chatting on the phone, changing all the plans she's, and I have made. I mean, we've been doing this a few years. Now, we have a system. But, now we're staying at some AirBnB by the festival instead of at the campsite."</p><p>"And that's bad because…" Aaron asked because the camping always been his least favorite part. </p><p>"We always camp," Adam said. "It's what we do, the three of us…why did she let him invite himself along? She just wants to meet the boyfriend."</p><p>Aaron shrugged and pointed out. "Our tent has a hole in it."</p><p>"I know, but that's not the point," Adam groaned. "But Vic was all relieved when he mentioned getting a place with beds because of the baby, and I don't know…"</p><p>Aaron snorted.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're just mad he's made you look bad."</p><p>"Like Vic's the reason…he just doesn't want to sleep on dirt, probably, he'll probably bring his own fancy sheets or something, won't he…" Adam rolled his eyes. </p><p>His instinct was to defend Robert, but his jaw clicked closed because Robert bring his sheets wouldn't surprise him at all. And he wouldn't argue. They were pretty nice. Nicer than what he used to sleep on. "It's not a big deal if we don't sleep in a tent. We might get running water out of it, you know."</p><p>"Ugh…right…whatever, it's an upgrade."</p><p>Aaron just shook his head. </p><p>"Anyway, not sure how big this place is. He mentioned four of us might have to double up — if I end sharing a bed with Robert Sugden." </p><p>"He kicks," Aaron muttered before he could stop it.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Aaron felt his face heat and swore under his breath. "Nothing."</p><p>"Nothing just saw his bed one morning sheets tangled mess, guess he's not a calm sleeper…" Aaron babbled. </p><p>Adam snorted. "Vic steals blankets, so that'll be my luck, right. They'll both steal them, and I'll fall on the floor." </p><p>Aaron just rolled his eyes. He knew it wouldn't happen. There would be no four of them in a bed or anything. Robert and he were getting <i>stood up</i>. Aaron frowned and told himself to ask Robert what the story was going to be. He hadn't been able to think of anything on his own, and he'd tried asking. But Robert just smirked and told him not to worry about it. He'd come up with something…</p><p>He better. </p><p>"Our only hope he and his bloke just stay out of our way. Because this weekend is really about the three of us, that's all I wanted really…. I mean, I'm fine with Royce. Vic and I will include him, just could do without Robert meddling in. She's my wife, you know…"</p><p>Aaron stared at him.  </p><p>Adam grinned as he went on. "Actually, Robert probably will be miserable the whole time, it'll be a laugh."</p><p>"Are you jealous?" Aaron asked. </p><p>"What?" Adam said.</p><p>"Of him and Vic?"</p><p>"No…" Adam said too fast.</p><p>Aaron stared at him. </p><p>Adam sighed. "She's always talking with him, going over to The Mill, sitting at him at the Woolie. Since he's moved back to Emmerdale, she and her mum are like Robert Sugden Fanclub or something. He used to ignore her bloody calls, saying he was busy at work. Suddenly, he's around ALL THE TIME. Thought he was supposed to have a big promotion, and we'd see less of him. Just it's weird, he used to avoid everyone, and it's like they forget he did that purpose. We're having a kid, we're married…and he got bloody loaded at the reception, but we say nothing about it."</p><p>"He didn't cause a scene."</p><p>"Miracle probably…" Adam muttered. </p><p>"They're probably just happy to have him home."</p><p>"I guess…it's just. She didn't even run the location by me, just said Robert pointed out…"</p><p>"Talk to Vic about that…" Aaron muttered.</p><p>"Yeah… just he's such a dick." </p><p>Aaron frowned, and he hated it. It wasn't he didn't agree. It just…didn't bother him, or he got it more now. He wasn't exactly sunshine to people himself. He knew Robert and Adam didn't…</p><p>And he could point that out. They lived together. If he was just careful about what he said. He tapped his pen, nervous, but he'd decided. "He's not that bad."</p><p>"Really?" Adam asked. "You keep saying that but, really?"</p><p>"Been getting along. He's not got bad taste in TV, he sucks at video games but thinks he doesn't…and he sings Taylor Swift when he does paperwork…"</p><p>'These are plusses, Aaron?"</p><p>Aaron tried to curb the smile on his face and shook his head. "He's a good cook, he dotes on Sarah, you know? He's great to Vic. He's helped me out a bit with our books… He's not that bad." </p><p>"That why it came in balanced in on time this month," Adam laughed.</p><p>"Haha…" Aaron shook his head. "I'm just saying, he's kind of just a bloke. You know. Not that guy all the bad gossip is about."</p><p>"But I've seen him make Vic cry, seen him push her away, and he's always fighting with Andy and all. She hates it. It upsets her they don't get along. He doesn't try."</p><p>Aaron shook his head. "And Andy does? Katie does? You like them"</p><p>"Yeah, well…they've been here."</p><p>"He is now, here… and it takes two to fight," Aaron muttered. </p><p>"But you've heard the way he speaks to people."</p><p>"Heard the way Andy and Katie speak to him too."</p><p>"They have a good reason, what he did to them when they were kids."</p><p>"Wasn't that like a decade ago…they were kids, Adam…you just… sometimes things gotta be let go." Aaron snapped.</p><p>Adam blinked at him.</p><p><i>Shit.</i> Aaron sighed and dropped his pen. "I'm gonna go check the yard."</p><p>"Aaron…"</p><p>"I just need to stretch," Aaron mumbled. </p><p>"Aaron, mate…." Adam swore under his breath. "You like him? Robert?"  </p><p>Aaron stopped the door handle half turned. He braced himself and turned back to Adam. "I'm saying, I see how he is when he's out of those suits, think I see a bit of why Sarah and Vic take his side sometimes."</p><p>"Vic…she's been on me to give him a shot, really try…" Adam sighed. "I'm a horrible husband, huh? Not giving him a chance? She really loves him…"</p><p>"She's got pretty good instincts, you know, I mean, she gave you a shot."</p><p>Adam laughed. </p><p>"Just you know…give him a shot. Might like him a bit."</p><p>"Doubt it, but, yeah, I'll try. For Vic."</p><p>Relief flooded Aaron, and he nodded. But he felt a bit unsteady as he walked down the stairs to the gravel. He wished he could say it would be for him too. That he wanted Adam to see past Robert's walls. See the real him. For him and not just for Vic. For both of them. </p><p>Soon, maybe, definitely sooner than later, he would be asking him directly, Aaron thought. Just not yet… and he knew Adam to be angry. He hoped he understood. Why they were silent for so long, why they wanted to just…</p><p>Be on their own together. </p><p>Because it'll be a big thing, with everyone, even if they hadn't kept secret. It'd be a big production.  </p><p>Aaron sighed.  </p><p>He just had to hope Adam could see a bit of the real Robert over the weekend — maybe see how much he loves Vic. See that he's not the bad guy.  He wanted Adam to understand why Aaron felt more and more like Robert was </p><p>Everything.  </p><p>Understand why Aaron felt like he kept falling for Robert. In that way, he used to think it was just a mad dream other people wished for. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"I need to go shopping. All we really had was that soup Vic gave you that I ended up putting in the freezer…" Robert put a bowl down in from Aaron. "But it'll do. It's not bad. I tasted it as I was warming it up. I can make a sandwich to go…"</p><p> Aaron grabbed his hand and laughed.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You know, you don't have to make us tea every night for when I get home…"</p><p>"I know," Robert said. He felt his cheeks heat. "I…never mind."  </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's stupid, you're right, I probably should be at work still…" he muttered. "It's just…"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I rather be doing this…" Robert laughed. "Though I do need to get better at shopping for two."</p><p>"Do you need money?" Aaron asked. </p><p>"Nah, we're good."</p><p>"Still, I mean…"</p><p>"Alright, I'll figure out what you can pay me."</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>"You sure you don't want a sarnie…"</p><p>"I'm sure this is fine. It is pretty good — I liked that soup you made better, though."</p><p>"The chicken noodle?" Robert laughed. "That was basic."</p><p>"It was good."</p><p>"Yeah, well, you had that cold…"</p><p>Aaron shook his head. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's just weird, innit?"</p><p>"Tea?"</p><p>"How easy it is?" Aaron said. </p><p>"I'm…enjoying that, really. How easy we are."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Everything else feels complicated, but us…" Robert reached across the table. "You're the best part of my…" Robert fiddled with Aaron's fingers. "It's good."</p><p>"Me too," Aaron said. "Why…why I wanna keep it quiet a bit longer."</p><p>Robert inhaled and nodded. "Yeah, me too."</p><p>"How…how are we dealing with our invisible boyfriends this weekend?"</p><p>"Oh, right, I figured that all out," Robert smirked. "Alfred will have a work emergency, one of the kids he cares for will need watching, and he has no one else to cover it. And Royce will have a family emergency, nothing too bad, that way you don't feel guilty for going." </p><p>Aaron laughed </p><p>"It'll work."</p><p>"How are you justifying still going?"</p><p>"Alfred was going to meet us there. I'll be there when I find out."</p><p>"Right…" Aaron shook his head. "You're a little too good at this."</p><p>"It's kind of fun, really," Robert smiled at Aaron. "I'm just glad we're on the same page. It's nice."</p><p>"Yeah…" Aaron blushed. </p><p>"It's real nice…" Robert said.</p><p>Aaron's blush deepened. "Uh…"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Got this back…" Aaron started digging in his pockets.  </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I…uh…" Aaron coughed. "I don't know how to say it, so I'll just show ya…" he slid a crumpled piece of paper across the table. </p><p>Robert picked it up and stared at it in confusion at first. But slowly, his brain started to process the words on the paper, and he felt his own cheeks heat, but he started laughing. </p><p>"What?" Aaron scowled. </p><p>"I'm…it's just…" he pushed the sleeve of his jumper up higher, revealing the bandaid still on his arm. "Same page, huh?"</p><p>"No, no, I did it first," Aaron laughed. "This was my gesture. You don't get this one…"</p><p>"I don't get this one?"</p><p>"No, you don't…"</p><p>Robert laughed. </p><p>Aaron grinned at him, cheeks pink, and pushed his soup away from him. "I'm not hungry anymore."</p><p>"Me either."</p><p>"When do you…" Aaron pointed at his arm</p><p>"Get my results? Before the weekend."</p><p>Aaron was up and grabbing at his hands. "Come on."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Oh yeah…" </p><p>Robert yanked him into his arms and kissed him. "Aaron…"</p><p>Aaron's eyes met his, and he nodded. </p><p>"Best thing…" Robert whispered and kissed him again. </p><p>Aaron nodded into the kiss. </p><p>Agreeing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron felt the breath knock out of him, his fingers dug into Robert's shoulders, his eyes opened wide, and he saw a perfect sight. Robert over him, eyes closed, brow furrowed almost in the way it did when he wrote, biting his lower lip… </p><p>As he bottomed out inside of Aaron. </p><p>And somehow Aaron got his breath back, and he keened. </p><p>Robert's eyes opened, and they locked gaze. </p><p>Aaron shifted his hips and grabbed Robert's face to pull him down. </p><p>It was a sloppy, imprecise kiss, and Robert cursed into Aaron's mouth when he lifted his legs higher, wrapped them around his hips. Robert thrust, on cue, listening, accepting, and then he didn't stop. </p><p>It was Aaron's turn to curse. </p><p>There was no condom, and Aaron had wanted it. He'd thought about it, but he hadn't really thought it'd be that much different, that it could possibly make it better — because they were always fucking amazing when they were skin to skin…</p><p>More skin. </p><p>Aaron grabbed at his arse, irritation lacing him as he felt denim, and he swore, started to shove at the fabric, half wondering how clothed they still were… they'd been on each other the second Robert got home, both of them waiting all day, both of them riling themselves up for it… </p><p>It was probably a miracle they were in their bed. </p><p>Aaron bit at Robert's shoulder as he finally had his palms on his arse. </p><p>"Fuck.." Robert gasped, and he slowed down. </p><p>Aaron almost ordered him to keep the pace, but it died in his throat. </p><p>Instead, he sought out Robert's mouth. </p><p>Longer was better. </p><p>Robert reached between them, his large hand on Aaron's cock.  </p><p>Aaron let his head fall back into the pillow. </p><p>Robert's brow went furrowed again.  </p><p>Aaron fell into a trance, staring at his freckled, concentrated face as he stroked him and lazily to near stopping fucked him. He felt floaty and hot, and he started begging for more and more… </p><p>Then he was coming and getting more. </p><p>He hung on. He kissed Robert wherever his lips found skin. </p><p>Somehow moments later, he woke to a cool towel and Robert's eyes on him, his mouth in a shy smile that made Aaron's insides flip.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron groaned and shoved at Robert. "No."</p><p>"We've gotta get up. They'll be here at seven."</p><p>"Who's mad idea was that?"</p><p>"Mine."</p><p>"Twat," Aaron groaned, turned and buried his face into Robert's pillow. </p><p>"You know that's mine."</p><p>"Will do since you're mad and awake."</p><p>"Come on, we've gotten no packing done."</p><p>Aaron grumbled and kept his face in the pillow.  </p><p>"Aaron?" Robert smacked his arse. </p><p>Aaron grinned and opened one eye. "That won't lead to packing."</p><p>"Won't it?" Robert winked. </p><p>Aaron snorted but rolled onto his back. "You sure you want to do this?"</p><p>"What?" Robert looked at him, blankly.</p><p>"The festival, not your kind of music it, weather and mud, probably. It'll be cold." </p><p>"You'll be there."</p><p>Aaron felt his cheeks heat. </p><p>"I'm taking you to some weird writing thing next weekend, right? Tradeoff."</p><p>"You're winning a contest. I don't think that's the same thing."</p><p>"Do you have a secret singing talent?"</p><p>"I can stay in tune."</p><p>"Really, I bet that's sexy…" Robert was on the bed. </p><p>Their noses smashed. </p><p>Aaron giggled. </p><p>Robert grinned. "But we've gotta pack…" </p><p>Aaron sighed. "Coffee."</p><p>"Look on the table."</p><p>Aaron turned to the table by his side of the bed. "Oh."</p><p>"Might be cold, but it was hot when I brought it up."</p><p>Aaron picked it up. It was warm, the perfect level of warmth. He sipped it and made a noise of pleasure. </p><p>"Why do you have such a fancy coffee maker, Robert. That's a waste of money, Robert…" Robert laughed as he threw a duffle bag on the bed. </p><p>Aaron just shook his head.</p><p>Then he shook it more.  </p><p>"Uh, you know this is just a weekend, right?"</p><p>"Covering the bases," Robert said. </p><p>"For an army?"</p><p>Robert pushed a blanket into the bag. "Can't be too prepared."</p><p>Aaron laughed. "That's half the fun."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron groaned as he threw Robert's duffle back into the back of Adam's car.  </p><p>"What did you do pack the fridge?" Adam laughed.</p><p>"This is mine," Aaron muttered as he threw his own into the back.  </p><p>"What did he bring?"</p><p>"Don't ask me. He's got another carry on…" Aaron ducked his head down and smiled. </p><p>"Of for…" Adam rolled his eyes. </p><p>Aaron turned a bit to hide his sigh at it. He wanted them to get along, he needed them both to try — he talked to Robert about it, more than once, and he knew Robert meant to try…</p><p>But he knew his boyfriend. He would rise to Adam's bait. And he knew his best friend. He'd bait him. He shrugged it off and tried to push it away. If he tried too hard, Adam might start suspecting something….</p><p>And they were definitely still all in with their lies.  </p><p>As if on cue, his phone rang. </p><p>"Royce?" Adam asked?</p><p>Aaron nodded and answered it. "Hello?" </p><p>"Hello, Mr. Dingle. This is Felicity, Mr. Sugden's assistant. You're to say, Oh no, right now." </p><p>Aaron bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. "Oh, no." </p><p>"Alright, now you should say. Are you sure?" </p><p>"Are you sure…" Aaron muttered and saw Robert walking toward him, giving him a quick stealth thumbs up. The dork.  </p><p>"It's not a big deal, I can come is the next line, Mr. Dingle."  </p><p>"It's not a big deal. I can come…" Aaron said.  </p><p>"Now, say, well yeah, I have been looking forward…" </p><p>Aaron stared at his boots to stop himself from going off of Robert's ridiculous script. Though he'd practically asked for lying lessons, and this was where they ended up. He wondered how much extra Robert was paying Felicity for her help.</p><p>"Next is, well, I'm disappointed, but…if you're sure." </p><p>"I'm disappointed, but if you're sure…"</p><p>"I could."</p><p>"I could…" Aaron said and looked up and saw Adam with a face on him, watching the phone call. </p><p>"It Royce?"</p><p>"Seems like he's standing Aaron up," Adam said. </p><p>"I love you too,' Felicity said, then she giggled. "I mean, that is the next line." </p><p>"I love you too," Aaron muttered and hung up.  </p><p>"So, is he?" Adam asked. </p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>"What the hell."</p><p>"It's not his fault," Aaron said, hurriedly. "His dad threw out his back, and he needs just to be there today to help out. I offered to go over, but he knew I was looking forward…" he glanced at Robert as he was talking, hoping he'd managed to get this part out alright.  </p><p>Robert minutely nodded, then his face shifted. "That's sucks, mate."  </p><p>"We ever going to meet this bloke?" Adam asked. "You sure he wasn't lying."</p><p>"Why would he be lying?" Robert asked.</p><p>"Why does he always seem to be busy," Adam countered and looked at Aaron. </p><p>"He's not lying," Aaron said. <i> He's not even real.</i> </p><p>"But mate…" Adam shook his head. "Don't meet Royce soon going start to think you made him up."</p><p>Aaron laughed. Too hard.</p><p>Robert elbowed him as he moved to the trunk.  </p><p>Aaron caught his breath and blew out some air.  </p><p>Vic came bouncing up and looked in the trunk. "Oh, Rob…did you pack the kitchen sink."</p><p>"I'm prepared, that is all." Robert held up his other bag and went to the door. "We leaving? Alfred is meeting us there by one. I don't wanna keep him waiting."  </p><p>"Where's Royce?" Vic looked around. </p><p>"Not coming," Aaron said. "Family thing… it's all right. Here to spend time with the two of you, right?" </p><p>Vic smiled and hugged him. "A good point, but are we ever going to meet him."</p><p>Aaron kept quiet. </p><p>He and Robert got into the backseat.  </p><p>They started to reach out to touch, both of them panicking and pulling away at the same time. As Adam got into the car. Aaron frowned and settled a bit in his seat, moving away from Robert…</p><p>This was going to be too hard.</p><p>Maybe they hadn't thought this through?</p><p>~~~</p><p>He felt starved.  </p><p>He felt a bit mad. </p><p>They were at the Airbnb. </p><p>Vic rushing ahead to use the bathroom, Adam on her heels.  </p><p>Just him and Aaron by the car. </p><p>So he waited until he couldn't see Adam's backside any longer and grabbed Aaron. Yanking them chest to chest and breathing in his skin before his hands hit his face and he kissed him.  </p><p>Aaron stiffened for all of a second before he melted right into his, his answering kiss just as desperate.  </p><p>"Jesus, that was torture…every curve was perfect, though…"</p><p>Aaron laughed into his mouth. </p><p>"This is going to be harder than I realized."</p><p>Aaron muttered a yes into his neck. </p><p>"Hmm.." Robert kissed him. "Stolen moments are nice, though."</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>"Aaron, mate…you coming."  </p><p>Robert frowned as Aaron stepped away from him. </p><p>But he nodded and looked around. "Guess I should pretend to look for Alfred."</p><p>Aaron shook his head. </p><p>Adam showed back up and grabbed Vic's bag. "You two going to any work?"  </p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Where is Al?"</p><p>"It's Alfred, and don't see him…" Robert looked around convincingly.  </p><p>"He isn't blowing you off, is he…"</p><p>Robert's phone rang, right on time, really. All he needed was an audience. He sent Aaron a small smirk while Adam was looking somewhere else.  </p><p>"Alfred, where are ya?"</p><p>"All that paperwork you sent in get filed is done, and thanks for letting me make some extra money, Mr. Sugden."  </p><p>"No," Robert said, dramatically. "Are you kidding me? Can't that woman that works for ya…Oh…Oh. Yeah, I'm bloody upset, Alfred." </p><p>"Is there anything else you'd like me to do while I'm in the office?"</p><p>"No, no…yeah, alright, no, no…you have to be there, it's a kid." </p><p>"Okay, then, I'll see you Monday."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, fine. I'll call you when I'm back…." Robert hung up and saw Adam staring at him with his mouth agape. "What?"</p><p>"He's canceled?"</p><p>"No, that was him asking me to marry him…." Robert snapped. "Yeah, he had a work emergency. He can't really leave a kid on their own, can he."</p><p>"Kid?"</p><p>"He's a childcarer. Vic hasn't told you."</p><p>"She mostly talks about never meeting him…" Adam looked between the two of them. "You two sure you aren't dating the same person?"</p><p>Aaron started laughing at that weird nervous lie laugh he had.</p><p>Robert glared at him.  </p><p>"What's keeping all of ya," Vic yelled, walking up.</p><p>"Bad news, Vic. Alfred isn't coming either."</p><p>Vic stared at Robert. "What?"</p><p>"Sorry, work."</p><p>"Work? He takes care of kids. Aren't they home on the weekend."</p><p>"Parent must have an emergency, I don't know. But he can't make it."</p><p>"Maybe you should head off…" Adam said. "I mean, this isn't really your thing. You said it was Alfred's thing…"</p><p>"I've packed and paid for it. I'm staying," Robert said and grabbed his bag, and out of the corner of his eye, he watched Adam send Aaron an <i> Well, I tried face. </i> and not at all notice that Aaron didn't meet his eyes during it. Aaron was scowling and following Adam…</p><p>Robert sighed. </p><p>He had to try to do a bit better with Adam.</p><p>But god, he was bloody irritating. </p><p>"Perk," Vic chirped next to him.</p><p>"Perk?"</p><p>"We can spend some more time together when those two get up to their antics.." She grinned.</p><p>He couldn't help but grin back at her.  </p><p>"Mum says you have some secret."</p><p>His eyes widened, and his eyes found Aaron. "What?"</p><p>"Something sneaky you've been doing under our noses and that she hopes you'll tell me… something about you won something?"</p><p>He groaned and really wished his mum knew how to keep a secret. "Keeping that to myself a bit longer."</p><p>"Mum knows."</p><p>"By accident…" he sighed. "I'll tell ya, but not yet. I'm getting used to her knowing."</p><p>"Alright, but hate being the last to know."</p><p>"Andy will be the last to know," Robert said. </p><p>"Oh. Point," Vic smiled. "This weekend will be great. I'm sorry Alfred couldn't come. Are you sure you won't get bored?"</p><p>"Nah…it'll be fine."  </p><p>"What did you pack?"</p><p>"Necessities."</p><p>Vic laughed. </p><p>"Books?"</p><p>"Maybe a few…" he laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron shoved his hands in his pockets and shifted his position where he stood, in the crowd, listening to the set of music — great music, edgier and quieter than the popular stuff that usually set his teeth on edge. He wasn't sure the name of the band, but he would find out if he could manage it. He looked around, getting on his tiptoes to see if he could see anything by the stage that gave him a clue. He knocked into Robert a bit as he did, and they glanced at each other.  </p><p>Robert's whole face lit up, and Aaron felt it in his own cheeks. They rose up high, higher than he knew they could go — Robert did that to him. He did that to Robert. He looked away, not wanting to get caught, not wanting anyone to guess anything…</p><p>But a glance at Vic and Adam made him wonder why he was worried. Vic was leaning against Adam, who had his arms around her, one of his hands on her belly — she was starting to show. Aaron felt a bit shocked by that every time his eyes landed on it. It felt more and more real each time. She was going to have a baby…</p><p>They'd be parents.  </p><p>They were growing up.</p><p>And being with Robert felt like for him too… He looked back at Robert. He had his arms crossed against his chest and was scanning over the heads of people standing in front of them. Aaron ended up staring. How could he not? He looked out of place…</p><p>His hair more of a mess than usual, the wind blowing it in sort of direction, his freckles seemed stark for some reason, maybe being in the sun all day — even if it was November. His profile was bloody gorgeous. His jawline was begging for Aaron to kiss it… </p><p>He blushed and turned away. </p><p>"Bear's Den…" Robert said suddenly. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>Robert grinned at him and said it again. "Bear's Den, the band's name."</p><p>"Oh…" Aaron smiled and looked down at the muddy ground below them. "How did you…"</p><p>"I know you," Robert said lowly. </p><p>"What's that?" Adam shouted at them.</p><p>Aaron jumped a bit, putting a step between him and Robert. </p><p>Robert looked disappointed for a split second before it fell into neutral. "Aaron was asking their name."</p><p>"The band... Yeah their good," Adam said.</p><p>"Bit slow for me," Vic said and yawned. </p><p>And Aaron followed suit against his will, making both him and Vic laugh.  </p><p>"I like them," Robert said.</p><p>Aaron turned quickly back to his boyfriend. "Yeah?"</p><p>Robert nodded. </p><p>Aaron grinned.  </p><p>Vic swore. </p><p>They turned back. </p><p>Vic's eyes were wide, and her hands were on her stomach. She bent forward a bit, and she cursed again. "Something doesn't feel right."  </p><p>"What?" Adam was around her, in front of her, hands on her stomach. "What is it…"</p><p>"I don't…" she winced, and her voice pitched up. "It hurts."</p><p>"What, what…what…" Adam panicked. </p><p>Aaron felt it too. "Should, should we get someone?"</p><p>"Who?" Vic snapped and looked pale. </p><p>"Vic," Robert's voice sounded eerily calm. "Vic?"</p><p>She looked at him.  </p><p>"What does it feel like?"</p><p>"Cramps."</p><p>Robert grabbed Adam's arm. "Go to the car and drive up to the exit. We'll all meet you there."</p><p>"What, what, no, I'm not leaving her."</p><p>Robert sighed and looked at Aaron.</p><p>Aaron nodded. "Ads, give me the keys, alright."</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"We're taking her to hospital," Robert said. </p><p>"Where is one?"</p><p>"I got a route on my phone. Just give Aaron the keys," Robert said.</p><p>"Adam, do it," Vic said and wiped at her face.</p><p>Adam pulled out his keys and handed them to Aaron.  </p><p>"Just go, we'll start walking now…" Robert said. </p><p>Aaron nodded and ran. </p><p>~~~</p><p><i>Stay calm</i> Robert chanted in his head as he wrapped an arm around his sister's waist. "It's probably nothing, Vic."</p><p>"It hurts, what if…"</p><p>"Don't go there."</p><p>"But…" both Vic and Adam snapped, panicked. </p><p>Robert steered her out of the crowd. She leaned more against Adam, who has his arm around her shoulder. "It's too early for this."</p><p>"She'll be fine. The baby's fine," Robert said.</p><p>Vic cried. </p><p>Adam looked ready too. </p><p>Robert inhaled sharply. <i> Stay calm. </i>  </p><p>He kept them walking, keeping his fear to himself when Vic winced with pain. He wrapped his arm tighter, though, and tried to speed her up, without asking her too. Afraid that'd freak her out. Adam wasn't helping. He almost looked like he was getting the cramps himself.</p><p>That impressed him, but he needed him calmer for Vic's sake.  </p><p>"Adam," he said. </p><p>"We need to stay calm," he said, carefully, so Vic wouldn't think he was talking about her.  </p><p>Adam shook his head.</p><p>"It's better for Vic and the baby," he said. </p><p>"It's hard," Vic sounded too scared. </p><p>"I know, but just breath, slow as you can, alright. The hospital isn't far."</p><p>"You really have a route on your phone?"</p><p>"Yeah," Robert nodded. "It was just in case." </p><p>"He's a mother hen," Vic muttered.</p><p>Adam stared at him. "Guess that's good."</p><p>Robert nodded and felt a wave of relief when he saw Aaron waiting for them with the car. He and Adam helped Vic get into the backseat, Adam climbing in next to her. Robert tapping him on the shoulder and quietly reminding him to stay calm.  </p><p>He nodded. </p><p>He took the keys from Aaron. </p><p>Aaron grabbed his wrist for a split second. "I can."</p><p>"I need to," he told him.</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>He handed Aaron his phone. "Route should be saved at the top in my GPS app."  </p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>Maybe he drove too fast. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Adam was pacing. </p><p>Aaron was chewing on his lip. </p><p><i>Stay calm.</i> Robert stood up so he wouldn't jostle his leg, and he looked at the clock on the wall. At least half an hour had ticked by, and they were still in the waiting room of the tiny hospital they'd driven too. It wasn't empty, but it wasn't busy either. And he thought they'd at least come back to get Adam by now…</p><p>Vic had said she wanted him with her. </p><p>He was forcing down his own panic because both Adam and Aaron looked ready to fall apart, and his sister's eyes been huge and watery when they took her away in the wheelchair. He had to be the one in control. </p><p>He took a breath and walked over to the desk. The woman behind it looked at him.  </p><p>"It's been half an hour."</p><p>"What is your sister's name again?"</p><p>"Victoria Sug… Victoria Barton."  </p><p>"Yeah, yeah…I'm her husband," Adam was behind him. "Can I see her yet? She's not that far along."</p><p>"Alright, hold on," she said and typed something into the computer. "It shouldn't be long now." </p><p>"What, what did the computer tell ya," Adam asked. "Tell me."</p><p>"Mr. Barton, it will be just a few more minutes." </p><p>"Yeah, right, tell me…" Adam lunged forward.</p><p>Robert sighed and slammed his hands into his chest, and pushed Adam toward Aaron. "Calm down. Shouting down the nurse isn't what is going to help Vic."</p><p>"That's my wife and my kid, Robert," Adam snapped.</p><p>"And she's my little sister," Robert snapped. "Let them do their job. She'll be alright, so will the baby."  </p><p>"You don't know that."</p><p><i>Stay calm.</i> "It's just a few more minutes."  </p><p>"Right. That is never true," Adam glared at the woman. </p><p>Robert sighed and looked at Aaron. </p><p>"Ads, Ads, he's right," Aaron said. "We can't help her by shouting. She's being tended to. We should sit and wait."</p><p>"I can't sit."</p><p>"Alright…" Aaron shrugged and started pacing with Adam.</p><p>Adam let out a sigh and looked at Aaron. </p><p>Robert refused to pace. If he gave into the nervous energy, he'd be as bad as Adam.  He stood, though, afraid his leg would start to bounce, and the nerves would attack him from that direction. <i>Stay calm.</i> He looked at the time again. </p><p>Twenty minutes kicked by. </p><p>He couldn't even stop Adam when he went to the desk.  </p><p>He followed, though, to try to be a calmer voice. </p><p>The woman nodded. "I'll go see, alright." </p><p>The three of them watched her walk in. </p><p>Robert glanced at Aaron. He was biting his nails and stopped when their eyes met. Robert swallowed, feeling his cool exterior start to crack because he saw concern for him along with the concern for Vic in Aaron's eyes. Aaron's hand reached out and touched his arm.  </p><p>
  <i>Stay calm.</i>
</p><p>He stepped away from Aaron and muttered. "I can't." </p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>"How long…" Adam started by suddenly, Vic was walking out with the nurse from the desk. </p><p>"Vic," Adam was right on her, hugging her, then jumping back. "The baby."</p><p>"I was dehydrated, they think. Everything checked out fine." </p><p>"But."</p><p>"Really, I'm fine. They just said to go home and rest…" she looked at all of them and blushed. "I'm so sorry, it's embarrassing."</p><p>"You're fine," Robert asked. </p><p>She nodded. </p><p>He felt like he could breathe. "It was dehydration."</p><p>She nodded but groaned. "I've ruined the weekend."</p><p>"No, no," Aaron said. </p><p>Adam was just staring at her with his hand on her stomach. "It is all alright."</p><p>"Said I should follow up with our doctor, but yeah, and we need to go home."</p><p>"Go, straight there," Robert said. </p><p>"But the Airbnb." </p><p>"Well," Robert looked at Aaron. "He and I can handle it."</p><p>Aaron nodded. "Yeah."</p><p>"The car."</p><p>"We can call for a ride." </p><p>Vic nodded. </p><p>Robert felt some of his worry leak out, and he grabbed her away from Adam into a huge. She burrowed into him, just like she did when they were kids, and sniffed onto his shirt. "You're always so calm." </p><p>He nodded but clenched his jaw. "Just wanted you safe. Go on, you two get back to Emmerdale." </p><p>She kissed his cheek and turned to hug Aaron. </p><p>He stepped back a bit, wanting to calm himself down again, but Adam was in his face. They stood there like that for a moment. Then Adam crushed him into a hug…</p><p>Robert felt stunned. </p><p>Adam moved away just as quickly. "You thought ahead, thanks mate."</p><p>He nodded. </p><p>Adam nodded. </p><p>He and Vic waved at each other. "Vic, call me the second your home."</p><p>"I will…can ya call mum?"</p><p>He nodded. </p><p>He watched them walk away. </p><p>Then jumped a bit when Aaron's hand wrapped around his.  </p><p>Aaron smiled at him.  </p><p>And Robert felt all his pushed away panic and fear smash into him like a truck. He turned and buried his face into Aaron's neck. "Shit."</p><p>Aaron squeezed him too tightly, but it felt perfect. "She's alright." </p><p>"I know."</p><p>"You were great."</p><p>"I was scared."</p><p>"I know," Aaron soothed. </p><p>"Don't let go yet."</p><p>"Never…" Aaron's voice vibrated through him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron couldn't sleep. He was too wound up. So, he slipped off the bed and doubled checked Adam and Vic's room, making sure he and Robert hadn't forgotten anything when they packed their stuff for them. He checked the time once he was done and sighed. He'd killed three minutes. They decided to rent a car to take home, easier with all the luggage they were returning with, and it wouldn't be delivered for an hour now. </p><p>They'd ended up on the bed, not talking, snogging, but nothing more, until Robert fell asleep. It was like all the energy he'd put into be in control during the scare wiped him out. Aaron watched his eyelids slowly close, whispered it was okay if he fell asleep, then counted the freckles. He tried to sleep himself, but his mind was whirring.  </p><p>He was scared still, for Vic, relieved, but unsure it was really all that easily solved. He checked his phone again and knew they'd be getting to Emmerdale in an hour or so… </p><p>But he wanted to check. </p><p>A: <i> Vic? Feeling all right?</i></p><p>Vic: <i>Bit embarrassed.</i></p><p>A: <i>Don't…it's your baby.</i></p><p>Vic: <i>It's fine now, drinking water, ate a banana. We'll be home soon. Adam is driving too fast.</i></p><p>Aaron snorted.  </p><p>Vic: <i>How is Robert?</i></p><p>Aaron chewed on his lip and looked through the open door a sleeping Robert.  </p><p>A: <i>He crashed. We're waiting for rental car.</i></p><p>Vic: <i>He's such a control freak, really, but so happy he had hospital routed out.</i></p><p>A: <i>Smart. </i></p><p>Vic: <i>But he's alright? He worries by taking control and just… </i></p><p>A: <i> He was scared but…</i></p><p>Aaron deleted it. </p><p>A: <i>Don't worry I'll take care… </i></p><p>He deleted it. </p><p>A: <i>Like I said, he crashed, but I'll keep an eye out.</i> </p><p>Vic: <i>Thanks. </i></p><p>Aaron sighed. Keeping it, a secret was getting harder. They'd only gotten through a day of the weekend, but Aaron had felt trapped by the lie. Trapped, having to keep his hands to himself. Trapped having to watch everything he said to Robert — in case the banter when too far into…</p><p>Them. </p><p>He frowned. </p><p>He went to the couch, flipped on the television, and wondered if it had any decent channels. He just needed to find something to distract himself, but he fiddled with it a bit and got nowhere. He pulled out his phone and opened up his music app... </p><p>He put in Bear's Den. </p><p>Put in his earphones, picked an album, and started to listen. </p><p>He was starting to fall asleep, after a bit, lulled by music he liked into relaxing more than he'd managed. His fear ebbing and his worry about Robert easing a bit the longer he slept. Maybe that was all he would need…</p><p>Only then he heard a shout. </p><p>"Vic…VIC."</p><p>Aaron jumped to his feet, pulled out his earphones, dropped his phone on the couch, and hurried to the room. Robert was kicking, flailing about a bit, the blanket all mussed up underneath him. </p><p>"Vic…" he yelled out again.</p><p>Aaron reached out and back again a few times before deciding on touching his shoulder from behind him. Softly as he could and hoping he didn't get an elbow to the face given Robert's agitation.  </p><p>"Rob," he said. </p><p>Robert sat up a split second after being touched. Panting. He looked around the room and landed on Aaron. And his entire body relaxed.  </p><p>"Alright?"</p><p>"Was I yelling?" he asked. </p><p>"A bit. Vic's name." </p><p>"That makes sense," Robert muttered and scrubbed a hand over his face.  </p><p>Aaron sat down on the edge of the bed. </p><p>Robert moved toward him, put his head down on Aaron's shoulder. </p><p>Aaron ran his hand through his hair. "Wanna talk about it."</p><p>"She was just… having the baby, way too soon, couldn't stop it, and then she started disappearing…it's stupid."</p><p>"She's fine."</p><p>"Yeah, she needs to follow up, though. Talk to the doctor, probably needs more potassium, I wanna know what she's been taking for vitamins…" </p><p>Aaron shook his head. "She said you were a control freak."</p><p>Robert shrugged. "Better to be in control."</p><p>Aaron nodded. "She's good. They should be home soon. Texted her she asked about you."</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>"Not much…all sounded like too much."</p><p>"Yeah…" Robert kissed his neck. "It's harder, isn't it."</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>"I was scared…I had no idea what to do."</p><p>"You got her straight to a hospital."</p><p>Robert shrugged.</p><p>"That was all we could do."</p><p>"Not enough… she's my sister."</p><p>"You kept us all sane," Aaron said. "I know I panicked. Adam was a mess."</p><p>"Felt like barely enough…" Robert whispered. </p><p>"Was."</p><p>Robert nodded.</p><p>"Wanted to touch you," Aaron said, hands tugging a bit on Robert's hair, he'd probably get it cut soon, but Aaron liked it this length. He tugged on it again and felt Robert''s lips against his neck. "Let you lean on me." </p><p>"God, I could have used that," Robert breathed. </p><p>"Me too."</p><p>Robert pressed face against Aaron's neck. "Car getting here soon."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I should double-check we got everything packed…"</p><p>"Already did."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Was listening to Bear's Den."</p><p>"Yeah? You liked them."</p><p>"Yeah, you could tell?"</p><p>"Yeah, plus the tiptoes."</p><p>Aaron laughed. </p><p>"It was cute."</p><p>Aaron blushed. </p><p>Robert was looking at him then. "Look at your face."</p><p>Aaron bent down to let his head hit Robert's shoulder this time. </p><p>They heard a car come up the driveway. </p><p>"Let's get home."</p><p>~~~</p><p>The doorbell was ringing. </p><p>Robert groaned and smashed his face harder against the back of Aaron's neck.  But it rang again. He sighed and over, Aaron at the clock. It was 9 am… he sighed. They'd gotten back really late and crashed. He felt like he'd been gone a week and not a day…</p><p>He frowned as Vic rushed back into his thoughts. He disentangled himself from Aaron. Who muttered a colorful curse at him and then stole his pillow. He smiled at that, grabbed a t-shirt, and put it on as he walked down the stairs. He opened the door and tiredly blinked at Adam.  </p><p>"Is Vic alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, she's fine. She's drinking a whole container of orange juice…" Adam said. "Can I…"</p><p>Robert stepped back and let him in. "Aar... I think Aaron's sleeping."</p><p>"Nah, it's alright… Vic sent me to find her bag. It has her vitamins in it."</p><p>"Oh…we left your stuff in the rental…" Robert turned around, trying to remember where they threw the keys.</p><p>"That can keep a second."</p><p>"She needs them…"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, just…"</p><p>Robert stared at Adam. </p><p>"Your a control freak," Adam said. </p><p>"You're like yipping puppy…." Robert snapped back, and instantly, kind of regretted, he frowned. </p><p>Adam laughed though… "And you do that."</p><p>"Adam, what do you want?"</p><p>"Thank you," Adam said. </p><p>"You already said…"</p><p>"That was in the heat of the moment, that… and I meant it and all. But couldn't sleep, spent all night watching her sleep…whispering to the baby…" Adam closed his mouth and looked like he wished he hadn't said that. </p><p>Robert tried to look unimpressed, though he was, a bit. The truth was he'd never doubted Adam loved his sister. He maybe would have picked someone else for her, but he knew the bloke loved her, and she loved him.  </p><p>"I just, you didn't have to do any of that… be all in control, already know where the hospital is — and I should've, I should've done that right? And I was pissed for a bit that you did it because she's… She's been all over you since you moved back, and I've been shitty about it… But the truth is she loves ya, and she's got a reason to." </p><p>"She's kind of stuck with me…" Robert muttered.</p><p>"Nah, not Vic, she loves ya…and well, Aaron even likes ya… And well, they're the two smartest people I know."</p><p>"Aaron said that…" Robert asked, and inwardly sighed at himself.</p><p>"Yeah, he's been on me to give you a chance, for Vic and all. He's always looking out for her too…"</p><p>"Yeah, right…" he said and forced himself not to look upstairs. </p><p>"Anyways, yeah, I'm gonna do that… Try. For them. And you know, they might both be right."</p><p>"Alright." Robert nodded. "Truth is…I see that you love her and you should love her. She's too good for you…" Robert laughed. "Just, yeah, I'll try too. For Vic…" <i>and Aaron.</i></p><p>Adam nodded. "Alright, mate, truce…" he held out his hand. </p><p>Robert took it. </p><p>"Keys?" Adam asked. </p><p>Robert found them on the kitchen table and tossed them over. </p><p>"Is that Aaron's shirt?" Adam asked as he caught them.</p><p>Robert looked down and saw that the shirt he was wearing had Cain's garage's emblem on it. "Guess our stuff got mixed up…"</p><p>Adam laughed and started to leave. </p><p>"Uh, tell Vic I'll be over later."</p><p>Adam nodded. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron waited for the door to close.  </p><p>He found Robert still staring at the door. </p><p>"Eavesdropper."</p><p>"I heard his voice," Aaron said. </p><p>"That was weird," Robert looked at him. </p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Been telling him to give me a chance?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Of course, been careful."</p><p>Robert sighed. "We need a plan."</p><p>Aaron shook his head. "That sounds dangerous."</p><p>"No, but we do…" Robert frowned. </p><p>"We could just tell people."</p><p>Robert nodded. "Yeah, but…"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We need a plan."</p><p>Aaron laughed and walked over to him. "You want a plan, you want to write little scripts and have Felicia…"</p><p>"Felicity."</p><p>"Whatever, call us and create this whole…"</p><p>"It's fun," Robert smirked. "And yeah, I mean, why get caught in a total lie if we can help it…"</p><p>Aaron stared at him. "What are you thinking?"</p><p>"Operation Roommates Become Lovers….It needs a better name."</p><p>"Rob…" Aaron laughed. </p><p>"We have to let down Alfred and Royce, break up, but not obviously. You and I spend more and more time in public…together. Maybe touch a bit here and there…" Robert ran his hand down Aaron's arm. "See like this…"</p><p>Aaron felt like his skin was on fire from where Robert touched him and stared at him. "You're terrifying."</p><p>Robert grinned. </p><p>"Can I do this in public…" Aaron touched his shoulder, let his thumb settle on Robert's skin…. "Though you can't wear that in public…" he pushed his other hand under the shirt. </p><p>"No, no, I wouldn't dare do that…you'd undress me…" his voice got muffled by Aaron tearing it off. </p><p>"I would," Aaron kissed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happened before they could stop it. Katie was sitting next to Robert. Their eyes met, and Aaron tried not to laugh at the irritation dripping off of him. Robert shifted away from her, but she didn't seem to notice. She was turned toward him, leaning in, and Aaron couldn't get over it was clear she wanted to be right there…</p><p>When usually, she looked at Robert like he was something she wanted to avoid stepping in. He frowned as he watched her and tried to keep up with what she was talking about.  </p><p>"I've told mum I would… sorry, I just haven't gotten around to calling ya."</p><p>"It's desperate, Robert. He's making a mistake. I need you to get through to him."</p><p>"You know he doesn't listen to me on the best of days…"</p><p>"But it's the farm, Rob…" Katie touched his arm. "And I need this too, I need my own thing, and it'll be best for us… Andy and I... we need this…."</p><p>Aaron bit his lip as she squeezed Robert's arm. </p><p>Robert shifted, pulling his arm away from her, glancing across the table at him. "Can we discuss it tomorrow or something? Aaron and I are having a pint."</p><p>"Aaron doesn't mind," Katie said, and folders fell on the table. "Andy will be here in ten minutes. Now you sent me that email, and I think I managed what you said. Will you look?"</p><p>"Katie…"</p><p>"I'll just…" Aaron frowned and started to leave.</p><p>"No!" Robert shouted at him, and their eyes met. </p><p>They don't leave me alone with her was loud and clear. </p><p>"It won't be too long," Katie gave him a small smile. </p><p>Robert sighed and picked up the folder, pulled out some papers, and started to read them. Aaron watched, noticing how he brought the paper closer to his face, squinted his eyes…</p><p>Making the lines around his eyes deepen. </p><p>He needed his glasses. </p><p>Aaron wished he had his glasses.</p><p>And they were alone. He glared at Katie. </p><p>She was leaning right up into Robert. </p><p>Aaron stared at that. Again, it felt like he'd landed in some alternate universe.  </p><p>"What's this?" Andy's voice made him jump.</p><p>It made Robert jump too.</p><p>But Katie just waved her hand, not looking away from Robert. "I told you, I wanted to talk about my horse plan, with back up."</p><p>"Thought you meant some banker, not him."</p><p>"He's better than a banker. He's family," Katie said. </p><p>Andy stared at her like she grew another head. </p><p>Robert snorted himself.</p><p>"Look, we are family, Sarah wants us to be family — and all three of us can help each other in this situation and help the FARM."</p><p>Robert groaned. He met Aaron's eyes, and Aaron saw wariness, confusion, and agreement in them… maybe it was surprise agreement? He wanted to reach across the table and touch him — let him elaborate if he wanted to voice it. </p><p>But they weren't alone.</p><p>"Why he's here?" Andy asked as he sat down…</p><p>Pushing Aaron into the booth further. "I'm a captive audience."</p><p>"We were having a pint…" Robert muttered. </p><p>"Robert, please tell him that this will make more money than adding in the extra expense of more lambs."</p><p>"It won't, Katie, how many times…"</p><p>"She's right," Robert spoke over him. "Look…" he sighed and pushed papers toward Andy. "It's true, alright, I know I'm not your favorite messenger, but she's done the work here. Guided a bit by me… and really you'll earn extra spending money rather than lose on the expensive of the lamb raising. In fact, you could use it to modernize a bit more and get more meat…"</p><p>Aaron zoned out as Robert's voice went into business mode.</p><p>He nursed his pint and ended up just staring at Robert's hands the entire time, as they fiddled with paper, or moved around, now and again his voice raising when Andy decided to be dense… </p><p>"So, that's it, me ganged up on…" Andy said. </p><p>"Andy…" Katie sighed.</p><p>"Mum's approved all this, I suppose."</p><p>"Jesus, Andy, do you want what's best for business and the farm, or your own bloody way," Robert spat out. </p><p>"I want a lot of things, but she wants her own way…"</p><p>"Andy, I want what is best for us…" Katie said. </p><p>"Right. Fine. We'll do the horse thing…I've been outvoted haven't I…" Andy got up and stalked off. </p><p>Katie sighed. </p><p>Robert shook his head. "I told ya using me was a bad idea."</p><p>"He'll calm down," Katie muttered. </p><p>"Hope so... Now will you keep me out of this?" Robert handed her all the paperwork. </p><p>Katie took it and shrugged. "I mean, of course, but I have a few questions?"</p><p>"Fine, yeah, email me."</p><p>"Thank you…" she said, touching his arm again. </p><p>He stared at her hand, glanced at Aaron, and back at her. "Uh, huh."</p><p>She grinned, then left. </p><p>Robert shuddered and wiggled a bit in his seat. "What the fuck was that?"</p><p>Aaron shrugged.</p><p>"I promise I… I'm not…"</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"I mean seriously, I know I loved her once, but she's like repulsive now…"</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Hopefully, once she sets this stupid riding lessons thing up, she'll remember she hates my guts."</p><p>Aaron snorted. </p><p>"You're not mad?"</p><p>"Mad?" Aaron shrugged, but he couldn't ignore that he hadn't liked it. "No. Just… didn't like it."</p><p>"Me either, I promise."</p><p>Their eyes met.</p><p>Aaron's mouth twitched into a smile. </p><p>Robert grinned. "I'll get us more," he said, scooping up their empty pint glasses.</p><p>"Or we could go home?"</p><p>Robert looked around the pub. "Nah, no, it's our debut as drinking buddies…we need to follow through, weird family intermission is over."</p><p>Aaron snorted. </p><p>Robert grinned and turned toward the bar. </p><p>~~~</p><p>He almost felt like he needed a shower with the show Katie was putting on… He was fairly sure she wanted Andy mad at her and not the other way around. Which he didn't get, but it was her mess and not his, and he wasn't about to ask her for insight. They could do what they wanted. He just wanted to be left out of it — hopefully, he wouldn't be in it much more. They were going to get another divorce sooner or later….</p><p>Sooner might be better for all involved. </p><p>"What was that?" Chas's voice was loud in his ear.</p><p>He put the empty glasses down. "Two more pints."</p><p>"What was that," Chas asked again.<br/>
"Just helping Katie get Andy onside for her horse plans."</p><p>"And that's all…" Chas narrowed her eyes at him. </p><p>He stared at her. "What?"</p><p>"Was getting pretty touchy-feely over there."</p><p>"Yeah, her, not me…." Robert felt another shudder. "Need a shower," he muttered. </p><p>Chas frowned.  </p><p>Robert looked at the empty glasses. "Pints. Chas?"</p><p>Chas sighed. "What are you doing drinking with Aaron?"</p><p>"Just having a pint with a mate."</p><p>"Your mates now," she snorted. </p><p>"Yeah… good thing isn't it, better than rooming with a stranger or someone I can't stand."</p><p>"I don't see what you two could possibly have in common."</p><p><i>You'd be surprised.</i> Robert thought. "We do."</p><p>"Hmm…" </p><p>Robert sighed as he watched her pull their pints. "Maybe some chips too," he said. </p><p>"Alright," she said on habit to an order. </p><p>"So…" he rubbed the back of his neck and tried to think of something to talk about with Chas. He was supposed to be trying to get along with her better, he'd told himself every time he walked into the pub. The problem was he couldn't quite land it… </p><p>She hated him. </p><p>She was immune to his usual charms. </p><p>"Two pints." She gave an insincere smile.</p><p>He nodded and paid for them, over tipping. </p><p>She looked at the extra money, eyes narrowed. "Keep away from Katie…" </p><p>He rolled his eyes as he turned around and walked away. </p><p>~~~</p><p>The next night. </p><p>Aaron sat as he watched Robert turn pasta dough into little pillowy things. It seemed ridiculous to do it, but it was Friday, and Robert kept going all out for their Friday dinners. He could get used to it, and he liked watching. Maybe he was obsessed with his boyfriend's hands. </p><p>"What?" Robert asked. </p><p>"Nothing, just how do you do that?"</p><p>"Get up."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Robert grabbed him, and suddenly, he was behind Aaron, and Aaron had dough in his hands. He laughed. "Are you insane?"</p><p>"Been told…." Robert grabbed it and started breaking down the task. </p><p>But his voice was right in Aaron's ear, his chest right against Aaron's back, and their hands were touching. Aaron hummed as he listened and didn't process a single word.</p><p>Robert's laugh was giddy in his ear. "Are you listening?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I'm trying to teach you something."</p><p>"Yeah, pasta making, useful skill."</p><p>"It is… you should be able to feed yourself."</p><p>"Why, I got you?" Aaron turned around, and they were nose to nose. </p><p>Robert grinned. </p><p>Aaron grabbed him by his collar. </p><p>Only the doorbell rang. </p><p>Aaron sighed. "Expecting anyone?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"BOYS…" Sarah's voice came through the door. </p><p>"Mum…" Robert sighed. "Why does she always have horrible timing."</p><p>"Could be worse. Could be my mum."</p><p>Robert laughed and walked to the door. </p><p>Aaron turned to the sink to try to wash the dough off his hands. </p><p>"Are you cooking?" Sarah asked. </p><p>"Yeah, we started late, and I was trying to give Aaron a pasta lesson."</p><p>"I'm useless at it," Aaron said.</p><p>"He didn't even try," Robert said. </p><p>Sarah looked between them and then put the box she was holding on the table away from the mess of pasta.  </p><p>"What's that?" Robert asked.</p><p>"Christmas stuff… this being your first year, I figured you'd need some help with the decorations."</p><p>"Bit aways, isn't it?" Aaron said. </p><p>"It's December 1st… I was going to see about a tree tomorrow…" Robert said, and he was already at the box. </p><p>Aaron's eyes fell on him, how his eyes lit up as he opened it. </p><p>"Mum…you kept all this?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"What?" Aaron asked, stepping closer.</p><p>"This is.." Robert's voice broke. "My bio mom's stuff."</p><p>"Pat had quite the Christmas collection. Jack always said it was her favorite holiday. We always put up a bit of it every year. All the boxes are in the car. You've home here now. You should have them."</p><p>Robert nodded as he pulled an angel from the box. "Yeah, uh, thanks, Mum."</p><p>She kissed his cheek. "Aaron help me with the boxes?"</p><p>Aaron nodded, but he waited for Sarah to turn away from them. He ran his hand across the back of Robert's shoulders. Robert shot him a smile, but he went back to the boxes, and Aaron found himself outside with Sarah. </p><p>"Be careful. They are old and mostly glass," she said.</p><p>He took the box and felt like he was holding precious cargo. "He never talks about her," he said without realizing it.</p><p>Sarah nodded. "No, there isn't much he can say…he was only a baby when she died. But when I found these boxes my first year living with Jack, I made sure to make it a tradition. Do something to keep her alive for him a bit. Wish I'd known her better. Jack never talked about her…" she sighed. "He made too many mistakes." </p><p>Aaron tried not to nod.  </p><p>"Fair warning, since you're trapped here with him. He loves Christmas, but he'll pretend it's not a big deal. But it is. Beware the cookies."</p><p>"The cookies?" Aaron said. "Oh, god, is he as bad as Vic?"</p><p>Sarah laughed. "Worse. The two of them together this year should be a sight."</p><p>Aaron laughed. </p><p>"But it keeps traditions and laughter alive," Sarah smiled. </p><p>Aaron nodded, and he and Sarah brought in the boxes. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Robert paid for the two hot chocolates from the food truck by the Christmas Tree lot and turned, expecting to see Aaron by the bench where he left him. Only he wasn't there, he frowned and looked around and stopped still when he found him. </p><p>Aaron stood a bit aways with a family. He was holding a young girl in his hands, who was holding an angel and lifting her up toward the top of a tree. Where the girl giggled and held up her angel and looked back at her mother. </p><p>"This one, this one, Mommy!"</p><p>"Alright, let the nice man put you down."</p><p>Robert laughed as Aaron plopped her back on the ground.</p><p>"Thank Mr…"</p><p>"Aaron."</p><p>"Thank you," the girl said with a grin.  </p><p>"I'm sorry…" the mother said.</p><p>"It was no problem." Aaron shrugged her off. </p><p>Robert tapped him on his back with his elbow. "Better have this for some sustenance after all that heavy lifting."</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes but took the hot chocolate. </p><p>"I had my eye on that tree," Robert muttered. </p><p>Aaron snorted. </p><p>"It had full branches."</p><p>"It's just a tree."</p><p>"It is not, Aaron," Robert said and looked around. "We have to be careful about this. Smart."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>"Kid had a good idea…" Robert laughed. "Testing out the topper."</p><p>"She was cute."</p><p>Robert nodded and glanced at Aaron. "You were…your good with kids."</p><p>"They're better than grown-ups," Aaron said. "Not bullshit."</p><p>Robert nodded. "Do you…" he swallowed the question. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>He sipped his chocolate. "Nothing, nothing, just thinking next year Vic's kid will have their first Christmas… is all."</p><p>Aaron studied him for a beat but nodded. Robert shoved his real thought to the far back of his head — he wasn't even sure where it came from. He never in his life thought about having kids without it being abstract and far away. Now it felt solid, and that was terrifying.  He watched Aaron as he kept sipping his drink while trying to look like he could care less about it.  </p><p>He definitely didn't want to be anywhere else. </p><p>He stepped forward and reached to take his hand when…</p><p>"HEY…Mate…" Adam's voice rang through the air. </p><p>Aaron stepped backward. Away from him. And Robert fought the impulse to grab his hand anyway — he reminded himself they had a plan and turned to smile at his sister and Adam. </p><p>"Getting a tree?" Vic asked.</p><p>"No, Vic, here for a pumpkin," Robert muttered.</p><p>"Hahaha..." Vic laughed.</p><p>Robert stepped closer to her and looked in the face.</p><p>"Rob, I'm fine."</p><p>"I'm just…" he sighed. "Allowed to worry, you know."</p><p>"I know, but I'm not glass…" her eyes lit up. "But speaking of glass…could I come over and just, you know, borrow a few of Pat's ornaments?"</p><p>Robert laughed. "I already have the ones you like in a box for ya."</p><p>"You don't."</p><p>"Don't I?" Robert smiled. </p><p>Vic grinned and hugged him. </p><p>"What's this?" Adam asked. </p><p>"His mum, his other mum, left him all these great ornaments."</p><p>"Vic covets a few, letting her have them," Robert explained. </p><p>Adam nodded. "Great great, so you two picking a tree together?"</p><p>"Roommates aren't we," Aaron said. </p><p>"Yeah, but…" Adam shrugged. "Where are the boyfriends?"</p><p>"Alfred's Jewish," Robert said. </p><p>"Is he?" Vic asked.</p><p>"Yeah...we haven't really talked about Christmas yet…"</p><p>"Hope he's fine with you being a huge dork for it…." Vic looked at Aaron. "I hope you're prepared."</p><p>"I've already figured it out," Aaron laughed. "I was just being told a tree is not just a tree."</p><p>"Oh, he's so picky…" she nudged him. </p><p>"Like you're not," Adam laughed at her.  </p><p>"How about we pick out the trees and stop somewhere for dinner?" Vic asked. "Spend some time before it's all holiday and family things, and we don't see Aaron with the Dingles and Royce grabbing at him. Do you and he have plans?"</p><p>Aaron's eyes widened, and he glanced at Robert. "Oh, uh, his family is in France and all… not really sure."</p><p>"Oh, is he going there? Maybe you could fly over?" Vic asked.</p><p>"Maybe…but I don't know…Mum…" Aaron said. </p><p>"Trees," Robert said to save him. "How about Vic and I scope them out?"</p><p>"I like that plan," Adam said. </p><p>"You would," Vic laughed, but she hooked arms with Robert. </p><p>Robert shook his head and went with her. But he looked back at Aaron, finding him looking at him. They both let out a small sigh at losing their time alone… </p><p>Maybe next year, Robert thought. They'd pick out their tree alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt ridiculous and out of his depths. The bookstore was small, cramped, and no one inside looked at all lost. Going to sections without even looking, flipping through books with intent and interest. There was a small cafe, and there was more than one person with a laptop, typing away, with a certain expression he recognized from Robert bent over his laptop when he was working on a story. </p><p>Aaron was out of his depth. </p><p>He felt a bit panicked too.</p><p>But it was coming up on Christmas, and he needed to buy his boyfriend a gift. The problem was, how was he supposed to find something Robert had never read? He frowned again and thought about leaving the shop. He was still right by the door. People coming in were making his back cold as the sharp air from outside hit him.</p><p>He needed to make a decision.</p><p>Maybe if he wandered, he'd find something?</p><p>But he'd also look like a person who knew nothing about books wandering a bookstore.  </p><p>"Can I help ya?" a young girl appeared in front of him. </p><p>"Uh…maybe?" he said. </p><p>"Alright? Christmas shopping?"</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>"Girlfriend, mum?"</p><p>"Boyfriend."</p><p>"Reader?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"And your not?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What does he read?"</p><p>"Uh, everything…"</p><p>"One of those."</p><p>"He likes up fantasy-si?"</p><p>"Sci-fi fantasy?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Anything else?"</p><p>"Um, well, he writes too…"</p><p>"Oh…okay, I have an idea, follow me," she said and turned around.</p><p>He followed her, through tiny aisle after aisle. They went so far back, he was surprised there was still a store. He wondered if he'd be able to find his way out when he walked right into her, too in his head, to see she stopped.  </p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"No worries…here is our selection of journals. Lots of writers like them, for notes, or ideas, or who knows what… we have a range of cheap to expensive. Just poke a bit maybe, and then if you think that doesn't work, we'll see else we can do…"</p><p>"Uh, okay...um?"</p><p>"Sally."</p><p>"Sally…" he watched her leave him and really wondered how he was meant to find her again but. He turned toward the journals. It really wasn't a bad idea. He quickly found himself in front of the leather-bound ones and marveled at the different covers….</p><p>Patterns, faces, all sorts of odd things he'd never think of putting on a journal, or diary, or whatever. Robert wouldn't want something like that but something simple but well made…</p><p>He pulled on a rich green colored one, something about it making him think of Robert's eyes at certain times, certain moods — he blushed and ran his finger over soft leather. No pattern, just the deep green. He flipped the pages, simple lines, and nothing else….</p><p>It felt right.</p><p>He smiled and turned. Then sighed. He should have paid attention to the route.  But he wandered and found the checkout queue. Sally waved at him as she passed him to go toward the cafe. It looked like she was taking a break — Aaron figured she earned it, helping him. He would have never thought about this on his own…</p><p>He paid for the journal and wandered over to where she was sitting. </p><p>"Get a journal?"</p><p>"Yeah, uh, thanks for the suggestion."</p><p>"No worries, my girlfriend's read this whole bookstore. I feel your pain. I can only get her new releases of things, and you got to keep on top of that — the job helps."</p><p>He nodded. "Could I buy you coffee to thank you?" it felt weird, being nice to a perfect stranger, but this was all for Robert — he was even doing it weeks before it could be called last minute.  </p><p>"Sure…you two just got together, huh?"</p><p>"Not exactly…." He laughed.  </p><p>A bit later, they were sitting. </p><p>"What's not exactly?"</p><p>"We uh, we had this casual thing for a long time…" Aaron blushed. "It kind of turned serious without us noticing, and well, we've lived together a while now, it all sort of happened. No one even knows yet."</p><p>"What? Like it's a secret relationship?"</p><p>"Yeah…." He smiled, but it faded. "Feeling a bit bad about lying to my friends, though — my mum not so much."</p><p>"Maybe you two should tell your friends."</p><p>"Kind of working on it — we need to get rid of our fake boyfriends first."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He sighed and told her about Royce and Alfred, how it all built up to be this thing and how he and Robert were slowly trying to ease people into seeing them together and phase out the nonexistent boyfriends. </p><p>"I'd pay to see this movie."</p><p>Aaron laughed. </p><p>Sally shook her head. "Let me see which journal you picked."</p><p>"Oh…" he pulled it out of the bag.</p><p>"Good choice. You should write something in it, on the first page, for him."</p><p>Aaron shook his head. "Not good with words, that's his thing…"</p><p>"He's coming, Sally…" another woman appeared at their table. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"See."</p><p>Aaron looked between them.</p><p>"Oh, Ella, this is Aaron, Aaron this Ella… there is a customer who comes here around now for about an hour every day. Total hottie, always writing, and drinking Americanos."</p><p>Aaron felt strange as he followed their gaze toward the windows and saw Robert passing them — he quickly shoved the journal into his bag and looked around. "I gotta go."</p><p>"What?" Why? You look panicked…" Sally said.</p><p>"Uh, that's my boyfriend," he said. </p><p>"You're dating Elbow Patch Hottie!" Ella nearly screamed.</p><p>Sally elbowed her in the stomach. </p><p>"I uh…"</p><p>"Aaron?" Robert's voice cut through the crowd. </p><p>Aaron hid the bag behind his back. </p><p>"Hi ya."</p><p>"What are you…" Robert grinned. </p><p>"Was, uh…"</p><p>"Shopping for his mother," Sally supplied. </p><p>"Chas reads?"</p><p>"Candles…" Sally said. "We carry some local makers…" she grabbed two off the nearby shelf. "Was helping him find them."</p><p>He took the candles.</p><p>Robert eyed them.</p><p>"I better go buy them…" Aaron muttered and hoped Robert wouldn't clock the bag he was hiding.  </p><p>"So, um, your usual, sir?" Ella asked.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks…you staying?" he asked Aaron.</p><p>"No, sorry, can't, already late getting back…"</p><p>Robert sighed and grabbed his arm, squeezed it, and kissed his cheek. "Look at ya, going red."</p><p>"Shut up," Aaron mumbled, but he smiled. </p><p>He walked back into the queue, hiding that he already had a bag, and stared at the candles. His mum would probably like them, why not?  He glanced over and saw Robert set himself up at a table and was putting on his glasses… </p><p>He knew he said he was writing during his lunch breaks now. </p><p>It was nice to see it. </p><p>"Elbow Patch Hottie," he muttered to himself, smiling. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"That was weird," Robert murmured as he wrapped his entire body around Aaron like he always did after sex. </p><p>"Sex was weird?" Aaron laughed. </p><p>"No. Seeing you in my bookstore."</p><p>"Your bookstore? Buy it did ya?"</p><p>"You know what I mean," Robert pressed a kiss to his neck. "It was nice, though, seeing ya out of the blue like that."</p><p>Aaron nodded and grabbed Robert's hand. "Yeah, wish I could've stayed."</p><p>"You really went there for candles?"</p><p>Aaron sighed and wished he was a better liar. "I was just wandering around, that girl, Sally, took pity on me."</p><p>"Ah, yeah…I like her. She gave me the entry form."</p><p>"That was her."</p><p>"Yeah…" Robert laughed. "They talked about you for a bit after you left."</p><p>"Did they?"</p><p>"Yeah, they didn't think I could hear, or they probably wouldn't have kept mentioning how cute you were."</p><p>"Shut up…"</p><p>"Think you were the best part of their day."</p><p>Aaron laughed, he couldn't help it, and he couldn't keep it in anymore. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"So, they went all weird suddenly, started going, he's coming, he's coming…then I saw you out the window and told them you were my boyfriend…"</p><p>"You said that?"</p><p>Aaron blushed and turned around.</p><p>Robert gave him a soft smile.</p><p>"Was nice to say it… and well, that other one, she was quite excited I was dating Elbow Patch Hottie."</p><p>Robert's face went red. Aaron grinned. It wasn't an easy task to make his smug and cocky boyfriend turn pink. Though it didn't take long for it to fade as his smile went from soft to arrogant. "Well, they have good taste, don't they…"</p><p>"Eh, you're alright…" Aaron smirked. </p><p>Robert shook his head. </p><p>"We should sleep," Aaron mumbled and put his head on Robert's shoulder.</p><p>Robert shifted, moving so Aaron could curl into his chest. "Yeah… tomorrow Vic and I start making cookies."</p><p>Aaron groaned. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Vic goes crazy, you know, and your mum told me you're worse…"</p><p>"Am not…she's the chef."</p><p>"And you're a control freak."</p><p>"Am not…okay, I am a bit."</p><p>"A bit?"</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"Turn off the light, will ya, or are you gonna read?" Aaron asked, yawning. </p><p>Robert reached and turned the switch on the lamp. "Not tonight." </p><p>They kissed again.</p><p>Then again.</p><p>And it was another hour before they finally fell asleep.</p><p>To wake up to someone banging at their door, making an unholy racket at four in the morning. They both grumbled and swore as they got out of the bed, grabbing clothes, hurrying them on, and walking down the stairs…</p><p>"Shut up, will ya, who is it," Robert yelled as they got to the door.</p><p>"Robert, it's me, let me…"</p><p>He looked back and stared at Aaron. </p><p>Aaron shrugged. </p><p>He opened the door. "Katie, what are you doing here?"</p><p>She flung herself into his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron stepped forward, watching Robert stumbled, surprised by the sudden weight of Katie. It got him close enough to catch a whiff of whiskey — he thought — his nose wrinkling.  Robert's whole face was screwed up in disgust, and Aaron wouldn't place bets on it being about the alcohol. </p><p>"You're drunk," Robert muttered. </p><p>"I shoulda picked you…" Katie said, still up against Robert, hands on his face. </p><p>Robert grabbed her wrists and pushed her away, glanced back at Aaron, apology loud in his eyes. But Katie wouldn't give him any space. They stumbled more into the Mill. Robert twisting her toward the couch and shoving her down.  </p><p>She gripped the fabric of the couch under her and stared ahead, blankly and freaked out. Aaron guessed the world was spinning. Robert was groaning, "Don't throw up in my house…" </p><p>"I'm not drunk," Katie shouted. </p><p>"Quiet, will ya," Robert muttered. "Can you get her some water?" he asked Aaron, his eyes still screaming that he was sorry….</p><p>Aaron hated that he liked that… Katie was in a sorry state. He shouldn't feel unease at all. But something nagged at him, some voice that was always there really, wondering if Robert was too good to be true. If he really deserved what they seemed to find… </p><p>"I shoulda picked you," Katie muttered again, grabbing hold of Robert's hand. </p><p>"No," Robert muttered. "You shouldn't have."</p><p>"Of course I should have, you were so angry, so mad, so hurt — I liked that at the time. I was just angry to find out you were cheating — again. I needed to hate you and Andy… He thought he'd never."</p><p>Robert snorted.  </p><p>"He did, you know, though…don't why it was easier to forgive him. I hate it, being married to him, biggest mistake… It's all wrong, it what you always shouted at me.  He doesn't want a marriage, just a wife, who cooks, cleans, and does as she's told…"</p><p>"Didn't he come around on that horse thing…" </p><p>Katie laughed humorously. "He's a passive-aggressive prick."</p><p>"Well, yeah…" Robert sighed. </p><p>Aaron handed him the glass of water over the couch. </p><p>Katie jumped head-turning. "Aaron?"</p><p>He just scowled at her. </p><p>"You woke him up too and all," Robert muttered and tried to get his hand free. </p><p>She gripped tighter. "I should have listened, I should have known you'd be right, and I'd get bored and feel stifled by him and the farm. That he wouldn't change, he never changes…All those plans we made, we could do them…"</p><p>She launched to her feet and grabbed Robert's biceps. "We could do it now, in London like we planned or even here, just be us, alone, nothing else holding us back…"</p><p>He stared at her. </p><p>"We were great, Robert, remember…. And I just needed to hate, I never did…"</p><p>Aaron stepped backward, closer to the stairs. He needed to get away from this…</p><p>"Don't go," Robert's voice cut through clear and loud. </p><p>Aaron met his eyes — that apology loud, but there was fear too. Even louder. </p><p>"I'm not, that's what I mean, I wanna stay with you…" Katie said, having already forgotten Aaron. </p><p>Robert frowned, and Aaron felt confused. He wanted to run. He wanted to jump over the couch and grab him. Tell Katie to back off… </p><p>"Stay…" Robert mouthed. </p><p>Katie frowned and turned again. "Aaron, we need privacy."</p><p>"No," Robert sighed. "We don't."</p><p>"But Robert…" she tried to touch his face. </p><p>Robert pushed her back down on the couch and handed her the water. "You're drunk, and you're mad."</p><p>"I'm not, I've been…"</p><p> "You're drunk. You need to sleep this off…" Robert muttered. </p><p>"But no…no… we can still it, all our plans, you already have the job even…"</p><p>"I hate it…" Robert muttered. </p><p>"It'll be perfect," Katie went on. </p><p>"I really…." Aaron muttered, looking up the stairs. </p><p>Robert nodded at him. </p><p>Aaron started to turn.</p><p>"Aaron…" Robert snapped.</p><p>Aaron met his eyes.</p><p>He mouthed sorry again. </p><p>Aaron hurried up the stairs.  </p><p>~~~</p><p>Robert watched Aaron disappear out of sight and was positive he'd never felt so alone — but he couldn't blame him. He looked down at Katie. She looked a mess. Her hair all over the place, mascara running, and the whiff of whiskey just sold it all home…</p><p>He knew she was in a weird state. </p><p>Self-sabotaging her and Andy. </p><p>Again.</p><p>He hadn't expected her to drag him into it, though — at least not this far. This was mad, and she was saying all the things 19-year-old Robert would have wanted to hear…</p><p>He didn't even know his 19-year-old self anymore. </p><p>Let alone her. </p><p>He never loved her. He knew that much — he'd come close to it, he'd wanted to, and he loved some fantasy. The fantasy of them running from Emmerdale, getting rich, and living their lives without the stupid rules that Jack laid down — that Robert thought the whole village expected. </p><p>Somewhere though, he'd turned those expectations against himself. </p><p>How he ended up in a job, he hated it.  </p><p>Katie was grabbing his hand again. </p><p>"Forget him," she whispered. "We can really talk now."</p><p>"Forget him…" he stared at her incredulously.  </p><p>"Yeah..it's just Aaron."</p><p>He yanked his hand out of hers.  Aaron was angry, hurt, and Robert was afraid to think further than that — this shouldn't be happening. He wouldn't pick anyone over Aaron. He hadn't asked Katie to show up and throw herself on him — but whoever gave him the benefit of the doubt?</p><p>
  <i>Him.</i>
</p><p>He wanted to believe it. </p><p>"Robert, think about it. We were great together."</p><p>"We were a train wreck," Robert said.</p><p>"No, no, it was good." </p><p>"You're drunk and romanticizing…and angry with Andy."</p><p>She growled. </p><p>"See…" he picked up the water again and handed it to her. "Drink."</p><p>She sighed. </p><p>"What are you really doing here?"</p><p>"You," she said and stared at him. "I mean it, I love you more than I hate you. It's just easier."</p><p>He sighed. </p><p>"Don't you…"</p><p>"No," he said and sat down in the chair.</p><p>Katie's face fell. "Not at all."</p><p>"We don't even know each other, Katie… we were playing pretend. We were using each other."</p><p>She shook her head. </p><p>"You love Andy."</p><p>She sighed but didn't deny it. </p><p>"You're just… angry with him."</p><p>"I can't do it, I can't be his wife…' she sighed. "I want to tear my head out."</p><p>"Fine, I was right about that."</p><p>She snorted. </p><p>"Drink that and then sleep it off…" Robert muttered. </p><p>She stared at him as he stood up.</p><p>He picked the blanket that was on the back of the couch up and handed it to her. </p><p>She sighed but took it. </p><p>He hurried up the stairs, afraid she might make another grab for him. </p><p>Aaron wasn't in their room.</p><p>His heart dropped to his stomach, and he walked down the hall and pushed open the room that was 'Aarons'… but he'd never spent one night in it. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, fiddling with his phone. Robert stared from the door until Aaron looked up, and their eyes met. </p><p>"I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Not your fault…" Aaron muttered, but nothing about his tone was okay. </p><p>"I mean it."</p><p>Aaron shrugged. "You two have a lot of history."</p><p>"Bad history…" Robert said. "I...want nothing to with her."</p><p>"She's family."</p><p>"Barely."</p><p>"History."</p><p>"That I wish I could take back…"</p><p>"Regrets?"</p><p>"Yeah…."</p><p>"Because you wish it ended differently…" Aaron sighed and shook his head. </p><p>"Because I was so far in the closet, I believed it when I said I was straight, Aaron. It's not about her. The regrets have nothing to with Katie. It's all me…and yeah, a bit of it hits close to home. But only because of the job… I kept that part of the bloody plan way too long."</p><p>Aaron stared at him.</p><p>"I… maybe I don't hate her, but I hate her for being a bit of my past I hate. I can't… I don't want her. I want nothing to do with her and her current madness. She's made a mistake and doesn't know how to fix it…but I'm letting her deal with it. I promise."</p><p>Aaron was suddenly right in front of him. </p><p>Robert let out-breath of relief. "I'm so sorry…"</p><p>"No," Aaron sighed too, and he grabbed Robert's hands and squeezed them. A bit too tight. "I'm…jealous."</p><p>"No reason…"</p><p>"I know that in my head…"</p><p>"There is no competition, but if there were, I'd pick you." </p><p>Aaron laughed, his face red. </p><p>"Over anyone, anywhere, you…" Robert said and started to bend his head down. </p><p>Aaron smiled, and their lips brushed. </p><p>And they heard a thump. </p><p>They both groaned.</p><p>"I'll go…" Robert started when they heard shouting. </p><p>"WHERE IS HE…." Andy's voice carried up the stairs. </p><p>"Andy, this isn't, it's not…"</p><p>"It is, isn't, though, Katie, you ran to him, and he took right in, didn't he."</p><p>"No…"</p><p>Robert swore. </p><p>They heard footsteps. </p><p>They let go of each other hands, and Robert hated it. But he had Andy to deal with now, and the urge to wring Katie's neck for showing up was getting stronger and stronger. Andy was at the top of the stairs already, his face full of pure anger and hate — </p><p>Robert flashed to his father for a split second.</p><p>But it was enough of one to miss Andy's fist. </p><p>He stumbled back, arms coming up in defense, but Andy was quick and unrelenting. He felt another punch in his eye and heard Andy's shouting, but none of the words. He heard himself trying to get through, but it was pointless…</p><p>He fell to the ground, another punch but then nothing….</p><p>He blinked.  </p><p>"You don't touch him!" Aaron shouted as he punched Andy.</p><p>Andy hit the wall and slumped down. </p><p>Aaron still over him.</p><p>Robert grabbed him from behind. "Enough, Aaron…"</p><p>Aaron breathed heavily and looked at him. </p><p>Robert never felt so loved, and it was probably messed up. But he didn't care. </p><p>Andy got up and stared at them. </p><p>"My wife," Andy yelled.</p><p>"Is the one who came here to get away from you," Robert shouted back. "To someone who doesn't want her… that's what you drove her to."</p><p>Andy faltered. </p><p>"Nothing is happening, nothing will… just go home, Andy."</p><p>"She's my wife."</p><p>"Andy…" Katie showed up at the top of the stairs. "He's not touched me, he didn't, we're not, I came here — but he said no."</p><p>Andy looked between them all and wiped at the bloody nose Aaron had given him. "Then come home."</p><p>Katie shook her head.  </p><p>"You're my wife."</p><p>She wiped at her eyes. "Go."</p><p>Andy shook his head and stomped off. </p><p>Robert rolled his eye and wished he hadn't. He touched his eye and felt how swollen it already was…</p><p>"I'm sorry," Katie muttered and stumbled as she tried to move toward him.</p><p>Robert sighed and grabbed her arm. He pushed her into the room that wasn't really Aaron's bedroom and pushed her toward the bed. "Sleep it off."</p><p>She nodded and gave him sad eyes, then looked at Aaron. "I'm sorry for ruining your sleep."</p><p>Aaron and Robert exchanged glances.</p><p>"You should be," Aaron said. </p><p>Robert closed the door.</p><p>Aaron touched his face, wincing, and shook his head. "I couldn't let him hit ya like that…"</p><p>Robert hissed at the sting. "No one has ever done that for me before."</p><p>"Yeah, well, you hadn't met me yet…" Aaron smiled. "Let's get some ice on that eye."</p><p>Robert stopped Aaron from leading them down the stairs. "Hey?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Robert cradled his face in his eyes. "You believe me?"</p><p>"You pick me?" Aaron said, his voice breaking a bit. He nodded.</p><p>"Good…" Robert kissed but winced. "My lip too?"</p><p>Aaron laughed. "Come on, ice."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're still here."</p><p>Robert looked up from his laptop at Katie. "Um, you do realize this is my house." </p><p>She frowned and rubbed at her temples. "Fine, right, just thought you'd be at your posh job."</p><p>"Oh, is it back to hating me? I've been getting confused lately on which it is."</p><p>She flinched. "Do you have to be so loud?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>She stared at him for a minute and touched near her eye. "You alright?"</p><p>"Been hit worse." </p><p>"I…" something got stuck in her throat. He assumed it was an apology. </p><p>"Not accepted," he muttered and got up. "I'll make you some coffee, but then you gotta go."</p><p>She nodded and sat down at the table and cleared her throat. "I…um…am embarrassed."</p><p>Robert glanced behind him. "You should be." </p><p>She blushed and looked down. "I just… Andy and I, we'll never get it right will we?"</p><p>Robert shrugged and dropped the coffee in front of her. </p><p>She sipped it and frowned. "No sugar?"</p><p>"Oh, was I meant to remember from what a decade now how you take your coffee?" He dropped his container of sugar down on the table. "Milk too?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "You're being nicer than expected…"</p><p>"Yeah, well, call it a Christmas present."</p><p>She nodded and glanced at the tree. "All Pat's."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"It's nice…" she smiled. </p><p>Robert nodded and sat down. </p><p>"Do you really hate me?" Katie asked after a long weird silence. </p><p>Robert sighed. </p><p>"Do you?"</p><p>"I hate who I was when I was with ya…" Robert sighed. "He wasn't a good person, Katie."</p><p>"He wasn't all bad," she said.</p><p>"I was lying, to myself, to you, I was cheating on…everyone. I was doing things for all the wrong reasons — stopped most it, grew up, except for a few things but their clearer and clearer…." He sighed. "You hate me or love, or whatever it is because we have a past, but you don't know me. I didn't know me. I probably don't know you, either… And yeah, Katie, I don't want to."</p><p>"Oh…" she frowned. </p><p>"And I don't want some front seat to you and Andy imploding for the billionth time." </p><p>"I get it, alright."</p><p>"Great, drink up and go…I'm gonna…" he was about to say jump in the shower when there was a loud knock on the door. He sighed, then sighed again when he went to open it, and his mother and Victoria stood on the other side. Vic immediately swore at seeing his face and his mum just looked…</p><p>Disappointed. </p><p>And he hated it. He felt like he screwed up. Though he hadn't, not really.</p><p>"Andy…" Sarah tutted and shook her head. "Did he have a reason? He claims he did."</p><p>"No," Robert scoffed.</p><p>"He said Katie was here throwing herself at ya?" </p><p>"Oh god," Katie groaned from the kitchen.</p><p>"Is it true…" Vic stared at Robert. "Did ya?"</p><p>"Ew, no, Vic — have some faith in me."</p><p>Sarah sighed and walked in, put her hand on Robert's face. "Must say Andy looks worse for wear."</p><p>"That was Aaron," Robert said and tried to keep himself from smiling. It'd been — strange, to be down, expecting another blow only to find out you were being protected by someone else. Who'd jumped between you and danger, who was acting on instinct to protect you…</p><p>It felt unreal, really. But he'd watched it happen. </p><p>Sarah made a noise. "Well, I don't condone it, but it seems Aaron did the right thing…" she walked in and narrowed straight in on Katie. "What were you thinking?"</p><p>"I wasn't…I'm…unhappy."</p><p>"And this, causing more unneeded strife between Robert and Andy, is the way to handle it?"</p><p>"I thought… Robert got me better."</p><p>He sighed. </p><p>Sarah matched him. </p><p>"Why can you just be happy with Andy?" Vic asked. "He loves ya."</p><p>"Not the way I want…" Katie muttered. "Look, I promised Robert I'd leave.'</p><p>Sarah nodded. "Alright, we'll meet at my house in an hour. We need to talk, Katie."</p><p>She nodded. </p><p>Robert stared at all of them and willed them to move.</p><p>Vic gave him a sad smile. "Sorry that I jumped…"</p><p>"It's alright," he muttered. </p><p>Vic shook her head. "No, it's not. You aren't the same person anymore — it's a good thing."</p><p>He nodded. He hoped so. </p><p>Sarah shook her head. "Give your brother a wide berth."</p><p>"Always do…" Robert reminded her.</p><p>Sarah sighed and shook her head. </p><p>Robert knew she wished they could get along — but he didn't foresee it happening.</p><p>"I'll check in later," Sarah said and kissed his cheek.</p><p>Vic gave him a quick hug. </p><p>Katie just left.</p><p>He closed the door behind them all and let out a long breath. He walked over to the table, sat down, and stared at the work he'd been doing on his computer. He pulled out his phone — he had calls to make. A lot of them. But instead, he dialed Aaron and hoped he wasn't out in the yard dismantling scrap… </p><p>"Hey, are you alright?" Aaron sounded breathless, and he heard the wind in the background.</p><p>"You're working."</p><p>"Nothing that won't keep, not like it's the paperwork…."</p><p>"You do realize you'd say the same thing…" he sighed. "Katie's gone."</p><p>Aaron blew out some air. "Good riddance."</p><p>"Mum and Vic must've seen Andy, came rushing over to see the damage."</p><p>"They didn't kick off at ya, did they?"</p><p>"No…they listened."</p><p>He knew Aaron was nodding.</p><p>"Do know this is a phone call."</p><p>Aaron laughed. </p><p>"I have a lot of calls I need to make for work…but um, since I'm not driving into Hotten, want to meet for lunch?"</p><p>"Us?"</p><p>"Yeah…two of us in public."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>"Cafe or the Woolie."</p><p>"Might as well get seeing my mum over and done — Katie or someone will fill her in."</p><p>"I'm sorry…" Robert sighed. "I really am, Katie…"</p><p>"It's on her, not you…and I know, alright, I know."</p><p>Robert felt relief. "Good… see ya."</p><p>"See ya."</p><p>He sighed when he heard the line go dead. He stared at his phone, then the laptop… he sighed and switched documents. Pulling up a story he was working on — why not multitask, he thought. He'd be put on hold only a million times in the next to hours…</p><p>He could do the boring thing and the thing he cared about. </p><p>It might make lunch come faster. </p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <i>R: hate this but running late, wait for me x</i>
</p><p>Despite the text sitting in his phone, Aaron scanned the Woolie for Robert — he was running late himself. It was a habit. But there was no sign of him, and the disappointment felt loud in his head. But he liked it too, a bit, the frustration of missing Robert when they weren't together…</p><p>Because there was always that rush when he saw him. </p><p>He hoped it never went away, was scared it might… He pushed it away. He wasn't about to start fretting over things that weren't happening. He took a breath and started toward an empty table, but…</p><p>"Aaron…" his mother's tone was unhappy.</p><p>He turned and saw her behind the bar, Katie on her usual stool — but instead of sitting there looking smug, she looked small. She looked tired. She looked hungover. Good, he thought. She deserved it. He still wasn't quite past her gall. Her assumptions and presumptions. The madness of it all… </p><p>He took a breath. Robert was past it. Their history was truly that, history. It was chucked in a bin and forgotten about. Robert tolerated her only, and barely at that — he told Aaron he would tell her to get lost, and Aaron had every faith he had. </p><p>"What is this? I hear about you hitting Andy…" Chas asked. </p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>"Chas, I told you, Andy deserved it…" </p><p>"For hitting Robert," Chas tutted. "Sure, he did something to provoke it."</p><p>"No, it was my fault…" Katie sighed. </p><p>"Just because you've gone soft about him doesn't mean…"</p><p>"Chas. It was on me, all of it, Robert did nothing, and he basically told me he can't stand to look at me. So stop worrying, we'll get together…" she made a face. "I'm not even sure what I was thinking — he was right. We were both horrible people then."</p><p>"Katie…"</p><p>"It's true, Chas… I was no saint. Anyway, Aaron…thanks for stopping Andy."</p><p>Aaron shrugged. </p><p>Chas looked between them. "Well, alright — you're better off without Robert. It's a good outcome if you see that."</p><p>Katie nodded.</p><p>Aaron turned to go.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"To sit…meeting Robert."</p><p>"Robert?" Chas stared. </p><p>"Yeah, mum."</p><p>"Isn't that the third time this week?"</p><p>"And if it is…"</p><p>"You don't need him as a mate, Aaron. He'll cause more trouble than good."</p><p>"You don't know anything about him."</p><p>"Yes, I do, and you do too the stories…"</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes. "From when they were barely twenty, mum, you know they're both in their thirties now — and let's not forget the times you've cheated on people — maybe stop treating a kid like a monster for doing something you did as an adult."</p><p>Chas opened and closed her mouth. </p><p>"He and she have the same storied history, mum… She was the one who made a fool out of herself last night, and because of it, Robert got punched in the face…" </p><p>"Aaron…" Chas tried to interrupt. </p><p>"No. I'm sick of it. I've met the actual Robert Sugden mum, maybe someday you should try it — like it or not, he and are…" he stumbled over his tongue. "Mates, good mates, learn to deal with it."  </p><p>Chas just stared at him, gobsmacked.</p><p>"Bring a pint over, will ya," he muttered and turned around and saw Sarah standing there, a smirk on her face, that was so Robert that Aaron had to remind himself they weren't blood-related — it was a testament to how blood really didn't matter when it came to love and family. </p><p>He nodded at her and walked to the table.</p><p>Sarah followed him and sat down.</p><p>He looked up.</p><p>She looked at his hands. </p><p>A couple of his knuckles had broken skin from hitting Andy. </p><p>"You heard?"</p><p>"Hard to miss with Andy having two black eyes and a messed up nose."</p><p>Aaron tried to feel guilty, but he couldn't quite conjure it up. </p><p>"It's alright. Far as I can tell, he jumped to rather ridiculous conclusions. Katie shouldn't have put either of them in that situation....but I'm glad Robert had you."</p><p>Aaron shrugged. "Don't like seeing people get hurt, is all..."</p><p>Sarah cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Aaron tried to keep eye contact, but he couldn't do it.</p><p>Chas came over and dropped a beer and white wine on the table. "From Katie," she said to Sarah. </p><p>Sarah nodded.</p><p>Aaron watched his mum leave and felt a bit guilty for going off on her, but not about what he said. </p><p>"Katie's trying to score points," Sarah muttered. </p><p>Aaron snorted.</p><p>"At least I know one of my kids is in very good hands."</p><p>Aaron looked at her. </p><p>"Right, Alfred," she said with a wink. "Well, I better get my own table, meeting with some people about the library Christmas toy drive."</p><p>He felt frozen in place, mouth open, as he watched her change tables like she hadn't just dropped a bombshell in his lap -- how long has she known? How did she know? He stared at her. </p><p>She smirked before sitting down with her back to him. </p><p>The door opened. He looked at it, and with the cold whoosh of wind Robert let in, Aaron felt his entire body light up. He nearly stood up. He glanced nervously toward his mouth, afraid she'd see it...</p><p>See what Robert did to him.</p><p>Robert smiled as he sat down across from him.  </p><p>Aaron stared at him, then over his shoulder, at Sarah.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Your mum knows," Aaron whispered. </p><p>"Knows what?"</p><p>"That I'm Alfred."</p><p>"No, no, she doesn't..." He looked behind him.</p><p>Sarah was glancing at them. She winked at her son.</p><p>Robert turned back. "Shit."</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>Robert looked back at his mum, already standing up, but she was standing up to greet the people she was meeting with. Robert sat back down and stared at Aaron... "Uh. How?"</p><p>"I didn't tell her."</p><p>"But..." Robert looked around. "Anyone else know?"</p><p>"I don't think so..."</p><p>"Robert," Chas' tone was distant. "Beer," she announced and dropped it on his table. </p><p>"Mum," Aaron groaned. </p><p>"Maybe you've made some good points, but minds don't change overnight..." Chas sighed. "And Katie...made some similar ones, and it seems things you've said..." She looked at Robert. "Have given Katie some clarity she was seeking, so... Well, thank you."</p><p>Robert stared at her and nodded.</p><p>Aaron swallowed some of his beer.</p><p>"Ok, that was weirder than my mum figuring it out about us..." Robert muttered. </p><p>It made a laugh bark out of Aaron. </p><p>Robert grinned. </p><p>Aaron moved his leg so their feet were touching. "Let's just get lunch, yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> Sarah </p>
</div><i>Vic's Wedding</i><p> </p><p> Sarah rushed back out into the hallway to find Robert — Victoria was ready to walk down the aisle, and he was nowhere to be found. At least he wasn't the only one. Adam was busy calling Aaron and wondering why his best man was late. She took a deep breath and reminded herself to have faith in her son — he wasn't happy, but it wasn't about Victoria. He would do everything he could to make the day good for her… </p><p>She rounded a corner and heard Aaron Dingle's voice. </p><p>"Which bloody tie?"</p><p>"Uh…neither."</p><p>"Well, it's got to be one of them."</p><p>"No, seriously, no, it doesn't…" Robert's laugh carried down the hall, and Sarah stopped moving. Stunned by it because it was her son's real laugh — the deep, brilliant laugh that meant he felt real joy at something. Not one he gave to strangers, no strangers got a fake laugh that meant derision. </p><p>It made little sense. She stared ahead and realized, yes, he was still talking with Aaron Dingle.  </p><p> "Don't you have anything better?"</p><p>"No… I borrowed these."</p><p>"From who?"</p><p>"Paddy."</p><p>"Well, that's where you went wrong…."</p><p>Sarah blinked. Was Robert flirting? With Aaron? She cocked her head to the side, her curious, making her forget her hurry and watched them. Aaron struggled with one of the ties, and a mother's need to help nearly spurred her forward…</p><p>But her son beat her to it, his hand rising up and taking over. Aaron didn't shove him off or shout anything rude. Instead, they sort of swayed closer. She watched Aaron's fall on her son's face — and what was that look? She could see her son deftly fix the tie, then his hand stroked down Aaron's chest…</p><p>She felt intrusive suddenly and a bit like she'd fallen into another universe… And remembered that she was in a hurry. She shouted for them and shook her head at Robert when he turned and gave her an apologetic smile. "Hurry up," she muttered before turning.  </p><p>~~~</p><p>Victoria was in her own world, and Sarah never felt quiet, so much joy and happiness for her in her life. But her heart was split in two, and she found herself scanning the crowd again for Robert. Last she'd seen him, he'd taken a whole whiskey bottle out of Charity's hand and tossed money at her to keep her quiet about it. She'd sighed and turned to make sure Andy hadn't noticed…</p><p>The last thing Victoria needed was them fighting at her wedding. She also didn't need a drunk brother. She looked around, and he was nowhere in sight, and she started looking around, moving out, and she stepped outside. She heard voices…</p><p>As she walked closer, she was sure one of them was Aaron Dingle.</p><p>Then she heard Robert. </p><p> "I'm making my sister's wedding about me."</p><p> "She doesn't know."</p><p>"I hope not. I should go back in."</p><p>"Sober up a bit, first, huh?"  </p><p>"Drank a whole bottle…"</p><p>"It's nice out here…."</p><p><i>When did they become mates?</i> She wondered, knowing for sure what she'd seen in the church hadn't been some strange meeting. She'd kept going back to it… How intimate it seemed. Aaron was sounding, gentle, now, with Robert — and she didn't know he had that in him.  </p><p>It gave her a sense of relief, and she started to walk closer. She could take her son off of him. The last one anyone needed to do was deal with a drunk Robert. </p><p>"If that tie wasn't so naff, you'd look like a movie star," Robert said. </p><p>Sarah's eyes widened, and she felt more sure about her decision to interrupt until she heard Aaron's reaction. It was a playful snort, a laugh really, and there was nothing upset in the tone at all. </p><p>"You would," Robert sounded deadly serious.</p><p>"You're drunk…"  </p><p>The affection was loud and clear to Sarah. She slipped off her shoes, suddenly afraid they'd hear her, and sneaked closer…. She peeked at them, thankful they were facing the opposite direction.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe, but you're….your bright," he whispered. "So bright."</p><p>Her son sounded absolutely besotted. She shook her head, realized what she was doing was quite rude. She stepped backward, eyes on them until she really needed to get her shoes back on and turn around. They were sitting close, too close, and Aaron looked like he didn't want to be anywhere else…</p><p>"What in the world…" she muttered before going back to the reception. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i> The Ice Cream Shop </i>

</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Victoria…." Sarah said as she hopped out of her car. "I'm getting it now."</p><p>"If you'd just tell me the name…" </p><p>"No. This place mine and Robert's — he knows nothing about the cookie shop you and I go to on our Mom and daughter trips. All parents need secrets with their children. How else will they know they're the favorite."</p><p>"Mum, we all can't be the favorite."</p><p>"Try me. But I will bring you the ice cream, I promise…now let me go."</p><p>"A big tub, the tiny one Robert keeps bringing, doesn't last long enough."</p><p>"Alright…" Sarah laughed.  She smiled as she walked through the door, and the bell rang. It was quite busy, but soon it would shut down for the season, and the thought made her sad. She and Robert only managed a few trips over the summer. She'd have to talk to him about this weekend… </p><p>A laugh carried through the air. She turned and saw her son, leaning across their table, toward — Aaron Dingle.  She blinked. She hadn't given it much thought after Victoria's wedding. It'd been an odd circumstance, her son been drunk — and maybe he and Aaron become mates via proximity. But it kept nagging at her, really. She'd tried cajoling something about her son's love life out of him, but he was even more tight-lipped than usual.</p><p>Which maybe said a lot.</p><p>A lot like the smile on his face as he leaned over the table was now.</p><p>She started to step toward them. Feeling drawn further. </p><p>"Sarah…" a voice cut through her thoughts. She turned to see Evelyn, the owner, at the counter. </p><p>"I wouldn't bother them," Evelyn said. "Once they get their orders, they go into their own world. Took Scotty a good hour once to get them to notice we were closing."</p><p>Sarah stared at her. "They come here a lot?"</p><p>"Yes, sense end of August maybe, give or take… I just dropped off their ice cream. They're discussing going to the shore."</p><p>"The shore?" Sarah's mouth opened. </p><p>"Seems quite serious. They look more besotted every time."</p><p>"Oh…" Sarah turned back to them. "Well, isn't that…."  </p><p><i> I have no idea what that is… </i>But she smiled. "Well, in that case, if you can just give me two of your biggest tubs of chocolate ice cream."</p><p>"For Victoria?" she asked. </p><p>Sarah nodded.</p><p>"Robert mentioned she's having a baby, first grandchild?"</p><p>"Third, but it feels different this time…" Sarah said. "I think I'm more ready for it, I'm still too young, but I was far too young before."</p><p>"I hear that," Evelyn smiled. "Here you go… should I tell Robert not bother…"</p><p>"What? Oh…" she looked back. "Actually, no, let him. I don't… don't let him know I was here."</p><p>Evelyn nodded.</p><p>Sarah smiled.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <i> Robert's Phone. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Sarah walked back into The Mill after watching Victoria leave, she found herself alone downstairs. "Robert?"</p><p>"Just on the landline with work for a sec…" he yelled from upstairs. </p><p>She nodded and looked around. </p><p>His cellphone was on the kitchen counter. </p><p>She hurried over to it. She was a horrible person. But it'd been on her mind since she'd seen him and Aaron at the ice cream shop. It'd been on her mind since her son lied to her that he was going away for the weekend with his bloke Alfred…</p><p>Alfred?</p><p>Would she have bought that if she didn't know the truth?</p><p>She shook her head. It was a terrible name. Aaron's choice of imaginary decoy boyfriend was worse — from what she heard from Victoria, he said he was dating a Royce. Her son she knew could lie better. He wasn't even really trying…</p><p>All it said to her was that he didn't really want to lie. </p><p>That made her smile. She picked his phone and looked up the stairs. She stared at it a minute. She really shouldn't. But she needed some… intelligence on the situation. She wanted information. Her son was considering living with Aaron Dingle, for crying out loud…</p><p>That was real. </p><p>She kept waiting for something to occur that showed her son wasn't actually thinking commitment with his secret boyfriend. But it certainly didn't seem to be happening. And she was worried about him. Because he seemed to be both the happiest he's ever been and the saddest….</p><p>Love couldn't solve it all, she supposed. If it was love. She wanted it to be. Hoped…</p><p>She opened his phone and sighed that he had it password protected. Paranoid. He got that from Jack. She rolled her eyes and put in her birthday. It opened, and she smiled a bit at that — at least it wasn't Aaron's because she had no idea when that was…</p><p>The winter?</p><p>She sighed and opened his gallery and was bombarded with a wall of Aaron Dingle. </p><p>Photo after photo… She scanned, carefully, not wanting to see things no mother should see, and saw what looked like sand, so pulled up those pictures… There were a series of them together, kissing and laughing, not a care in the world. It looked so candid, she wondered who witnessed it, who took them for them…</p><p>They were smitten.</p><p>Besotted.</p><p>She felt horrible for peeking.  </p><p>She closed his phone and put it back. </p><p>Took a deep breath. "Robert," she yelled. "I'm just going to head home."</p><p>"Alright…" he yelled. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Weeks turned to months. And she saw them together more and more, rather than apart, trying not to be obvious — and she shook her head at the oblivious people around them because they were far from subtle. She hadn't known her son was capable of the soft tone she caught him using with Aaron more and more often…</p><p>Then there was that time he offered his leather jacket to Aaron like it was nothing…</p><p>She nearly told him then that she knew, but she saw the fear in his eyes that she did — they wanted it a secret. She was confused by it at first, but the more she saw them together. The more clear it was they didn't want to have to deal with other people knowing it…</p><p>It would cause a ripple across the village, of course. </p><p>Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden. </p><p>It was time they knew they had someone in their corner, she thought. Katie had just left, after breaking down on her shoulder — at a loss of what to do about her and Andy. Sarah was too, it was either they figured it out and became stronger or broke up for good this time… She hoped for the former and feared the second. But she'd also heard that Aaron had given her oldest son a broken nose to get him off of an undeserving Robert….</p><p>She was getting more and more fond of Aaron. Though she thought maybe she'd fallen in love with him a bit after she'd read her son's writing for the first time — she'd never told Aaron then that she knew he was to her son. Because he'd been there, to hear her out, to hear her realizations about Jack and Robert… </p><p>It hurt still, but her awe of her son's talent was something she felt blessed with. </p><p>And that he had someone he trusted with it, in Aaron.</p><p>She knew, then, they might be quiet now, but sooner or later, the world was going to know about them. </p><p>It was time to tell them, but first, she was meeting friends at the pub. Maybe afterward, and she had some wine courage. She wasn't all that surprised to see Aaron there when she walked in, but he was shouting at Chas… and she heard Robert's name…</p><p>Seemed he was still in Knight in Shining armor mode. She smirked as she shot some home truths she'd wanted to shout at the village herself a million times over. Her son had found a champion, it seemed…</p><p>She quite loved Aaron herself. </p><p>So she sat herself down across from him and told him the truth. </p><p>His face was a treasure. </p><p>She smiled and winked. "Thank you, Alfred," she said one more time before joining her friends. It wasn't long until Robert walked in, and she glanced back at the two of them. Knowing Aaron wouldn't keep her son in the dark long….</p><p>Her son turned toward her, apprehension on his face.</p><p>She smiled and winked.</p><p>He stared for a bit before turning back to Aaron. </p><p>"Sarah is everything alright,' her friend Maddie asked.</p><p>"Oh. Yes. It's quite perfect, really."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He pulled on yet another shirt, this one was a dark blue instead of black. A button-up instead of a jumper or a hoodie. Aaron bit his lip as he buttoned it up and realized it was a bit tight around his shoulders -- but it looked alright. Maybe he should try something else. He sighed and shook his head. He hadn't felt like this since his first real date with Robert -- well, maybe next five dates with Robert. Alright, sometimes he still wanted to make sure to look for his boyfriend, but it hadn't felt this stressful in a long time. And tonight wasn't for Robert -- it was for Sarah.  </p><p>His throat felt dry. </p><p>They hadn't had much chance to talk with her since she landed the bombshell that she knew on him in the Woolpack. Things with Andy and Katie went from awful to worse, and Sarah been tied up dealing with that mess -- which Robert, in Aaron's opinion, was smartly saying the hell away.  It hadn't stopped Andy from being awful whenever he and Robert's paths crossed, however -- the thickheaded muppet somehow twisting it all, so it was more Robert's fault than Katie's...</p><p>It made Robert's jaw jut out and a vein in his neck bulge. He always looked somewhere between angry and hurt -- and now that Aaron knew him better, understood him more. Now that Aaron heard the stories from Robert's point of view, he knew it was always more hurt than anger. And it didn't seem like a situation that would change anytime soon. </p><p>But tonight, Sarah was free of it -- she was probably ecstatic. And having tea with them. As a couple. She was coming over to see them as a unit. And it felt like a lot. It felt strange. Christmas was in a few days, and he'd felt more anticipatory emotions about this dinner.  </p><p>"FUCK..."</p><p>He wasn't alone. That wasn't the first curse word to carry upstairs. Robert was making a mess in the kitchen, which was strange. He usually cleaned up as he went in a way that Aaron felt looked like magic. Because whenever he attempted to emulate it, the kitchen stayed ridiculous messy. Aaron sighed and decided on the shirt, it was better than nothing, and he was running out of wardrobe.  </p><p>And he wasn't about to nick something of Robert's.  </p><p>He walked down the stairs, more swears and pots clangings. He shook his head and watched Robert for a bit. Moving things, muttering to himself, grabbing spoons and stirring pots. He was supposed to be just making a simple dinner of spaghetti...</p><p>"Rob..."</p><p>"I've left something out..." Robert muttered, tasting the tomato sauce.</p><p>"I doubt that you make this all time."</p><p>"Tonight's different, isn't it?" he looked at Aaron and dropped the spoon he was holding into the pot. "Wow. You look..."</p><p>Aaron felt himself blush. </p><p>"I haven't seen that shirt before..." Robert's eyes were trailing down. </p><p>Aaron blushed deeper. "Wore it for your mum, not for you get all..."</p><p>"All what?"</p><p>"You've got that look, like when I wear a tie."</p><p>"Hmm...that would really put it over the top."</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"Mum will be impressed, with you, at least...." He turned back to the stove. "And I probably look a mess."</p><p>"I wouldn't say that," Aaron said because Robert was wearing the maroon jumper that defined his arms and a pair of dark trousers that really made his arse stick out -- beautifully stick out. Aaron licked his lips and glanced at the time...</p><p>There was none. </p><p>"You just need to breathe," Aaron said and moved behind Robert, wrapping his arms around from behind. He was emanating a lot of heat. It felt nice, it smelled of him, and he inhaled a bit. "Breath."</p><p>"I'm breathing..." Robert sighed. "I'm telling you I forgot something."</p><p>Aaron peered over his shoulder. "Sauce, pasta. Looks right to me."</p><p>"Aaron..."</p><p>"So you forgot some random spice, she won't care, Robert."</p><p>He sighed. </p><p>"Breathe," Aaron ordered again and stroked up Robert's chest with one hand. </p><p>"You don't play fair," Robert whined, but he leaned back into Aaron. He gladly took the weight. "At all."</p><p>"Hmm. Breathe."</p><p>Aaron felt Robert take a deep breath. "I'm nervous too."</p><p>"My mum loves ya."</p><p>"As Vic's best mate, not... Dating you."</p><p>"She told you she knows."</p><p>"Just because I stood up for ya."</p><p>"Then what are you worried about. She's on your side," Robert turned around.</p><p>"Your side."</p><p>Robert's face did that rare thing where insecurity deepened the lines on his face. </p><p>"She is on your side," Aaron repeated. </p><p>He nodded. "It's just..."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I've never really introduced her to anyone. She's met a lot of the women I've dated, but..."</p><p>"But no men?"</p><p>"No. And it's not the man thing...though true...it's...."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're the one who matters, you meeting the family....it matters..." Robert stammered. </p><p>Aaron nodded, feeling it all himself -- and wondering when and how he could bring Robert home. His mum was... On Katie's side. He frowned. "I want you to..."</p><p>"I know," Robert cut him off. "I know it's harder with Chas...I'm really trying..."</p><p>Aaron smiled at that. Every time they were in the pub, Robert tried his best with his mum -- it wasn't getting anywhere, and Aaron wasn't even sure his mother put it together yet how differently Robert was acting with her. It probably wouldn't help, but he appreciated it.  </p><p>A lot.  </p><p>"I know, and we will tell her when we're both ready that."</p><p>Robert nodded. "People are getting used to seeing us together. No one is questioning it anymore."</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>The doorbell rang.</p><p>"Shit..." Robert turned to the stove and hurried the sauce off its burner. "It almost burned."</p><p>"But it didn't... breathe," Aaron muttered, but he was taking a huge breath and bracing himself as he went to let Sarah in.  He wiped his palms against his jeans and opened the door to the Mill for her after buzzing her in.  </p><p>She arrived with a smile and a large bottle of wine.  </p><p>Aaron felt all words disappear and muttered some kind of an hello, and took the bottle.  </p><p>"It's just some cheap wine, but figured we might all want it..." Sarah said. </p><p>"Hiya, Mum. It's all almost ready."</p><p>"You didn't need to go to the trouble."</p><p>"It's fine, I wanted to, I like doing it..."</p><p>"He does. He's always cooking," Aaron said. </p><p>Sarah smiled at that, and Aaron realized he hadn't taken her jacket. "Let me..." He made motions with his hands that she somehow understood, and he thanked her silently for that and put her coat up next to Robert's leather jacket by the door.  </p><p>"I'll pour the wine," Aaron said.</p><p>"There is beer..." Robert glanced at him.</p><p>He shook his head. </p><p>Robert smiled. </p><p>Soon three glasses were full, but Aaron found himself sitting alone with Sarah while Robert did whatever it was he was doing -- Aaron was positive his usual simple spaghetti dinners had fewer steps. But he liked how much it all showed Robert cared... </p><p>About his mum.</p><p>About him. </p><p>He felt his cheeks heat. </p><p>"I suppose you two want to know how long I've known?" Sarah asked. </p><p>"I was wondering what tipped you off?"</p><p>"Oh, it was a series of things," Sarah laughed. "My first clue, which I just put in the category of weddings make odd bedfellows, was Vic's wedding and her reception."</p><p>Robert's eyes widened. "What?"</p><p> Sarah laughed. </p><p>Aaron had images of Robert trying to kiss him as they clumsily made it up the pub stairs and really hoped she hadn't witnessed any of that. "Uh, when during..."</p><p>"From your faces, I'm happy to know I did miss whatever it is that has you both worried."</p><p>"I barely remember Vic's reception...." He frowned.  </p><p>"And Aaron, it seems took good care of you -- I saw you fixing his tie, before the wedding and Aaron being there when you were drunk."</p><p>"I'm really sorry, mum...about..."</p><p>"Oh, stop it," Sarah said. "Robert, your sister had an amazing night."</p><p>"Yeah, but..." Robert sighed. </p><p>Sarah studied him. </p><p>He put two plates down in front of her and Aaron. </p><p>Aaron stared at the pasta, it was in an odd bowtie shape, and he felt a bit put out he'd missed Robert making it...</p><p>"You were in the shower," Robert chuckled as he sat down. "He likes watching me make pasta."</p><p>Aaron blushed. </p><p>Sarah looked at Aaron.  </p><p>"Then I saw you two at <i>OUR</i> ice cream shop," Sarah said, glancing at Robert. </p><p>Robert's eyes widened. </p><p>Sarah stayed stern for all of a second. "I am more than happy to share with it, Aaron -- it tells me how important he is to you, more than anything else. Doesn't it?"</p><p>Robert nodded his eyes on Aaron. "Yeah."</p><p>Sarah nodded. </p><p>"So...your sister's wedding was nearly five months ago." </p><p>"Has it?" Aaron felt surprised and looked at Robert. </p><p>"Yes, so I was wondering. Just how long has this been going on?" </p><p>Aaron went blank as he tried to figure out the dates. It was all fuzzy, really. When was it he'd been at Bar West trying to avoid that bloke his mother had thought was so nice? January - ish? Was it really nearly a year ago?  </p><p>"Uh, January, maybe, but really on and off, until sometime near summer."  </p><p>"Yeah," Aaron frowned.  </p><p>"Guess it was around Vic's wedding where we started to get serious."</p><p>Sarah nodded. "Well, however, it started... I don't think I've ever seen either of you so happy."</p><p>They glanced at each other. </p><p>Sarah laughed. </p><p>"Uh, mum?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"You'll keep it a secret?" Robert asked. </p><p>Sarah looked between them.  </p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>"If you'll explain why?"</p><p>"Uh..." Aaron stammered. </p><p>"Mum, it's going to be a drama... And Chas..."</p><p>"Bite is not as bad as her bark."</p><p>"Maybe for you," Robert muttered. </p><p>Sarah sighed. "I know Katie has her on side, but Katie's been saying quite a different tune lately...."</p><p>"Mum, I did not lead her..."</p><p>Sarah held up her hand. "I know. That was all her, she was... I'm not sure. I don't think she knows either. She realizes she made a fool of herself."</p><p>"Self-awareness?" Robert scoffed.</p><p>"She has, Robert."</p><p>He looked contrite. </p><p>Aaron shook his head. </p><p>"I will do what I can to help with Chas --, but you should let that stop you two from being open."</p><p>"We just... Vic's going to be mad at us both..." Robert looked at Aaron. </p><p>"It's not that we don't want to," Aaron said. "I don't plan on hiding it forever and all. Just want some more time, that's just us..."</p><p>Sarah nodded. </p><p>"Mum, please, our plan is working so..."</p><p>"Plan?"</p><p>Aaron snorted </p><p>"What?" she looked at them.</p><p>"He's like a theater manager with the whole production of Royce and Alfred. Phone calls, and fake fights, the two of us doing more and more together... He's loving it. He makes up little scripts. I'm supposed to have a phone fight tomorrow at the yard in front of Adam with...." Aaron used air quotes. "Royce." </p><p>"So, Royce and Alfred have never been real people?" Sarah asked. </p><p>"No," Robert laughed. </p><p>Sarah shook her head. "Alright, I will keep quiet. But keep me out your little theatrical productions."</p><p>Robert's face fell. </p><p>"Robert?"</p><p>"I was just... Thinking that maybe you could pretend to meet Alfred and hate him?" Robert smirked at her. </p><p>Sarah shook her head. </p><p>Aaron started laughing.  </p><p>"Honestly, it'll help. We've decided I'm breaking up first."</p><p>"He decided," Aaron muttered. </p><p>Sarah took a long sip of her wine. "Alright, you know what, I used to love a good panto..." </p><p>Robert grinned. </p><p>Aaron stared between them. "You're both mad."</p><p>"You love it," Robert said. </p><p>Aaron shook his head, but he knew that was true.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Years &lt;3</p><p>Thank you for reading and all the comments the past year.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I know she's pregnant and all, but I can't guess the moods. One second she's hugging me, and the next my head is being bitten off…"</p><p>Aaron snorted. </p><p>"And we can't agree on names at all," Adam sighed. </p><p>"Shouldn't you met 'em first?"</p><p>"All babies look the same to me mate, how will that help?"</p><p>"It's yours though, innit?"</p><p>"She's excited about tonight," Adam said. "Finally meeting Royce and all."</p><p>Aaron chewed on his lip and glanced at the time. "Yeah?" </p><p>"Me too, I mean, it's about time, don't you think?"</p><p>Aaron nodded, and his stomach churned. It was getting harder and harder to lie. He hated it, but he couldn't bring himself to come clean either — and he wouldn't do that without running it by Robert. It was both their lives that would be upended by it…</p><p>And maybe that was it. He didn't want things to change between them. Because it was pretty bloody perfect. He couldn't imagine his life without Robert in it — it felt bizarre he'd ever had one. He didn't want to explain why he was with him or why he loved him. It was private and his. Theirs.  </p><p>"He eats meat, right?" Adam asked. "She was freaking out about if he was vegan or something."</p><p>Aaron made a face.</p><p>"Exactly, you'd never date a vegan, or anyone stuck or, or with posh airs…" Adam laughed. </p><p>Aaron frowned. </p><p>"So 8, right?"</p><p>Aaron's phone rang — it was the Royce ringtone. Which meant Felicity was on the other end of the phone with a script. Aaron wondered how much money she was getting out of Robert's pocket to do these things on her breaks or her days off… </p><p>"Speak of the devil."</p><p>Aaron nodded and picked up just before it went to voice mail. He wasn't looking forward to having to do a performance — that was Robert's forte, and he was scary good at it. It probably shouldn't be a turn on, but it was. Aaron pulled back the smile, threatening. He was supposed to be annoyed and angry any second now. </p><p>"Hiya," he said and hoped it sounded like how a boyfriend should sound. </p><p>"That is not how you say hello to me…" Robert's voice purred into his ear. </p><p>Aaron felt his whole body react. Adam's eyes widened a bit before he forced himself to look down at the paperwork in front of him. Aaron twisted away from Adam in his chair and hissed into the phone. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"I wanted to hear your voice."</p><p>"How am I supposed to play mad…" he hissed, his voice low, glancing at Adam. </p><p>"Sound mad right now."</p><p>Aaron scowled. </p><p>"Bet you look it too."</p><p>"Shut up…" Aaron tried not to laugh. </p><p>"Okay, right now Royce is given you the run around a deadline he forgot about, and he has a meeting with an agent really early tomorrow, and there is no way he can drive down to Emmerdale in time or stay the night. Again…" </p><p>"You're joking me," he shouted.</p><p>He heard Adam's paperwork shift. </p><p>"No, Royce isn't joking. He's lying through his teeth, I think, definitely cheating on you."</p><p>Aaron frowned. </p><p>"Your line is what about us, what about finally meeting my mate, seeing where I live… it's been MONTHS, and you've never come to Emmerdale." </p><p>"You've never set foot here, and now you're bagging off again…" Aaron translated it. </p><p>"Niiice," Robert laughed. </p><p>Aaron bit the inside of his cheek. "I'm getting fed up…can't you reschedule that meeting? We can just have drinks later with Ads and Vic….</p><p>"Royce is smooth-talking right now, probably saying things like this is livelihood, writer's like me are lucky to get jobs… Which is probably true, probably wouldn't earn much off of it, or live will… with any cushion or stability…"</p><p>Aaron swallowed Robert's name, and he twisted in his chair away from Adam. "Rob?" he muttered. </p><p>"Oh. Sorry…." Robert sighed. "He's lying. You both know it."</p><p>"I've heard this all fucking before; it's starting to sound like excuses. Like lies." </p><p>"Now he's all apologetic." </p><p>"Sorry, just ain't good enough…" Aaron shouted. </p><p>"Now hang up on me," Robert said. </p><p>Aaron ended the call, but he stared at his phone, the urge to call Robert back taking up all the room in his body.  </p><p>"Whoa, no, he canceled."</p><p>Aaron blew out a long breath. "Yeah, usual lines…starting to, you know, question if they're even true."</p><p>"Agent meeting again?"</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>"Mate, do you think?"</p><p>"He's cheating? I don't know, really…he's never mentioned someone else."</p><p>"Doesn't mean they don't exist… Mate, he's gotta step up or should reconsider. You deserve someone who wants to meet your mates, put up with your mum…"</p><p>Images of Robert repeatedly trying with his mum fly to mind, and he has to force himself not to smile. "Yeah, I don't know… I really like him. There are good things."</p><p>Adam shook his head. "You need to find out if he's lying to ya, mate, for sure."</p><p>"I'm sorry about tonight…"</p><p>"Nah, don't sweat it. Come over anyway. Vic and I like us some Aaron time," Adam grinned. </p><p>Aaron smiled. "Yeah, I'll think about it, alright?"</p><p>"Offer is open. Vic will cook the food anyway, so it doesn't go to waste."</p><p>Aaron nodded and wondered if he could talk Robert into joining him — be one of those things they start to do together. Hang out as mates, with their mates — with their family.  Adam and Vic were part of Robert's life too. It could fall under the roommate thing…</p><p>It might be good. And it was an excuse to call him. He stood up. "Going stretch my legs a bit, then get back to the scrapping," he said.</p><p>Adam nodded and waved at the paperwork.</p><p>Aaron nodded and left the portacabin and instantly called Robert. </p><p>"Hey…" Robert said, voice low and sending a shiver down Aaron's spine. "Sorry about…"</p><p>"What was that about? Was it about your writing?"</p><p>"Yeah, maybe, I don't know…" Robert blew out some air. "Just made five phone calls today, been in eight meetings, and it's earned me all an arse worth of money. I leave, work on writing for the same five hours and what will I make, if I make anything. It's stupid, isn't it, to be even thinking about it?"</p><p>Aaron leaned against one of the cars in the yard and shrugged.  </p><p>"I need words. We're on the phone."</p><p>Aaron sighed and tried to sort through the thoughts in his head. "I think that… if you want to do something, you'll find a way to make it work."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Aaron shook his head. "You're the smartest person I know… You want to do something that actually makes you happy, as opposed to that job that we both know you hate…" </p><p>"I don't totally hate it…" Robert sighed. "Yeah, I hate it."</p><p>Aaron laughed.</p><p>"I still like the challenge a bit, but…making a life that includes taking the writing seriously. That'd be a challenge."</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>"Anyway, stuff to think about, I guess…" he coughed. "Um. Adam buys it."</p><p>"Yeah. Thinks he's cheating."</p><p>"Perfect, I told you it'd work."</p><p>Aaron laughed. </p><p>"Mum and met for lunch, she's gonna pretend Alfred was there and that she doesn't like him. Gave her leeway on why, should be interesting to see what gets said to who…" Robert laughed. </p><p>Aaron laughed. "She's as bad as you."</p><p>"Yeah, you think?" Robert asked, sounding proud. </p><p>Aaron smiled. "Yeah."</p><p>"I should go…"</p><p>"Just a sec…" Aaron stopped him from hanging up. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Come with me to Vic and Adam's tonight. She's still gonna cook. You said you'd be late tonight. Can you just say I dragged you with, so you wouldn't starve? Be a good way for the four of us too…"</p><p>"Yeah, alright, Adam and I haven't tested our truce…"</p><p>Aaron laughed. </p><p>"It's a good opening, you're right. Let's do it."</p><p>Aaron grinned and heard footsteps. Adam was walking over. "All right, gotta go."</p><p>"See ya."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"You and Royce make up?"</p><p>Aaron gave him a look. "No."</p><p>"Who was that?"</p><p>"It was just Rob. He forgot about my plans tonight, was asking what if I wanted him to grab take out since he's late — he likes to cook, think it's some family trait, yeah. Anyway, I invited you to yours with me. Seemed the right thing to do."</p><p>Adam made a face but shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. Ugh, I promised Vic I'd try with him, and I meant it. Just been sneaking out of the having too…"</p><p>"He is her brother."</p><p>"And you like him…" Adam stared at him.</p><p>Aaron shrugged. "Shouldn't judge people by other people's stories."</p><p>"Guess that's good advice."</p><p>"It is, mate. I'm wise."</p><p>Adam punched his arm and started laughing. "Let's get to work on this car."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Robert darted into David's, deciding to bring beer to his sisters for dinner. He was technically crashing it and seemed like the thing to do. He stopped, though, and felt caught when he saw his sister standing in front of the candy display. He eyed her, looked at her bump, and grinned. "More chocolate, you can never give me shit again."</p><p>She rolled her eyes but picked up a few bars. "I am spreading it out."</p><p>"If you say so…"</p><p>"I'm eating healthy too."</p><p>"Better be. I want my niece or nephew to be healthy."</p><p>"I was thinking gender reveal party?" she said.</p><p>"What? Are you serious? Vic…"</p><p>She started laughing. "Actually, I can't decide if I want to know or not. It'd make fighting over a name easier. We'd, you know, be fighting over at least one set of names instead of two."</p><p>Robert shook his head.  </p><p>Vic sighed. "Adam says you're coming over with Aaron?"</p><p>"Yeah. Just stopped in to get some beer."</p><p>"That will impress Adam."</p><p>"Yeah, I'll buy those two…" he offered the take the candy bars. </p><p>"Hmm, polite, spendy, unlike someone…" Vic said. </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Vic shook her head. "Mum, Alfred, the tip?"</p><p>He stared at her and realized he hadn't read any of his mum's texts about her plans…  </p><p>"How he totally stiffed the waitress was horrible to her the whole time. Said things about the chef… Really, you're dating one of those?"</p><p>"I, well… he's not usually so bad, it was a bad day…"</p><p>"Bad day, he wouldn't have tipped at all if Mum hadn't been well, Mum."</p><p>"Well, yeah, she put on the Sarah Sugden charm. I was kind of preoccupied with work. Let them do most of the talking."</p><p>"Mum is not impressed at all, surprised you missed it and aren't freaking out. We all know her opinion means a lot."</p><p>"I kept getting work emails? She really disliked him that much?"</p><p>Vic nodded.  </p><p>He gave her a deep frown. </p><p>"Also, he kept referring to Emmerdale as that village."</p><p>"I used to do that."</p><p>"Don't anymore, you've settled right back in… you like it here."</p><p>And he did. It was home. Always was, it just hadn't felt welcoming, and he hated that — but now. He felt closer to Vic, he and his mum. He got to see her practically every day. </p><p>And Aaron. </p><p>Aaron was part of Emmerdale. And him.  </p><p>He smiled. "Yeah."</p><p>"She said Alfred made some implications of you moving closer to him?"</p><p>"What? No, he just met a weekend," he easily went with it. </p><p>"Not how she took it."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I'll hear it from her sooner or later. Let's go pay. I need a shower before I head over."</p><p>Vic smiled. "You know, I'm happy you and Aaron get on. I always thought you two might."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah. A time or two, I thought about setting you two up but don't know your both so important to me. I didn't risk trouble if it didn't work out. But anyway, so chuffed, you two are friends." </p><p>He blinked at her. "You thought of that, really…"</p><p>"Yeah," she laughed. "You used to accuse me of setting you up with anyone with a plus."</p><p>"Well, yeah, which is why I figured you never setting me up with Aaron was because you thought it'd be a bad match."</p><p>Vic snorted. "Wasn't that at all. I mean like at yous, meeting for pints, talking cars, and movies. Settling in quick as roommates… Has he met Alfred?"</p><p>"Uh, briefly, remember. But not a lot….they uh, I don't think they clicked."</p><p>"Hmm…" Vic nodded. "Mum and he are pretty good judges of character."</p><p>"Guess so…"</p><p>"Thanks for the chocolate," she said, grabbing it as he paid David. She kissed his cheek. "See you soon."</p><p>"Yeah, no more than a half-hour," he said as he started to walk out with the beer.  Even before he fell for Aaron, he'd always thought Aaron was the man with a pulse off-limits because Vic thought he was too good for Robert. That she was protecting her mate from him. That he wasn't good enough.  </p><p>It threw him to know she actually considered them a match. </p><p>He wasn't sure what to do with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Missed this," Robert murmured into Aaron's mouth.</p><p>A huff of air hit his mouth as Aaron shoved him back, but not far. "Been less than a day."</p><p>"Hmm, too long," Robert smiled. </p><p>"Daft. And soft..." Aaron rolled his eyes, but his cheeks were pink, and he yanked Robert closer, again, this time kissing Robert himself. Putting what he wasn't saying into it.  </p><p>And Robert groaned.</p><p>Aaron let out a sigh. "Can we be late?"</p><p>"We're already late," Robert laughed. </p><p>"I hit traffic, didn't I..."</p><p>"Yeah...we could have been late from sharing the shower...."</p><p>Aaron bit his lip and looked Robert up and down. </p><p>He shivered, and it nothing to do with the fact he was wearing only a towel. He felt it slip on his hips and considered letting it fall and pushing Aaron onto their bed. </p><p>But they both stepped apart. </p><p>"Did you at least leave me hot water?"</p><p>"Maybe," he smirked. </p><p>Aaron threw his hi-vis vest at him and walked into the bathroom.  </p><p>The door shut, and Robert groaned. His phone went off, vibrating against the wood, and he walked over and saw Vic's name on the screen. He picked up and answered. "I know."</p><p>"Aaron is too."</p><p>"He just walked into a shower... I'll wait for him."</p><p>"Oh, well, alright, that makes sense. What kept you?"</p><p>"Showered myself, Vic."</p><p>"Long one."</p><p>"Whatever, we'll be there alright, don't start without us."</p><p>"Easy done for me, but Adam's famished."</p><p>"And I care?"</p><p>He could hear her eyes roll. </p><p>"Alright, ten minutes?"</p><p>"Give or take," he said and hung up. He put his phone down, and his eyes fell on the brown leather journal he'd been using for the year -- a mixture of ideas and thoughts about his days. His mind fell back to his mum, asking him and Aaron when everything started. </p><p>He hated he didn't know the date. </p><p>It kept bothering him randomly throughout his days since she asked. </p><p>He picked it up and flipped back to the beginning of the year -- a year. He smiled. He thought it was near the end of the month, maybe. He flipped a few more pages and stopped when he saw Aaron's name...</p><p>
  <i>I mean, it's a one off, right? It's Aaron Dingle, for fucks sake.</i>
</p><p>He snorted and flipped back one more page, realizing that little lie he'd told himself was the last line of an entry. He searched for where he'd dated it: 20/1. Then read the rest of the entry. </p><p>
  <i>Yeah, slept with Aaron Dingle last night. Didn't see that coming. Not sure what I was thinking. Kept thinking it was a mistake but nearly repeated it, with no alcohol left in my system. Avoided his face after that. Weird though. Didn't avoid looking at the rest of him. Got to say, find it odd I missed how fucking fit he is...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He's fucking fit. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Keep remembering the sex, wasn't too drunk too, which -- odd really, why sleep with him? Was angry, though, and feeling alone. What is new, right? Can't say I regret it, though. It was the best shag I've had in a long time, but... </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I mean, it's a one-off, right? It's Aaron Dingle, for fucks sake. </i>
</p><p>"The nineteenth," he muttered to himself, checking the date again and tucked the information into his mind for later for doing something with it. He shut the journal and heard Aaron shutting off the water. He needed to get dressed. Vic was going to kill them for being late. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"What's that for?"</p><p>"You drink it."  <br/>"What you bring it for?"</p><p>"We're guests, Aaron."</p><p>"But we're not together, remember."</p><p>"I'm more socially conscious than you."</p><p>"That's for sure," Aaron snorted, and he hit the door to announce their arrival before just walking right inside. He heard Robert laughing behind him and forced himself not to turn back and look at it too. The sound was a lot too. He was a bit addicted to it. And the way it made the corner of his eyes wrinkle -- he almost turned back.  </p><p>But no, he had to be careful. This was a horrible idea. Why had he suggested it? </p><p>He felt Robert's palm between his shoulder blades for a split second. </p><p>Aaron turned then and watched him take off his coat. </p><p>He was about to say something about it being stupid they were here, but he heard Adam, so he took his coat off instead.  </p><p>"That for us," Adam asked, already taking the beer from Robert.</p><p>"Figured shouldn't come empty-handed."</p><p>"You're a smart man, mate...and they're cold."</p><p>"Kept the outside when I was getting ready."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, forecasting a lot of snow next week, might get it for Christmas."</p><p>"Really?" Robert's whole face lit up. </p><p><i>Dork</i> Aaron thought and forced down the teasing words on the tip of his tongue. He looked around, saw Vic had decked the whole place decked out for Christmas, including a stocking on the wall that said, Baby Sugden Barton. He felt Robert step closer to him to look at himself. </p><p>"This going to be the last name?" he asked. </p><p>Adam nodded. "It sounded better than Barton Sugden." </p><p>"Now we just need to agree on first names," Vic laughed, coming out of the kitchen. "Alright, homemade pizza, figured be easier to eat and all. Already in the beer..."</p><p>Adam stopped drinking from his. "It's pizza, Babe."</p><p>Vic rolled her eyes. "Let me get myself some lemonade with sparkling water..."</p><p>"I'll do it," Robert said. "Sit. You cooked." </p><p>Aaron watched him walk away before he realized he was. He sighed and grabbed a beer bottle, and sat down in his usual chair. He saw Vic settling down on the couch next to Adam. That meant Robert would be on her other side -- and suddenly, he hated the arrangement. It was him and Robert on the couch in the Mill, usually in the middle, they'd made a dent -- he'd realized a few days ago. He kept waiting for Robert to kick off about it. </p><p>Maybe he liked it too?</p><p>"Earth to Aaron..." Vic's voice cut through his thoughts.</p><p>"Sorry," he laughed. </p><p>"Where were you?"</p><p>"Nowhere."</p><p>"That fight, yeah?" Adam said.</p><p>"Fight?" Vic said.</p><p>"He and Royce."</p><p>Vic was right back at him. "Who does that guy think he is? Is ever going to meet us? What's his problem?"</p><p><i>He doesn't exist.</i> Aaron thought and tried to think about what to say. He knew the lies, but it just wasn't easy, and he knew there was a reason they were making him an arse. "He's busy, a lot, and..."</p><p>"So, he says."</p><p>"You make time to meet your partner's mates and family... Robert back us up here," Vic said. </p><p>"About?" Robert asked, and Aaron recognized his 'play dumb' tone.  </p><p>"Royce, he keeps putting off meeting us. At least your Alfred finally met mum -- even it went badly."</p><p>"Wait, what? Sarah doesn't like him..." Adam looked at Robert.</p><p>"Apparently not. I wasn't really around when they were talking," Robert shrugged.  </p><p>Vic shook her head. "Aaron, though, if he's not going show real interest in your life away from him..."</p><p>"He does," Aaron muttered. "It's just...he had meetings."</p><p>"Meetings?" Robert somehow managed to say in sync with Adam.  </p><p>Adam bounced in his seat. "See, he thinks he's cheating too."</p><p>"Cheating?" Vic looked at all of them.</p><p>"Sudden meetings, all the time, to get out things..."</p><p>"Could just be an excuse to get out of it..." Vic said. "I mean. I hope. Aaron, you don't think."</p><p>Aaron shrugged. "Doesn't seem the type, but..." He muttered. </p><p>"I could have him investigated," Robert said, suddenly, and Aaron looked directly at him. Saw a spark in his eyes, like he loved his brilliant idea. He nearly rolled his eyes, but he caught it.  </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Robert, don't be daft," Vic muttered.</p><p>"What, it could help know if he's cheating or just an arse...but I mean, really, this bloke doesn't step up, you should consider ending it. You're too good for that kind of shit." </p><p>Vic nodded.</p><p>"Gotta agree with Rob, mate," Adam said. </p><p>Aaron shrugged and nodded. </p><p>"I'll do it," Robert said as he made a grab for some pizza. </p><p>"Rob, he doesn't want you to send someone after the guy."</p><p>Aaron glanced at Robert. "Well.."</p><p>Adam laughed. "Let him could be fun."</p><p>Vic sighed and nudged Robert. </p><p>"I'm just looking out for Aaron."</p><p>"Fine. But it's a bit controlling." </p><p>"Babe, relax, it might help..." Adam muttered as he chewed. </p><p>Aaron finally bit into some of the pizza himself and nodded at Vic. "Great."</p><p>She beamed. </p><p>"Hey, so, don't suppose you and Royce know Christmas plans then?" Adam asked. </p><p>Aaron shook his head. </p><p>"Just, yeah, we were hoping you could get out of the Dingle Do for a bit and come here. After we eat?"</p><p>Aaron nodded. "I can try."</p><p>"Rob, is Alfred coming -- please say you aren't going somewhere with him?"</p><p>"He's Jewish..." Robert said. </p><p>"I remember, but what does that mean? He can do Christmas, or is against it?"</p><p>Robert shrugged. "We haven't really talked about it. He knows I look forward to spending it with mum... Speaking of we need to talk cookie schedule..."</p><p>"Oh, and I've had all these ideas," Vic stood up. "Be right back."</p><p>"Oh, we'll that's them in a corner talking for an hour, mate," Adam laughed. </p><p>Aaron had to force himself to look at him, but he didn't say anything. </p><p>~~~</p><p>He was itching to touch Aaron. It'd been over an hour of chatting, watching crap television, and having fun -- he would admit it -- with Vic and Adam. But he was too far away from his boyfriend. It was setting him on edge. He needed to touch him. He needed to tell him he was looking at him too much. And keep ignoring that he knew that because he was doing it too...</p><p>He really hoped they weren't being obvious. </p><p>But they'd finished a few sentences for each other. </p><p>And laughed at all the same places in the dumb movie Victoria put on. </p><p>He curled his fingers against his thighs and tried to figure out a way to touch Aaron without it being obvious. Because he couldn't just get up and go sit on the arm of the chair Aaron was on -- just to be close. He glanced at his sister and Adam, all cuddled up. It was disgusting. And he was jealous. </p><p>He pulled his phone of his pocket and set an alarm with his ring tone to go off in a few minutes. He put it back in his pocket and muttered he was checking the weather when Vic noticed. </p><p>"Adam, right about the snow."</p><p>"Looks it, always love snow for Christmas," he smiled. </p><p>"Yeah, me too... Think Alfred will get you something?"</p><p>"Doubt it. I didn't get him anything for Hannukah."</p><p>"You didn't?" Vic stared at him. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's just.."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"When you like someone, you're usually the biggest sap."</p><p>"Am not..." He made a face. </p><p>"You are..." She looked around the room. "I swear he is."</p><p>Adam was looking skeptical. "Him? Isn't he cheap? Aren't you cheap?"</p><p>"I earn my money," he muttered.</p><p>"You're a romantic sap, Robert..." Her eyes narrowed. "You really got him nothing."</p><p>He squirmed. He really hadn't intended this to be a thing. He wasn't even sure if she was right about him -- thought maybe he had a few things planned for Aaron starting at Christmas and ending at his birthday...</p><p>His palms scraped against his thighs. "Just didn't, I guess."</p><p>"Aaron, have you gotten Royce something?" Vic asked.</p><p>Aaron's eyes widened, and Robert hoped Vic took it as him being unhappy she was dragging him into the conversation. He fiddled with the beer label he'd peeled off the bottle and stared at Vic, his eyes darting to Robert. Robert nodded as minutely as he could... </p><p>"Yeah, uh...nothing special though. Just um...a tie."</p><p>"A tie?"</p><p>"Yeah," Aaron shrugged. </p><p>She sighed. "Men."</p><p>"Babe, not everything is about presents."</p><p>She elbowed him and rubbed her stomach. "Oh, you better be spoiling us both.</p><p>Adam stared at her in a panic.</p><p>She nodded. </p><p>Robert bit the inside of his cheek, so he wouldn't outright laugh at Adam's fear of messing up Christmas, but he did glance at Aaron, amusement on show in his eyes. Aaron shook his head when their eyes met, then shook his head again that shouldn't be...</p><p>And Robert felt that itch. </p><p>And his phone went off. </p><p>He yanked it from his pants. "Speak of...Alfred...I'll....'</p><p>He stood up, grabbed his coat, and walked into the kitchen to take it. He acted out a one-sided conversation as he texted Aaron and told him to ask to look for something in his old room.  </p><p>A: <i> What?</i></p><p>R: <i>Say you left a shirt or something. Just get upstairs.</i> </p><p>A: <i>Why</i></p><p>R: <i> Why do you think?</i> </p><p>"Hey, mind if I go look in my old room?"</p><p>"Why?" Adam asked.</p><p>"Might have left a hoodie..."</p><p>"Which one?" Vic said.</p><p>"Uh, the purple one," Aaron muttered.</p><p>"Oh, I love that one. Go on."</p><p>He looked back into the kitchen when he reached the stairs. Robert smirked. Aaron shook his head and walked upstairs. Robert counted to ten, as slowly as he could manage. He ducked out of the kitchen. "Hitting the bogs," he said. </p><p>Vic just waved her hand and snuggled into Adam. </p><p>He took the stairs two at a time. </p><p>Aaron was leaning against the wall next to his own door. "I don't actually know where that hoodie is. Should we look?"</p><p>Robert shook his head and crowded into Aaron's space, trapping him between him and a wall, his hands on his arms, sliding up until one behind his neck and pulled him in. Aaron's hands on him, inhaling sharply right before they kissed. Robert felt something relax inside of him. The itch suddenly soothed and deepened the kiss. </p><p>Aaron made a noise of irritation when they broke apart. "This was a bad idea."</p><p>"Snogging."</p><p>"Tonight... I can't keep pretending."</p><p>"It won't be much longer," Robert promised. </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>He nodded and looked toward the stairs. "One more?"</p><p>Aaron's upper lip was between his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt desperate when they got to the Mill, and from the way, Aaron was clawed at his clothes to get them off, and bit kisses against his jaw told him he wasn't alone. And they tripped up the stairs, literally, cursing and laughing, and Aaron slamming him against the wall the second they hit the top. He felt it hard on his back, air out of his mouth, and Aaron's mouth pressed roughly against his. Aaron's hands on his belt buckle. <i>I should stop wearing them.</i> He pushed Aaron's hoodie, pulling the zipper apart in a way that might break it, but he didn't care.  </p><p>Aaron dragged down his jeans, mouth against his cock, through his boxers, out of the blue. His hands holding onto nothing, and he swore both at the sensation and Aaron's vanishing act — he wanted to look at him. He slammed his hand against the wall. His knees threatened to forget how to work. His hand fell in Aaron's hair, all neatly gelled, and he instantly he was all about messing up his hair.  </p><p>Aaron kept pressing against his length through the fabric, teasing him, and he wondered where their hurry went. He moaned and pulled at the hair, tangled in his fingers. </p><p>Aaron hummed against him and looked up. "Get your shirt off." </p><p>He yanked on Aaron's hair, for a split second, a tiny pointless rebuff as he started on the buttons of his shirt. Aaron tugged down his boxers, and Robert swore loudly as he felt lips and tongue against his cock.  </p><p>"The whole village heard that," Aaron laughed against his hip, teeth, and tongue teasingly there for a second. </p><p>"Stop teasing…" Robert murmured down at him. </p><p>"Shirt's still on."</p><p>"I'm getting there, bit distracted." He pulled an arm free. </p><p>Aaron stood up, though, hands-on Robert's stomach, up his ribs and mouth on a nipple. Robert's head hit the wall. "Aaron…"</p><p>Aaron pulled the shirt the rest of the way off and kissed his jaw, then his mouth, hand curling around Robert. "Feels like it's been ages."</p><p>"This morning, wasn't it…" Robert laughed. </p><p>"Felt like forever sitting there, staring at ya…" Aaron kissed him and stroked him. </p><p>Robert sighed and started pushing Aaron's hoodie off him, glared at the t-shirt he wore under it, and pushed his hands up and under it. His brain going faster than his ability to move. He wanted skin too… </p><p>"Please…" he muttered. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Skin…"</p><p>"Yeah, look at it," Aaron grinned at him, stepping back and raking his eyes over all of him. </p><p>And Robert was on fire.  </p><p>Aaron pulled off the hoodie and the offending t-shirt, there in front of him in just a pair of tight jeans, Robert knew he'd worn to tease him. He reached and grabbed him by the belt buckles and swung him around, switching their positions.  </p><p>Aaron's eyes darkened and fell on his mouth. </p><p>"Hmmm…" Robert kissed him. "Bedroom? Or do you want me to fuck you right here?"</p><p>Aaron just nodded. </p><p>"Here then," Robert breathed.</p><p>~~~</p><p>He felt formless. Almost like he was floating. He knew he was staring at the ceiling, but he really couldn't process it. His brain was gone. Robert fucked it out of existence. He could live with it. He laughed, felt like all of him was smiling, and he put his arm over his eyes. The room felt brighter. </p><p>"Sorry," Robert whispered. "But I couldn't see ya."</p><p>"Huh?" Aaron blinked and watched Robert sit on the edge of the bed. He noticed the lamp was on, and he smiled again. </p><p>"Where are you?"</p><p>"Pretty sure you're still fucking me," Aaron laughed. </p><p>"Nice place, is it?"</p><p>"Shut up," Aaron felt his cheeks burn, and he turned away for a minute. Sometimes it was too much, the intimacy. He felt a hand on his chest, though, right over his heart. He put his hand on top of his and looked down, and noticed the difference in the size of their hands. </p><p>"Drink," Robert said. </p><p>Aaron reached up and took the glass, sitting up with it, the world swinging back to be more in focus. Though, it meant he had a naked Robert to take in… and he reached out and traced down a pattern of freckles with a finger.  </p><p>"Drink."</p><p>He sipped the water. </p><p>Robert smiled, reached out, and turn off the light, but the moon filled the room with light. Aaron blinked at it.  </p><p>"Think it's bouncing off the snow," Robert muttered.</p><p>"Is that a thing?"</p><p>"No idea," he laughed and shoved at Aaron a bit.</p><p>"I'll spill it."</p><p>"You're on my side of the bed."</p><p>Aaron smiled and moved, barely, watched Robert climb in and pull the covers up and over them both, pushing more into his own space and into Aaron — because he wasn't giving it up. He just moved in and felt Robert wrap himself around him. His face hit chest, and he turned and could hear Robert breathing. </p><p>Robert's hands were in his hair. <br/>Aaron closed his eyes. </p><p>Robert's breath slowed, and his own followed.</p><p>He was sinking into sleep.</p><p>"I love you," Robert whispered. </p><p>And somehow Aaron fell asleep. </p><p>~~~</p><p>He dreamt it. </p><p>Aaron fiddled with the pen he was holding and shook his head. He'd dreamt it? Right? His heart hammered, and inhaled sharply and told himself he wanted it to be a dream. </p><p>
  <i>No you don't.</i>
</p><p>If it wasn't a dream. Robert had waited for him to fall asleep or thought he was asleep. Or had he meant to say it at all? Maybe it slipped out? Maybe he'd already been asleep. He muttered in his sleep all time, usually nonsense, but sometimes he said Aaron's name…</p><p>In was that made him ache. </p><p>In ways that sounded like…</p><p>Forever. </p><p>Which was… Love?</p><p>Aaron frowned.</p><p>"Aaron?"  </p><p>He blinked, and Sarah was in front of him. He blinked. She never came up to the portacabin. He stared at her. She smiled. "Vic asked me to drop this by for Adam? Where is he?"</p><p>"Scrap run. Left his lunch, not like him."</p><p>'What Vic said," Sarah smiled and put it down. She then sat down.</p><p>He smiled at her. </p><p>"You were far away."</p><p>"Uh…yeah," he muttered and felt his cheeks heat. </p><p>"Vic was giving me an earful about not liking your Royce."</p><p>He snorted. </p><p>"Hmm. I gave her an earful on Alfred."</p><p>"Thanks…I mean, I think." </p><p>"You're quite welcome. The sooner we can get you two public."</p><p>"Yeah," he nodded and thought about how last night had felt like torture.  </p><p>"Are you alright?</p><p>"Yeah, yeah…just…."</p><p>"If you want ideas for Christmas…" she smiled. </p><p>He shook his head. "I think I think I've got it covered, actually."</p><p>"Then, you probably do. Wish you could be with us for dinner."</p><p>"Yeah…me too."</p><p>"You two will find your moments, though."</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>Sarah tilted her head. </p><p>"Just…" Aaron frowned. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He talks in his sleep."</p><p>"He never did outgrow that."</p><p>Aaron nodded. "Says some daft things."</p><p>"Yes, he woke me once when he was 13 screaming that we had to run to the TARDIS." </p><p>He grinned at that and shook his head.  </p><p>"He wouldn't shut up, had to wake him…that dream, though, was quite good. I'm taking what you heard wasn't him dreaming he was having adventures with the Doctor." </p><p>He shook his head. </p><p>"Well, if it was about you, my bet is it's true."</p><p>Aaron looked away from her. Her face was too much, her expression that made him think she knew more than she could… He felt weird and warm and sweaty.  </p><p>Scared. </p><p>But it was Robert scared. </p><p>And usually, that was something he needed. </p><p>"Aaron?"</p><p>"Just not sure I'm ready…" he sighed, and it felt stupid. </p><p>"Hmm. Well, good thing he was sleeping."</p><p>Aaron looked at her. </p><p>She smiled. </p><p>He felt a bit seen and wondered if it was a family trait. </p><p>"What did you get him?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"For Christmas."</p><p>He nodded and opened a drawer on his desk, and put the green journal on the desk.</p><p>"Oh, that is beautiful…" she touched the cover. "Italian leather."</p><p>"Like his jacket," Aaron laughed. </p><p>She flipped it open and flipped the pages. "Write something inside the cover."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Doesn't have to poetry. Just tell him how you feel…whatever you're ready to say."</p><p>Aaron gulped. </p><p>"Well, I better get home. I need to get my cookie sheets to The Mill. I hope you're prepared."</p><p>"I doubt it."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>He watched her leave. </p><p>He pulled the journal closer to him and looked at the blank space on the inside cover…</p><p>Could he? </p><p>Write something?</p><p>Was it a dream?</p><p>Was it sleep talking?</p><p>Whatever it was, he supposed it was them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No, Aaron...A.A.R.O.N...." Robert spat out the letters and ducked under the shop's awning to get out of the rain. "No, I want it done on time. I was supposed to pick it up tomorrow. I only know you've messed up the order because I called to check in. Christmas is in four days...right, so get it done," he snapped and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It better be," he yelled and hung up. </p><p>"Hi ya," Vic was suddenly in his face. </p><p>He flinched. </p><p>She laughed.  </p><p>"Shut up. You came from nowhere."</p><p>"Public street."</p><p>"Don't start with me, Vic. It's been a day."</p><p>"What did you get, Aaron?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I heard ya, spelling his name."</p><p>"Oh, uh..nothing much."</p><p>"Seemed pretty upset about it."</p><p>"It was supposed to be done, and now they're asking me to clarify his..." Robert trailed off. "They didn't call me, I called them... If it's not ready on time."</p><p>"Chill out...Aaron won't mind it being late. I mean, just to be clear here, he's probably hasn't gotten you anything at all."</p><p>"Yeah, well... We live together."</p><p>"I like you two getting on," Vic smiled. "Dinner was great the other night."</p><p>"Yeah, um, I had fun," he said, his surprise evident.</p><p>"Admit it, Adam's growing on you."</p><p>"Like unwanted hair? Sure."  </p><p>"See, there is a lack of disdain in your tone."</p><p>He shook his head. </p><p>"Come on, tell me."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What you got, Aaron?"</p><p>"Nosy," he muttered.  </p><p>"It has his name on it."</p><p>"Yeah, well, it's stupid...not sure if..." He let slip. </p><p>Vic studied it. "Tell me."</p><p>He stared at her and looked around. <i>Truth in with the lies</i>. "It's, uh, something for him and The Mill."</p><p>Vic looked confused. "You got him something for the flat?"</p><p>"Kinda," he scratched the back of his head. "It's all my stuff, you know."</p><p>"Your place."</p><p>"His too," he said, quickly. "And it's just some blank spaces on the walls and such..."</p><p>"So you bought a big Aaron sign?" Vic joked. </p><p>He cringed. </p><p>"Hey, hey, whatever it is, I doubt it's cringy."</p><p>He frowned. </p><p>"What is it? I know him really well, Rob."</p><p>He shook his head. </p><p>"Rob?"</p><p> "It's just a shadowbox, with some stuff I know he likes in it, his name in the middle square..."</p><p>"What stuff?"</p><p>He closed his eyes.  </p><p>"Rob?"</p><p> "Fossils, alright," he muttered. </p><p>Vic blinked.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Fossils?"</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>She stared at him.</p><p>"What?" <i>You've said too much.</i></p><p>"I think he'll like it, and I mean he'd never think of decorating the place himself... It's nice you want him to feel at home, there."</p><p><i>It's his home.</i> "Yeah, well..."</p><p>"I just, don't get your hopes up for present back."</p><p>He laughed.</p><p>"He's awful at it."</p><p>"He can't be that bad."</p><p>"He makes up for by being Aaron."</p><p>"Yeah, he does," he breathed out. </p><p>Vic blinked at him. Again. </p><p><i>That was a mistake.</i> He thought. "I gotta go."</p><p>"Maybe the four of us can do dinner again?"</p><p>He looked back at her. </p><p>She grinned. </p><p>"The four of us?"</p><p>"Could be a thing, as mates, well I mean not me and Adam but you two. You're not just brother. We're mates, right? It'd be nice, you know?"</p><p>"I mean, if Aaron wants to..." He shook his head at himself as he trailed off. "I mean, I didn't hate it, so, why not."</p><p>"Great. After Christmas," Vic beamed. </p><p>He sighed and turned around.  </p><p>But he didn't get far. </p><p>Andy came out of nowhere and punched him in the face, he slipped on the mud, his briefcase and phone flying, as he fell into a mud puddle on his arse. It all happened in a second, his jaw felt on fire, and he was wet and cold. And Andy was looming over him, heavily breathing.  </p><p>"Go on, get up..." He shouted, his fist clenched. </p><p>"As much as I want out of his mud, how about no," Robert snapped. "What the fuck, Andy."</p><p>"This is your fault. She's left me, and it's on you."</p><p>"She came to her senses then," he spat out. </p><p>And Andy had him by the collar of his jacket, yanking him up, just to probably hit him again, so he kicked him, hard and Andy swore, and he grunted as they fell to the mud again. Elbows and fists felt like his hand was on fire after hitting Andy's face a few times. Then he felt arms around his middle. He flailed against it for a split second until he saw that Aaron and Adam were pushing Andy way, and Vic was standing in the middle, holding her stomach and staring between her two brothers crying.  </p><p>
  <i>Had she been hurt.</i>
</p><p>He shook himself free, of who turned out to be David and some man he didn't know. "I'm alright," he muttered. He hurried to Vic. "Are you hurt?"</p><p>"Me?" she stared at him and touched his eye.</p><p>He winced at the pain.  </p><p>Andy was rushing forward again, but Aaron and Adam were in front of him, a united barricade. "Get out of my way..." Andy glared at Robert. "This is all on you."</p><p>"Andy, he's not done anything," Vic yelled. </p><p>"Katie's left me. She left me, and it's on him."</p><p>"No, Andy, it's on you," Vic yelled. "She was unhappy. That was on you. You weren't a good husband." </p><p>Andy stared at her. "He's got you onboard and all."</p><p>Vic sighed.  </p><p>"It's always you," Andy glared at Robert and tried to push through Aaron and Adam. </p><p>Aaron clocked him hard in the face. </p><p>Andy slipped on the mud on the street and fell on his arse. He blinked in confusion and looked around. He stood up, slipping on the mud, and ran off. Robert felt...</p><p>Confused. </p><p>Because his instinct was to run after him, even knowing he had a black eye, split lip, his jaw was killing him, and his hand hurt. And Vic looked pale, and he was still worried...</p><p>But when it came to his siblings, he knew who he picked. "Let's get you home. Adam, she's freezing."</p><p>Adam was right there, arm around her, and turned toward Keepers. He started to follow, but Aaron's hand was on his arm, and he turned back. Aaron looked livid and concerned. He stepped closer to Robert and touched his jaw for a split second.  </p><p>"Improvement?" Robert joked.</p><p>"It's not funny...I could kill him."</p><p>"Don't.." Robert sighed. "Mum, be upset..." He groaned. "I gotta call her."</p><p>"I'll do it," Aaron said. "Make tea, get Vic warmed up."</p><p>"He didn't hurt her?"</p><p>"No, Adam and I showed up before she tried to step in the middle of you two."</p><p>He breathed out a sigh of relief. </p><p>Aaron frowned. "Get in, get some frozen peas or something on your face...I'll call Sarah."</p><p>"You're..." Robert breathed. </p><p>Aaron gave him a smile. "I know."</p><p>~~~</p><p>"I'm fine," Vic muttered. </p><p>"You're pale and shaking," Adam said as he wrapped a blanket around her. </p><p>"But Rob..."</p><p>"I'm fine," he lied as he walked inside, leaving the door open for Aaron. He blinked a few times. Everything seemed a bit too fuzzy. Both his jaw and his hand felt like they'd hit brick walls. Which he supposed Andy was? He swallowed a bad taste in his mouth but focused on standing straight. </p><p>"You're bleeding," Vic said and tried to get past Adam.</p><p>"Aaron will help, Babe, sit...please, you're freezing," Adam sighed.</p><p>"Vic, I'm fine," Robert muttered and went into the kitchen. He needed ice. He reached up and tried to open the freezer and got hit with white-hot pain from his hand up his arm. It made him stumble, but he managed to stay upright.</p><p>"He's not fine..." </p><p>"I see that." Adam looked around. "Where is Aaron."</p><p>"He said he'd call Mum for me," Robert said. </p><p>"I'm here," Aaron walked in. </p><p>"Mate, check him over; he's not alright."</p><p>Robert blinked because Aaron was fuzzy -- he didn't like it. He felt hands on him, Aaron's, a lot more gentle than he usually was, and he was on a chair. He felt hands on him, and he swore and hissed when Aaron touched his hand. </p><p>"Fuck," Aaron muttered. 'Rob, Rob, look at me."</p><p>He blinked. "Did I hit my head?"</p><p>"It clonked the street at one point..." Vic said.</p><p>"I'm taking him to the hospital," Aaron said. </p><p>"What I'm fine..." Robert muttered, but he knew he wasn't. </p><p>He let Aaron help him up, leaned most of his weight on him, and frowned at the reason.  </p><p>"Help them to the car," Vic ordered Adam.</p><p>"I got him," Aaron said to Adam. "Really."</p><p>Adam nodded. "Babe, we're staying put."</p><p>"But..." Vic sighed, but she didn't argue. </p><p>Robert blinked. </p><p>And he was in the car. Aaron snapping the belt into place. "Huh?"</p><p>"Stay awake," Aaron snapped, and he wiped at his eyes. </p><p>"Hey, I'm fine," he went to reach up and swore.</p><p>"Yeah, no, you're not..." Aaron shook his head. "Let's get you help."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron felt twitchy. </p><p>He paced the waiting room. </p><p>It'd been over an hour. </p><p>He needed to see Robert. </p><p>His phone rang, startling him and getting him glared at by the other people in the waiting room. Though, they may have already been glaring. Not liking his pacing.  </p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Aaron? It's Sarah, how is Robert?"</p><p>"I don't know, I haven't been told anything yet." </p><p>He heard a worried tut. </p><p>"I'm in the psychology wing. Andy is voluntarily admitting himself."</p><p>Aaron scowled. </p><p>"Just find out how my other boy is, please?"</p><p>He nodded and hung up. He leaned on the desk and stared until the nurse there finally looked at him. She was young and had a nice face. He hoped it was true. "The man I brought in, Robert Sugden, can I see him?"</p><p>"He's still being checked out," she said, looking at the computer screen. "Really, only family can go back there."</p><p>Aaron chewed on his lip. "He's my boyfriend. I was just talking to his Mum. Please, can I go back?"</p><p>She looked at him. </p><p>Then slowly nodded.</p><p>"I'm really not supposed to..." She clicked on the screen a bit. "Okay, I know what room he is in..."</p><p>A few minutes he walked in and saw that he'd been given a cast. He frowned and sat down by the bed. A doctor was checking his eyes.  </p><p>"Doesn't look like a concussion, probably the fuzziness was from adrenaline. Someone will show up soon for the cast for the fracture, and we're going to keep you overnight for observation just be sure..." He trailed off and looked at Aaron.</p><p>"This is my boyfriend," Robert said. </p><p>"Well, there will also be some care instructions given. He should hear them. I'll leave you two."</p><p>Aaron leaned closer and grabbed Robert's good hand.  </p><p>"Hey," Robert smiled. </p><p>"You alright?"</p><p>"You're not fuzzy anymore, looking up."</p><p>Aaron grinned. "Your mum called."</p><p>"Andy?" he tried to sit up.</p><p>"Stay put," Aaron snapped. "They're here, he's checking himself in, guess he thinks he needs some counseling."</p><p>Robert snorted. </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Vic, alright?"</p><p>"She's fine. Adam said she warmed up."</p><p>"Mum?"</p><p>"She just wanted to know you're alright," Aaron pulled out his phone. "Call her."</p><p>"In a bit," Robert muttered, and he tightened his grip on Aaron's hand and stared at him. Aaron knew he turned red, but the truth was he didn't mind it, Robert gazing at him like he was...</p><p>Like he mattered.</p><p>
  <i>I love you.</i>
</p><p>It was true, and he felt a lump in his throat. "I'll kill him," he muttered again. </p><p>"Don't bother with him -- he's messed up, and it doesn't matter."</p><p>"He attacked ya."</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>Aaron scowled. </p><p>Robert sighed. "Wish I didn't care him."</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>"Katie did the right thing."</p><p>"Sounds like."</p><p>Robert stroked the back of his hand. "Thank you."</p><p>"You don't have to..."</p><p>"For Vic."</p><p>"Known her longer than you."</p><p>"I know...she, uh, she was saying we should that get together thing again."</p><p>Aaron laughed. "What why?"</p><p>"Not really sure, but I agreed to it -- I mean, it was torture, but I did have fun...and well, gets them used to us together, right?"</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>"I can't wait much longer. After Christmas, we step it up..."</p><p>"Please," Aaron smiled. </p><p>"Alright, give me your phone," Robert asked. </p><p>Aaron handed it over, ready to dial Sarah. </p><p>"Mum, it's me...." Robert smiled. "Boxer's fracture it's no big...." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he's here..." He handed Aaron back his phone. </p><p>"I'll be an hour or so, stay with him?"</p><p>"Wouldn't be anywhere else."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Aaron hung up.</p><p>"Aaron?" Robert was smiling at him.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"You're all bright again," Robert gave him a dopey smile.</p><p>"They gave you good drugs?"</p><p>"Yeah, a bit... You shiny.'</p><p>"You're loopy."</p><p>"Doesn't make it not true."</p><p>"Alright, try to rest, yeah, why the drugged you up."</p><p>"Alright, you're the boss."</p><p>"Yeah, I am."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He yelped, waking up mid-fall, and blinked as he landed on his hands and knees with a hard thump. "Fuck," Aaron muttered and stood up and blinked, his eyes still unfocused. His brain was still asleep, even if the rest of him wasn't.  </p><p>"Stupid pillock..." Robert shouted.  </p><p>Aaron glared at him but realized he was asleep. Of course, he was asleep. He sighed and watched Robert kicking at the sheets, shoving at Aaron's pillow. He must have shoved him right off the bed.</p><p>Robert muttered unintelligible things in a tone that dripped with disdain, followed by an Andy. Aaron shook his head, but that fit didn't it. Robert was a restless sleeper on good days. After bad days, it was a miracle Aaron's shins weren't bruised.  </p><p>He frowned. Robert's arm was jostling too much. He'd feel that later. Aaron walked around the bed. He wanted to touch him from behind. He'd almost gotten punched once, waking up the wrong way around. He leaned in and just touched Robert's shoulder. Barely a tap, really. "Rob," he said. </p><p>His hand was shrugged off. </p><p>He tried it again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>Finally, on the third try, Robert stopped his restless movements. He went so still that Aaron freaked out for a second. But Robert rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. Immediately he looked for Aaron, where he was meant to be, next to him. He frowned and turned.  </p><p>"What are you doing there?"</p><p>"You shoved me out of bed."</p><p>Robert frowned, and his good arm fell onto his eyes. "Shit..." He lifted his bad arm and swore again. "Shit."</p><p>"Yeah," Aaron grabbed the bottle of pain pills and the water that was still on Robert's table. "Here, think it's been long enough."</p><p>Robert sat up slowly and held out his hand for the pills and water. </p><p>Aaron sat down on the side of the bed. </p><p>Robert looked at him, guilty. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Eh..." Aaron shrugged. </p><p>"I need my phone..." </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"See if Mum's said anything about Andy."</p><p>"Who cares?"</p><p>Robert looked at him. "I'd like not to."</p><p>"Think it's downstairs, in that bag from the hospital with your things."</p><p>"Right..." He started to move.</p><p>Aaron smacked his hand to the middle of his chest, pushed him back in place, and scowled. "What're you doing?"</p><p>"Getting up?"</p><p>"You're staying put, yeah?"</p><p>Robert frowned. "I can't stay in bed all day."</p><p>"Yes, you can."</p><p>"Aaron..."</p><p>"No. Doctors said you need rest, and we all know you didn't sleep a wink in there. YOu need sleep. I'll get your phone, you can check-in, then back to bed."</p><p>"Bossy..." Robert smirked. </p><p>Aaron blushed.</p><p>"If I behave, do I get perks?"</p><p>Aaron shook his head, but he met his eyes. </p><p>"Hmm, consider it then."</p><p>"You'll do it... I mean it stay put."</p><p>Robert nodded.</p><p>Aaron hurried downstairs. He didn't want to take too long. Robert was apt to get up and follow him if he did. He looked around, not seeing the bag first, then he saw the white plastic with Hotten General printed on it. He hurried over and pulled out Robert's shirt and jeans. Frowning at how muddy they all were, he looked at the shirt -- it was one of his favorites. He glanced from the clothes to the laundry...</p><p>He was going to have to figure that out once Robert fell asleep again. </p><p>He pushed into the bag again. He remembered checking it for his phone before -- he found it. He stared at the wallpaper, them in silhouette, sun bright, on the beach. It was a once in a lifetime shot, really, that that woman managed. He frowned when he realized it was password protected -- he'd really wanted to check the messages himself.  </p><p>See if Sarah gave any info to them, so he could just relay it. </p><p>He hurried upstairs, though, still afraid he'd follow and walked in. </p><p>Robert had his feet on the floor. </p><p>Their eyes met. </p><p>He scowled.</p><p>Robert sighed.</p><p>"Yeah, back in."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, gimme..." He reached for his phone. </p><p>"Nice background."</p><p>"Figure it doesn't give us away," Robert smiled at him. </p><p>"She call?"</p><p>"Huh?" Robert's brow furrowed as he seemed to read a text or texts -- Aaron watched him scroll. "Huh..."</p><p>"Huh, what?"</p><p>"Katie, she left town."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Yeah, huh, Andy came home after a delivery, found all her stuff gone and a note."</p><p>"She dumped him in a note?"</p><p>"Yeah, Mum said it just says they aren't good for each other, she felt trapped, and she needed to get away. Any future contact be through her lawyer."</p><p>"Shit."</p><p>"No wonder he flipped..." Robert shook his head. "She's a coward."</p><p>"Not good enough reason to attack you."</p><p>Robert nodded. </p><p>"Wonder if me mum knows?"</p><p>"She might know where she went..." Robert said. "But it doesn't matter. It's better this way, I think. Best, she just stays gone."</p><p>Aaron nodded, though he couldn't help feel for his mum. They were best mates. "My mum will miss her, though."</p><p>"Someone should."</p><p>Aaron couldn't stop the laugh.  </p><p>Robert yawned. </p><p>"Yeah, alright, that's it back to sleep.'</p><p>"Aaron..."</p><p>Aaron was on the bed and pushed him down. "You need to and try to jostle your hand."</p><p>Robert nodded and winced. "Fair point."</p><p>"I know," he frowned and looked at his bruised face. The cut over his black eye, split lip, and bruise on his jaw. He touched his jaw and then pulled his hand back quickly.</p><p>Robert caught his wrist. "Didn't hurt."</p><p>"You look awful."</p><p>"I'll live."</p><p>"Sleep, alright?"</p><p>He nodded. "Am feeling the pills."</p><p>Aaron helped him settle in and felt a bit odd tucking him into the bed. He was fairly sure he'd never done that before in his life -- wondered how he knew how? But he pressed the bedding around Robert and then brushed his hair off his forehead a bit. He'd already fallen asleep. He watched him for a bit, his breath even out, and his features slacken a bit -- but it was obvious he was feeling pain.</p><p>But he looked more peaceful. </p><p>Hopefully, it'd last a while before the dreams made him thrash around again. Or maybe his subconscious got of its system. Aaron frowned and pressed a kiss to his temple, and made himself leave the room. </p><p>He went downstairs and gathered up the clothes and some other dirty laundry. Threw everything in the washer and hoped that'd be enough as he poured soap in. He turned it on and checked the time. It was late morning, almost afternoon. He should check in with Adam... </p><p>He picked up his phone from the counter, where he'd left it last night, and noticed a lot of missed calls from his mother. He sighed. Adam then her.  </p><p>"Mate?"</p><p>"Hey, I'm gonna stay home."</p><p>"He alright? Vic's a mess, says he's not called her."</p><p>"Oh. Yeah, I'll call her. He's asleep. Had a nightmare..." Aaron sighed. </p><p>"But he's alright?"</p><p>"They said his hand was a pretty clean break, pain killers are working. He's fine just..."</p><p>"I just can't imagine it..." Adam shook his head. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Hating my brother that much -- like I know I don't have the best relationship with Ross and all, but still..."</p><p>Aaron snorted. "Keep forgetting he is your brother."</p><p>Adam's laugh barked through the phone. "There is that, that's better than the messed up thing those two have."</p><p>Aaron nodded. "Vic's really thankful, and all, you stepping up to help."</p><p>"Of course, I'm..." He shut his mouth with a click. "We're mates, yeah."</p><p>"You're better than most, Aaron."</p><p>Aaron shook his head.</p><p>"Yeah, let Vic know he's resting."</p><p>"Will do."</p><p>"I'll handle things up here."</p><p>"Ta..." Aaron hung up and was about to dial Vic when there was a series of bangs against the door.  </p><p>"Aaron," his mum's voice rang. </p><p>He glanced upstairs and hurried to the door. "Shut up, will ya? He's sleeping."</p><p>Chas looked oddly chastened. "Is he alright?"</p><p>Aaron stared at her, surprised. </p><p>"Don't look so shocked, luv...." She frowned. "Katie didn't mean for that to happen...."</p><p>"Like she cares."</p><p>"Oh, trust me, she cares... Her hate for him was mostly for show, mostly to try to make it true." Chas frowned. "She wasn't happy, and she didn't see herself ever being if she couldn't get away from both of them."</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes. </p><p>"It's not for us to make sense of...anyway. I wanted to make sure you were both alright. Adam too. David told me the two of you got in the middle."</p><p>"We're fine. I clocked Andy one."</p><p>"Keep protecting Sudgen. Should hire you as a bodyguard..." She laughed a bit. </p><p>"Mum?"</p><p>"You are okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine..." He sighed. "Are you? Where did...never mind, you know where she is, though?"</p><p>Chas nodded. "We'll keep in touch. She's really not landed anywhere yet. I hate it, losing her, but I think she made the right decision -- at least I can stop being afraid she'll back up with Robert."</p><p>"That's not a possibility," Aaron muttered.</p><p>"Anything is with him."</p><p>"No."</p><p>Chas sighed. "Can we not lock horns."</p><p>"Can you stop hating Robert?"</p><p>"Love, I don't hate him, I just know..."</p><p>He rolled his eyes. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Is anything you're about to say about Robert based on things that happened earlier than ten years ago?"</p><p>Chas opened and closed her mouth. </p><p>Aaron just nodded at her. </p><p>"You're really mates with him?"</p><p>He turned away from her and started to fiddle with the empty plastic bag from the hospital. "Yeah."</p><p>"You really like him?"</p><p>"He's a great brother to Vic, you know, Mum. He even cares about Andy despite the fact he keeps attacking him for no reason..." He turned around. "He's not a bad person, Mum."</p><p>She frowned. </p><p>"Maybe you should get to know him. Real him. Not whatever version of him you and Katie made up to hate on.'</p><p>"Made up..."</p><p>"Ten years, mum... I was a mess ten years ago."</p><p>"You were a kid."</p><p>"And he wasn't?"</p><p>"You were a mess too."</p><p>"That's..."</p><p>"What you're allowed to mess up, but he can't..."</p><p>Chas frowned. "Why do you care so much?"</p><p>He frowned.</p><p>"Aaron."</p><p>"Mum, I really care about him...he's been a good <i>mate</i>...." </p><p>"Aaron?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You don't have feelings for Robert Sugden?"</p><p>He felt his back go up, and he scowled at her. "What if I did?"</p><p>"I just... I saw him hurt Katie more than once, love... But, if you say he's a good bloke... Fine. I just...do you?"</p><p>He shrugged. It wasn't telling her, he thought, it wasn't letting the secret out yet -- maybe it'd help her get used to the idea of them. If he let it be in her head. He wanted her to come around. He needed her too. He did miss her. He'd never live with her, but she was his mum...</p><p>"I think he's..." <i>Amazing.</i> "A better person than he gets credit for."</p><p>"I'll try..." She smiled. "Come here."</p><p>He walked closer and found himself in a hug. It hit him he felt exhausted, and he hugged her back. </p><p>"You look shattered. I know you want to help out and all, but remember to eat and sleep, will ya?"</p><p>"I will," he muttered into her shoulder. "I, um, I promise Vic I'd call her."</p><p>"Okay..." Chas stepped back. "Tell him what I said about Katie not meaning this -- she wanted that relayed."</p><p>Aaron forced himself not to roll his eyes. "Alright."</p><p>He sighed in relief when she left and dialed Vic. </p><p>"Is he okay?" she said instead of hello.</p><p>"Yeah, sleeping, had a nightmare."</p><p>"Yeah, he gets those, used to wake me up shouting as a kid."</p><p><i>Try sleeping with him.</i> </p><p>"But he's good."</p><p>"Yeah, gonna say home, keep an eye on him."</p><p>"You're the best, Aaron," Vic said. </p><p>"It's nothing," he muttered. </p><p>"You know, it's really great, you two being mates -- before Andy... He and I were talking about another dinner, the four of us?"</p><p>"He mentioned it."</p><p>"He did?"</p><p>"We had time to talk in the hospital. Pretty boring there without it."</p><p>"Oh...hmm," she made a sound. "Anyway, I'm glad he has you -- because um, has that Alfred even called?"</p><p>"Uh, think he talked to him last night."</p><p>"Did they?"</p><p>"For a bit."</p><p>"But he's not coming down?"</p><p>"Really couldn't tell ya."</p><p>"Hmmph..." Vic tutted. "Well, at least he has you, huh."</p><p>Aaron shrugged.</p><p>"I can hear that shrug... I'll be by later. I've made Christmas cookies and soup."</p><p>Aaron laughed. </p><p>"I needed to do something."</p><p>"Alright, he's asleep. What if I text ya when he wakes up?"</p><p>"Sounds good."</p><p>Aaron yawned as he hung up. He sighed and went to the coffee machine, and in a few minutes, he had coffee. He grabbed a leftover sandwich from the fridge and sat down in front of the television. He flicked through channels, nothing really, grabbing him.</p><p>He kept looking upstairs.</p><p>He shook his head at himself. <br/>Put down the unfinished sandwich and the mug, then he was upstairs. </p><p>He quietly moved into the bedroom and crawled back into the bed. Robert was facing his side of the bed. Aaron sighed at that and carefully lifted his bad arm, so Robert wasn't put wait on it and snuggled into him. He heard Robert murmur something and saw him smile and grinned. </p><p>He stared at Robert's face for a while. </p><p>"I love you, too..." He whispered before closing his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert smiled as Aaron kissed him goodbye by leaning over the back of the couch where he was sitting with his laptop. Aaron rolled his eyes a bit at himself, at them, but it didn't matter. He was smiling. And he was running late. Maybe that'd been because they'd spent too long in the shower — both because fractured hand showering logistics were complicated and Aaron was very fit when wet. He grinned to himself but checked the time the second he heard the door close.  </p><p>He put down his laptop and grabbed his phone, grumbling at doing it all left-handed. He cursed Andy, but finally, he got his phone to dial Vic's number. </p><p>"You alright?"</p><p>"I"m fine."</p><p>"You're sure."</p><p>"Vic, it's been days. Are you alright?"</p><p>"It's the hormones, I think. I'm driving Adam crazy with it too…and I'm just so angry at Andy and worried."</p><p>Robert let out a breath.</p><p>"If you're alright, why are you calling?"</p><p>"I want to talk to my lovely sister," he said.</p><p>"Try again."</p><p>"Mum's busy with Andy, or I'd ask her."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Aaron's Christmas present. It needs picking up."</p><p>"Oh, right."</p><p>"I want you to look at it and make sure they did right…" he mumbled. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Just, I'm texting you a list of things to check before you sign and pay for it."</p><p>"Robert, why are you such an arse."</p><p>"Just read it, and if you have any questions, ask when you come to the check."</p><p>"Alright, alright, when?"</p><p>"They close at 7, for the year, so before then."</p><p>"Alright, I'll be over in a bit."</p><p>"Thanks…" he hung up, looked at the list he'd written — and hoped it didn't tip his sister off too much. It could work, as a mate thing, right? He frowned. It didn't matter, really — he was dumping Alfred tomorrow. The fractured hand was proving, well handy. No show boyfriend after you end up in the hospital…</p><p>Perfect reason, and no one would question it. </p><p>"One more time," he muttered and read the checklist over. </p><p>
  <i>Check if his name is spelled right. They had it as Erin. It should be in the empty middlebox.  Make sure they painted it the right shade of blue, it's the same as a Mill, you'll know it… The bottom left box should have the word treasure in it — I don't know to make sure they spelled it right. The fossils should be in the following order….</i>
</p><p>He nodded as he checked the list and thought about sending her pictures, but shook his head — she wasn't to know they were actually Aaron's fossils. This was just a gift, for a mate, to have something of his on his flat's walls… </p><p>He nodded and hit send.</p><p>Leaned back and stared at his phone. </p><p>It pinged back. </p><p>
  <i>V: You're a control freak.</i>
</p><p>He let out a sigh of relief. </p><p><i>Just get here and get it.</i> </p><p>He sent back. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"I could kill Andy…Vic's either crying or cursing or both."</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>"I mean, they don't get alone, him and Robert, but that…" Adam shook his head.  </p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>"And I mean… you were right."</p><p>Aaron looked up.</p><p>"Robert, he's not half bad, right? I mean, he's still too fussy, and what's with the shoulder patches? But he's around now, I don't know, something changed when he moved back here. It's like Vic and Sarah made him a person."</p><p>Aaron looked back down. His mind whirring. They started out around then, near then anyway, it was all mixed up together. Him and Robert, Robert moving back… </p><p>Their home. It was fast and slow. He was getting impatient. He wanted to tell Adam. He looked back up, and Adam was shoving a sarnie in his mouth. He made a face.</p><p>"Soz, starving, I'm lucky if I get food after she's done just having a bite."</p><p>Aaron snorted. </p><p>"We're, uh, we're going to tell everyone the sex on Christmas."</p><p>Aaron's eyes widened. </p><p>"And um… we want you there, so try to escape your family soon as?"</p><p>He nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I want to be with…" he paused. "I want to be there." </p><p>Adam grinned. </p><p> </p><p>"So, uh, he is doing alright? Robert?"</p><p>"Yeah, playing up the victim thing a bit… My hand hurts. Can you get me my tea," Aaron laughed. </p><p>Adam snorted. </p><p>"But yeah, he's fine, nightmares stopped…" he swore under his breath. </p><p>"Yeah, Vic's said he shouts, he kept waking you even through a closed door?"</p><p><i>More the pushing me out of bed.</i>  </p><p>Adam took his silence as a yes. "Man, at least your there, mate. And, oh, that is the other thing I keep hearing. Where is Alfred? Why wasn't he at the hospital? Why isn't he in The Mill helping you out with him? Sarah stopped by the two of them went on for an hour about how awful Alfred is…"</p><p>"Sarah did?" Aaron asked and swallowed a laugh. </p><p>"On and on."</p><p>Aaron shook his head. "As bad as each other"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Huh? Aaron gave Adam a blank look. </p><p>"Then after she left, Vic had the daftest idea, mate."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Well…we aren't fans of Royce."</p><p>Aaron frowned. </p><p>"Where has he been? I mean, he isn't upset you've been playing nursemaid to Robert?"</p><p>"Nurse?" Aaron scowled. </p><p>"Whatever, mate… I mean, what is with you two?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Royce."</p><p>"Oh…he's busy with his work."</p><p>"Writing?"</p><p>"It's not glamorous, you know, it's hard work. I mean, there is research and youtube holes…which have you see the thing where the red ants and the black ants have a war?"</p><p>"So, you and he are good now?"</p><p>Aaron cursed. "It's up and down…I don't know…he can't make Christmas."</p><p>"Is he going to try?"</p><p>"Not sure. I've told him it'd be great if he could make it. Offered to go to his one of the days, or after, but he's not even…"</p><p>"He doesn't want to do anything with ya?"</p><p>"Weird innit?"</p><p>"Oh, man, you don't think he has like a whole other family, do you?"</p><p>Aaron scoffed. "You watched too many soaps."</p><p>"He's cheating, Aaron."</p><p>Aaron shrugged.</p><p>"Don't you care?"</p><p>Aaron shrugged again.</p><p>"Right, so I was gonna tell Vic's daft idea."</p><p>"Right?"</p><p>"She wants to set you and Robert up."</p><p>Aaron dropped his pen.</p><p>Adam started laughing. "Right, right? I mean, I know you two are mates, and that's great. I like him more too, and all, but I mean you live with him, what if something goes wrong? And wouldn't you two be on the rebound…"</p><p>Aaron just stared at him.</p><p>"She seems to think Robert might be into you."</p><p>"What, why, how…what?"</p><p>"I don't know she mentioned fossils… which does he know what a geeky little kid you were?"</p><p>"Uh, it came up once or twice…" Aaron nearly felt the wind at the beach, the sand under his feet, their heads clonking together over that rock. </p><p>"Huh… I mean, do you even think he's fit?"</p><p>"Robert?" </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Aaron shrugged with all the nonchalance he could manage. </p><p>But Adam cocked his head. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're not as… what the bloody hell is Vic thinking as expected."</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes. "It's Vic. She thinks daft things all the time. So do you, why you're a good match."</p><p>"Right, and you and Robert both have weird fashion sense. Maybe she's right."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Hoodie's Aaron."</p><p>"Go with everything," Aaron slammed back and looked back down. "Not stop running your mouth. We need to finish this paperwork and close up for Christmas."</p><p>"Right about that."</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Rob…Rob…"</p><p>He sprang awake and glared at Vic. "What the…"</p><p>"You were out cold, good thing you gave me the key….and by the by THIS IS FLIPPING GORGEOUS."  </p><p>He watched her lift up the shadow box, and his eyes widened. It looked better than the display pieces he'd based it off and the concept art he'd been shown. They'd gotten the wood and the colors right. All the fossils he'd carefully chosen based on memories of the day — he frowned though because he couldn't find the rock. He hoped Aaron had it, and they hadn't lost it… </p><p>"Rob?"</p><p>"I'm just…came out better than I expected," he cleared his throat. </p><p>"Aaron's treasure…it's cute. He's really gonna like it, he won't act like it, probably, might get standoffish — just warning ya. But he'll like it. Where are we hiding it?"</p><p>"Uh…" <i> You can't say the spare room, that's meant to be Aaron's room.</i> He looked up the stairs and tried to remember if anything obviously Aaron's was in view in their bedroom. He didn't want to risk carrying it up the stairs himself right now… though then he'd have to carry it down? "Shit."</p><p>Vic laughed and looked around. "He ever go in the pantry?" </p><p>"No, actually…we've been doing takeaway since I'm not cooking."</p><p>Vic laughed and walked over there, opened the door, and disappeared inside. </p><p>"Vic?"</p><p>"Way in the back moved mum's cookie trays in front of it."</p><p>Robert grinned. "Sorry, I couldn't help with the cookies."</p><p>"You're healing, and I made A LOT anyway. Baby seems to like it when I bake, lots of kicks — Going to be a chef like Mummy?"</p><p>Robert smiled, watched her talk to her stomach.  </p><p>"You alright? You were really sleeping hard."</p><p>"It's the pain meds, on my last few, though, then it's paracetamol."</p><p>She nodded. "It's…"</p><p>"Hurts a lot less. It's healing, Vic."</p><p>She sighed. </p><p>"Hey," he reached up, and she walked closer and sat down. </p><p>"He's going to be in there on Christmas."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"And part of me is relieved."</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"Do you think it's a lost cause?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Vic gave him a look.</p><p>"Me and Andy?" he shrugged. </p><p>"I'm mad at him, but relieved, but…"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We're telling everyone if this bump is a boy or a girl on Christmas. Gonna way for Aaron to show up, though, he's part of the family, far as we're concerned."</p><p>Robert smiled. "That's fine."</p><p>"Is it?" she eyed him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing," she kissed his cheek. "Hope my present is half as nice as that shadow box."</p><p>"Shut up," he laughed. </p><p>"Mum said to tell you she was stopping by with chocolate ice cream."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah," she laughed. "Seen Alfred?"</p><p>"No…he hasn't returned any of my texts either."</p><p>"Mum hates his guts, Rob. Hates them."</p><p>He nodded and made a mental note to get a reading of his mother's Alfred rant when she stopped over. "Yeah, she might have some points."</p><p>"Might…." She sighed. "Rob, I'm telling ya, you can do so much better. Like a lot better, like one of the best…"</p><p>He stared at her.</p><p>"Never mind. Rest, sleep, and if you get tired of takeaway, just let me know."</p><p>He watched her go and shook his head — she didn't mean Aaron, did she? </p><p>His phone buzzed.</p><p>
  <i>Your sister told Adam she wants to set us up.</i>
</p><p>"Huh…" he thought and smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lips were pressed against the nape of his neck, soft kiss, after soft kiss. Robert's good hand sliding up his stomach, and Aaron felt pulled against his chest as the kisses, and lazy stroking continued. He smiled but kept his eyes closed and snuggled back. He was fairly sure it was too early to be awake, but it was hard to care when he was being woken up like this — he could get used to it. </p><p>"Me too," Robert's voice was deep. </p><p>His skin heated, embarrassed that slipped out of his mouth. Not stayed in his head, though there was no reason to be, just their intimacy surprised him, all the time. Felt unique and theirs. Something that mattered, and it made him blush, and his insides flip.  </p><p>"What time is it?" he mumbled. </p><p>"Early, but we need to start early."</p><p>"Start?"</p><p>Robert laughed, his lips pressed against Aaron's skin. It made him shiver. "It's Christmas."</p><p>"You're as bad a kid."</p><p>"Supposed to be, though," Robert kissed his neck again, this time the hand on Aaron's stomach sliding down. </p><p>"This my present, kind of cheap?"</p><p>"This is my present. I'm cheap," Robert yanked at him, and Aaron found himself under his boyfriend, staring at his perfect face and into bright green eyes.  </p><p>"Hmm," he smiled as he just stared. </p><p>Robert smiled, but it faltered, and he shifted. "Fuck."</p><p>"What?" Aaron tried to sit up. </p><p>"Hand…forgot." He lifted up his cast. </p><p>Aaron sighed and flipped them.</p><p>"Ow."</p><p>"Sorry, just this is better," Aaron grinned. "For many reasons."</p><p>Robert laughed. </p><p>"What's your plan?"</p><p>"Christmas fuck," Robert said, voice low, eyes raking over Aaron.</p><p>He blushed and bit his lip. Robert was too sexy for his own good. </p><p>"Is that a yes?"</p><p>Aaron nodded, but he didn't move. </p><p>Robert wasn't either, except for his left hand, rubbing up and down Aaron's chest. </p><p>Aaron shut his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek. Words he wasn't ready to say appearing in his mind, onto his tongue.  </p><p>"Aaron?"</p><p>The care in his name almost had him spilling. <i>Not yet.</i></p><p>"Alright, let's give ya your present…might bin the other one if you mean it. This all you need."</p><p>Robert laughed, his hand slapped against Aaron's cheek, and he yanked him down. They snogged, long and hard, for a long time, just rutted together and breathed against each other before Aaron finally moved to get the lube. </p><p>~~~</p><p>His eyes were wide open, though he felt like they should be squeezed shut… that he might feel the push into their mattress harder if he did. But that would mean looking away from Aaron — the most beautiful creature in existence. And that couldn't be done. So his eyes were wide, and he was sure they looked black, he felt too turned on…</p><p>He was almost used to that, but then it felt too much, and he thought maybe he wouldn't really get used to it. Get used to sex with Aaron. It was just always going to be bloody amazing… </p><p>His prostrate was slammed into it, and he made a noise because his vision whited over and took away Aaron. He laughed at that and gripped Aaron's arm with his one good hand and tried to hang on, but he was so close, and it wasn't going to belong, and he must have said it because Aaron's hand was suddenly around his cock…</p><p>"Too much…" he muttered, not meaning it at all. </p><p>"I've got ya," Aaron mumbled, mostly breathed. </p><p>"Aaron…"</p><p>"Fuck…"</p><p>It was him, then Aaron. It was together. Aaron collapsed on top of him, a heavy, wanted weight, and he ran his hand through damp curls and kissed the skin closest to his mouth. "Merry Christmas."</p><p>Aaron's laugh made them vibrate. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron's stomach rumbled the second he smelled the bacon. He made his way down the stairs and smiled as he watched Robert in the kitchen. He'd started cooking again a few days ago, getting a bit more of a handle on juggling things left handed. He swore, though, as he stood over a pan on the stove, and Aaron walked closer and saw he was trying to flip a pancake.  </p><p>"You need to do this," Robert sighed as he stared at the ruined pancake.</p><p>"Me? No."</p><p>"Aaron…" Robert looked him in the eyes and voice pleading. "We need pancakes."</p><p>"We do?"</p><p>"Come on…" Robert stepped backward and motioned for Aaron to stand in front of him.</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes, but he did it. He'd do anything for him, really. What a scary thought?<br/>Robert pressed a kiss to the back of his head before picked up the mixing bowl full of pancake batter and spooned some into the pan. It was a bit messy, and he heard a low grumble in his ear about it. It made him smile. "It doesn't have to be perfect."</p><p>"Good, 'cause that's not happening…" Robert laughed. "Pick up the spatula."</p><p>"Already."</p><p>"No, we wait a bit longer…."</p><p>Aaron nodded and held the spatula.</p><p>Robert's left hand joined him, a nice pressure, made him move the spatula a bit. "Alright now…" </p><p>They moved forward, Aaron mostly in control, but Robert guiding him. Aaron bit his lip, certain he was going to screw it up, but the spatula went right under the pancake, and he was able to flip it. "Huh."</p><p>"Told ya…"</p><p>Aaron laughed, but they repeated the steps six times, so they each got three pancakes — chocolate chip pancakes, Aaron realized, and of course. Robert needed his chocolate fix. They sat down to pancakes and bacon, and Aaron watched Robert put way too much maple syrup on his.</p><p>"It's Christmas."</p><p>"You have an excuse for all days of the week."</p><p>Robert shook his head. </p><p>But Aaron followed suit. </p><p>After a while, Robert started to look over at their tree. It was all lit up and had a smattering of presents underneath it. Aaron followed Robert's gaze and saw he was staring at rather a large box, Aaron hadn't seen underneath it before. It was wrapped in sparking purple paper, not like any of the other presents under the tree — and not at all like the red Christmas bag. Aaron shoved Robert's gift into…</p><p>He frowned. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"That mine?" Aaron asked.</p><p>"Yeah…" Robert breathed. "Nervous."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Might think it's daft."</p><p>Aaron bit his lip. "It looks better than yours…"  </p><p>"What?"</p><p>Aaron sighed and went to the tree and lifted up the bag. </p><p>Robert grinned and hopped up. "I don't care about the wrapping…you first, though."</p><p>Aaron felt his heart was trying to escape his chest, so he was fine with opening his present first. He was dead nervous about his gift. Not so much the journal but what he'd written inside of it…</p><p>He kept going back and forth on if he'd been made to follow Sarah's advice or not. He hoped not. He hoped he hadn't said too much, or not enough… </p><p>"Sit," Robert pointed to the couch.</p><p>Aaron sat down, and Robert put the large box onto the coffee table. He stepped back and looked nervously at Aaron. Aaron smiled, and he looked at the box, and he leaned forward and ripped at the paper…</p><p>The first thing he saw was blue, the blue of their home, and a feeling of love settled over him. He was going to love it, he thought and continued to tear, and he blinked when he saw the first fossil. Because it was familiar, he remembered finding it — it was the first one he'd found, and he remembered showing Robert and feeling thankful he cared to listen to him yammer about fossils. </p><p>"Rob…" he breathed as he kept going. Memories flying and laughing at his name and the word the treasure. "I…"</p><p>"Thought we could put it up on the wall, you need your own things around here and…"</p><p>"I love it."</p><p>"Yeah?" Robert smiled and bent down and pulled up another purple wrapped present. "Um, one more thing to go in it."</p><p>Aaron blinked and took it. He pulled off the paper and saw them, in a picture frame, one of the photographs where they are kissing, but it's all in silhouette, a bright pink sunset behind them. "Oh."</p><p>"I um...I wanted that rock to go in the middle, with the photo but couldn't find it…" Robert said, his tone nervous, do you…"</p><p>Aaron blushed. </p><p>"You do have it?"</p><p>Aaron nodded and got up. He walked to his jacket and pulled the rock out of his pocket, feeling daft, foolish, soppy. </p><p>"Wow…that's…." Robert yanked Aaron into him and kissed him.  </p><p>"It grounds me…but we can put it…"</p><p>"No," Robert whispered against his lips. "You keep it where you want it."</p><p>Aaron breathed and nodded. </p><p>Robert stared into his eyes. </p><p>Aaron took a steadying gulp of air and moved out his arms and to the kitchen table where the red bag was… He picked it up and handed it to Robert. </p><p>Robert grabbed it and pulled out the journal. He ran his fingers around it and frowned. </p><p>"You don't like it…" Aaron panicked.</p><p>"What, no, I love it…just with my hand, can't write. It's perfect."</p><p>Aaron let a small breath of relief but… "Open it. The front."</p><p>Robert stared at him for a second, then looked down, and he flipped it open. </p><p>Aaron forgot to breathe. </p><p>~~~</p><p>The journal was a deep green, and the leather was soft. As he flipped it open, he went in a bit more than Aaron had requested. Taking in the soft lines and blank pages, and felt that rush of knowing he could fill them. And a bit afraid to fill them too… </p><p>It was pristine. </p><p>Or almost.</p><p>He landed where Aaron wanted him and saw words in messy handwriting. He knew well. Aaron's quick scrawl from shopping lists and notes he left on the fridge sometimes that always had an x at the end… </p><p>Maybe he'd kept a few, even if they weren't exactly love letters. </p><p>"Your mum…suggested…" Aaron babbled nervously. </p><p>Robert stared at it and squinted. Sighed and turned toward his desk. He felt Aaron's eyes on him and turned back, smiling. "Just need my glasses."</p><p>Aaron grinned, his eyes lighting up.</p><p>Robert blushed — he couldn't possibly look that good in his stupid wireframes. He slipped them and leaned against his desk, and looked at what Aaron wrote…</p><p>
  <i>Robert — </i>
</p><p>
  <i>You're the one who is good at this, your good with surprises and presents. Those little things. Words. But you deserve something, something that shows you that…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You mean so much to me, every day, a bit more, like how is it even possible? I want ya, but it more than that. I… need ya, your voice, your laugh, you sitting and writing, singing under your breath. Kicking me at night. All of it. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Anyway, Merry Christmas. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I know you'll write something amazing. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Aaron. X.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>He blinked, his eyes blurring, and looked up. Aaron stood there, looking like he wasn't breathing, chewing his lip, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt, and Robert felt his chest ache, and he dropped the journal on the desk and rushed up to him and kissed him.  </p><p>Aaron's breath a rush against his lips when they broke apart. </p><p>"Me too," he whispered. </p><p>Aaron smiled and let his head fall on Robert's shoulder.</p><p>Robert pulled him close. "We still have an hour before we have to get ready for our families."</p><p>"Yeah," Aaron laughed. </p><p>"Upstairs?"</p><p>Aaron stepped back and pulled him by his good hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert poured himself a glass of red wine and returned to where he was sitting on the couch. He was stuffed full of food, a bit warm, and missing Aaron. He glanced at his watch as he sat and sighed -- who knew when Aaron would escape his family. Hopefully, there were enough of them. Aaron could slide out at some point and not get caught. </p><p>He smiled as his mother seemed to follow his lead and was sat next to him, wine in hand and giving him a tired smile. He sighed and leaned into her a bit, careful of his hand. "Andy?" he asked, attempting to sound like he cared. He did, though, care -- he just was also angry and fed up. </p><p>"He's not cooperating fully," she sighed. "I can't visit anymore, not for a while."</p><p>Robert frowned. </p><p>"I hope it helps him. He's so angry..." She sighed and looked at him. "The both you have that...did your father..."</p><p>"No," he said, too quickly, realizing she wondered if his dad hurt Andy too, the way he had him. "Not that I know, anyway. I doubt it. Andy was the good son."</p><p>"That has its own pressures, though, doesn't it..." She frowned. "But I did never worry about the two of them. Andy always seemed so happy on the farm, I never thought he'd have issues running it."</p><p>"Because he's stuck in the past, like Dad be, probably..." Robert muttered. </p><p>Sarah nodded. </p><p>"So, no Alfred," she said a bit too loudly. </p><p>He noticed Vic and Adam glance toward them through the kitchen window. </p><p>He bit the inside of his cheek to stop from smiling. "He's busy."</p><p>"Surely, no one needs babysitters tonight."</p><p>"Not everyone celebrates Christmas."</p><p>"True... Still. Has he been by at all since your arm?"</p><p>"He likes me going to his..." </p><p>Sarah made a loud hmmph. </p><p>"Think he'd care enough to come to you now and again," Vic shouted from the kitchen. </p><p>Robert shook his head. </p><p>"I don't like him..." Sarah said. </p><p>Robert leaned back a bit and sighed. </p><p>"Is he worth putting up with not being a priority?" Vic asked, walking in.</p><p>Robert sighed and slowly shook his head. "No..yeah...I'm going to end it."</p><p>"Finally..." Sarah and Vic said in unison. Robert glanced at his mother, and she smirked.  </p><p>He bit his cheek again and shook his head. "So happy you too are thrilled I'll be on my own again."</p><p>"But you won't be, will ya," Vic said, her eyes bright.</p><p>"Vic..." He shook his head.</p><p>"What's this?" Sarah asked. </p><p>"She's got this daft idea in her head..." Adam muttered. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Aaron," Vic said. </p><p>Sarah made an odd noise. </p><p>Robert nudged her a bit too hard.</p><p>She steadied her wine and glared at him. </p><p>"Why do all look at me like I have two heads..." Vic sighed. "You two already get on, and I saw that present you bought him, Rob... You like him. I know you. I know you do..."</p><p>He couldn't look directly at her. He felt his cheeks heat. She was going to put it together.  </p><p>Sarah cleared his throat. "Maybe we don't try to set my son up with someone who is dating someone else... Roy is it?"</p><p>"Royce..." Adam and Vic said with bitterness. "He's not better than Alfred."  </p><p>"Well, that is Aaron's decision to deal with, isn't it?" Sarah said. </p><p>Adam nodded.</p><p>"We'll see," Vic said. </p><p>"He on his way?" Robert asked. </p><p>"Soon, I hope...maybe you should text him," she turned to Adam.</p><p>"Yeah, I will..." Adam was on his phone before the sentence finished. </p><p>Robert felt his own cell phone vibrate and yanked it out of his pants. </p><p>
  <i>A: Mum's doing my head in. I need an excuse.</i>
</p><p>Robert grinned.</p><p>"Oh, please tell that's not Alfred," Vic groaned at his face. "You're dumping him, not taking that back, Rob."</p><p>"Vic, calm down..." He stared at her. "It's not him. It's a...work thing..." He stood up. "Gotta call them going outside."</p><p>"WORK...." Vic sighed. "Rob, you're supposed to not be a workaholic anymore. Mum, tell him."</p><p>"Let's get dessert ready," Sarah said.</p><p>Robert turned before stepping outside to see them walking back into the kitchen. He stepped outside, it was freezing and snowing, but it felt good on his wine warm skin. He called Aaron.</p><p>"You gotta help me outta here," Aaron hissed into the phone, half under his breath and a lot irritated.  </p><p>"Alright..."</p><p>"Adam's text," Aaron muttered.</p><p>"Yeah, I know...let me think."</p><p>"Think? You don't have an excuse ready?"</p><p>"What am I an excuse generator?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Robert laughed.  </p><p>"I miss ya..." Aaron breathed, his tone softening. "I'm bored, and I can't keep answering questions about Royce and lying."</p><p>"Alright, alright...just, you know what, tell your Mum the truth."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"About Vic and Adam. The gender reveal."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"She'll get it. She'll let you go."</p><p>There was silence.</p><p>"I know your nodding...go on. I'll see ya."</p><p>Aaron laughed.  </p><p>"Yeah, soon." The line went dead. </p><p>Robert grinned. He'd see him soon -- but then he frowned. He'd see him, but he wouldn't be able to touch him or really look at him. They definitely needed to get rid of the fake boyfriends and get into the next phase of the plan -- which also meant his nosy sister would have her own plan...</p><p>He laughed. At least it worked with his own. </p><p>Him and Aaron: Endgame.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron yanked and stretched at the sweater Paddy'd gotten him that his mum made him put on as he walked up to Keepers. It was wool and itchy, and he hated it. He should have changed back to his hoodie, but now he couldn't -- having left it up at Wishing Well. He sighed and knocked on the door. </p><p>Vic opened it, scowling.  "What are you knocking for."</p><p>Aaron shrugged, but he walked through, and they hugged. "I'll get you a beer."</p><p>He nodded and was tackled hugged by Adam. "Merry Christmas, mate."</p><p>"Yeah yeah..." Aaron laughed, but he hugged him back and looked over his shoulder. </p><p>Sarah and Robert standing side by side, both in maroon, and watching everything fondly. Robert too fondly, Aaron thought, and he shook his head at him. Robert's smile fell, but his mouth twitched, and he turned around and grabbed an empty glass. </p><p>Aaron was finally let free from Adam. "Shit," he mumbled. "Left the pressies in the car, didn't I."</p><p>"Eh..."</p><p>"No, I'll get them..." He turned.</p><p>"I'll help," Robert's voice carried. </p><p>Aaron turned around to hide his smile at that. </p><p>And then they were both outside.  </p><p>"I didn't do this on purpose...should have," Aaron laughed. </p><p>Robert just smiled, then his eyes raked over Aaron, and he pulled at the hem of the sweater. "What is this monstrosity?"</p><p>"Paddy."</p><p>"Did he knit it himself?"</p><p>"No," Aaron laughed.</p><p>"They sell sweaters this ugly and mishappen? Are you sure... What even this?"</p><p>"It's ugly Christmas sweater, some daft tradition, innit."</p><p>"It's brown."</p><p>"And red and green..."</p><p>"It's got the ugliest snowflakes I've seen in, and is that supposed to be a tree?"</p><p>Aaron shook his head and opened his boot. "Just help with the presents, will ya..." He frowned though and yanked at the material. "I'm itchy."</p><p>"We'll burn it later."</p><p>Aaron met his eyes. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Sometimes, I can't tell when you're kidding."</p><p>"I'm not kidding, Aaron. We're burning that."</p><p>Aaron smiled and closed the boot. "Alright..." Whatever he was about to say swallowed by Robert's mouth. His good hand was on his face, his body was crowding Aaron against his car. He sighed and licked into Robert's mouth and muttered no when they broke apart...</p><p>"We have to go inside."</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>They walked halfway there holding hands, stopping just before the door, Robert opening it and the two of them walking back in. Aaron walked over and put the boxes down under Vic's tree. He'd really gotten either of them anything special -- he was rotten at gifts. Still felt a bit of a shock that Robert been happy with the journal -- with his words. </p><p>"Here ya go."</p><p>He took the beer Vic offered him. </p><p>"Alright, all of yous sit," Vic smiled.  </p><p>Aaron found himself sitting on Sarah's left, putting her between him and Robert. She gave him a knowing smile, and he nodded and bit his lip to keep from smiling -- it was nice to have one person who knew the truth.  </p><p>Adam and Vic stood in front of them, arms around each other's waits. </p><p>"Alright, so... We decided to find out the gender, as far as we know..." Vic inhaled. "Well, anyway, it's a girl."</p><p>Sarah clapped. "I knew it."</p><p>"Mum, you did not."</p><p>"I did too..." She smiled and hugged her daughter. "I'm so happy for ya."</p><p>Aaron hopped up and hugged Adam, again, Adam slapping his back and whispering into his ear. "What do I do with a girl?"</p><p>Aaron shook his head. "You love it, you muppet."</p><p>Adam grinned at him, beaming as they broke apart. </p><p>Aaron turned and saw Robert and Vic hugging. Robert was talking lowly in her ear, and her eyes widened. She blushed and punched his arm.  </p><p>"Ow, Vic, I'm already wounded."</p><p>"Don't be such a baby..." Vic said, but she wiped at her eyes. "Thank you." </p><p>"I mean it," Robert smiled. </p><p>"Presents!" Adam yelled and walked to the tree. </p><p>Aaron shook his head. </p><p>"And you said I was like a kid," Robert said, lowly from behind him. </p><p>Aaron wanted to reach back and touch him, find his hand. </p><p>Adam passed out gifts and frowned. "What about you two?"</p><p>"Oh...we already exchanged stuff, at the Mill..." Robert said. </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Adam nodded. "Well, spill what you get? Both of ya?"</p><p>Aaron felt his cheeks heat. "Um."</p><p>"Oh, Adam, Robert got Aaron this amazing shadow box to put up on the Mill wall... Fossils and stuff. So he can have something of his own -- isn't that the sweetest?" Vic looked around pointedly at everyone and cocked her head that two of them.</p><p>Aaron looked down. </p><p>"Victoria..." Sarah shook her head.  </p><p>"What Aaron get ya," Adam laughed. "Gift certificate?"</p><p>"A journal..." Robert said. "He noticed my old one was getting full."</p><p>"You keep a journal?" Adam asked.</p><p>"Uh..." Robert scratched the back of his neck, and Aaron knew he was feeling vulnerable, sharing that with Adam. "Yeah."</p><p>He tried to catch his eye, but Adam shoved a box at him.  </p><p>"Open," Adam laughed. </p><p>Soon he was holding a new black hoodie, more expensive than he'd buy for himself and thanking Vic and Adam. They opened their gifts from him and found toys and stuff for the baby. Vic hugged him crying, and Adam shook his head behind her. Then Vic and Robert gave Sarah a nice sweater and some jewelry.  </p><p>Aaron found himself just watching everything as he drank his beer, and he tried to make sure his eyes didn't stay on Robert too long. But it was hard. It wasn't often he was so unguarded. But he was drinking and laughing with his mother and sister -- he was more and more relaxed around Adam.  </p><p>He looked gorgeous, his cheeks pink from the wine.  </p><p>Aaron felt increasingly hot and itchier. He reached down and grabbed his new hoodie. "I'm gonna go up and change into this..." He announced.</p><p>Adam laughed. "Yeah, mate, that sweater is not a good look."</p><p>Aaron snorted and hurried up the stairs. </p><p>He was barely in his old room when Robert followed him through the door. They turned and kissed, it was with no thought, and Aaron realized he just wanted to go home already. Be alone. He just wanted Robert to himself... </p><p>They broke apart, though, but Robert was tugging at his sweater, someone managing too with his bad hand, though Aaron had to help, and the offensive sweater was off. Robert hissed, his good hand palmed up Aaron's ribs. "You're blotchy."</p><p>Aaron looked down and frowned. He had some kind of rash.</p><p>"You're allergic to wool..." Robert shook his head. </p><p>"No wonder I itch."</p><p>"We should get you home..." Robert smirked. </p><p>Aaron laughed. </p><p>Robert grabbed the new hoodie and helped him pull it on, but he shook his head. "They couldn't have gotten you a color?"</p><p>"I like black."</p><p>"Still..." Robert sighed. </p><p>"Home?" Aaron pressed.</p><p>Robert nodded. "Head down. I'm supposed to using the toilet...wait until you hear me on the stairs and tell them you're itchy."</p><p>Aaron nodded, and less than fifteen minutes later, they were walking hand and hand back to the Mill.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was snowing as he pulled up to Wishing Well, stopping his car, near the rest of them parked haphazardly around the cottage, and he heard the murmur of people talking the second he opened the car door. The Dingles loud enough to be heard through the stone, and he shook his head. He wondered how Aaron was holding up — he hated a fuss. And this gathering was all about him. Robert shook his head, and he wished he could grab Aaron and make a run for it… </p><p>Spend what was left of Aaron's birthday, just the two of them. </p><p>He was late, thanks to work, with a tense neck and a bit of a headache. And a bit irritated he might be sent out of town for a meeting next week. He didn't want to go, but he'd known about the trips before he took the promotion. Maybe he'd even wanted to take them, once upon a time, when he was a different person…</p><p>And he felt different. Though maybe it wasn't that he was really, it was he had a better perspective. He felt less — hidden. Robert smiled, shook his head, and told himself to get out of the cold. Aaron was inside, in the warmth. He could put up with the Dingles. </p><p>He hoped. </p><p>He was hit was a blast of heat as he opened the door, ducking inside and cringing a bit at the up in volume level. Everyone seemed drunk. Everyone seemed to have a drink in them. The kids were rushing around and through the crowd, never stopping. And everything seemed to be talking over each other and wondered how they could really carry on any sort of conversation. </p><p>He glanced around, looking for Aaron, and not seeing him anywhere. His face fell, and he stuck by the door, unsure of his next move. He looked to see if Vic and Adam were there — but he wasn't sure if they were coming. He wasn't even sure about showing himself. But he and Aaron were cementing their public friendship. Of course, he was going to show up, even with a gift, though it wasn't his real gift at all. </p><p>His faux gift was a book about beer.</p><p>The real gift he'd give Aaron later.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"  </p><p>He wasn't sure what was worse, her shrill voice or the sour lemon purse of her lips. He stared at Chas and wished he could will her to see him, really see him — or at least see he cared about Aaron. Not that she knew about him and Aaron. Not yet. He swallowed a sigh and held up the wrapped book. "Aaron's a mate…" he said. </p><p>She humphed. </p><p>A sigh escaped, and he looked around. "He around?"</p><p>She looked around herself then, her face falling. "He was about…" </p><p>Robert shook his head. </p><p>"You can put that on the pressie pile…" she pointed. </p><p>"Right, yeah…" he said and started to head over there. </p><p>He dropped the book on the pile.  </p><p>"That looks like a book," Belle said.</p><p>"It is," he admitted.</p><p>"Not sure that's Aaron."</p><p>Robert snorted and bit back a smile. "Maybe he'll surprise you."</p><p>Belle nodded. "I think he went upstairs a few minutes ago…probably to get some space."</p><p>"Thanks…" he started toward the stairs, but Chas headed him off.  </p><p>"Belle say he was upstairs?"</p><p>"Yeah," Robert said.</p><p>"I'll get him."</p><p>And he was left stood alone. He frowned and looked around, found where a cooler of beer was, and grabbed one. He kept to the edges, shook his head at all the Dingles. Heard someone mention caked and where was the birthday boy. Robert glanced at the stairs and wondered what was keeping Aaron and Chas? </p><p>A rush of cold air hit, and he turned to see his sister and Adam walk in and felt relief at the presence. After dropping a gift off at the pile, Adam started shouting with Moira and Cain to be heard more than anything, but Vic was right next to Robert. Shaking her head and mouthing at him, it was so loud. </p><p>He nodded back.</p><p>"Where is Aaron?"</p><p>"Upstairs, I think with Chas…"</p><p>"Oh yeah," Vic waved toward the stairs. </p><p>"Here is the Birthday Boy," Chas yelled.</p><p>Suddenly the cake was bring brought out, and Aaron was pushed into the center of everyone. He looked bewildered and like he wanted to run away, and Robert had the mad idea to dash forward, grab his hand and make a run for it. But he didn't dare. Instead, he caught Aaron's eye as Aaron scanned the crowd…</p><p>Aaron's face lit up, but he schooled his features a bit and focused on the cake and blowing out the candles. And too many people were talking again, but the cake was being served, and Aaron was pushed into a chair, and presents were handed to him.  </p><p>Robert sighed and stayed toward the back of things and hated he felt so out of place — would he ever fit in here? Did it matter? Aaron looked both happy and irritated in turns, but he was used to his family. He did love them. Robert knew that he wouldn't complain so much about them. </p><p>Chas was especially hovering over Aaron.  </p><p>Robert started to give up. He'd get a chance to even talk to him. </p><p>When finally, after chatting with Adam and Vic for a bit, Aaron made his way over to the corner where Robert was leaning. He stopped just short of Robert's chest, and his hands rose up just to slam back to his sides.  </p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Hi…." Robert smiled. </p><p>"Liked my pressie."</p><p>Robert snorted. "It's not really your pressie," he said lowly. </p><p>"It's not?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What is it then?"</p><p>Robert let his eyes trail up and down Aaron. He lowered his voice and swayed forward. "What makes you think I can say it in public."</p><p>Aaron blushed and looked down.</p><p>"I'll give it to you when we get home."</p><p>Aaron looked behind them. "If we ever get out of here."</p><p>"People have to turn to pumpkins sometime?"</p><p>Aaron snorted.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe not this lot."</p><p>"Aaron…" Chas' voice carried over the din. </p><p>Aaron's entire body sighed. </p><p>"I'll come with," Robert whispered.</p><p>"You want that aggro?"</p><p>Robert just nodded.</p><p>Aaron's mouth twitched into a smile, but he curbed it as they walked toward Chas. Robert shoving his hands into his jeans pockets to stop himself from grabbing Aaron's to squeeze it.  </p><p>Chas stared at him for a beat before she smiled at Aaron. "You have one more present."</p><p>"You've already given me a jumper."</p><p>"This one is a bit bigger, is a bit for me too."</p><p>Robert fought back a frown as he watched Aaron tense beside him. They both waited for the catch. </p><p>Chas produced two tickets. "I bought us a holiday! Just the two of us, up in Ireland for two weeks. We can see family, do the sights, spend some time."</p><p>"Mum…when?" Aaron glanced at Robert.</p><p>"It's a ways away, March. But tell me you love it. I feel like I barely see you lately."</p><p>Aaron nodded. "Yeah, Mum…" he hugged her. "It'll be great, yeah."</p><p>"I knew it," Chas smiled. </p><p>All Robert could think was it meant two weeks with no Aaron.  </p><p>"What's with your sour face," Chas asked him, her eyes on him.</p><p>"What? No…bit of a headache is all," he muttered.</p><p>Aaron looked between them.</p><p>"What are you even doing here?"</p><p>"Mum…" Aaron sighed. </p><p>Chas sighed. "You're really mates with him?"</p><p>Aaron scowled. </p><p>"Katie's gone. It's partly down to him."</p><p>"No, it's not," Robert snapped. </p><p>Chas glared at him. "Is too, you got all under her skin and never it up. She was too good for ya."</p><p>"Mum."</p><p>"What, lost my best mate and for what? Because he messed up her life."</p><p>"I think Katie made her own choices, mum."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I think he's outstayed his welcome in this house."</p><p>"It's not ever your house," Aaron sighed. </p><p>Robert bit his tongue, his anger rising, and he was afraid of what might come out of his mouth. He counted to ten, he looked at Aaron, who looked torn, and he hated it. He reached out and touched Aaron's arm, just lighting, not too hard, and he pulled away quickly. But it'd done what he wanted. He had Aaron's full attention. Perfect blue eyes looking at him. Seeing him. He gave a minute smile.  </p><p>"I'll go," he said. </p><p>"No," Aaron argued. </p><p>"It's fine…" he repeated, and he looked at Chas. </p><p>Who was watching them with her mouth twisted. </p><p>"Look, my history with Katie was messed up, but she made her own choices. But I'll go because no reason for a scene on his birthday, is there?"</p><p>Chas humphed. </p><p>"I'd like to get on…" slipped from his mouth to her. "Really? Aaron's my roommate, a mate, and it'd be easier if we could along."</p><p>"Fat chance," Chas mumbled and walked away. </p><p>Aaron stared after her, his expression sad.</p><p>Robert hated it, and he grabbed his hand, another quick but needed touch. Aaron stared at him. "I'll find a way to charm her," he whispered. </p><p>"You're not that good," Aaron murmured. </p><p>"But I'm persistent."</p><p>Aaron smiled. </p><p>"Try to leave with Vic and Adam, yeah?"</p><p>"You don't have to go, just cause she said so — it's Zak's house."</p><p>"It's alright…I have a headache. But I'll be waiting up."</p><p>Aaron smiled. </p><p>Robert forced himself to walk away. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron sighed as he watched Robert walk out of Wishing Well. He yanked out his phone to see what time it was and sighed. He was probably stuck here for another hour. Unless he could get Vic and Adam on the side and the three of the left earlier. He looked up to look for them, and his mum was back in front of him. All smiles now that Robert was gone, and Aaron swallowed the urge to yell. </p><p>"Has he called?"</p><p>"Who?" </p><p>"Royce? I thought you said he might show up?"</p><p>"No…" Aaron shook his head. "We've been getting mix signals lately."</p><p>Chas frowned. "You're telling me he's not coming to your party."</p><p>"Mum, it's not a big deal."</p><p>"Yes, it is, if you're serious. I want to meet him, though I doubt I'll like  him."</p><p>"No reason to meet him, Mum."</p><p>Chas frowned. "Well, if you're sending it, I'll have to say about time, Luv. You really deserve better. You know there is this nice lad the delivers the napkins…"</p><p>"Mum…" he shook his head. "If I end with Royce, I'm not gonna rush into something."</p><p>"I just want you to be happy. To find someone who is right for you."</p><p><i>I have</i> He thought, and he looked toward the door. <i>And I let him walk out of here.</i> "I, gotta go."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I just remembered some paperwork I forgot to sign, left it in the Mill."</p><p>"Can't Adam handle it…" Chas looked ready to yell Adam over.</p><p>"He's signed it, it's me who forgot, I really gotta get in the mail, might be late now, want it in there for the first pick up…" he just lied. </p><p>Chas frowned.</p><p>"Thanks for... Everything and the trip..yeah…" he hugged her. </p><p>Then he ran for it. </p><p>~~~</p><p>He'd been home ten minutes, shucked out of his work clothes, put on one of Aaron's hoodies and sweats. He put some milk and chocolate into a pot to make some hot chocolate, thinking he'd settle in with a book when the door to the Mill flew open. </p><p>Aaron appeared breathing heavily.</p><p>"Aaron…" Robert hurried toward him. "Something happen?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're the only one I want to spend my birthday with."</p><p>He felt dazed by that. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Good…" he kissed him lightly. "Get out of your coat."</p><p>Aaron nodded and pulled it off. </p><p>Robert turned and went over to his writing desk and opened a door. </p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>He turned, holding tickets.</p><p>"Please don't tell me it's for a trip the same days as Mum's?"</p><p>Robert snorted. </p><p>"I'm sorry about that, but…"</p><p>"Hey, it's your mum. I get it.'</p><p>"I'm sorry about her…" Aaron sighed.</p><p>"How did you get away?"</p><p>"Lied, didn't I, about scrapyard paperwork…getting better at it."</p><p>"It won't be forever."</p><p>Aaron frowned.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What if she never warms up to ya?" </p><p>Robert pulled him into his arm and shook his head. "I won't let that happen."</p><p>Aaron snorted. "She's stubborn."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>"I don't want it to be hard all the time.'</p><p>"I won't let it…' Robert whispered. </p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>"Stop worrying. It's your birthday. Here take a look at your real gift."</p><p>Aaron pulled the tickets from Robert's hands. "Bear's Den?"</p><p>"Yeah. It's in February, so no overlap."</p><p>"This is great, yeah…" Aaron hugged him. </p><p>"This is better," Robert whispered, pulling him tight. </p><p>"What's burning?" Aaron asked after a beat.</p><p>"My hot chocolate!"</p><p>He heard Aaron laughing as he rushed to the stove.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam was on about a huge scrap deal they'd managed to land, crowing, talking about calling Vic and celebrating as they walked into the pub. Aaron had been focused on trying to find a lie about why he couldn't go celebrate with him. Because Robert had been talking about them heading out to Hotten for the night since Wednesday. He was being dead weird about it, making shifty faces when he thought Aaron wasn't looking and coming up with arguments anytime Aaron started to sound like he didn't want to bother. </p><p>Sometimes his boyfriend was weird, but it seemed important to him, and Aaron decided he'd go along with it — and the truth was it'd been a busy week, and he'd been gone a lot the week before. Before work. And he'd hated sleeping in their bed alone, they'd talked on the phone until they passed out, but it hadn't been the same…</p><p>And he was one of those people. One of those couples. </p><p>"Are you listening?"</p><p>"What? Yeah? No."</p><p>Adam laughed. "What's he doing behind the counter?"</p><p>Aaron sat down at the table but turned to look back and blinked. Robert stood behind the bar. What was weirder was he pulling a pint for Jimmy King, then putting it down next to a white wine glass and asking Jimmy for money. Aaron blinked at it. </p><p>"Oi, Rob, two pints," Adam yelled.</p><p>"You have the money for them?" Robert yelled back.</p><p>"Good for it, bring them on over…" Adam grinned at Aaron. "Him waiting on me, it's like a fantasy come true."</p><p>Aaron stared. His best mate was weird too. Maybe he should question his taste. He shook his head and stood up.</p><p>"No, don't go picking them up from him. I want him to wait on us…"</p><p>Aaron scowled and look back. "I wanna know why he's behind the bar."</p><p>Adam leaned back and shook his head.</p><p>Aaron walked up the bar, his eyes taking in Robert. He was in his maroon jumper — Aaron's favorite jumper and his tight black jeans. He felt his throat go a bit dry, and his ears felt hot because he knew it was for him. Robert was set and ready for their night out. Which was great, only they were in the pub, Aaron couldn't touch him. </p><p>And there was still the weirdness. </p><p>"Two pints," Robert said as he caught Aaron's eye.</p><p>"What're doing?" Aaron asked.</p><p>"It just happened," Robert muttered and sat the pints down on the counter. "I'm not waiting on him. He can dream on."</p><p>Aaron snorted but shook his head. "What just happened?"</p><p>"I walked in to have a pint and some lunch, and your mum was busy, I mean she was rushed, some sort of sightseers came from nowhere, and she was short-staffed and needed to change a barrel…"</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"I sort of said I did work a summer behind a bar once, and the next thing I knew I was behind the bar while she checked on the barrels… and then, I don't know, things died down about an hour ago, and she just asked if I could stay put longer and walked away."</p><p>"She walked away?"</p><p>"Been texting her, haven't had a break to walk into the back. Neither has Vic."</p><p>Aaron frowned. </p><p>"So, yeah, you should probably get back there."</p><p>Aaron nodded and walked around the bar.  </p><p>"Tell her you've got plans, alright… I think I've done this good deed long enough… I know I want her one side, but I'm not free labor."</p><p>Aaron stopped short and turned to face him. </p><p>Robert shrugged. He looked caught. "She's taking advantage, Aaron."</p><p>"Of your random nice guy act…" Aaron smiled. </p><p>"I was properly motivated."</p><p>"Oi, my beer," Adam yelled. </p><p>Robert turned and yelled back. "I need paying."</p><p>Aaron shook his head and walked through to the backroom. His mum was sitting at the kitchen table and looked exhausted. "Mum?"</p><p>She smiled immediately. "Hi, Luv."</p><p>"Uh, Robert's…"</p><p>"He hasn't robbed me, has he?" she said, but there was little bite to it. </p><p>Aaron stared. </p><p>"It's Charity. She's doing my head in. I should get back out there."</p><p>"He said you were swamped?"</p><p>"Thanks to Charity."</p><p>"I mean, Robert…"</p><p>"Was nice for once in his life, yes."</p><p>Aaron sighed. "He was doing you a favor, Mum."</p><p>"Fine, what, do you want me to pay him."</p><p>"Thank him, maybe…" Aaron sighed. </p><p>"Of course I'll thank him, it doesn't change anything though… he's bad news, Aaron. I wish you'd move home."</p><p>"The Mill is my home," he snapped.</p><p>Chas' face fell. "You really see it that way?"</p><p>"Yes," Aaron nodded. </p><p>"But…"</p><p>"It's home."</p><p>"You rarely called Vic and Adam's home…"</p><p>"It's different with…." <i>him.</i>. "This is different. It's. I felt like I was just staying with Vic and Adam. I knew it was temporary. This is, I'm settling in. He's let me put some things around. It's my home. It works."</p><p>"With Robert Sugden?"</p><p>"Mum, he just spent hours helping ya. Can't you admit he's not evil…"</p><p>Chas sighed. "Katie's still gone."</p><p>"She moved out of the village Mum, she's not dead."</p><p>"Might as well be. She's not answering my texts or my calls. Said something about needing a total break for a while… I think I've lost her."</p><p>"And that's on her. Or Andy. Not him…." Aaron sighed. "You might remember until last week he had a cast on his hand…"</p><p>"I know Andy messed up…he's not on my good list either, Aaron. But I miss her, and I miss you. I feel like I never see ya."</p><p>"Maybe if you weren't on me about me mates or where I live…"</p><p>"Or you absent boyfriend?"</p><p>Aaron sighed.</p><p>"You have dumped him, have ya? Give me some good news?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's over."</p><p>Chas smiled. "I'll go thank Sudgen, I'll even offer to pay him, make it all business-like…maybe you could stay a bit longer?"</p><p>"I have plans…"</p><p>"With who?"</p><p>"Robert," Aaron said, and not because it was part of the plan for them to be seen hanging out together. But because he wanted to say it to her face. He wanted her to know that it was important to him. Even if he wasn't ready to tell her why. "My plans are with Robert."</p><p>"Oh…" she sighed. "He just broke up too, didn't he?"</p><p>"Think so."</p><p>"So, if you two are going on the pull… I want you to keep in mind that the next bloke should be nice. Should want to meet the mother, and maybe even get on her good side?"</p><p>Aaron bit his tongue. </p><p>"He better not give me lip on how much I offer…" Chas muttered as she headed into the pub. </p><p>Aaron followed her, caught her offering to pay Robert. </p><p>"Uh, thanks, but no, Chas… It was just a favor, really. I mean, I don't need the money."</p><p>"Oh, right, Mr. Money Bags. Alright. Fine. Thank you, but you're off the hook now."</p><p>Aaron shook his head, grabbed Robert's arm, and practically dragged him to the table where Adam sat. He picked up his pint and downed half of it, the two of them looking at him. "She does my head in."</p><p>Adam nodded.</p><p>"She alright?" Robert asked.</p><p>"Yeah, it's just Charity, and I guess she misses Katie."</p><p>"Guess someone other than Andy should…" Robert muttered. </p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>"So, what about it, the four of us celebrate that money we made…" Adam grinned at them.</p><p>"Uh…like I was trying to say, earlier… Aaron and I are headed to Bar West."</p><p>Aaron stared at him. That's where he wanted to go?</p><p>"You two can do that any night?"</p><p>"Yeah, but first chance since we both dropped the dead weight of our exes… just need to, you know, shake off the dust."</p><p>"YOu broke up with Royce?" Adam stared at Aaron.</p><p>"Did I not mention it?" </p><p>"No… maaate. Finally…yeah, you two go let off some steam."</p><p>"Gotta change first," Aaron muttered. </p><p>"Go on, I'll call us a taxi and have one celebratory drink with Adam," Robert winked him. </p><p>Aaron smiled at that. </p><p>Adam gave him a bit of a look, but Aaron sent one back. </p><p>Adam nodded. </p><p>At least one of the people he cared about was already trying.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Bar West was crowded, but Robert insisted on going inside anyway, and they were half way to the bar when Aaron's phone went off, and he'd been ready to ignore it when he saw it was Vic… </p><p>"Aaron?" Robert paused and looked back at him.</p><p>"Get us some pints and chips, see if you can find a bloody table. Going to take this…"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"It's Vic, and you know how she freaks out when we don't answer lately…"</p><p>Robert nodded. "Alright."</p><p>He walked away from the crowd a bit, finding an alcove, and answered his phone. "Is everything all right?"</p><p>"Of course, it's fine. It's better than fine." He could her grinning through the phone line. </p><p>"Vic?"</p><p>"Adam told me you finally dropped Royce."</p><p>"Uh, yeah."</p><p>"And Rob, he dropped Alfred."</p><p>"Vic?"</p><p>"So, there you two are, together, in a crowded bar — why look for someone else when my brother — who I will say is quite handsome — is sitting right across from you."</p><p>Aaron chewed on his lip.</p><p>"I think he likes ya, Aaron. I really do, that Christmas present…"</p><p>Aaron sighed. </p><p>"He played it off and all, but… And you, you were amazing for him with the whole Andy thing."</p><p>"Vic…." He just said her name and hoped she inferred what he wanted. </p><p>"Think about it. See if you can see him some new light… just think on it, Aaron."</p><p>"I gotta go…" He muttered and hung up. He felt guilty, but it wasn't enough to tell her anything or let anything slip. He shook it off and moved through the crowd, in the direction Robert went…</p><p>He got turned a few times, but people coming and going in a random direction. Plus, one guy trying on with him, who he just ghosted as fast as he could. Then he stopped short because he'd found Robert…</p><p>And some man all up in Robert's space. Leaning in, giving the full-court press and not at all noticing the tension in Robert's shoulders or the bored expression on his face. He watched Robert step back, say something and shake his head. But the guy stepped in toward him and put his hand on Robert's arm…</p><p>Aaron felt furious, mad, and he just moved. He moved so fast, he didn't know he moved. He didn't know what he was really doing either. He moved so fast that he was kissing Robert before he realized that was the plan…</p><p>Robert let out a gasp of surprise into his mouth but then grabbed onto him tight, falling right into the fury of the kiss, and maybe they forgot for a second where they were — or why he'd done it — because whistling brought back to the moment. He felt his entire face flame and stepped away from Robert — though not by much. He kept his hands on him and turned toward the bloke that'd been hitting on him. "Who is this?"</p><p>"Never caught his name…" Robert said blithely, in a tone that told Aaron it was a lie. </p><p>"Uh, yeah, guess you meant it when you said you had a boyfriend…" the man muttered and walked away. </p><p>Aaron felt eyes on them, and he wanted a hole to open up. He turned into Robert and felt like hiding. Robert's arms were around him, of course, they were, and he pulled them into the booth they were stood near.  </p><p>"Told you I'd find us someplace to sit," Robert said as he pushed Aaron into the corner and got in next to him. Pressed together. </p><p>"Uh, yeah."</p><p>Robert grinned at him. No, he smirked. All ego. "That was…"</p><p>"Embarrassing."</p><p>"A massive display of jealousy…" Robert smiled. </p><p>Aaron thought about the guy touching Robert and felt that yank again. He put his hand on Robert's thigh and scowled at him. "Your mine."</p><p>"With all of me," Robert whispered. "It's…" he laughed. "It's all kind of fitting."</p><p>"What is?"</p><p>Robert's cheeks went rosy. "It's today."</p><p>"What is?"</p><p>"One year ago, today, I saved you from that skinny bloke, with the hair…"</p><p>Aaron felt his heart thump.</p><p>"Guess the rescue was your turn."</p><p>"It's been a year?"</p><p>"Yeah…" Robert smiled. "Pretty great one, eh?"</p><p>Aaron nodded. "Yeah."</p><p>"I um, booked a hotel room for the weekend. Sorry, it couldn't be…"</p><p>"It's perfect…your…."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Aaron just smiled. </p><p>"So, what did Vic want?"</p><p>Aaron shook his head. "For me to try to see ya, in a different light — she's still on setting us up."</p><p>"I did you know…a year ago, do just that."</p><p>Aaron blushed. "Me too."</p><p>"Guess we wouldn't be here, otherwise?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I don't know why I didn't see you sooner… I feel like I wasted time." Robert whispered.</p><p>"Yeah…but maybe we found each other when we needed to?"</p><p>Robert leaned in and kissed him. "I like that….I…" he stared at him.</p><p>Aaron felt a rush of things and kissed Robert to try to tame it. </p><p>Robert laughed as they broke apart. "So much for the minimal PDA rule…"</p><p>Aaron blushed. "Yeah, well, maybe just for tonight, we break that rule."</p><p>"Maybe, I can get you on the dance floor?"</p><p>"You want to break up?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ow…" Vic put her hand where her daughter's foot was trying to poke out of her. "Give it a break, be out soon enough…" she thought a few names, the ones on their list. None of them feeling right at all and felt the weight of impending parenthood….</p><p>She looked around her, searching for a distraction, the village surprisingly good at given them to her, and caught sight of her brother and Aaron heading down toward the footbridge. She blinked, the two of them walking side by side, laughing.  Immediately her feet carried her toward them, curiosity and surprised, really — should Robert be at work, still? It felt early for him to be home, and hadn't Adam mentioned a big scrap drop off?  </p><p>But there they were. Her brother and best friend, walking and talking — like they'd been friends a million years. Like it wasn't a recent thing, and she slowed her pace a bit, wanting to spy more than talk with them, she realized.</p><p>Only Robert had spotted her. </p><p>"What you doing down here?"</p><p>"Needed a bit of a walk…she has me feeling restless," she said with a shrug. </p><p>"You mean Mathilda…" Aaron laughed.</p><p>Vic groaned, shook her head, and pointed at Aaron. "No. No. You talking Adam out of that, he's some kick, he thinks it'll be hilarious for reasons I do not understand."</p><p>"Don't get them either," Aaron laughed. "I don't think he's serious."</p><p>"Better not be… what are two doing?"</p><p>"We ended up getting a late lunch in Hotten… I guess we wanted a walk too," Robert said.  </p><p>Vic nodded, though she didn't really think it made sense at all. Since when did they get lunch together. She saw how close they were standing and felt her mouth start to twitch upwards, and she shot her brother a knowing look. "So, lunch dates…"</p><p>"Vic…" Robert said, his tone a bit sharp — though not as sharp as she expected. Like maybe he didn't want her to shut up with her ideas, and she glanced at Aaron.</p><p>Who was looking at his shoes.  </p><p>She knew Adam told her her idea, of the two of them — and the more she saw them together, the more sure she was. She smiled at them, a bit too wide, but she wanted this. There was just something about the idea of two of her favorite people finding something together…</p><p>And she was sure they could find something.</p><p>Their friendship bloomed quickly. </p><p>Why couldn't more? </p><p>"Well, I'm going to head home. She makes me walk, but she also exhausts me… you twos enjoy your walk though, it's a really nice day, isn't it, to just stroll…" she winked at Robert since Aaron still was looking at his shoes. </p><p>"Vic…" this time, Robert sounded sharp.</p><p>She just smirked at him.  </p><p>"Bye, Vic," Aaron said, looking up.</p><p>"Right, of course, bye…" she said, and she turned to walk away from them. </p><p>She heard their footsteps too.</p><p>When she turned to look back — like she wasn't going to spy a bit — she saw them further out on the bridge, shoulders nudging together, and heard Aaron's laugh carrying onto the wind. She stared at them and thought…</p><p>Really if she didn't know better, she'd think they were together and had been for a long time. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"She's still watching…" Robert shook his head as they slowed down to a stop in the middle of the bridge.  </p><p>"Right nosy, she is…" Aaron snorted. </p><p>"Did you see her face when I said we had a late lunch?" Robert laughed. </p><p>Aaron shook his head. </p><p>"The only thing we have to do is not let her get a big head…" Robert sighed.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"She's gonna think she matched-made us."</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes. </p><p>"She will… gotta find a workaround for that. I'm not dealing with her being all smug."</p><p>"Tell her the truth?" Aaron said.</p><p>"Well, yeah, but we should have some fun though, do that whole… you know shiny new relationship thing where we talk about each other nonstop, and people wish we'd shut up…"</p><p>"Never done that ever," Aaron snorted.</p><p>"What? Sure you have...and it'll be me, you can go on and on about me, easy enough…I'm quite the package you know."</p><p>Aaron snorted. </p><p>"How brilliant and gorgeous I am. I bet you could talk for hours about how much I make you laugh…"</p><p>"Yeah, at you," Aaron nudged their shoulders together hard. </p><p>Robert laughed and looked behind them. His sister was long gone, and no one else was in sight, so he grabbed Aaron's hand. Aaron tensed, tried to pull away….</p><p>"There is no one around," Robert said. </p><p>Aaron relaxed and let Robert curl their hands together.  </p><p>They grew quiet. </p><p>A good quiet, and Robert couldn't stop just looking at Aaron. His profile, his hair soft, and the curls getting ruffled by the wind. He tightened his grip on him, thinking he never wanted to let him go — that maybe he should say it out loud.  </p><p>Tell him the sappier things on his mind and get a snort in response. But maybe pink cheeks too, and his name said in that way only Aaron had — that made his name softer. Like maybe he was worth something after all…</p><p>"Robert?"</p><p>"Read my mind…" he muttered, not thinking at the sound of it.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing," Robert smiled. "I could, you know."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Talk about you for hours, not get bored, then spend hours with you and do it all over again…"</p><p>Aaron's cheeks when pink. </p><p>Robert grinned and tugged at his arm. "Come on."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He pulled them toward the pavilion. Aaron snorted but put up no fuss. He even stopped Robert from walking straight inside, turning toward the railing and his hands hitting the railing. "Look."</p><p>After a quick glance around, Robert moved behind him and wrapped his arms around Aaron from behind. He looked over his shoulder. It was his turn to snort. "Aaron woz here."</p><p>"I was an idiot."</p><p>"Was?"</p><p>"Shut up…you never put your name down? I think Vic's is around somewhere…"</p><p>"Nah, I made my mark here other ways."</p><p>"What getting drunk?"</p><p>"Getting drunk getting laid…" Robert smirked and kissed Aaron's neck.  </p><p>Aaron let out a strangled noise, but he leaned into it. </p><p>Robert's hands dropped to Aaron's belt, one hand toying with it, the other on Aaron's hip to lead him back, to turn them around to go inside. </p><p>"Are you mad," Aaron protested and twisted around. </p><p>"What? No one's around and look at ya…" his eyes focused on Aaron's mouth.  </p><p>Aaron shook his head. "No, no way…"</p><p>"Come on, like you've never done anything up here before?"</p><p>"I haven't."</p><p>"What?" Robert stared. "You never had a snog session, at least with some boy?"</p><p>"No…wasn't out, was I."</p><p>"But, Aaron… it's like a rite of passage."</p><p>"Shut up, is not…"</p><p>Robert shook his head and yanked Aaron with him through the door. Inside, they blinked at the change in lighting, laughed at the empty cans and beer bottles around the place. Robert pushed Aaron against a wall and kissed him. Aaron's hand landed on his chest, pushed for all of a second before his fingers curled into the fabric of Robert's shirt. He sighed into the kiss and found himself keeping it slower than he planned, not deepening it until he felt Aaron's fingers at the back of his neck, just hitting his hair… </p><p>"Shit…" Aaron's voice was gravel when they pulled apart.</p><p>Robert's hands were on his belt buckle again. He tugged, undoing it but held Aaron's eyes. </p><p>Aaron was bright pink, his eyes were dark, and he nodded. </p><p>Robert dropped to his knees. </p><p> ~~</p><p>"Yeah, I won't stay late, just a pint with Aaron…" Adam said into the phone to Vic. </p><p>"He's probably with Rob."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Saw them walking. It was dead cute."</p><p>"Vic, Babe, you got to stop…I don't know. They aren't that couple on that soap you watch."</p><p>"Oh shush. You didn't see them. Did you know they had lunch?"</p><p>"Aaron mentioned stopping by some coffee shop to see Robert since he was in Hotten for scrap stuff…."</p><p>"Lunch."</p><p>Adam rolled his eye at the smirk he heard in his wife's voice. "I'm at the pub now…bye."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>He shoved his phone in his pocket and pushed into the pub. He searched the bar for the familiar hoodie-clad shape of his best mate, but he wasn't there. He frowned and was about to lean on it and get Charity's attention to ask if he was maybe through the back when he heard Robert's voice…</p><p>"That was a horrible shot…"</p><p>"Me, mate, no, that was when you landed the dart on Doug's backside…"</p><p>"That was a large and distracting target…"</p><p>Adam turned and saw them in front of the dartboard. Aaron meant to be taking his turn, but they just kept bantering back and forth. He blinked, and suddenly they both faced the board at the same time. In sync and Robert stepped backward as Aaron raised up his throwing hand. </p><p>And something about it all made Adam wonder if he should just go home. When Aaron turned and looked at him. "Ads… there you are, what took so long, we're two pints in…"</p><p>"And two to zero…" Robert said smugly. "Play me after he loses again."</p><p>Adam nodded. </p><p>"I'll get the next round, though…" Aaron muttered, and he turned and just foisted the darks on Robert. </p><p>"Don't mind me," Robert muttered, trying not to drop them all.</p><p>Adam stared at that for a bit before Aaron's throat clearing made him turn, and they were both at the bar. Aaron smiled at him. "Soz, I know I said us, but he's here, and I don't…" Aaron glanced back. "He bought the rounds and all."</p><p>"Hey, you're mates too…" Adam said, but suddenly he was thinking, maybe Vic wasn't too far off. "Seems like you two are getting closer?"</p><p>"Yeah, see him a lot, don't I…"</p><p>"Not getting fed up that?"</p><p>"Nah… he's alright…" Aaron turned away and flagged down Charity. </p><p>Adam shook his head. "I'd get fed up with him," he muttered to himself. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron stepped into the bogs and hurried up to the sink. He felt a bit hot and fuzzy. They'd had more drinks than planned. Enough that Vic showed up, glaring at a very drunk Adam about how he needed to grow up and get home when he was supposed to. He laughed a bit, at that, shook his head — though he felt bad for his mate. Robert, though, had thought it was beautiful and hilarious. And well, maybe he liked his boyfriend's laugh too much….</p><p>But he couldn't look like he was siding with Robert. So, he'd apologized to Vic for keeping Adam and made his own escape. He splashed water on his face and tried to stop himself from grinning. But he couldn't. He felt happy. It'd been a good day…</p><p>Somehow he'd spent most of it with Robert. </p><p>He'd scratched out sex in the pavilion off his bucket list — not that he really had a bucket list. But if he and Robert kept finding new places to… Well, be them, he'd keep scratching it off the list, he thought. </p><p>He'd nearly said it today, on their walk, before and after Vic showed up. That thing that kept floating in his mind seemed to live in his chest whenever he was around Robert. Those words that might make the world stop that felt like too much and not enough…</p><p>He'd laughed at Robert when he said they should bore people by talking about each other — but the more he thought about it. The more he realized he did, talk about Robert a lot. To Adam and he wondered how his best mate hadn't cottoned on. It was probably only because it was Robert, and how he groaned whenever Vic brought them up…</p><p>Did it really sound so bad to him?</p><p>Aaron frowned. </p><p>He couldn't do this much longer, the secret, the not saying it. Not asking Adam to give Robert a real chance, for all the real reasons he needed Adam to understand because…</p><p>He'd found something that mattered. </p><p>He found someone that looked at him like he mattered. </p><p>It toppled him over.</p><p>The door opened behind him.</p><p>He met green-blue eyes in the mirror. It felt like he summoned him. Him. His. </p><p>"Robert…"</p><p>Robert spun him around, hands on his face, and kissed him. They laughed as they parted, both of them blushing, Robert's hands straying everywhere on Aaron, and he loved it but…</p><p>"Didn't you get enough at the pavilion?"</p><p>"No," Robert laughed into his ear as they stumbled out of the bathroom.</p><p>Right into Chas.</p><p>He felt Robert trip backward to put space between them. He felt it like it was a huge rift and had to stop himself from reaching back, reaching for Robert's hand. He smiled at his mum. </p><p>"I thought, maybe I could steal a few minutes with my son…" Chas said. </p><p>Aaron inwardly groaned. "Mum, it's late."</p><p>"I know, seen you all night yet not one word…come in the back, for some tea. I'm sure Robert can walk home alone."</p><p>Aaron shook his head. </p><p>"It's alright…" Robert said.</p><p>Aaron turned and glared at him for agreeing.</p><p>Robert shot him a <i>it's your mum</i> look.</p><p>Aaron thought that was really unfair. </p><p>"Aaron?" Chas said, not noticing a thing. </p><p>"Just for a bit, Mum…just wait a sec."</p><p>Chas sighed. "A sec…" she disappeared.</p><p>"I'm sorry…" Aaron sighed.</p><p>"It's alright. I'll wait up."</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>"And, Aaron?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"We have to plan our first date….I can't act like we're just mates much longer."</p><p>Aaron lunged forward and kissed him, fast and quick, before anyone around might see them. Robert looked dazed as he pulled back, and he nodded. Because they weren't mates, far from it…</p><p>Everyone needed to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was fighting to open his eyes, there was a reason for it, but it was hard to remember when he and Robert were tangled and sweaty in their bed. His hand was pushing through Robert's hair, absently, idly thinking about how soft it felt, how it was just getting a bit long, and he bit his lip. A bit upset, he knew Robert would go to his overpriced salon and get it cut soon. He'd liked tugging on it, hard, just moments earlier. He kept playing with the strands and smiled as Robert nudged his nose against his shoulder, wrapped his arms around Aaron, and they seemed to settle into the mattress. He felt Robert's palm on his stomach and turned a bit, staring down. It was an odd angle, but he didn't much care…</p><p>He had to get up soon, anyway. </p><p>He frowned. </p><p>"Stay," Robert whispered. </p><p>Aaron chuckled. </p><p>"We could go again," Robert kissed his neck, his hand sliding down Aaron's stomach.</p><p>"Don't…" Aaron whined. </p><p>"That wasn't convincing…" Robert chuckled.</p><p>"I gotta…"</p><p>"He can handle on his own."</p><p>"No, it's a big load. He needs help…"</p><p>"But…" Robert whined and moved.</p><p>Suddenly, Aaron was underneath him, his hand hands pinned above his head and Robert staring down at him with dark eyes. Hungry. Aaron sighed and wiggled. "I can't."</p><p>"You want to." Robert kissed him. </p><p>And Aaron rocked up into it, his legs winding around his waist, their cocks meeting, and he sighed — he felt boneless, memories of Robert's mouth, then being inside him flying through him. Everything they'd just done, and yeah, he wanted to another connection of their skin.</p><p>"Quick…just fuck me quick," he muttered. </p><p>"Maybe…" Robert whispered darkly, and his mouth broke away from Aaron's. He let go of his hands and kissed his way down his chest, teeth on his nipple, and a slight tickle of his ribs… </p><p>Aaron laughed and dug his hands into his hair again.  </p><p>He gasped as Robert pushed a finger inside as he slipped his mouth around him. He felt Robert laughing around him, vibrating, and he grinned. He tugged at his hair, and Robert was looking at him and pulled off for a moment. "You said fast."</p><p>"We don't have time for to be dick…just use it."</p><p>Robert smirked but wrapped his mouth around him again, and Aaron felt his inside flip at the sight of it. His mouth around him, it was perfect, always had been since the first time he'd felt it. It was better now. Robert knew him, everything that he needed and things he didn't know he needed... </p><p>He gasped at the second finger but let out an impatient command. </p><p>Then he was being kissed, hands everywhere, his legs around Robert, and he felt him pushing in, and he sighed and had it swallowed by Robert's mouth. Until he was full and their mouth touched, breathing, as they moved together…</p><p>Then Aaron buried his face into Robert's sweaty shoulder and sighed. "That was too quick."</p><p>"I was following orders," Robert murmured. "I couldn't have lasted much longer anyway. You were so hot…"</p><p>Aaron laughed. </p><p>"Those sounds," Robert kissed him. </p><p>Aaron sighed into the kiss. Slow, and he whined as their lips pulled apart. </p><p>"Stay…" Robert asked again.</p><p>The doorbell rang. </p><p>"Shit…" Aaron shoved at Robert. "He's here."</p><p>Robert pouted as he rolled onto his back. </p><p>Aaron groaned, looking at him. "Stop it," he yelled and found their blanket on the floor and threw it onto Robert.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Looking fit."</p><p>"Impossible…" Robert smirked. </p><p>Aaron frowned, grabbed his cell phone, and tossed it at Robert. "Tell him I'll be a minute."</p><p>Robert rolled his eyes but texted Adam. Then Aaron felt those eyes on him as he hurriedly got dressed. His phone buzzed. "He's mad?"</p><p>"Impatient, he's late apparently. Thought you'd be ready."</p><p>"Fuck…" Aaron tripped as he pulled on his jeans. </p><p>Robert laughed.</p><p>"Shut it."</p><p>"You can still tell him to go…"</p><p>"You've got meetings at work, you know."</p><p>Robert frowned.</p><p>Aaron sighed and leaned down. He kissed his cheek. "I gotta…"</p><p>"Text me when you stop for food, then when you get there," Robert said, tossing him back his phone.</p><p>"Yeah, worrywart…" Aaron said, but he smiled and took off downstairs. </p><p>He grabbed his jacket, his keys and hurried out of the Mill. Adam was leaning against their scrap truck and shook his head. "You've got bedhead."</p><p>Aaron pushed his fingers into his hair and shrugged. "Overslept."</p><p>"And I was worried about me making us late…" Adam threw him the keys. "This means you drive first shift."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>~~~</p><p>His phone vibrated in his pocket, but Robert had to ignore it because his boss was droning on about their quarterly goals. He was absolutely sure there was no reason to take forty-five minutes to discuss everything — and that was the first meeting he was attending today. He wanted to see Aaron's message. The time told him it had to be Aaron. Him and Adam stopping for breakfast after being on the road two hours, then it was another ninety minutes, then they did it all over again in reverse.  </p><p>Still meant Aaron would be getting home late. Too late, really, but Robert knew he'd wait for him. There was nothing else to do — he sighed and wished he'd talked Aaron into staying home. Managed to find an excuse to skip work. It was amazing to him how easy he found it now...</p><p>Not to just work endless hours. </p><p>His bosses were noticing his lack of worth ethic. He'd gotten a few speeches, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He almost wanted to ask to be demoted back to his prior position. He almost wanted to be let go…</p><p>He sighed. </p><p>It felt ridiculous to give up this job. It paid good money. It was just obvious to him that his heart wasn't in it. That money had never been enough. It wasn't even close enough. But what would he do? He couldn't really just sit at home and just write…</p><p>He had to have a job and until he figured what that would be. </p><p>He had to do enough to stay where he was… that meant ignoring his boyfriend's texts. The texts he was only making to make Robert happy, to let him know he was okay…</p><p>Robert smiled a bit at that. </p><p>He made it through the meeting and hopped up to go straight back to his office. Felicia handed him a stack of paperwork as he walked by her desk, and he sighed at the amount of work. Maybe he should come into the office more instead of doing the bare minimum from home. He shut his door behind him, leaned against, and opened his phone. </p><p>And grimaced. </p><p>Aaron sent him a picture of Adam chewing with his mouth open. </p><p>
  <i>A: I miss ya. We're just getting back on the road.</i>
</p><p>Robert shook his head and chuckled as another message came through. </p><p>
  <i>A: Ads wants to do something Saturday. Lads night — guess that means I've got to play dumb about the fact you asked me out on a date.</i>
</p><p>Robert smirked. Their plan was that Robert was making a hesitant move but that Aaron wouldn't realize what it was until he was on the date — and freak out a bit, but not all that upset about it when he talked to Adam later. Robert wasn't sure if Adam would pick up what Aaron was about to explain was meant as a date or not… But his sister insisted he wasn't as dumb as he seemed. This would tell…</p><p>
  <i>R: Yeah. Go for it. Remember, you're clueless.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A: I don't know if I can pull this off.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>R: Of course you can, just act like you think it's another mate's night for us…invite him along. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>A: What if he says yes.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>R: He won't. He'll know it's not a mates thing...you are the one who says he's not that dense.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A: I'll try.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>R: Remember to text me. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>A: Yeah yeah. </i>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron yawned as he stood up from where they'd stopped for a quick bite to eat before continuing on home. Adam was paying up for their food and looked nearly as tired as Aaron felt. It'd been worth it, losing a bit of sleep though, he thought and smiled as he thought about Robert. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Huh?" he looked at Adam.</p><p>"What's the smile for? Been doing that all day."</p><p>"Have not."</p><p>"Have too... It's right creepy. What has you not grumpy."</p><p>"Nothing…" <i>Robert.</i></p><p>"Is it about Saturday?" Adam asked. </p><p>Aaron stared at him, only because he wasn't sure what to say, how to keep up the pretense he had no clue it was a date. "What, why would it be? You sure you don't want to come?"</p><p>"To see some weird anime cartoon thing…no."</p><p>"It's not just the movie. We're hitting the microbrewery…"</p><p>"Yeah…" Adam shook his head. "Something for him, something for you…" Adam gave him a look.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What?"Adam sighed. </p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes and brushed past him. </p><p>"Maate…" Adam caught up with him as they headed toward their truck.  </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's a date, Aaron. He's asked you on a date."</p><p>"Robert…" Aaron shrugged and looked away. Pointedly. Afraid he'd give too much away, but also aware it'd play into the ruse.  </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"He hasn't… we do mate things like this all the time."</p><p>"Seriously."</p><p>"Lord of the Rings isn't half bad…" Aaron shrugged. </p><p>"Maate, you two are already dating…Vic's right."</p><p>"What?" Aaron shrugged again. "He's a good mate, Adam…" he trailed off. "I don't want to lose him."</p><p>"Because you want to date him…" Adam pushed.</p><p>"I don't want us to change…" Aaron muttered, the lies starting to get to him. "Can we not talk about it."</p><p>"Fine, if it's no big, cancel with him and come out drinking with me."</p><p>"No," Aaron shook his head. "I told him already."</p><p>"So, it's not a thing."</p><p>"Death Note is only one night…" Aaron shrugged. </p><p>Adam sighed. </p><p>Aaron let him. "You driving or me."</p><p>"My turn ain't it."</p><p>Aaron tossed him the keys, hopped into the passenger side, and pulled out his phone.</p><p>"Who do you keep texting?"</p><p>"Robert," Aaron said, going with the truth because they decided to do that more than not now. </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"He's a control freak."</p><p>Adam shook his head. </p><p>
  <i>A: Be home in a little over an hour.</i>
</p><p> <i>R: Be waiting. </i></p><p>~~~</p><p>His phone was ringing, but it was muffled. Robert opened and closed his mouth. He grimaced as he realized he'd fallen asleep on the couch, and he was drooling into the cushions. He sat up and blinked. It was dark, and his phone was ringing.  </p><p>But where was it?</p><p>It took a minute. </p><p>It went to voicemail. </p><p>Then started to ring again.</p><p>He picked up. </p><p>Vic's name flashing on the screen. Three missed calls.</p><p>"What? What time is it?" he muttered at her, still asleep.</p><p>"I need a ride to the hospital."</p><p>"What? Is it the baby?" he jumped up.</p><p>"No, it's Adam. There was an accident. He and Aaron are in the hospital."</p><p>His whole world went gray.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His phone was ringing, but it was muffled. Robert opened and closed his mouth. He grimaced as he realized he'd fallen asleep on the couch, and he was drooling into the cushions. He sat up and blinked. It was dark, and his phone was ringing.  </p><p>But where was it?</p><p>It took a minute. </p><p>It went to voicemail. </p><p>Then started to ring again.</p><p>He picked up. </p><p>Vic's name flashing on the screen. Three missed calls.</p><p>"What? What time is it?" he muttered at her, still asleep.</p><p>"I need a ride to the hospital."</p><p>"What? Is it the baby?" he jumped up.</p><p>"No, it's Adam. There was an accident. He and Aaron are in the hospital."</p><p>His whole world went gray. </p><p>"Robert…" Vic's voice sounded far away.</p><p>He moved his phone away from his ear to look at the time, and his heart sank to his feet. It was two hours. He'd fallen asleep, and Aaron hadn't come home. He swallowed hard, and his sister's voice yelled from the phone…</p><p>She was scared. </p><p>"Aaron…" he sounded strange, and he brought the phone back up. "Aaron, Vic, tell me Aaron's okay." </p><p>"I don't know, I don't know anything a nurse called me."</p><p>"But Aaron has to be…" he sat down, his body just slamming down.</p><p>"Robert, I need to get to the hospital…"</p><p>"Victoria…"  </p><p>"Mum…"</p><p>Everything went muffled, he heard their voices, but he couldn't listen. His heart was in his ears, and his breath was loud. He felt spun out, and Vic sounded scared, but it was hard to focus on caring about that…</p><p>"Robert," his mother's voice in his ear.</p><p>"Mum…" his voice cracked, and his face was wet.</p><p>"Get outside. I'm taking you both to the hospital. Meet us outside, sweetheart."</p><p>He just nodded. </p><p>He hung up.</p><p>He stared at his phone, and suddenly he dialed Aaron's number. He'd answer it. He'd tell him he was fine. Robert would yell at him for not calling…</p><p>It just rang. </p><p>"Yeah, leave a message…" Aaron barked into his ear. </p><p>"You better be fucking okay," he shouted, and he stood up, grabbed his jacket, and stalked out of the Mill. His mom pulled up the same second, and he rushed to get into the backseat. Vic looking as terrified as he felt.  </p><p>"Seatbelt…" Sarah muttered before she floored it. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Chas was screaming at a nurse when they got to the admissions desk. Robert stared at her as she did it, her hair flying and her finger-pointing. For once in his life, her voice not causing a headache. He watched her yell. He hoped she was getting somewhere. Victoria was next to her, bringing up Adam and whatever the nurse said. Chas didn't like it because she was yelling again…</p><p>Cain grabbed her and pulled her back.  </p><p>Paddy motioned at her to sit.</p><p>"I'm not sitting, Paddy," she yelled. "I want some information on my son."</p><p>"And Adam," Vic yelled. </p><p>Robert stared at the nurse. She looked normal and calm, and professional. He felt insulted. "Aaron Dingle," he said to her. "Just tell us something…"</p><p>"Rob…" Vic glared at him.</p><p>"And Adam Barton," he added.</p><p>Chas was glaring at him.</p><p>The nurse took a breath. "All I know is they were in a bad car accident. Three people were brought in from the scene. All there are being seen to when there is more information I will let you know."</p><p>Robert frowned. </p><p>Chas opened her mouth, but Cain was yanking her further away.</p><p>Vic stood and looked lost. Robert stared at her, her hands on her belly and closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Vic, sit…" he stepped forward and found a chair for her. It didn't look comfortable. He looked around, but there was nothing better. He glanced down the hall and wondered if his mum found a place to park yet.  </p><p>He leaned against the wall by Vic, let her take his hand, and try to break it. He knew the feeling. He found a clock and stared at it. Second hand moving like molasses. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe. </p><p>Sarah appeared. "Do we know anything?"</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"Chas was shouting…" Vic said. </p><p>Sarah glanced over toward the Dingles.  </p><p>"I'll see what I can do," she said and walked straight to the nurse. </p><p>Robert watched. </p><p>It was a calm exchange, and he watched the nurse glance over his mother's shoulder. Then she turned and walked away.  </p><p>Sarah turned around.</p><p>Chas was on her. </p><p>"Did she say something?"</p><p>"I got her to agree to check on them both," Sarah said. </p><p>"It's about bloody time," Chas said, and she walked up to the desk impatiently. </p><p>Sarah walked over and grabbed both his and Vic's frees hands. "They will both be fine."</p><p>"You can't know that, Mum…" Vic said. </p><p>"They have the two of you waiting. They will be fine," Sarah said. </p><p>Robert closed his eyes again. </p><p>"I can't do this on my own, Mum."</p><p>"You won't have to, no reason to go worst-case scenarios, Victoria."</p><p>"She's coming back," Chas yelled.</p><p>Robert yanked his hand out of Vic's to walk up to the desk. </p><p>The nurse gave them a smile as she walked up. "They are both alright, a broke arm and a bad concussion."</p><p>"Who, who?" Chas yelled. </p><p>"Um. Mr. Barton has the broken arm and is asking for his wife…"</p><p>Victoria was there. "Where?"</p><p>"Just through those doors…"</p><p>"Can I go with her?" Sarah asked. </p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"And my son, Aaron?"</p><p>"Yes, he's in and out of it but does keep asking for his boyfriend. Robert Sugden?"</p><p>Robert inhaled oxygen again. "Can I go…I'm Robert, him. Robert Sugden, can I go…" he pushed past Chas. </p><p>"Wait, what?" Chas yelled. </p><p>"Yes, the same direction as Mrs.. Barton."</p><p>He took off. </p><p>"WHAT?" Chas yelled.  </p><p>"Sorry, Ma'am, but just one visitor at a time…" was the last thing Robert heard before he pushed through the doors. </p><p>He hurried up, saw a nurse direct his mum and Vic to a room, and rushed up to her. "Aaron Dingle?"</p><p>"Right this way. Mr. Dingle is pretty out of it. The concussion is bad. He needs to stay awake but keeps drifting. Do you think you can keep him alert?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, anything…" he muttered, his heart in his ears again. </p><p>He followed her into a room, and his heart stopped again for a second. Aaron was bruised and scratched. He felt a rush of anger and his hands clenched into fists. "What happened."</p><p>"I don't really know…" she said, and she shook Aaron. "Mr. Dingle, Aaron? Wake up. He's here. Robert is here."</p><p>"Robert…" Aaron slurred, and Robert nearly shoved the nurse away and grabbed Aaron's hand.  </p><p>"Hey, hey…" he still sounded weird. </p><p>He felt the nurse push a chair by him.</p><p>He reached back and sat down. "Aaron, Aaron."</p><p>Aaron moved toward him and responded to Robert's handhold. </p><p>"Hey, hey…open your eyes. They say you need to stay awake."</p><p>Aaron opened his eyes.  </p><p>Brilliant blue.</p><p>Robert let out a shaky breath that felt real. "Hey, you idiot, what did you do?"</p><p>Aaron sighed. "Car came out of nowhere, Adam swerved…Adam!" Aaron tried to sit up.</p><p>"Shh, don't move. He's fine. He's with Vic."</p><p>Aaron frowned. "I knew, I knew he's fine…" he stared at Robert like he hadn't really seen him yet. </p><p>Robert smiled. </p><p>"You like shit."</p><p>Robert laughed. "You scared me."</p><p>"Sorry…"</p><p>"Don't be…just be alright."</p><p>"Head hurts."</p><p>"Yeah, think they might keep ya here overnight."</p><p>Aaron tightened their handhold. "Stay?"</p><p>"Where else would I go?"</p><p>Aaron smiled his eyes started to close.</p><p>"Hey, hey, I need to see those blue eyes."</p><p>Aaron opened them and blinked. He grinned. "Robert?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I told them…" Aaron chewed his lip.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I kept asking for ya, kept looking for ya...you were all I could think about."</p><p>"I'm here. I'm not leaving."</p><p>"Yeah, stay, forever…" Aaron started to fall asleep again.</p><p>Robert frowned but coaxed him away again. </p><p>"He really is going to be okay," the nurse said, startling him.</p><p>"Yeah, but."</p><p>"It's just a bad concussion. He'll get another CT in a bit, and then they'll probably let him sleep."  </p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"His mother is making a bit of a fuss…"</p><p>Robert shook his head. "I promised him I'm staying."</p><p>She nodded. </p><p>"It's the patient's decision, so you can stay."</p><p>Robert sighed. "Can you let her in a bit, though, or she'll terrorize everyone. But I'm not…" he gripped Aaron's hand. </p><p>"Mum?" Aaron said.</p><p>"Yeah, she's causing a scene," Robert said. </p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes then groaned.  </p><p>"I'll get her."</p><p>"Robert…"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"How do we explain…"</p><p>"The truth, Aaron."</p><p>Aaron smiled. </p><p>~~~</p><p>The sound of tires screeching and glass shattering woke Aaron, his heart pounding and his hands reaching out for a dashboard that wasn't there. Instead, he was in a bed, wires attached and Robert's hand tightly held in his. He blinked, and Robert was slumped uncomfortably in a plastic chair, drool on his chin in a dark hospital room. His hospital room. His head was pounding hard, and he winced. It felt like a weight was inside his head, and he wished he could lift it off. </p><p>"Finally awake then," his mum's voice startled him.</p><p>He stiffened and turned a bit. Saw her in another chair by the foot of his bed. She looked tired and angry. He glanced at Robert and looked at their hands.  </p><p>"I'm not sure what to yell about more, getting in an accident or Robert Flipping Sugden."</p><p>Aaron groaned. </p><p>She sighed. </p><p>"You scared the life out of me…getting that phone call."</p><p>"Car came out of nowhere."</p><p>"Adam's said."</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>"And Robert's said quite a lot."</p><p>Aaron looked at Robert again, hair disheveled, folded into a tiny chair, holding his hand, and he smiled. He felt safe. He'd only wanted him the second the accident happened. All he'd thought about what Robert…</p><p>And the million things he hadn't said.</p><p>"A year…Aaron," Chas said.</p><p>"Yeah," Aaron smiled and looked at her. "It's…real, Mum."</p><p>"You and him."</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"Why were…you lying? It must be because you have doubts."</p><p>"No," he sighed. "This is why I was lying."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You." Aaron frowned. "I was lying because I knew you'd kick-off, and I didn't…I was…I am… he's the best thing to happen to me."</p><p>"Robert…"</p><p>"Yes, mum, Robert Sugden. He's amazing, and if you could give him a chance…"</p><p>"Fat chance."</p><p>Aaron sighed. </p><p>"Luv, you can do better."</p><p>"No, I can't…"</p><p>"Of course you can…"</p><p>He sighed. "You don't get it...there isn't better for me because he's it."</p><p>Chas sighed.</p><p>"Could you leave," Aaron said. He felt exhausted.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Leave."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I feel like a truck is on my skull because I don't have the energy to defend my boyfriend. I just want to sleep, with his hand in mine. That's all I want right now."</p><p>"Aaron…"</p><p>"Mum, please…" he begged. </p><p>Chas sighed and got up. She turned, but then she turned back and walked up and kissed his head. "I love the bones of you," she said, and she glanced at Robert. "I'll be back first thing tomorrow."</p><p>"I know," Aaron said. </p><p>Chas sighed and left. </p><p>The second the door closed, Robert stretched up like a cat, their linked hands going up into the air. He smiled at Aaron and wiped at his chin. "Thought, she'd never leave."</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>"You alright? You want me to…" Robert let go of his hand and started to fuss with his bedding.</p><p>"Rob…" Aaron grabbed his hand back. "I'm awake."</p><p>"Yeah, you shouldn't be. Finally, they say you can sleep. You need sleep."</p><p>"But…" Aaron sighed and gripped his hand. "We have to talk."</p><p>"Shh…" Robert said, but he nodded. He pulled the chair closer to the bed. "We do, but it can keep."</p><p>"I thought, that car came from nowhere, and my only thought was what if I never see ya again…" Aaron sniffled and wiped at his eyes. </p><p>"Oi…" Robert said, but his voice broke. "That won't help the concussion, but yeah... I know, I know."</p><p>"You know…"</p><p>"Shh…we are here, together, we have time."</p><p>Aaron nodded. "They all know?"</p><p>"I came clean. They all pretty much made me…because it was obvious. I fell apart the second Vic told me you were in an accident."</p><p>"You fell apart?"</p><p>Robert let out a breath. "It was you."</p><p>Aaron gripped Robert's hand and tugged. "Get in."</p><p>"There is no room."</p><p>"Don't care."</p><p>"Alright…" Robert moved up into the bed. Aaron curled into him. It was a bit of a fight, with the wires and zero room, but they managed…</p><p>Aaron burrowed into Robert's chest, felt his arms wrap around him, and he fell asleep with the thought — <i> How do I tell him I love him.</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron woke up, mouth dry and scratchy pillow under his cheek and cold. His eyes opened, and a nurse was hovering around his bed. He moved onto his back and started to sit up. </p><p>"We kicked him out," the nurse said.</p><p>Aaron frowned. </p><p>"Doctor will be in to give you a look over, then you'll probably be released."</p><p>"Is he still here, my boyfriend?"</p><p>"I doubt he went far," the woman smiled. "Wish I could find a man like that." </p><p>Aaron felt his face heat. </p><p>"Here is your phone. I promised your boyfriend I'd give it to you. I think he left you a text." </p><p>Aaron nodded and realized it wasn't even past seven in the morning. It felt like he'd been in this hospital too long. Anytime was too long. His head was banging, and he lifted his arm saw he scratches on it — some bandages on the deeper cuts. He shook his head as he tried to remember the accident. It'd been so clear earlier, but things were fading now and fuzzy. It was all so fast. He wondered about their scrap? Where was the truck? It'd turned over — they were going to deal with insurance and finding a new one, weren't they…</p><p>He groaned. </p><p>Adam? What had they told him about Adam? Broken arm? He looked at his phone. There were a few texts. He opened Robert's first… </p><p><i>R: Hospital kicked me out, sorry… Wanted to stay until you woke up, but Mum wouldn't let me. Said I needed to shower and get some sleep. I'm gonna do that, or try to anyway. I'll bring you some clothes to change into, going to pick both you and Adam up at the same time, hopefully. Vic's mad, but she'll get over it.</i> </p><p>Why was Vic mad? Aaron stared at the words before he remembered. Them. They were outed. Everyone knew about them. But what did that mean? His mother mentioned it'd been a year — so Robert told her that much? Had he told Vic too? Did they know they'd lied about Royce and Alfred? He bit his lip, the guilt for that rising up, but it was always tempered by…</p><p>Wanting to keep Robert to himself… That was over now, and it felt uncomfortable. It felt like things were about to change, and that felt scary. He was going to have to deal with the fallout. They would have to deal with the fallout… </p><p>And everyone knowing and pushing their assumptions about who he and Robert are onto them… He took a few breaths. He could do this though, he wanted to do this… It'd been getting harder and harder to pretend to only be mates… Keeping his eyes and his hands to himself. Lying to his family and friends.  </p><p>Adam was probably mad too. </p><p>He looked at his phone. </p><p>Messages from Vic, Adam, and his Mum. </p><p>He sighed and opened his Mum's first. </p><p>
  <i>Mum: You can't run from this. We need to have a real discussion about this… lying and thinking you love him. </i>
</p><p>He glared at the message. Thinking. Thinking? He sighed. He knew she'd make it difficult, but he'd hoped she'd seen how important he was to him last night. That she'd seen how much Robert cared about him… He'd been folded into a tiny chair, holding Aaron's hand. He'd only left his side because people made him… </p><p>Her finding out was the reason he'd kept lying, long after he wanted to Vic and Adam. To the world. But his Mum. She was locked into this version of Robert, and it hurt she might not look past it — even for him. </p><p>His phone chirped. He looked at the new message, expecting Robert but instead, it was Sarah Sugden. He opened it and immediately smiled.  It was Robert passed out on their couch, hair in his eyes and his face soft — he looked like he needed it.  </p><p>
  <i>Sarah: I'm making sure he gets some good shut-eye, his sister too, they were both wrecks yesterday. You gave them and me quite a scare. The two of you. I thought Robert might pass out. He wasn't breathing. Anyway, text me when the hospital has discharged the two of you, then Robert and Vic will come and get you.</i>
</p><p>Aaron shook his head a bit. Robert mentioned falling apart, but he couldn't picture it, despite trying. Robert always held it together during emergencies. He'd seen it more than once. The idea he'd fallen apart all felt foreign. That it might be because it was about him…</p><p>That felt scary, that felt like a lot, and he knew he'd be a wreck and a mess. If Robert was hurt. He probably wouldn't remember how to breathe, either. He inhaled sharply….</p><p>He was everything. Robert. </p><p><i>Really time to tell him.</i> He thought, and he touched the picture of him on his screen. Only looking up because the door to his room opened. He hurriedly dropped his phone, expecting it to be the doctor, but it was Adam. He looked beat up. His arm was in a cast and a sling.  </p><p>Their eyes met, and Adam shook his head. "Mate," he said.</p><p>"Are are ya?"</p><p>"I hurt. You?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Vic, slapped me around too," Adam laughed. "Punched me right in my good arm, and it's kind of bruised too."</p><p>Aaron laughed. </p><p>"He yell at ya?"</p><p>"No…" Aaron said, though, it was probably coming. </p><p>"So…you two, been together for over a year?"</p><p>"Kind of… I mean, we weren't serious or anything until months later…but yeah first time was in January."</p><p>Adam shook his head. "So it was sex?"</p><p>"At first."</p><p>"Huh…I mean… I just didn't see it. Until recently. Though maybe that's just because it's true."</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>"This is for real?"</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>"Like you love him?"</p><p>Aaron closed his eyes. </p><p>"You don't."</p><p>"Haven't told him yet…" Aaron admitted.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"But I do," Aaron said. "And I'm sorry for lying…"</p><p>"Keeping it secret? So like were using that guy Royce?"</p><p>Aaron cringed.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"How much did Robert tell you?"</p><p>"Me, not much… Vic said her Mum filled her in. She's pretty mad, but she doesn't want me worrying about it yet." </p><p>Aaron snorted. </p><p>"So?"</p><p>"I made him up."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Royce. I made him up… Mum nearly walked in on Robert and me, and I couldn't tell her it was him, and I made him up. It all snowballed."</p><p>"What the…"</p><p>"Alfred too."</p><p>"But Sarah met him."</p><p>Aaron shrugged.</p><p>"Wait? Sarah… knew?"</p><p>"She figured it out. We didn't tell her."</p><p>Adam laughed.  </p><p>"You mad?"</p><p>"Nah, mate… truth is, you've seemed happier lately, lighter. It's him, innit?"</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>"Alright… a bit weird though," Adam laughed.  </p><p>"He's…amazing."</p><p>"Yeah, that, weird."</p><p>Aaron laughed. </p><p>Adam's phone rang, and he opened it. "Sarah's sent me a pic of Vic sleeping."</p><p>"Yeah, I got one of those two."</p><p>Adam nodded. "Took me a bit to get rid of my Mum, but finally got her to go home. Where is Chas? Vic said she was screaming holy hell…" Adam's eyes widened. "Oh shit, how she'd take it... She hates him."</p><p>"I kicked her out last night…" Aaron sighed. "She's not taking it well."</p><p>"She'll come around."</p><p>Aaron snorted.</p><p>"She will mate."</p><p>Aaron nodded. He hoped. He looked at his phone. "Got a message from Vic… you know what it says?"</p><p>"Probably nothing nice."</p><p>Aaron opened it.  </p><p>
  <i>V: Why, why lie, Aaron.</i>
</p><p>"Yelling."</p><p>"Worse."</p><p>"Disappointed, Vic?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Yeah, that is like being stabbed, mate."</p><p>Aaron sighed. </p><p>"She'll get over it, mate, just give her time, then…" Adam shifted his voice higher. " I knew it. I knew you two were perfect for each other."</p><p>Aaron snorted. </p><p>The door opened behind Adam. "Mr. Dingle, I'm Dr. Acker."</p><p>"I'll be across the hall…" Adam said.</p><p>"Can I get out here soon," he asked the doctor.</p><p>"Let's see."</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Aaron…" he woke up shouting. </p><p>"He's fine, sweetheart," his mother's voice came from the kitchen. </p><p>He rubbed his eyes and looked around the Mill. "What time is it."</p><p>"Going on ten."</p><p>"What?" he grabbed his phone. </p><p>"I've told them to text me… and they did. You have time to shower."</p><p>"But…" he stood up. "Rather just go."</p><p>"Sweetheart, you are a mess. Shower."</p><p>"Mum…"</p><p>She turned and looked at him. </p><p>Robert shifted on his feet. </p><p>"Breath, he's fine."</p><p>"It's just…" Robert sighed. "Vic just told me they were in an accident like it was nothing to me."</p><p>"She didn't know, despite trying to set you two up."</p><p>"I just… never been that afraid in my life."</p><p>She smiled. "This is lasting then, is it?"</p><p>"Forever if I have a say," Robert said. </p><p>"Good. I think he's good for you."</p><p>"Too good…"</p><p>"No, not what I meant, Sweetheart. He's right for you."</p><p>"I need…to tell him. Why haven't I told him?"</p><p>"It's a scary thing to say," Sarah said. </p><p>"It would've been… if he had… I could have lost him, and he'd never have heard it."</p><p>"He knows it, though, Robert."</p><p>"Does he?"</p><p>"I think so."</p><p>Robert nodded.</p><p>"Shower."</p><p>"Alright…" he started up the stairs but paused. "Mum?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"How mad is Vic?"</p><p>"Oh, just let her shout and punch your arms a bit, and she'll get out of her system."</p><p>"I doubt that."</p><p>"All right, she might hold it over your head for a few years."</p><p>He snorted. "Sounds more right… it's Chas I'm worried about."</p><p>Sarah frowned but shook her head. "Pay her no mind. It's Aaron that matters."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, it is…" he nodded and headed upstairs. </p><p>He went straight to the closet and grabbed Aaron's favorite hoodie. He flattened it carefully onto their bed — which was still a mess from the day before, comforter and sheets twisted and half on the floor. He'd never gotten around to changing the sheets or making the bed…</p><p>He stared at it and shivered a bit at the memories it evoked. He'd almost told Aaron he loved him a million times that morning. He'd almost said instead of goodbye — in place of goodbye. He should have said, he realized, he should have told him, whispered it into his skin, and kissed it into his mouth… </p><p>"Soon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron woke up burying his face into a pillow that smelled like Robert, faint vanilla and citrus. He hugged it and cracked open an eye, and blinked against bright sunlight. It was late, he thought and rolled onto his back, arm over his eyes a bit as he tried to adjust. And realized his head hurt, though it wasn't as heavy as it'd been.  He sighed and reached for his phone, blindly, and nearly sent it to the floor rather than pick it up.  </p><p>It was 11. </p><p>He frowned. </p><p>"Don't you dare," Robert's voice made him jump, but he pulled his leg back from going over the edge of the bed?  </p><p>"It's late. I should…"</p><p>"You aren't going to work," Robert said.</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>"No," Robert sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm making you breakfast. In bed."</p><p>"Yeah…" Aaron eyed him. "Where is it?"</p><p>"Keeping warm on the stove, spinach frittata. I was just checking on how you were doing."</p><p>"I'm fine," Aaron muttered. "Really. You should be at work."</p><p>"Any excuse to stay home," Robert shrugged.</p><p>"They're gonna fire you."</p><p>"Will save me some time," Robert said. </p><p>Aaron sat up more and reached across the bed. </p><p>Robert took his hand. </p><p>"My head's better."</p><p>Robert smiled. </p><p>"I should check in with Adam."</p><p>"Don't bother. He and Vic are her doctor's office."</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"She's like two weeks late… and getting pissier."</p><p>Aaron laughed.  </p><p>"Think they're discussing what to do."</p><p>Aaron grimaced and nodded. </p><p>"Yeah, I don't want to know either. But Mum wants me checking in on her later, and you can check on Adam then."</p><p>"Right…" Aaron sighed. "Why does Sarah need you doing that?"</p><p>"Andy stuff… counseling, with her… I think Vic was supposed to go too, but."</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>"No therapist can help Andy and me…." Robert shrugged. "Stay put, I'll be back…" Robert let go of his hand.</p><p>Aaron stared at his palm because it felt cold. He looked up to see Robert disappear through the door. All blonde, in nothing but boxers and a t-shirt. Gorgeous and fit. Taking care of him. He felt a lump in his throat…</p><p>Because of the words on the tip of his tongue.</p><p>He'd never said them a few times since he'd left the hospital. It'd been a few days now, but he kept swallowing them. The moments not feeling right, and it was daft. It wasn't right to wait, hadn't the accident made that clear…</p><p>Anything could happen anytime. </p><p>He should tell him. Just say it. Robert, I love you…</p><p>Because it was that simple. </p><p>But then Robert would be there, freckled and perfect, and it felt like too much, and his tongue would go thick, and the words would be impossible. They felt too powerful, almost…</p><p>He sighed and slumped down a bit in the bed. </p><p>Then he heard the doorbell ring. </p><p>"Chas…" Robert's voice flew up the stairs, strained and too loud. Stiff almost. </p><p>"Where is he?"</p><p>"In bed."</p><p>"At this hour?"  </p><p>"He's resting…I'll get him…"  </p><p>Aaron wanted to hide under the covers. Instead, he pushed them off of them. He was standing when Robert appeared in the doorway, his face stormy. "I'm sorry… about breakfast."</p><p>Robert shrugged, but Aaron could see he wasn't happy.  </p><p>"I really am."</p><p>"I made enough for three…"  </p><p>Aaron nodded, though he dreaded it.  </p><p>The two of them got dressed more appropriately for company. They started down the stairs, but Aaron grabbed Robert by his upper arm and yanked him backward. Robert spun to face him. Aaron stared into his eyes and leaned up on his toes. Pressing their mouths together, Robert yanked him closer into him and deepened the kiss.  </p><p>Aaron needed this, for the strength for whatever might happen when they go downstairs. He ran his thumbs into Robert's cheeks and pushed him a bit hard into the wall. Robert bit his lower lip as they broke apart, though barely….</p><p>"Not the time to start…"</p><p>"I wish it was…" Aaron laughed.</p><p>"AARON…."</p><p>His mother's voice was cold water, and he sighed. Robert kissed his neck and whispered. "Better get it done."</p><p>Aaron grasped his hand and pulled him down the stairs. They landed on the bottom, facing Chas, who was at the stove peering at their breakfast.  </p><p>"Not working…" Chas asked, looking at Robert. "Bit odd for you, isn't it?"</p><p>"Mum…" Aaron sighed. </p><p>Chas shrugged. </p><p>"Rather be here," Robert said. </p><p>"I see…what's this?"</p><p>"Spinach frittata, there is enough for all of us. I'll get plates…" Robert said, and Aaron hated letting go of his hand. He watched him grab the tray on the table off of it and saw the Top Gear DVD set on it… </p><p>Marathon in bed, breakfast, and sex, Aaron thought. </p><p>"You're not invited," Chas said. </p><p>Robert stopped short at the cupboards. </p><p>Aaron stared at his mother, the disbelief stunning him. </p><p>"I'm here to talk with my son."</p><p>"No," Aaron said. </p><p>Chas looked at him. "What?"</p><p>"You want to talk with me, here, in our home. You talk with us both."</p><p>Chas frowned but nodded. "Well, I'm not hungry."</p><p>"Well, we are," Aaron said. "Get two plates," he said to Robert.</p><p>"Aaron…" Chas stared at him. "There is no need to be rude."</p><p>"My boyfriend is offering food he made for us. You're the one being rude." </p><p>Chas flinched, and he hoped he was because she saw the truth.  </p><p>"Fine, you're right. I'll be happy to have some, Robert."</p><p>Robert pulled out a third plate. </p><p>Aaron wanted to die from the awkwardness.  </p><p>The three of them were sitting a few minutes later, the silence oppressive. The only sounds, Robert dishing out the frittata and pouring orange juice, and then they were at the table.  </p><p>Chas in the middle. </p><p>Aaron reached out with his foot and found Robert's. Robert met his eyes and nodded. He was there. They were fine. They were together. </p><p>Chas cleared her throat. </p><p>"Mum, what do you want?"</p><p>"The truth, the whole story, an explanation for all the lies. It's also been made clear to me that Sarah has known about the two of you for weeks now." </p><p>"She figured it out," Aaron said. "It's not like we told her." </p><p>"Were you just going to keep this a secret forever," Chas asked. </p><p>"Of course not."</p><p>"And just, why were you making my son keep it secret," Chas nearly shouted at Robert.</p><p>"That's not how it was," Aaron shouted back.</p><p>"Oh, wasn't it?" Chas looked at Robert. </p><p>"We just weren't ready to tell the world…" Robert said. </p><p>"Too ashamed to be with a Dingle."</p><p>Aaron stiffened. </p><p>"No," Robert snapped. "I liked the bubble."</p><p>Chas stared at him. "The bubble."</p><p>"Yeah, where we were alone in the world, and no one could touch us… or make unfounded and ignorant judgments." </p><p>"You can't talk to me like that…" Chas snapped and glanced at Aaron. "Aaron?"</p><p>Aaron stared at her. "You're joking me."</p><p>"He can't treat me like that."</p><p>"You can't treat him like you are," Aaron snapped. </p><p>Chas sighed. </p><p>Aaron shook his head. "This is why this is what I was trying to explain at the hospital…"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You. And others. You all have this idea of him based on decade-old gossip and choices he made a long time ago that's already suffered consequences from… still does, and it's not fair. You have a go at anyone who has a go at me about my past… why shouldn't I tell you not to the same to him."</p><p>"Aaron…it's different, alright…"</p><p>"It's not."</p><p>Chas opened her mouth.</p><p>"I liked the bubble too, Mum. Just me and him and no one else in our faces. We knew it wouldn't last forever, but we were holding onto it, keeping it before we told the world… But, for me, for me, you were why I kept deciding not to come clean. Why I kept lying, why I started the lie in the first place."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Royce, mum, that day at Vic and Adam's… it was Robert, then, it was always Robert."</p><p>Chas's eyes widened. </p><p>"I chose that lie. I started that ball. To keep you off my back. We didn't want to hear people saying… Really him? To Either of us. But then I knew you hated him because you'll always be on Katie's side…" </p><p>"She was hurt."</p><p>"He knows."</p><p>"Does he," Chas glared at Robert.</p><p>Robert nodded. "Look, I loved Katie, once, a long time ago, in a way, but it was muddied by…" Aaron watched his jaw clench. "It was messed how I treated her, alright, she was collateral damage, and I tried more than once to apologize for it. But she never wanted to heart it…which fair, alright. Maybe I don't deserve the forgiveness. But it was a long time ago. I'm not the same person anymore. I was a messed up kid, then."</p><p>Aaron watched his mother listen to him. At least he hoped she was… </p><p>Chas closed her eyes. "Katie told me to give you a chance."</p><p>"Did she?" </p><p>Aaron hated the shock in Robert's voice. </p><p>"Not sure why, but she… she was thankful for whatever you did before she left Andy."</p><p>"Get punched in the face?" Robert asked. </p><p>"Maybe," Chas said. "I don't like she has left, I miss her, and it's because of Andy and you."</p><p>"Mum, It's Andy, not him."</p><p>"It's all tied up."</p><p>Robert sighed. </p><p>Chas frowned and started to stab her fork into the food. </p><p>Aaron sighed and took a sip of his orange juice. </p><p>Robert ran his foot up his leg a bit. Aaron took in a small steadying breathe and met his eyes across the table. Robert's mouth twitched up into almost smile, and Aaron felt spun. The words were on his tongue again…</p><p>But not in front of his mum, at least not the first time, but he led Robert's eyes and hoped he felt it. Knew it. Understood at least somewhat how vital he was to Aaron… </p><p>"Oh my god," Chas exclaimed.  </p><p>They both stared at her.</p><p>She stared at Robert, her mouth full. "This is delicious." </p><p>Aaron laughed. "He's a good cook."</p><p>Robert blushed a bit. </p><p>Chas continued chewing, and then she put down her fork. "I'm wary…" she said and looked between them. "And I need to know how this happened."</p><p>"Mum."</p><p>"And maybe I need to get past some preconceived notions."</p><p>"Maybe?" Aaron said. </p><p>"Alright, I do…" she sighed and reached out her hand and grabbed Aaron's arm. "But you're my baby boy, and I just… I know I'm not always the best mum, and I hate you felt you couldn't tell me this…"</p><p>"Mum…"</p><p>"And yes, fine, it's been a long time since Robert's done a lot of the things I hold against him… but let's not pretend he's been that close to his family either."</p><p>"Yeah, but I've moved home, haven't I…" Robert said. </p><p>"Maybe you've grown up…" Chas said. "As his mum, though, I'm wary, but I'll try."</p><p>Aaron let out a breath.  </p><p>"I will," she said directly to Aaron. "And, I guess I'll leave you two be…" </p><p>The three of them stood. </p><p>She started toward the door. "Just… what started this, give me that?"</p><p>Aaron snorted. "Remember that…. Who was it, a doctor you set me up with?"</p><p>"Alex?" She said, perplexed.</p><p>"Mum, I couldn't stand him…" Aaron snorted. "He was bugging me at Bar West."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"And, I was there, I noticed he looked cornered, and Vic was always on me to be nicer to him and Adam… So, I rescued him."</p><p>"And that started this?"</p><p>Aaron met Robert's eyes, and they smiled.  </p><p>Chas made an odd noise and nodded her head. "Alright…thank you for breakfast."</p><p>"Yeah, no problem," Robert muttered. </p><p>"I'll still have questions…" she sighed, looking at Aaron.  Then she hugged him out of nowhere. He hugged her back. "I'll try," she whispered. </p><p>He supposed all he could do was hope she meant it. </p><p>Robert locked the door behind her. </p><p>Aaron wrapped his arms around him from behind, his forehead landing on the back of Robert's neck, and he felt Robert's long arms reach back and pull him closer. Aaron breathed. Robert was solid and leaned more weight on him and felt exhausted.  </p><p>"What do you want to do?" Robert asked after a beat. </p><p>"Sleep."</p><p>"Alright…" Robert's hand found him, and he softly pulled Aaron up the stairs. </p><p>They climbed back into their bed, and Aaron felt himself being pulled into strong arms and his closed. He felt lips on the back of his head, and he curled his leg backward and found Robert's and trapped it.  </p><p>Rober chuckled. </p><p>"You really kicked a lot last night."</p><p>"I know…" Robert whispered. "You scared me."</p><p>Aaron smiled because he thought he knew what that meant, and the words were on his tongue again… He inhaled sharply and opened his mouth, ready to say them….</p><p>When he heard Robert snore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Chapter 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An intense wave of spice hit him as he walked into Vic's, and he coughed a bit and ducked his head in the kitchen. Adam was at the table, holding a beer in his good arm. And Robert flexed his hand, happy to be out his own cast, and nodded at Adam. Adam nodded back, and Robert walked over behind Vic and looked into the pot she was stirring and coughed a bit again. "You put all the spice you own in there?"</p><p>"Doctor suggested spicy food."</p><p>"So you're making overkill curry?"</p><p>"Are you carrying an eight-pound person who doesn't seem to want to come out," Vic snapped at him. "Yes, I am. I'm smoking her out!" </p><p>Robert backed up. "Alright, alright… I'll tell mum that for her update."</p><p>Adam snorted.</p><p>"How is Andy?" Vic asked.</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"Beer?" Adam asked.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Fridge," Adam laughed.</p><p>Robert rolled his eyes but pulled two bottles out and sat down opposite Adam and made a face at the pot. "I'm not eating that."</p><p>"Well, it's what is on offer," Vic said.  </p><p>Robert rolled his eyes. </p><p>"So, mate…you're dating my best mate," Adam said.</p><p>Robert looked at him. "Yeah."</p><p>Adam nodded. "He's too good for ya."</p><p>"Adam…" Vic stared at her husband.</p><p>"Vic, it's fine. I know."</p><p>Vic made a noise.</p><p>Robert shifted. "You're mad?"</p><p>"Mad? No, why would I be mad that you just been lying for over a year."</p><p>"It's not like we were together the entire time."</p><p>"Just moved in together, Robert. Made up fake boyfriends and performed weird scripts and roped in mum."</p><p>"Mum likes a panto…"</p><p>Vic waved her spoon at him. </p><p>He stared at the sauce that landed on his shirt. "This is expensive."</p><p>"Too bad." Vic smirked. </p><p>"I'm sorry, alright…"</p><p>"But?"</p><p>He shrugged. "I liked keeping it to myself. The both of us did… we knew everyone make a big deal about it."</p><p>"Well, it is a big deal, Rob," Vic said. "It's the two of you, you're my brother, and he's like a brother. And I just can't believe you two lied for so long, or I didn't notice…"</p><p>"We didn't want ya to notice."</p><p>"Plus, didn't ya?" Adam chimed in.</p><p>Vic stared at him. "What?"</p><p>"You were all about setting them up the last few months."</p><p>"I guess I picked up on it…" she muttered. </p><p>Robert sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about the subterfuge with Alfred and Royce, alright, but not going to be sorry for wanting to keep Aaron to myself."</p><p>Vic frowned. </p><p>"I don't think I want to hear any more of that…" Adam laughed. "But I mean it, Rob…Aaron doesn't deserve getting messed around."</p><p>"Good, because I'm not gonna miss him around."</p><p>Adam stared at him.</p><p>He stared back.</p><p>Neither blinked.</p><p>"Oh, stop being such twats," Vic muttered from the stove and turned off the burner. "It's ready. Get me the bowls, Rob?"</p><p>"Why me?"</p><p>"He's injured."</p><p>Robert rolled his eyes but grabbed four bowls and checked his watch. "Aaron should be here soon…"</p><p>Vic started to ladle it out.</p><p>"I really don't want to eat this."</p><p>"It won't be that bad."</p><p>"You poured whole bottles into it from the smell of it."</p><p>"I finessed it more than that…. Which by the way, why did Chas call me to ask if I knew your spinach frittata recipe. Marlon's in a snit because she said yours was better than his. She wants it on the menu, and Marlon is blaming me."</p><p>Robert snorted. </p><p>"Well?"</p><p>"She invited herself to breakfast. I was trying to treat Aaron."</p><p>"Well, I want it."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The recipe."</p><p>"I don't have one. I just threw ingredients in a pan…" Robert sat a bowl down in front of Adam.</p><p>Vic sat down.</p><p>All of them stared at the bowls. </p><p>Aaron walked in and found all staring. </p><p>"Uh… you didn't have to wait for me."</p><p>"We aren't," Robert said.</p><p>"We're afraid of the curry…" Adam said. </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Can't you smell it?"</p><p>"Does smell spicy in here? Sounds good…" Aaron sat where his bowl waited, picked up a spoon, and shoveled in a bite.</p><p>Robert stared at him.</p><p>Aaron nodded as he swallowed. <br/>Robert kept staring.</p><p>Aaron gave him a look.</p><p>"I'm waiting to see if steam is going to come out of your ears."</p><p>Aaron just reached out, grabbed his beer, and swallowed a mouthful.</p><p>"You two just share things…" Vic shook her head. "You're at the stage. He can just take your beer."</p><p>Aaron looked guilty. "Vic…"</p><p>"Don't," she sighed. "I forgive ya."</p><p>Aaron glanced at Robert. "Really?"</p><p>"Yeah… just don't hurt each other, alright?"</p><p>Robert felt Aaron's eyes on him and watched as Aaron shook his head. "I would never…" he said, quietly.</p><p>"Aww…" Vic smirked. </p><p>Aaron's face turned red, and Robert felt his own cheeks heat. But he found Aaron's hand under the table and nudged him. "That's really not setting you on fire."</p><p>"It's not bad…really, you chickens."</p><p>Vic took a deep breath. "Bad or not, I'm going in… this girl is coming out of me." She took a mouthful and hmmed. "Wow, this is good."</p><p>"Really?" Robert and Adam said. </p><p>Vic glared at him. </p><p>Aaron kicked his shin. Robert glanced at him and his sister. He grabbed his beer back from Aaron, afraid he'd need it and took a forkful. His eyes widened. It was far more balanced than he expected but still super hot. "Bloody… if this doesn't smoke her out, nothing will, Vic."</p><p>~~~</p><p>"You're staring," Vic said, nudging him as she sat down next to him on the couch with a loud sigh. Her hands landed on her stomach, and she glared at it. "Come out, kiddo…"</p><p>"What did they say?"</p><p>"If nothing after the weekend, they'll induce…" she sighed. </p><p>"It'll be fine," he said. </p><p>"I know. I'm just exhausted and ready to meet her."</p><p>Robert slung his arm around her, but his eyes found Aaron again.</p><p>"And you're staring."</p><p>He shrugged. "I get to know."</p><p>She chuckled. "They do look cute."</p><p>"One of them," Robert huffed. </p><p>Adam and Aaron were playing some shot them up video game, getting louder and louder as they egged each other on. But Robert couldn't take his eyes off of Aaron — his smile, the light in his eyes, and the sound of his laugh…</p><p>He thought again about how he thought he'd might lose it, all of it. Aaron's face, his laugh, his touch... And that way, he looked at him sometimes like he didn't believe Robert was there…</p><p>He looked up, caught Robert staring, and his cheeks went red. His teeth grabbed his lower lip, and Robert just smiled and kept staring. </p><p>"Wow," Vic said next to him. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing, it's just, I thought you two might work together, be cute and all.."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"It's like… it's really real for you, isn't it? Like me and Adam?"</p><p>Robert nodded. </p><p>"Does he know?"</p><p>"I hope so…" he said and looked at him again. "I keep trying to tell him."</p><p>"Why haven't ya?"</p><p>Robert shrugged. "Timing, fear… he gets overwhelmed, and…"</p><p>"Think he'd like being overwhelmed by it," Vic said. </p><p>"Yeah… I would."</p><p>Vic made a face. "If your doubting this is mutual, you're crazy. You're not the only one staring because you can. And he kept touching you all through dinner. Aaron's not that type…not usually."</p><p>Robert nodded.  </p><p>"Don't wait…" Vic said. "That car accident made me know how lucky I am."</p><p>He nodded. "Me too."</p><p>~~~</p><p>It was late. </p><p>They were spooned together in the middle of their bed. </p><p>Moonlight fell over their faces from the window. </p><p>Robert breathed in the scent of Aaron's hair, his skin. He felt his hand get squeezed by Aaron's and chuckled. "You're awake."</p><p>"Yeah," Aaron laughed. </p><p>They shifted, and Aaron was facing him. He smiled at him, touched his face, palm against his cheek, stubble on his skin, and he stared into Aaron's eyes — he couldn't tell they were blue in this lighting. But he knew. He'd know them and the depths behind them. All things about Aaron he knew and all the things he wanted to know…</p><p>"I never want to stop knowing you," he whispered, letting the soft thought fall from his lips. </p><p>Aaron leaned closer, their noses sliding together, and didn't snort. Didn't tell him to shut up. He just nodded, and they kissed. Lazy and soft, and Robert closed his eyes…</p><p>They'd fallen asleep this.  </p><p>It was comfort and intimacy. </p><p>He opened his mouth. </p><p>Aaron's was open too. </p><p>A phone rang. </p><p>They both cursed. </p><p>"Is that the landline?"</p><p>"Yeah…" Robert frowned and moved onto his back. </p><p>"Just ignore it…"</p><p>"But, no one would call it at this hour unless it's important," he said. </p><p>Aaron let out an irritable sigh but motioned at him to answer. </p><p>Robert thought about ignoring it, but he just couldn't… beside his work, only his mum and Vic had the number. "It's 2 in the morning," he muttered into the line.</p><p>"Your sister is in labor.'</p><p>He sat up. </p><p>"And my car won't start…she really wants me there, Robert."</p><p>"Right, yeah, Mum. Um, we're coming."</p><p>"Hurry…they were taking her right into delivery when Adam called."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Vic's in labor, mum's car won't start…" Robert muttered as he got out of bed. "You coming with?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Robert smiled and watched Aaron fly around the room, getting ready in his haphazard way and then throwing a shirt at him and telling him to get a move on. He just blinked, though, and smiled at him. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>Robert sighed because, again, it wasn't the time.  </p><p>"Rob?"</p><p>"I'm just happy you're here."</p><p>Aaron snorted. "Well, we gotta move on. Vic needs your mum."</p><p>He nodded and finally started to move.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Chapter 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were staring. Him and Vic. At his sister's daughter. She was sleeping. Julie Ann Barton. Robert shook his head a bit and looked up, and saw his sister besotted face. Not that he blamed her. It felt pretty bizarre. Suddenly there was this little life, and he loved her.  His sister and Adam loved her more.  </p><p>"It's still a shame," he said.</p><p>"What?" Vic asked, looking at him.</p><p>"The Sugden nose."</p><p>She stuck her tongue out at him. "She's perfect."</p><p>"Yeah, she is." </p><p>Vic nodded. "Kept us up all night, and Adam's frustrated because he can't really hold her right."</p><p>"His arm will heal up soon enough," Robert said, and he yawned himself.</p><p>"Why are you tired?"</p><p>"Work," he sighed. "Been there early and staying late."</p><p>Vic frowned. "I thought you were done with that?"</p><p>"Yeah, well... Got a lecture a few days after she was born. Took too many days off in a row, with the accident and her and all. It's either get back my work ethic or no job."</p><p>"No job that bad of an idea?"</p><p>"Not without a plan," he said. </p><p>"Got one?"</p><p>"No," he snorted.</p><p>"Always be my nanny."</p><p>"Ha," he laughed. "Good one, no. I'm not the babysitting list."</p><p>"Yes, you are. Aaron's already volunteered."</p><p>"Aaron's not me," he said, but he smiled. Seeing Aaron with his niece was a thing of wonder and made his chest do weird things. "He's good with kids."</p><p>"Yeah...." Vic said. </p><p>"Alright, gonna leave you to stare at her sleeping."</p><p>"You were too."</p><p>Robert kissed the top of Victoria's head but didn't dare disturb the baby. Though it was tempting. He touched her foot lightly, then turned to leave. It was late, but he knew Aaron wasn't home yet, and worry churned in his gut. He tried to shrug it off, but it was hard too. Aaron was a scrap run. He'd be home in an hour if things worked out right...</p><p>But last time they hadn't. </p><p>He pulled out his cell and opened Aaron's last message. </p><p>
  <i>A: I'm fine, you muppet. Just got some petrol.</i>
</p><p>He itched to text him again, but he was driving, and he wasn't about to distract him. He wished it wasn't cold and rainy out. It shivered a bit and dug his hands into his pockets when he pushed his phone back in. He started to walk to the Mill when his mother's voice carried through the air. </p><p>"Oi..."</p><p>He turned toward the cafe, she ushered him toward him. He turned back and ducked inside. She smiled and pushed him into the seat and slid a mugful of what smelled like hot chocolate at him. He shook his head, but he smiled and wrapped his hands around it. </p><p>"He's fine," she said. </p><p>He stared at her.</p><p>"He may have texted me. Knowing you'd be knotting yourself up."</p><p>Robert shook his head. Was he that obvious? </p><p>"You look tired."</p><p>"Work..." He sighed. "Got used to slacking off."</p><p>"It looked good on you."</p><p>Robert snorted. "You're advocating shirking duty, Mum?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "You know that is not what I am doing... I'm trying to push you to do something different."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Like that writing program, I told you about."</p><p>"I've read the application. They want a lot of submissions."</p><p>"You have enough stories or ideas? I'd be surprised if you didn't."</p><p>"You just found out I write."</p><p>"But I know you, Robert."</p><p>"I do, and some ideas, yeah..." He smiled a bit. "It's just, it's a lot, and it costs money."</p><p>"You have money saved."</p><p>"It'd run out eventually..." He sighed. "I just, I would like a job that leaves room for spending as much as my time on writing as I can... But. I mean. I mean, I went for the high-powered business career."</p><p>"And it's bloody time you realized that was a mistake."</p><p>He laughed. </p><p>Their cellphones chimed at the same time. </p><p>"Vic," he said as he grabbed his phone. </p><p>They both opened a text to Julie looking adorable. </p><p>"She looks just like Vic did."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah..." Sarah smiled. "It's nice to be a Grandmum again... Feel more like one these days."</p><p>He scoffed. "You aren't old."</p><p>"I have raised you well."</p><p>He eyed her.</p><p>"You have moments."</p><p>He nodded stared at his niece again, his mind wandering to the plan that'd been blown up into smoke. Trophy wife...but no kids. He opened his gallery without really thinking and found a picture of Aaron holding her... He stared at it and shook his head.</p><p>"We never talked about that..." Sarah said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Well, a bit, we did. When Vic announced she was pregnant, you were upset."</p><p>"It's not like I'm mad she beat me."</p><p>"No, but?"</p><p>"I don't even know if I want..." He sighed. "I'm not sure I'd be good at it."</p><p>"Of course you would."</p><p>His shoulders tensed. His father's voice in his head, no words but that harsh tone, the disappointment, and the hate creeping in.</p><p>"You aren't Jack, sweetheart."</p><p>He looked at her and caught the sad look in her eyes. The one that'd been there since she realized his story was based on a lot of truth -- about him and Jack. About Jack's reaction to seeing him with a boy. "Mum."</p><p>"No..." She said sharply. "Not guilt, Robert. Your father was an imperfect man, and this isn't the first time he's made me hate him."</p><p>He sighed. </p><p>"I just... I hope you and Vic have found better. Andy hasn't, I thought maybe a few times, but he and Katie," she sighed. "Jack and I were apart at the end for a reason."</p><p>And Robert couldn't help but feel guilty about that too -- he was almost sure he was a factor in the end of the marriage, when without his mum knowing everything. </p><p>"You kids were a factor, all of you," she said. "But I left him for me, Robert."</p><p>He nodded. </p><p>"You and Aaron, though," she smiled. "It's different."</p><p>He smiled at the thought of Aaron. </p><p>"And if the two of you chose to create a family, I'm sure you'd both rise up to it."</p><p>"He would."</p><p>Sarah smiled. "Alright, so are you going to fill out that application?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"And did you look at that contest entry too?"</p><p>"That one that's countrywide and not local?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Mum, I wouldn't have..."</p><p>"I think you would."</p><p>"Biased."</p><p>"Of course, but I'm also right."</p><p>He laughed... "Aaron's been talking me into it."</p><p>"He succeeding?"</p><p>"Not sure I can ever tell him no... So yeah," he admitted. </p><p>Sarah grinned.</p><p>They sat in silence for a while. </p><p>"You'll figure out what to do about work, Robert. Something will come up."</p><p>He nodded, but he wasn't so sure. His phone chimed with Aaron's ringtone. He picked it up.  </p><p>
  <i>A: Stuck in traffic, so running late. Don't flip out.</i>
</p><p>He sighed. </p><p>
  <i>R: I'm not that bad.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A: Yeah, you are. Be home soon, though.</i>
</p><p>Robert closed his phone and decided to head home. "I'm gonna go. I wanna..."</p><p>"Have a welcome home for Aaron?"</p><p>"Kinda..." He admitted. </p><p>She kissed his cheek.  </p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron was tired. </p><p>He'd been up since before dawn. </p><p>Dealing with a difficult customer, who left him to load up the entire scrap order on his own -- after trying to cheat him on the cost. Somehow he'd managed to salvage it all. But he was tired, and he hadn't been sleeping well...</p><p>Neither he and Robert were the two of them still on edge from the accident and then being there to help out Vic and Adam with the baby. She was gorgeous and looked like Vic more than Adam. Thankfully, he snorted, but he liked it best when he saw Julie with her Uncle Robert.</p><p>Robert always looked terrified he'd break her. </p><p>It was endearing, and it made Aaron think thoughts he'd never considered. </p><p>Robert had that effect, he thought...</p><p>He never thought he'd live with a man. That he'd have the kind of relationship, he and Robert had...</p><p>And it all fallen into place so easily, and maybe that's why it scared him so much, and maybe that was why he still hadn't said anything, despite thinking it every time their eyes met, or he saw Robert smile. </p><p>He was looking forward to that... Robert's smile. He was looking forward to getting home and having Robert look at him -- like he mattered like he was somehow something more than ordinary. He knew there would be something warm for him to eat or drink -- that Robert would know about the cold and the damp in the air and make sure Aaron had warmth...</p><p>Robert made the Mill a home. Their home. </p><p>He was lucky, and he knew it. He didn't want to forget it. It was why, though he found it a bit overbearing, he hadn't chaffed against Robert's worry and mother henning about the scrap run. Could he really fault him? He'd be the same, and he knew it... </p><p>He just hadn't the time to worry about crashing the truck. His mind was work, keeping the scrap run running while Adam took time off for the first month of his daughter's life. And he wanted to do that for Adam, for Vic... </p><p>And he liked his job, even if his bones ached and he was fighting to keep his eyes open. He was almost home though, he grinned as he passed the Emmerdale sign... The thought of seeing Robert in a few minutes waking him up. He pulled the truck in front of the Mill...</p><p>He hurried out of the truck and into the house. </p><p>It was quiet. The downstairs empty. </p><p>But he saw a pot on the stove. </p><p>He took off his boots, pulled off all his layers until it was just the shirt he wore under his hoodie and his jeans. Then he walked over to the stove. It was chocolate and on a low simmer. He smiled and stirred it a bit, and grabbed two mugs. He filled them up and started up the stairs...</p><p>He figured Robert was in the shower.</p><p>Or maybe he'd fallen asleep on the bed -- he knew he wasn't sleeping well. </p><p>But pushed open their bedroom door with his foot and stalled.</p><p>Robert was the desk he'd moved into their bedroom recently. His hair was a mess, and the low sound of pop music couldn't be heard from the speakers. But it wasn't as loud as the tap of Robert's fingers against the keys...</p><p>He was writing. </p><p>Aaron swallowed at the sight of it. </p><p>He was in a t-shirt and sweats. His hair was a mess because he was always either tugging at it or running his hands through it as he thought through the words he was putting on the page.  And he was muttering, either with the song playing or the dialogue he was creating...</p><p>Aaron closed his eyes. </p><p>Let the low murmur of Robert's voice rush through him.</p><p>He was home. </p><p>He put the mugs down, his heart hammering, and walked up behind Robert.</p><p>Robert straightened his chair. "Aaron?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>He saw relief hit Robert, but he didn't turn. "Just let me finish this thought..."</p><p>"Yeah, no rush..." Aaron said, but he put his hands on Robert's shoulders. </p><p>"Hmmm..." Robert hummed and kept typing.</p><p>Aaron curled his hand down Robert's chest and leaned in, his mouth pressing kisses against his neck. Robert hummed again, leaning to give Aaron more access which spurred him on...</p><p>His heartfelt like it was in his throat. </p><p>"Aaron...I gotta focus just a second..."</p><p>"Just tell me when you're done, got something to say."</p><p>Robert nodded.</p><p>Aaron nuzzled into his neck. </p><p>Robert sighed and leaned back. "I give in, I lost my thought, but I'm not even mad at you for it."</p><p>Aaron laughed against his skin.</p><p>Robert started to move.</p><p>Aaron clamped down on him. "Stay."</p><p>"Alright, but I thought you had..."</p><p>"Shh..." Aaron kissed Robert's ear. He took in a hard breath.</p><p>"Aaron..."</p><p>"Be quiet, let me..." Aaron inhaled sharply. "You scare me, sometimes, or I do..the way I feel about you, it gets to be too much sometimes, and I never say the words, but I should because..."</p><p>Robert inhaled. </p><p>Aaron felt Robert might hear his heart. He kissed the skin behind Robert's ear and then whispered into it. "I love ya."</p><p>The chair fell to the floor, Aaron stumbled backward, but Robert was there, holding him, and they didn't fall -- but Aaron was sure it was near thing -- and he was staring into Robert's eyes.  </p><p>"Yeah?" Robert whispered. </p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p>Aaron felt the air leave him. </p><p>But then Robert was kissing it back into him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Chapter 70</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A clink of ceramic pulled him from the story he was editing, and he sat up straighter. "Aaron," he called out despite knowing he was home, and it was a relief. He'd somehow managed to listen to his mum and focus on his writing -- but the worry been there on a low ebb. </p><p>But Aaron was home. He let the relief hit and looked at his unfinished paragraph -- the writer in him taking over. "I just need to finish this thought."</p><p>"Yeah, no rush," Aaron said, his voice low, and his hands were on Robert's shoulders. He leaned into them, all residual worry vanishing, and he fell back into his story...</p><p>For a second. </p><p>Aaron kissed his neck, his hands smoothed down his chest, and he responded instinctively. His heartbeat rushed at the contact and its promise. He hummed but tried to continue writing. But Aaron had felt his interest. He was bolder, his mouth more insistent against his skin, and the feel of his stubble made Robert shiver...  </p><p>"Aaron, I just gotta focus..." He stammered. </p><p>"Just tell me when you're done...got something to say...." Aaron nuzzled into his neck. </p><p>He nodded, his curiosity peaked, and he really only one more thing to type. But he stared at the paragraph, and suddenly it felt like a distraction from Aaron. He knew where he wanted his focus to be... " "I give in, I lost my thought, but I'm not even mad at you for it."</p><p>Aaron laughed with him at it and didn't stop his wandering hands or the press of his mouth against Robert's neck. All Robert wanted was to get that mouth on his, get his hands on the body behind him, and he started to move. Only for Aaron's hands to press him down. </p><p>"Stay," his voice was a low command. </p><p>Robert groaned at how hot it was. "I thought you had..."</p><p>"Shh...' Was breathed lowly into his ear, and he shivered.  </p><p>"Aaron..."</p><p>"Be quiet, let me..." Aaron inhaled sharply, and it was nervous breath, and it made Robert hold his, his heart hammering as his mind spun. What was this? </p><p>"You scare me, sometimes...or I do," Aaron's voice was deep, nerves making it crackle a bit. "The way I feel about you. It gets to be too much sometimes, and I never say the words, but I should because..."</p><p><i>Is he....</i> all the breath he was holding blew between his lips, and Aaron was kissing just behind his ear again, before he said, his voice steady. "I love ya." </p><p>And Robert knew. He'd known. But hearing it was different. Hearing it from Aaron felt like his world just got more sturdy. It was the last thing, the last piece to knowing without any doubt that he was Robert's life...</p><p>His whole life.</p><p>And he needed to see his face. He moved fast, too fast, the chair crashing to the floor as he moved. Lunged toward Aaron. The both of them stumbled from the force, but he wasn't about to let them fall and their legs tangled, but Robert held him -- maybe too tight -- crashing their chest together, and their eyes met...</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> Aaron nodded, eyes wide and grinning.  </p><p>"I love you too," he whispered back and knew, knew he would never swallow the sentiment again. And he nearly laughed at how surprised Aaron looked at the words...</p><p>Had he thought? </p><p>Aaron's hands were on his face.</p><p>Robert leaned forward and kissed him. </p><p>Something surged between them, this knowing, the truth. They were in love. And it felt different, and it felt the same. It felt life-changing, and he'd felt that before, with Aaron.  </p><p>He'd felt it the first time he kissed him on sister's couch, what felt a lifetime ago, and they broke apart, for a second, both blinking and whispering... <i>shit.</i></p><p>Robert sighed, his hands on Aaron's face, and he stared into his eyes. "Do you remember our first kiss?"</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>"For that split second before you kissed me, I thought I was daft, making a move on you..."</p><p>Aaron laughed. </p><p>"But then...you took me up on it, and we kissed and..."</p><p>"Holy shit..." Aaron smiled. </p><p>"Yeah...should've known then," Robert smiled. "I was going fall for you." </p><p>"Me too," Aaron said. "You grabbed my hand, and I stopped breathing."</p><p>"I wanted you, I want you...I love you, Aaron."</p><p>Aaron's smile was blinding, and his hands stroked down Robert's arms, and he grabbed both his hands. And Robert lost his breath, and their eyes met...</p><p>And Robert leaned forward, in a rush, and kissed Aaron.</p><p>~<i>The Past</i>~</p><p>Now that they were here, Aaron was wondering why he'd really invited Robert home with him -- there was no reason for it. Why had he offered the couch? Why had he spent the last hour trying not to be obvious about his staring... </p><p>How had he missed how fit Robert was for the past many years? </p><p>Aaron sighed, holding blankets and pillow. He felt awkward. He walked back in and sort of showed them to Robert before dropping them onto the couch. Robert was sitting, leaned back a bit, his legs spread wide, and Aaron fought not to lick his lips at the sight... </p><p>Robert just nodded at him in reaction. </p><p>Aaron minutely nodded back and thought he should go to bed. Leave Robert to it, and he was going to do it -- he was sure he was going to do it -- when suddenly Robert grabbed his hand. </p><p>Robert Sudgen grabbed his hand.</p><p>Was holding his hand.</p><p>He felt stopped. He did stop. He wasn't breathing. He felt warm, and he met Robert's eyes -- they were hooded, and because they were, the expression in them was clear. His question was clear, and he tugged on Aaron's arm slightly, and they just hung there in silence...</p><p>For a beat too long.</p><p>Or longer than Aaron could stand it. </p><p>He moved quickly, afraid if he didn't, he'd be making a mistake. He felt hot, his cheeks were probably bright red, but he couldn't feel embarrassed. He wanted to climb Robert, so he did. He climbed into his lap, straddled him, and let those large hands hit his face...</p><p>The kiss felt like a spark, he swore, or Robert did, he didn't know which, and they kissed, flat out snogged to break apart for only a second before going back in and Aaron felt hands tugging on his shirt, and he let Robert pulled it off, let those lips he'd been staring at all-night crash against his chest...</p><p>"Shit..." He swore, again maybe. </p><p>"Yeah..." Robert hummed into his skin. </p><p>Then it was four hands, tugging at buttons, belts, and zippers, clothes falling and tripping up the staircase, and Aaron never before feeling more sure of a one-night stand... </p><p>~~~</p><p>Robert pushed Aaron into his sister's box room. The thought of Vic maybe should have slowed him down -- made him think beyond want and the need to be touched. But it didn't slow him down. He forgot about her as he watched Aaron's boxers hit the floor...</p><p>He was beautiful. That was the word. The right word. </p><p>He dropped to his knees, hands-on-hips and wrapped his mouth around Aaron and sighed, into it, the taste of him and he wanted more, the whole depths of it...</p><p>Aaron's hands in his hair, rough, tugging, perfect. </p><p>He looked up, and their eyes met. </p><p>This was maybe the best decision he'd ever made.</p><p>~<i>Now</i>~ </p><p>"Aaron..." Robert felt wrecked and arm tight around Aaron's chest because somehow that would stop his knees from buckling. </p><p>Aaron had his hands braced against the wall and a hand behind him, on Robert's arse, and he was panting, beautiful noises that Robert loved almost as much as he loved Aaron...</p><p>"I love you," he breathed against the back of Aaron's neck. </p><p>And maybe they were both saying it a lot. It was new, but it felt like it would never grow old...</p><p>"Love ya, too, fuck me..." Aaron commanded. </p><p>"Have been," Robert laughed. "Let me catch my breath. You drug me over here..."</p><p>"Was remembering...wanted an encore..."</p><p>"Yeah, of..."</p><p>"That party of Vic, we blew off our dates..."</p><p>Robert nodded. He remembered. He already knew. "Yeah, top five..."</p><p>"Three."</p><p>"Really?" he smiled and started to thrust. </p><p>Aaron keened, Robert kissed him as he moved. </p><p>"Rob...Rob....slow down..." </p><p>Robert wrapped his around Aaron's cock but stroked slowly and nodded. "In no hurry."</p><p>Aaron's hand joined his, his other still reaching back. Robert closed his eyes and sunk into the feel of it all, the small breathy sounded Aaron was making, and his own quick breaths...</p><p>It was slow until it couldn't be, and they were face to face, kissing, Aaron pushing them back onto the bed, they fell in, on the opposite sides they usually were but they didn't care, they just kissed, caressed, and whispered...</p><p>I love you. </p><p>Until the sun was in the room. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Chapter 71</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder woke Robert up, and he wondered when it'd become that time of year. Groaning at being awake before the sun, he buried his face into the skin of Aaron's shoulder, smushing his nose in, and all he could smell was Aaron. Maybe a touch of them. He smiled and thought about the past few days, they'd just locked themselves into the Mill, made do with what was in their fridge, watched what was left of favorite movies they hadn't shared yet — and Robert smiled at how into Marvel he'd managed to get Aaron into...not that Aaron would ever admit to it. Which was fine with him. He knew the secret. He knew a lot of Aaron's secrets. </p><p>It felt flattering.</p><p>And he loved that Aaron loved any action movie with fast cars. </p><p>He loved that he hate game shows. </p><p>He just loved Aaron.</p><p>Even if he loved black licorice. </p><p>Thunder rolled again, rain slamming against the windows of the Mill, wind whipping, and he inhaled Aaron's scent again and wished it lull him back into sleep. He felt Aaron stir in his arms and sighed. "Didn't mean to wake ya."</p><p>"Don't think it was you…it's thundering."</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>Aaron shifted, making Robert release him a bit before he turned around, and they were nose to nose. Robert stared into blue eyes, a shade that belonged solely to him, Robert's new favorite color. He kissed him lightly, Aaron smiling into it, but he grunted and put his head on Robert's shoulder. "Knackered."</p><p>"Wore you out?" Robert asked, his mouth curled up smugly.</p><p>"Yeah," Aaron laughed, admitting to it. </p><p>"Worth it?"</p><p>Aaron kissed his shoulder.  </p><p>They snuggled in. </p><p>"It's Monday innit it?" Aaron mumbled a few minutes later.</p><p>"Yeah," Robert frowned. </p><p>Aaron squeezed him and met his eyes again.  </p><p>"Real world, huh?"</p><p>"My mum is gonna knock our door down. I keep putting off her texts."</p><p>Robert snorted. "My boss wants a meeting…"</p><p>Aaron frowned. </p><p>"Probably another lecture about slacking off…" </p><p>"You went all week."</p><p>"I think they can tell I'm checked out."</p><p>"Quit."</p><p>Robert shook his head. </p><p>"You hate it there."</p><p>"I'm not supposed to…" Robert sighed. "It's my dream job.'</p><p>"No, it's not."</p><p>"No…it's not…" Robert sighed. "Why didn't I fall for you sooner? Wouldn't have wasted so much time."</p><p>Aaron snorted. "What?"</p><p>"You, you just poked holes and shed light on my lies and all my self-deceptions. I was going through motions. I was sad and alone and then you… All the things I told myself matter don't at all."</p><p>"You figured that all out."</p><p>"Wouldn't have happened without you upending my life."</p><p>Aaron grinned.</p><p>"And you call me smug?"</p><p>"You're a bad influence."</p><p>"I try," he kissed him.</p><p>Aaron sighed into it. </p><p>It felt perfect, the rain, the thunder, Aaron's whole body pressed against him. He let out a gasp when Aaron started to kiss his neck, stubble against his skin, being pressed down into the mattress. Aaron above him, looking like some god, and he blinked at it, smiled, and wondered just how he got so lucky…</p><p>"I love you," he breathed and felt it lodge in his chest. Aaron wasn't alone in how massive it sometimes felt, how heavy and true it all felt. It felt surreal sometimes, and he grabbed the sheets in his hands, fisted them, and tried to catch his breath. </p><p>"Shhh…" Aaron soothed as he pressed his mouth against Robert's throat again and again. "I've got ya."</p><p>"Forever…" Robert breathed out.</p><p>Aaron paused, rose up onto his hands, and stared down into Robert's eyes. His cheeks bright right and his eyes a bit glossy. He nodded. </p><p>"Good."</p><p>~~~</p><p>"You're blushing," Chas's voice startled Aaron.</p><p>He grabbed his beer pint, which he'd nearly spilled, and took a breath before meeting his mother's amused face. He felt his cheeks heat again and wished he could just fall back into the memory he was having…</p><p>It'd been a good early morning.</p><p>It'd been a good weekend. </p><p>They'd said, I love you, a lot, and Aaron felt a rush of awe and gratitude every time. Felt seen when Robert gave him this look and would touch his face. They could tell each other anything, Aaron realized it…</p><p>It terrified him a bit. He figured he always would. </p><p>"I take you and Robert are good," she said.</p><p>He eyed her. </p><p>"I said I'd try. This is trying."</p><p>He smiled. </p><p>"You're sure?" she asked, though, like she couldn't help it.</p><p>He nodded. </p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>"I love him," he said, and it didn't feel like it conveyed it. </p><p>Chas made a face, but she schooled it. Nodded. "I'll try to see why."</p><p>Aaron snorted. "He's going to try too. With you. For me."</p><p>"Well, guess we have you in common."</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>"Maybe… you two could come for tea sometime this week?"</p><p>Aaron's eyes widened. "Yeah?"</p><p>"May as well practice."</p><p>"I'd like that, mum, really. I'll talk with him when get gets home…"</p><p>Chas nodded. </p><p>"Chas, you haven't seen my Sarah have ya," Debbie came rushing up. </p><p>"No, isn't she at school?" </p><p>Debbie sighed. "I had a meeting with her teachers about her grades. It wasn't good… I thought it was maybe Andy, but she was already failing maths." </p><p>"She took off?"</p><p>"Yeah, and I can't find her. They want to see counselor's about Andy, have a math tutor…"</p><p>"No wonder she's unhappy. If I see her, I'll give her a call. Got family looking out?" </p><p>"Dad's on it, and I called Sarah too, in case she went to see her. She does that sometimes."</p><p>"Sure she didn't get far," Aaron said. "Try the Pavillion?"</p><p>"Might check it again, take another look around the village…" Debbie said and walked off. </p><p>"Never was good at maths and poor girl, everything with Andy and Katie really upset her," Chas said. </p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>"Katie's settled, by the way, she's in London. Might go down to see her soon."</p><p>"That's great, mum."</p><p>"I think she did the right thing… I was just upset about losing her."</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>"I hope Andy can get it together. For his kids, at the least."</p><p>Aaron shrugged. "Really haven't heard much."</p><p>"Robert's not close to his family, that's for sure," Chas said.</p><p>"No, Mum, he's not close to Andy — for a good reason."</p><p>Chas held up her hands. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Aaron shook his head. "I gotta get back to the scrapyard."</p><p>"Aaron, I am sorry."</p><p>He sighed. "Alright. Tea this week?"</p><p>Chas nodded with a hopeful smile.</p><p>Aaron nodded, paid for his pint, and took off. He told himself it was going to smell steps and probably a lot of backward momentum. But she did sound she meant that she'd try — and he knew Robert meant it when he promised to try with her.  </p><p>~~~</p><p>He quit. </p><p>His heart was hammering. </p><p>He blinked. He was already at the Mill. </p><p>He'd quit. </p><p>Robert took a breath and wondered if he'd just made the worse mistake of his life, but the word no was in his head quickly. In both his and Aaron's voices. No — he hated the job. It reminded him of a version of himself he wanted dead and buried.  </p><p>He wasn't a lie anymore.</p><p>He was living a truth. </p><p>He'd been in his boss' office, listening to him go on and on about needing team players and how'd they expected him to be one of their heavy hitters when they'd promoted him. It'd been clear, shape up or get fired…</p><p>And he just didn't have the energy to pretend to shape up.</p><p>He didn't want to shape up.</p><p>So, he quit.</p><p>"Shit."</p><p>He'd just walked out.  </p><p>His phone rang.</p><p>It was the office. </p><p>He let it go to voicemail.</p><p>He needed a beer. </p><p>He glanced toward the pub. </p><p>No, he couldn't people right now.</p><p>He got out of the car and pushed opened the doors to the Mill and stopped short when he saw his niece Sarah sitting in front of his door, earphones in, her phone in front of her face. She jumped at his arrival, and he stared at her. </p><p>"I need to hide," she said. "This seemed the best place."</p><p>"Hide?" he asked her.</p><p>"Mum's disappointed. Sad even. I can't look at her face."</p><p>"It's always sullen," he muttered.</p><p>Sarah snorted. "Can I stay here for a bit, Uncle Robert?"</p><p>He shrugged and opened the door.</p><p>She walked in and dropped her stuff on his couch, sat down, and turned on the television. He shook his head but let her. He grabbed the beer he was still craving out of the fridge and sat down next to her. </p><p>She'd stopped on some movie he didn't recognize. </p><p>"Why are you home so early? I really thought it'd be Aaron I'd see."</p><p>"I quit."</p><p>"You're big man job?" she asked.</p><p>"That what your dad called it?"</p><p>"That and worse."</p><p>"Figures."</p><p>"But you quit?"</p><p>"I don't want it anymore…" he inhaled. "But a bit freaked out."</p><p>"I wish I could quit school."</p><p>"Not an option."</p><p>"It's just hard to concentrate."</p><p>Robert eyed her. "Andy's going to be alright, you know."</p><p>"Do you care?"</p><p>"Yeah, Sarah, I do…" he sighed. "I wish I didn't sometimes, it's complicated, but he's my brother."</p><p>"Like how Jack's so annoying, but I don't like others to say it?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"They want me to see a counselor. Like, Dad, is, I guess."</p><p>"Might help."</p><p>Sarah sighed. </p><p>It was quiet. </p><p>"It's maths," she said suddenly.</p><p>"What about it."</p><p>"I just can't do it, it doesn't make sense, and I don't want a tutor. I'll talk to some stranger about dad and whatever, and missing Katie, but maths… there is no fixing that."</p><p>He stared at her. "Your Aunt Vic used to say that."</p><p>"Did she?"</p><p>"Yeah…" he looked at her backpack. "Maths book there?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Homework?"</p><p>"About a week's worth."</p><p>"Kitchen table."</p><p>"Ew, no!"</p><p>"Give me twenty minutes."</p><p>Sarah stared.</p><p>"If it's hell, I'll give you twenty quid."</p><p>"Seriously."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"You're giving me twenty quid."</p><p>"We'll see."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Dingle Group Chat: <i>No Sarah yet, keep eyes out.</i></p><p>Aaron frowned. It was dark out. He couldn't help but worry about her. She was precocious, but she was still just a teenager. Debbie was probably going mad. He pushed open the door to the Mill and smiled at the smell of tomato sauce…</p><p>"You didn't say you were going to be cooking," he called out.</p><p>"He's making Grandma's lasagne," Sarah's voice fills the air.</p><p>Aaron stopped short. </p><p>Sarah was at the kitchen table, running pasta dough through the pasta maker. </p><p>"Hey," Robert said, glancing at him from behind the stove. "We're celebrating."</p><p>"Huh?" Aaron said, just staring at the scene.</p><p>"I did my maths homework," Sarah said. "He made it make sense. It was amazing. He's like some sort of maths wizard."</p><p>"Uh-huh…" Aaron said. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Robert asked him. </p><p>"Is he upset you quit?" Sarah said.</p><p>"Quit?" Aaron felt like he was in a twilight zone. </p><p>"Um, yeah, the other thing we're celebrating… I hadn't told him yet."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>His phone dinged. He looked at it. Another group message. </p><p>"Sarah, the whole family is looking for ya."</p><p>"Told you this was the best place to hide."</p><p>"She's fine," Robert said.</p><p>"Debbie's going mad…"</p><p>Sarah sighed. "Ok, you can tell her, but I'm staying for the lasagne."</p><p>"Text her yourself, alright, it'll be best that way," Aaron said. "But yeah, stay. You're helping, aren't ya?"</p><p>Sarah nodded. </p><p>Aaron walked into the kitchen, inhaling the tomato sauce, and watched it bubble on the stove as Robert stirred. He opened his mouth, but nothing came up, he had questions, but he couldn't form them.</p><p>Robert smiled. "I found her when I got home. I was gonna call ya, but then I started to help her with maths, and time flew. Then we were hungry, and I knew you'd be home soon."</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>"You're not mad…" Robert glanced at Sarah. "I know I should probably call Debbie, but…"</p><p>"No, Nah… I'm just surprised."</p><p>Robert sighed. "I don't really know her, do I… because of me and Andy."</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>"We've had fun… I guess it's a good thing I quit."</p><p>Aaron smiled. He felt relief for Robert, he could see it on his face too, and he took his hand. "You listened to me."</p><p>"Yeah… had that team player meeting and couldn't get ya out of my head. I didn't look back… am a bit panicked, though, on what to do…"</p><p>"Be a math tutor," Sarah said behind them.</p><p>They both turned and looked at her. </p><p>Robert said. "Oh."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Chapter 72</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert ran his hand down the back of his head again and jumped in place a bit, staring up the stairs. Aaron was never on time, ever. He sighed, and his hands were on his hair again — he fought the urge to run his fingers through it. He'd ruin it…</p><p>"I like it flat," Aaron sounded amused as he came down the stairs. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Your hair."</p><p>"Yeah, well, we don't leave soon; it's going start sticking up in weird directions…" Robert mumbled. </p><p>"You're nervous?"</p><p>"Of course, I'm bloody nervous. It's your mum."</p><p>"She doesn't…"</p><p>"Oh, she bites," Robert stopped him before he said it. </p><p>"She's trying."</p><p>"I get that…" Robert nodded. "I'm just. Tea."</p><p>"Better get it over with, yeah?"</p><p>He nodded and reached out, grabbed Aaron's hand, and tugged him into his personal space. Aaron smiled as their chests bumped and looked up at him. Robert grinned. "Or maybe we just go back upstairs?"</p><p>"All morning wasn't enough for ya? Adam was doing my head in about it all afternoon."</p><p>"Yeah, I did make you late, huh?"</p><p>"Just a bit… and we are late."</p><p>"That's not on me," Robert said.</p><p>"But whose keeping us now?"</p><p>"Alright, just…" Robert kissed Aaron, soft and slow, smiling when he felt Aaron's fingers at the nape of his neck. He pulled away slowly, Aaron following him with a soft expression. Robert stepped back. "We've gotta go, remember."</p><p>Aaron cursed him, but he didn't pull his hand away as they left the Mill. They walked down the street to the Woolpack, hands linked, sidelong glances, and passed a few people. All of them nodding, not even blinking at seeing them together.</p><p>The whole village knew about them now — and there'd been a few ripples, a few double takes the first few days, and about a week of gossip. But now they were just status quo — Aaron and Robert, who lived at the Mill. Robert liked the sound of it, a lot and he liked feeling settled…</p><p>He'd never thought he would. </p><p>Find this. </p><p>He remembered back when they were first starting how he felt so alone and uncertain. Whenever he thought about his future, it only held his job and the nice things it could buy — but it never felt whole. He glanced behind him, at the Mill, and smiled…</p><p>More and more of Aaron's things were on their mantle, on their walls, in their cupboards. They'd changed the room that they'd used pretend was Aaron's into his writing office over the past month. Mixed all their DVDs together on the shelf, ordered alphabetically, like it all just belonged to them both downstairs. Books and magazines, somehow Aaron's music was in his iPod, and he knew it was vice versa too — though Aaron murder someone before admitting he listened to anything Taylor Swift or Carly Rae Jepsen. </p><p>Robert wanted them to get more and more entangled. </p><p>They reached the Woolpack, Aaron pulling them toward the door to the flat. Where Chas was waiting for them, with tea, and he took a deep breath. She was a challenge. He planned to win. He just wished he knew what winning looked like… </p><p>~~~</p><p>She never thought she'd be here. </p><p>Sitting across from Robert Flipping Sugden in her kitchen and watching him and Aaron stare at each other over the chicken she'd made — it felt surreal and a bit like a nightmare. But she took another centering breath. No one was on her side on this except for Paddy — and maybe, maybe that meant she had to just accept it. </p><p>Aaron loved Robert. </p><p>And really, there was no denying it. She watched her son, like a hawk, from the moment they walked in, their fingers touching as if they'd just let go of each other's hands. If she could go back in time and tell her younger self, her beautiful boy would feel comfortable enough in his own skin and sexuality to be open about being with a man…</p><p>She would laugh right in her face. </p><p>She'd always wanted this for him, back when she'd seen him struggling, crying, and fighting it. When she had to fight tooth and nail to have a relationship with him after all her mistakes…</p><p>She would never let there be space between them again. </p><p>That meant accepting Robert. </p><p>But it was hard. She'd seen what he'd done to Katie. How he still lived under her skin. He was part of why Katie left Emmerdale, having to run from her past — because it was sad, tragic, and unfair. And maybe he'd been younger, stupider, and different then, but it still affected the future. </p><p>Andy Sugden was still a mess — and it was truthful to say his relationship with Robert was part of why — her reasons for concern weren't all out of nowhere.  </p><p>But…</p><p>He made Aaron smile. </p><p>And laugh. </p><p>They seemed to read each other's minds. </p><p>You couldn't miss the way they stared at each other. </p><p>She's quite sure no man ever looked at her the way they look at each other.</p><p>She might always have reservations about Robert, but she wasn't daft. She couldn't fight that…</p><p>"Debs said you really helped our Sarah," she said as she set the pie she'd asked Marlon to make on the table. </p><p>"Pie?" Aaron stared at it.</p><p>"Went all out," she said and hoped he saw it was her trying.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, she needed to hide for a bit."</p><p>"I mean with her maths."</p><p>"Yeah, he's great with numbers," Aaron smiled. "Hired him to do our books."</p><p>"You don't have to pay me…" Robert mumbled.</p><p>"No, we're doing it all business-like, we can afford it, and you need the money."</p><p>"With his job, why would he need money?" Chas laughed.</p><p>"Uh, I quit," Robert said. </p><p>Chas stared at him. He quit? </p><p>Robert looked down.</p><p>"It wasn't right for him," Aaron said. </p><p>"Not right for him? Bunch of money for what conning other people out of it seems like…" she shut her mouth with a click.</p><p>Aaron tensed. </p><p>She closed her eyes and wondered how long it'd take to train herself to just not to say it… </p><p>"Mum…"</p><p>"No, Aaron, I mean, it's fair… it's what I did, what I wanted to do, for a long time…" Robert looked at Chas. "I thought a lot of stupid things, Chas. Got it all wrong about what really matters."</p><p>"And you know better now?" She asked.</p><p>He looked at Aaron. "Yeah. I know…I um…What I really want to do is write."</p><p>"Write?"</p><p>"He's great, mum."</p><p>"At writing?"</p><p>Robert shrugged. "Not sure about that."</p><p>"Won the first contest you entered.'</p><p>Chas started as Robert continued to look…not smug, not confident.</p><p>"Well, I gotta lot work to do, things to learn… Mum's got all these possible classes, contests, and groups for me to check out… Going to start figuring that out and, well… thinking I might see if I can make some money tutoring."</p><p>Chas was reminded of earlier today of Sarah going on and on about how much better he was at explaining maths than the teacher at her school. Debs saying she might ask Robert to keep helping her…</p><p>"Might have your first student in Sarah," Chas said.</p><p>"Sarah doesn't count. I mean, she's family. I'll just help her."</p><p>Chas blinked. </p><p>Aaron grinned. </p><p>"Probably should get to know her better, lived back home for a long while now, maybe should know more of my family better."</p><p>"Andy?" Chas asked.</p><p>"I want to try," Robert said, his voice low.</p><p>Chas watched Aaron's hand go to his leg. </p><p>Their eyes met.</p><p>They were staring again.</p><p>The comfort.</p><p>The solidarity. </p><p>A writer? Tutoring. No fancy job that paid too much… She stared at Robert. </p><p>Maybe she didn't know him?</p><p>~~~</p><p>Aaron leaned against the counter and smiled at his mum. She was quiet as she finished up the washing — after not letting him or Robert help. Though they'd offered.  Robert was upstairs in the loo, and Aaron wanted to just…</p><p>Thank his mum.</p><p>Because the night hadn't been a disaster. He wasn't quite sure how it'd happened, and it'd hadn't been perfect. His mother's habit of seeing the worst in Robert rearing up a time or two…</p><p>But she'd curbed it. </p><p>She'd even looked guilty once. </p><p>Aaron was counting it as a win. </p><p>He felt happy. So he smiled at his mum. </p><p>"I see it, you know," she said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The way you two look at each other — don't think I've ever had that."</p><p>Aaron blushed and shook his head. "It's…"</p><p>"Lucky. And he better know how lucky he is to have you, Aaron."</p><p>"He does."</p><p>"Well, he better — though I do think he might know that."</p><p>"I'm lucky too."</p><p>"Time will… Well, yes, you are. It's clear he cares, Aaron. Loves even…."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"Old habits," she sighed. </p><p>"People change."</p><p>Chas nodded. "Him leaving his posh job seems to make a case. He writes?"</p><p>"He's good, real good. I could drop off the magazine his story is in. He won a contest."</p><p>"Oh. A magazine. Really? Alright, guess I could read it."</p><p>Aaron bit his lip. "I'll ask him for, though, yeah?"</p><p>Chas nodded. "Our Sarah really needed that help he gave her. It was a good thing."</p><p>"See, he's not bad?"</p><p>"Tonight went well," she admitted. </p><p>Aaron grinned again, and he chewed on his lip.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I just… I need this, Mum. You two getting on. I need it. Because I love ya and I love him — your both my family. He's…" Aaron blushed. "It. You know?"</p><p>"I see it, and I'm… proud of you, proud of how far you've come and how much you've grown up…" she paused. "I don't give you enough credit for that, do I?"</p><p>He felt a bit dazed by her saying it. All he could do was nod.</p><p>"I miss you. I don't see you enough."</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>"And I know I'm why, but is this a new start, Aaron?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah… as long as you keep…"</p><p>"I will try to learn who Robert Sugden really is…" she sighed. "I'll admit that tonight did show me… I never had a clue."</p><p>He felt a weight lift off his shoulders, and he hugged her.</p><p>Chas squeezed him too tightly — as always — but he let her. Maybe he missed it. He felt a bit lighter and less worried. The night gone a lot better than he thought, they hadn't had to storm out, and he hadn't had to protect Robert from her…</p><p>He heard footsteps and turned. Robert stepped into the room, Aaron felt his whole being light up, and he kissed his mum's cheek before stepping away from her and going toward Robert. "We should get going, Mum."</p><p>"Yes, of course…" she held up a container. "But take the pie."</p><p>Robert rushed forward and grabbed it. "Thank Marlon, it's really great."</p><p>"Sugar is the way to his good graces, Mum," Aaron laughed.</p><p>Robert rolled his eyes. </p><p>Aaron grabbed his hand. </p><p>"This was nice, Chas," Robert said, all polite and still nervous. Aaron was surprised by it. He had been all night. He'd never seen Robert so nervous, so hesitant to use his charm…</p><p>Though he had, of course, but it'd been softer, more modest.  </p><p>Aaron could see him trying not to rile up his mother. </p><p>God, he loved him. </p><p>They walked outside, and Aaron squeezed his hand.</p><p>"She only sniped at me twice."</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>"Not sure the idea of being a writer without a good paying job is appealing to her…"</p><p>"That's you…doubting and being backward. I don't need you to bring in money. I need you being happy, Robert."</p><p>"Right…" he sighed. "It's just…" </p><p>"You're happier. I know you are."</p><p>"Yeah, it's just a change, and I think…we were always short on money growing up, I just want us to be…"</p><p>"We'll be fine. We don't need to be rolling in it."</p><p>"Is nice though…but I can't go back because I know now. What I really want."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah. You…" Robert tugged him into him, put his arm around his shoulder.</p><p>Aaron leaned in. </p><p>"We're going to be fine."</p><p>"Better than."</p><p>
  <i>End of Part One </i>
  <br/>
  <i>Part Two Soon</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>